Mejor corre, cariño
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Hay tres reglas para salir vivo de aquí; No tomes más de lo que soportas. No te involucres en peleas. Y aléjate del rompecorazones de Magnus Bane. [Malec/AU]
1. Era simple

_Hey, yep, no es Coffee Shop. :v _

_Bueno, básicamente esta historia trata de sexo y alcohol. Y como se que a todo el mundo le gusta el sexo, pues... _

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

_Advertencias: Lemon. _

_Basada ligeramente en la canción Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars_

* * *

**Era simple**

**.**

–Esto es una mierda.

Un par de cabezas voltearon a verle en cuanto soltó esa frase, y enseguida le dieron la razón, aunque en realidad no pronunciaron ninguna palabra.

La fila avanzaba tan lento que incluso una babosa parecería un auto de carreras. Él empezaba a desesperarse, estaba a punto de mandar a la basura sus planes e irse a su casa y leer algún libro; pero el hecho era que su alternativa sonaba demasiado patética hasta en sus pensamientos. Por eso seguía ahí, esperando que la dichosa fila avanzara.

Soltó un bufido y en ese mismo instante su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, como si el mundo tratara de hacerlo olvidar su enojo.

Su mano se introdujo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y extrajo su celular, todo eso en menos de cinco segundos dado a que estaba demasiado ansioso. Pero aún con todos esos movimientos apresurados no pudo contestar la llamada, la pantalla mostraba una hermosa llamada perdida de su hermana, y él no podía llamarle de vuelta.

Gruñó más alto de lo deseado y las personas delante de él que lo habían mirado hace un rato soltaron una risa ante su descontento. Era obvio que el chico nunca había tenido que esperar para entrar a un club nocturno, también era casi obvio que sería su primera noche en uno. Los chicos estaban a punto de dirigirle unas palabras de apoyo pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Una chica alta, de cabello largo, tacones de aguja y vestido excesivamente corto, se paró frente a ellos, les dio una mirada a los tres y se acercó al chico que estaba a punto de empezar a maldecir al mundo entero. Sus delgados brazos rodearon el cuello del chico con demasiada fuerza. Los chicos no dejaron de mirarla ni un segundo, en especial la forma en que su vestido parecía subirse ligeramente por sus muslos.

–Querido gruñón –dijo la chica a modo de saludo.

Él bufó y miró a los chicos queriendo matarlos por mirar de esa forma a su hermana.

– ¿En serio saliste así?

La chica se despegó de él, su boca se torció en una mueca fingida de tristeza.

–No soy una niña, Alec.

Él volvió a bufar. Tomó a su hermana de la cintura y la jaló para que quedara detrás de él y los chicos no la siguieran desnudando con la mirada. Ella soltó una queda risa al darse cuenta de la intención de sus actos.

–Alec –le llamó sonriendo de lado–. Te advierto que cuando estemos dentro no podrás hacer esto.

–Pero por lo mientras puedo tachar a dos idiotas de tu lista de pretendientes –gruñó en respuesta.

Su hermana volvió a reír, le tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza para sacarlo de la fila. Los chicos que la habían estado mirando gruñeron en desacuerdo por su huída. Ambos hermanos caminaron hasta la entrada, ella saludo al guardia y enseguida los dejaron pasar, él simplemente bufó de nueva cuenta.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta de entrada la música comenzó a opacarlos. Su cuerpo entero se sentía tembloroso por el volumen excesivo de la música, y eso que la canción en ese momento era lenta. Ella no soltó la muñeca de su hermano en ningún momento, serpenteó entre los cuerpos que se movían de un lado para otro, sentía a su hermano chocar con diferentes personas pero aún así no disminuyó el ritmo de su andar. Tardaron casi la mitad de la canción en llegar a su destino.

Él tomó un respiro y entrecerró los ojos en cuanto llegaron al lugar indicado. Las luces del lugar jugaban al ritmo de la música y era ligeramente desconcertante dado que hace solo un minuto él había estado bajo la luz de un faro.

En ese instante se encontraban frente a una mesa. Había dos personas ocupando los sillones que rodeaban la mesa, un rubio y un pelirrojo. Su hermana se sentó junto al pelirrojo, demasiado cerca el uno del otro y él entendió enseguida que ese chico era la nueva conquista de su hermana. Tomó asiento al lado del chico rubio, el cual lo saludó con un codazo en las costillas. Por un momento la música paró y él aprovechó ese preciado momento para soltar un suspiro y saludar como se debía a su amigo.

–Así que decidiste venir –dijo el rubio.

Ese era un pésimo saludo pero lo aceptó. Asintió con la cabeza antes de añadir.

–Tengo que cuidar de Izzy.

El rubio dejó salir una risa.

– ¿Cuidar de Isabelle? ¿En un antro repleto de hombres? ¿Mientras ella usa un vestido del tamaño de una servilleta?

Él bufó y le soltó un golpe en el brazo.

–Cállate, Jace –gruñó en desacuerdo–. Cuando tengas una hermana lo comprenderás.

–Mis padres si usan condón cuando tienen sexo –respondió el rubio soltando una risa.

Mientras uno seguía riendo el otro rodó los ojos y soltó un nuevo bufido. En algún momento la música había vuelto a sonar, esta vez era el turno de una canción electrónica. Su amigo rubio se bebió el contenido de un vaso que había en la mesa y se levantó del sillón, le dio una patada juguetona a él y se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile. Su hermana y su novio estaban hablándose al oído y riendo uno con el otro, un minuto después se levantaron y fueron a bailar.

Y él se quedó solo en la mesa, observó por un momento a las personas que estaban bailando y pensó en ir a buscar a su hermana o a Jace para no parecer un fracasado, pero sabía que solamente los estaría interrumpiendo. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la barra del lugar, miró por un segundo las botellas que había por el lugar y se preguntó que tendría que pedir para no seguir luciendo como un fracasado, empezó a morderse el interior de su mejilla izquierda cuando uno de los chicos detrás de la barra se acercó a él.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Alec pensó que el sujeto debía de tener unas cuerdas vocales excesivamente buenas para poder dejar que su voz se escuchara por sobre la música.

Se pensó por un momento su respuesta y respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

–Lo más fuerte.

De alguna forma el chico pudo entenderle aún con la música opacando su voz. Recibió una sonrisa y un guiño, unos segundos después le estaban preparando una bebida que seguramente mataría todos sus órganos desde el primer sorbo.

No es que él fuera un experto en bebidas o algo por el estilo, nunca se había sobrepasado con el alcohol y no quería hacerlo, pero quedarse parado mientras el chico lo observaba hubiera sido patético, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, era una frase que su amigo había usado hace tiempo. Estaban solos en casa porque sus padres habían ido a una reunión de trabajo y regresarían hasta el día siguiente, su hermano pequeño estaba jugando en su cuarto con su consola, su hermana había invitado a su novio de hace una semana y estaban en la sala, él estaba en su cuarto hablando con Jace, ni siquiera recordaba de que hablaban.

Fue una hora después, cuando ambos tuvieron ganas de comer algo, que fueron a la cocina; tuvieron que pasar por la sala para poder llegar al lugar deseado y molestaron a la pareja feliz. El novio de su hermana estaba sacando una botella de licor de su mochila y se quedó congelado al ver a ambos chicos entrar a la sala. Alec estaba a punto de preguntar por qué había metido una botella de alcohol a su mochila cuando iba a ver a su hermana, pero Jace tomó la delantera, fue por un par de vasos a la cocina y regresó para aventárselos al chico.

–Sírveme lo más fuerte.

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas y soltó una risa burlona. Alexander decidió no participar en eso y fue a buscar algo para comer; salió de la cocina y fue directo al cuarto de su hermano para jugar un rato con él mientras los demás se emborrachaban. Media hora después solo se escuchaban las risas provenientes de la sala y él aprendió que pedir lo más fuerte no era bueno.

Y en ese momento querida golpear su cabeza contra la pared. El chico acababa de dejar la bebida sobre la barra y le sonreía de lado. Él estaba a punto de sacar su cartera pero el chico lo paró.

–Lo paga la casa –anunció guiñándole un ojo–. Ojalá te diviertas.

Y eso sonó tan raro que él prefirió no preguntar. Tomó el vaso con la bebida, la cual era de color azul, y se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa. Antes de llegar le dio un trago a la bebida, se arrepintió al instante, tuvo ganas de escupirla en cuanto la sintió en su lengua, la tragó con dificultad. Sus ojos se cerraron y tuvo ganas de comenzar a toser. Miró el vaso con el ceño fruncido y, aunque sabía que era una tontería, volvió a darle un trago, solo que esta vez mucho más largo.

Sintió un ligero sabor dulce a moras y el alcohol volver a quemar su garganta. Soltó un bufido y volvió a retomar su andar hacia la mesa, dándole pequeños tragos a la bebida mientras esquivaba a las personas. Cuando llegó a la mesa su hermana y su amigo ya estaban ahí, el novio de su hermana no estaba. Se sentó junto a su hermana y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa. Su amigo rubio miró el vaso y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Y tu novio?

Su hermana se encogió de hombros. Jace fue el que se animó a responder.

–Comenzó a pelearse con un tipo que veía de más a Izzy y lo sacaron.

Él tenía ganas de sonreír por eso, así que tomó su vaso y lo acercó a su boca, de esa forma pudo ocultar satisfactoriamente su sonrisa. Su hermana se estaba acomodando el cabello y Jace estaba a punto de estirarse y arrebatarle el vaso con la bebida azul pero su hermana lanzó un pequeño grito y golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

– ¡Aún no te damos el tutorial!

Jace dejó la mano estirada, Alec alejó el vaso y le dio un trago, Isabelle volvió a acomodarse el cabello y se giró para quedar frente a frente con su hermano. Su amigo se recargó en el sillón y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Las reglas son realmente fáciles…

– ¿Ahora son reglas? –interrumpió Jace.

–Cállate –amenazó Izzy.

–No me intimidas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. La mesa se movió por un segundo y su amigo soltó un gemido de dolor mientras alzaba la rodilla.

–Como decía –dijo Izzy retomando sus últimas palabras–. Las reglas son fáciles. Primero, no tomes más de lo que puedes soportar; no queremos tener que llevarte al baño a vomitar o que termines dormido en el suelo.

Él miró el vaso en su mano y supo que, básicamente, ya había roto la primera regla. Pero no dijo nada, su hermana usaba tacones de aguja y no quería recibir una patada mientras usara esos zapatos.

–Segundo, no te metas en peleas. Si un chico quiere pelear contigo solo ignóralo y ve a otro lugar, la mayoría solo son un par de idiotas.

–Pero si no te dejan siempre puedes noquearlos de un solo golpe –interrumpió Jace, guiñándole un ojo en el proceso.

Alec rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

La boca de su hermana estaba formando una línea chueca, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos miraban detrás de él.

–Y la más importante –los ojos de Izzy se centraron en los suyos–. No mires, convivas o te acerques a Magnus Bane.

Fue el turno de su ceño para fruncirse.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es un rompecorazones –explicó Jace. Su boca se fruncía ligeramente.

– ¿Más que tú? –preguntó Alec tratando de bromear.

–Más que cualquiera aquí.

–Le gusta jugar con cualquier persona, así que aléjate de él.

–No entiendo, ni siquiera le conozco…

Su hermana le calló poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios. Le sonrió tiernamente y comenzó a preguntarle a su rubio amigo si ya había tenido alguna conquista exitosa esa noche. Él bufó y le dio un trago a su bebida, el ardor en su garganta logró calmar las inquietudes que las reglas de su hermana habían provocado en él.

La música comenzó a sonar más fuerte, si es que eso era posible. Alec pensó que sería afortunado de salir del lugar con los tímpanos completamente sanos. Su hermana se levantó de su lugar y jaló a su amigo para que se levantara. Él se terminó su bebida de un solo trago, la mitad del vaso sin respirar siquiera. Su garganta lo resintió casi al instante, pero, si ya había roto la primera regla, qué más daba romperla un poco más.

Su hermana llegó a su lugar, su mano derecha sujetaba la muñeca izquierda de Jace, su mano libre se encargó de apresar su muñeca y lo jaló. Los tres se dirigieron al lugar donde todas las personas se movían excesivamente pegadas, empezaron a empujar a las personas que les cerraban el paso sin querer y de algún modo llegaron al centro de todo. Donde todo el caos se desataba. Su hermana tomó sus manos y lo obligó a moverse al ritmo de la música, aunque él sabía perfectamente que parecía un animal herido en vez de un bailarín.

Jace estaba bailando con una chica morena que había salido de algún lugar y que se había apropiado del chico rubio en un par de segundos. Y él se permitió sonreír y dejar que su hermana lo guiara, empezó a pensar que nadie lo observaría entre toda la gente que se movía realmente bien a su lado. Movió su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que el de su hermana. Y se dejó llevar por la canción del momento hasta que ésta terminó. Su hermana lo rodeó y empezó a bailar con un chico que estaba detrás de él, y lo aceptó, pero un par de brazos lo jalaron hacia atrás y cuando se giró encontró el rostro sonriente de su amigo.

Se dejó jalar y guiar por lo menos un minuto, un minuto que le pareció eterno. La música comenzó a crear un eco, incluso creía que podría ver las ligeras ondas que se formaban. Y no sabía por qué demonios le estaba pasando eso, en lugar de pensarlo cerró los ojos y siguió bailando con Jace, aunque él ya se había ido y se encontraba bailando solo, sin nadie que lo guiara. Nadie más que el alcohol que empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Realmente pedir lo más fuerte no había sido una buena idea, y era seguro que Isabelle y Jace se lo iban a recordar.

Sintió a una persona pegarse a él y le dio igual, bien podría ser su amigo o su hermana, que habían vuelto para no hacerlo pasar la vergüenza solo. Siguió bailando dejando que su cuerpo se moviera de forma excesivamente tonta, abrió los ojos y siguió sintiendo que podía ver las ondas de la música. Las manos de la persona detrás de él se posaron sobre sus caderas, soltó una risa y se volteó para encarar a su nuevo instructor, pero la persona que lo sujetaba era un completo extraño.

Su ceño se frunció y al instante intentó alejarse del extraño pero éste sujeto sus manos y lo jaló con suficiente fuerza como para pegarlo a su cuerpo. El extraño comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción pero restregando su cuerpo todo lo que le era humanamente posible. Él soltó un quejido de disconformidad y trató de alejarse de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza de la necesaria. El chico lo miró con disgusto y volvió a acercarse.

– ¡Deja de fingir! –gritó en su oído.

Alec soltó una maldición y empujó al extraño, dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a la mesa y alejarse para siempre de la pista de baile. Pero sintió el tirón en su ropa e inevitablemente trastabillo hacia atrás, su atacante había logrado tomarlo por el cabello y lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que le arrancaría un buen mechón.

Y aún con alcohol en la sangre, con la vista nublada, y las ligeras alucinaciones, pudo ver el momento exacto en que el chico intentó besarlo. Recordó las palabras de su amigo y terminó estampando su puño en la mejilla del extraño, el cual retrocedió y soltó el cabello de Alec.

Cuando alzó la vista, mientras se cubría la boca con una mano, Alexander pudo notar que iba a recibir un golpe probablemente, y no estaba en condiciones para esquivarlo exitosamente, las personas a su alrededor seguían bailando sin darse cuenta que podrían salir lastimadas también. El chico dio un paso hacia él y algo rodeó sus hombros.

Posiblemente el tipo tuviera amigos que lo ayudarían. Perfecto.

–Aquí estas, cariño.

Él elevó la cabeza y miró a la persona a su lado. Un chico con un par de centímetros más que él, con el cabello revuelto, sombras de colores en los ojos, varios aretes que recorrían el largo de su oreja derecha, una camisa ligera de colores y varios anillos en sus dedos. En especial en la mano que apretaba su hombro. El nuevo extraño miró al chico que intentaba atacarlo, una de sus cejas se elevó de tal forma que parecía poder intimidar a cualquiera con ese acto, lo cual era absurdo.

– ¿Tienes algún problema?

– ¿En serio? –el chico torció la boca. Una gota de sangre resbalaba por su mentón.

La mano de chico permaneció en su hombro pero aún así dio un paso hacia adelante, elevó su mano libre y tomó la camiseta del sujeto.

–Lárgate –dijo poniendo énfasis en cada letra, como si estuviera deletreándolo.

El chico se soltó del agarre y se fue, empujando a todas las personas que se interponían en su camino.

Alec soltó un pequeño suspiro. El chico a su lado soltó una risa y la vibración que emanaba de su garganta recorrió su pecho por lo que él también terminó sintiéndolo.

–Ven, puede volver con sus amigos.

Y se dejó llevar, solo porque en parte tenía razón. El tipo podía volver con sus amigos y él seguía estando ligeramente ebrio. El extraño sujetó su mano y lo ayudó a serpentear entre las personas para poder llegar al otro lado, lejos de su mesa. Llegaron a la segunda barra que había en el lugar y se acercaron a un par de bancos libres que estaban juntos a una chica que se estaba comiendo la boca de un chico. No pudo rechazar la oferta de un asiento, su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas.

Casi al instante en que se sentaron, un chico se acercó para dejar un par de bebidas en la barra, pero Alec ya no quería saber nada que tuviera alcohol entre sus ingredientes. El sujeto se inclinó sobre la barra y le sonrió de oreja a oreja a Alec. Era obvio que era una sonrisa falsa, más que por cortesía era para fingir que todo el mundo le agradaba.

– ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

–Un tipo quería golpearlo.

El rostro del barman se tornó en una expresión de tristeza.

–Pobre, chico.

El extraño que lo rescató comenzó a reír mientras le daba un trago a la bebida, Alec se dio cuenta en ese momento que la bebida era color morado.

–Ragnor, vuelve al trabajo.

El barman miró a su amigo frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Te crees mi jefe? –preguntó a la vez que le lanzaba el trapo que había estado escondido en una bolsa de su pantalón.

Su amigo se alejó para atender a otras dos personas. Alexander estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a buscar a su hermana o su amigo, cualquiera que encontrara primero, pero el tipo le acercó la bebida que estaba frente a él, y sin siquiera pensarlo la tomó y le dio un pequeño trago, sabía que igual que la anterior, a moras, pero está tenía menos alcohol.

Casi podía escuchar a su garganta agradecerle por el cambio de bebida.

– ¿Cómo terminaste con un tipo como ese?

– ¿Eh?

El chico sonrió, y Alexander pensó que era una sonrisa excepcional. Porque cuando el chico sonreía sus pómulos se remarcaban, un par de ligeros hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, sus labios se hacían delgados y definidos y su sonrisa contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos y su nariz.

– ¿Cómo terminaste con las manos de un idiota sobre tu cuerpo?

Y se sonrojó, aunque bien podría estar sonrojado desde hace tiempo por el alcohol y el baile.

–Yo estaba bailando con mi hermana y luego llegó él.

El ceño del chico se frunció.

– ¿Y tu hermana?

–No sé –contestó Alec elevando sus hombros.

–Pobrecillo –dijo la chica que se había estado besando con un chico cuando ellos llegaron–. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarla?

–Seguramente la encontraré –respondió Alec.

La chica le sonrío y le acarició el cabello con ternura, como si se tratara de su hermano. El chico que lo salvó alejó la mano de la chica de su cabeza.

–Ella es Catarina –le informó a Alec–. Le agrada besar a los hombres, salvar vidas, hacer trampa en cualquier juego o apuesta, y, como puedes observar, está visiblemente ebria.

La chica bufó y tomó el vaso que estaba frente a ella, pero éste se encontraba vacío.

–Tú, amigo mío, tienes una suerte terrible para los juegos de cartas, no me culpes por ganar siempre.

Alexander le estaba dando un trago a su bebida y casi se atraganta cuando trató de reír por los comentarios de ambos amigos.

–Linda sonrisa –elogió Catarina. La mano de ella se extendió y se la ofreció a él–. Catarina, un placer conocerte.

–Alexander –respondió tratando de sonar amigable mientras sostenía la mano delicada de la chica.

El barman que era amigo de la chica y el chico volvió y les dejó una nueva ronda de bebidas, casi enseguida se fue para atender a otras personas, o tal vez no quería estar presente para participar en la conversación. Catarina y el chico estaban discutiendo, mientras Alec paseaba la vista de uno a otro mientras se acababa su bebida y soltaba pequeñas risas.

Y en todo ese tiempo no se le ocurrió voltear a ver si su hermana estaba cerca o si Jace lo buscaba. Disfrutó de la charla lo suficiente y siguió tomando más de lo necesario. Más de lo que podía soportar.

A cada segundo estaba rompiendo la primera regla que su hermana había impuesto.

Fue en el tercer vaso de bebida morada que se dio cuenta que estaba tomando de más. Se giró para tratar de mirar hacia donde se supone estaría su mesa, o su hermana o su amigo; pero la gente seguía bailando y él no podía ver demasiado lejos.

Sintió una mano posarse en su cintura y el calor que un cuerpo emanaba, se giró de nueva cuenta para encarar al chico, éste estaba demasiado cerca, parecía que se había acercado para preguntarle algo al oído y había terminado a medio camino sin poder lograr su propósito. Alec observó que los ojos del chico eran color miel y tenían toques de color verde, que sus pestañas eran largas, que sus labios se acoplaban de tal manera que un pequeño círculo se formaba a la mitad entre ambos, que su piel tenía un perfecto tono tostado que parecía de nacimiento y que la nuez de Adán sobresalía en su cuello en una forma tan perfecta que podría hacer que cualquiera le envidiara.

Alec quería morder justo en ese lugar.

– ¿Quieres ir a buscarlos?

Él salió de su ensoñación y asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, sintió sus mejillas calentarse pero lo atribuyó al exceso de alcohol.

El chico se levantó y él trató de imitarlo pero tropezó con sus propios pies en cuanto estos tocaron el suelo, y ni siquiera había dado un paso. El chico volvió a salvarlo, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo ayudó a pararse adecuadamente.

– ¿Te importa si vamos al baño antes?

Asintió con la cabeza, no quería hablar porque tenía miedo de que sus palabras se mezclaran unas con otras.

De nueva cuenta esquivaron a las personas que se divertían, y llegaron al baño más rápido de lo que se esperaban. Ambos entraron, el chico se quedó afuera mientras que Alexander entraba a un cubículo.

Lo primero que hizo al estar solo en ese pequeño rectángulo fue lanzar un ligero suspiro, inclinó su cuerpo contra la puerta y trató de despejar su mente, al menos en ese lugar ya no se escuchaba la música tan fuerte, aunque el pitido en sus oídos no le era de gran ayuda. Terminó rindiéndose, se acercó a hacer lo que se había propuesto desde el principio, lo cual era la simple tarea de orinar.

Cuando salió del cubículo lo primero que vio fue al chico, estaba sentado sobre el mármol de los lavabos. Alec se acercó y se lavó las manos, acto seguido se secó las manos en su propia ropa.

– ¿Por qué alguien vendría a un club con un suéter y unos jeans obscuros?

Alec tardó un momento en entender que esa pregunta se refería a su vestimenta.

–No es que fuera de mi agrado venir a este lugar.

El chico le sonrió, paseó la lengua por sus labios y se acercó a él.

– ¿Y no te agrada como terminaron las cosas?

–Un idiota me manoseó, perdí a mi hermana y estoy ebrio –bufó en respuesta–. Parece el día perfecto.

El chico no eliminó la sonrisa que se extendía en sus labios, en lugar de eso su mano se elevó y alcanzó el cuello de Alec.

–Puedo mejorarlo.

Lo último que los ojos de Alec registraron fue la mejilla del chico y enseguida sintió los labios ajenos presionar los suyos, de alguna forma abrió los labios, porque su cerebro no funcionaba adecuadamente y no sabía lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Sintió las manos ajenas posarse en su cintura y él subió sus propias manos a los hombros del chico. La lengua ajena entró en su boca y él comenzó a jugar con ella, la succionó con cautela para después tratar de morderla, pero el beso terminó antes de lo previsto.

–Sabes a moras.

Su vista estaba ligeramente nublada y estaba tan cerca del rostro del chico que no sabía donde posar los ojos, terminó observando una de sus manos sobre el hombro ajeno.

Las manos del chico lo sujetaron con fuerza de la cadera y lo pegó a los lavabos, su boca volvió a presionar la suya y de nueva cuenta cerró los ojos. Sintió la lengua volver a entrar en su boca y esta vez fue más fuerte, podía escuchar el eco que el sonido de su beso provocaba y era tan excitante que en un momento dado se encontró con un brazo rodeando el cuello del chico y el otro sujetando el mentón ajeno.

Sus rostros se movían con extrema sincronización, al igual que su lengua y sus labios. Alexander perdió de nuevo la oportunidad de morder la lengua ajena pero en lugar de eso atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior, lo jaló y succionó con cuidado para después comenzar él el beso. La lengua del chico sabía a fresa con una combinación de moras, era suave y se movía de una forma tan sensual que seguramente ya lo había hecho gemir sin que se diera cuenta. Y qué más daba que estuvieran en un baño, con la posibilidad de que cualquier persona entrara.

El beso volvió a terminar pero esta vez el chico comenzó a besar su mentón y descendió hasta llegar a su cuello, lamió y chupó con maestría, su lengua seguía moviéndose perfectamente incluso sobre la pálida piel de Alec. Un par de atenciones después sus manos decidieron tomar el trasero de Alexander y acariciarlo mientras sus dientes comenzaban a jalar la piel del cuello, y era obvio que esas acciones dejarían una marca.

–Jesús –murmuró Alec cuando ambos se restregaron contra el otro.

El chico soltó una pequeña risa. Su boca volvió a subir con parsimonia y capturó de nuevo los labios de Alec.

–Magnus –masculló entre besos.

– ¿Magnus? –murmuró tratando de responder el beso mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

–Magnus Bane.

Y tras esa pequeña presentación volvieron a besarse. Alec dejó que su contrario tomara su cuerpo a su antojo y en algún momento terminó sobre el lavabo, sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Magnus, sus manos rodeando el cuello del otro, sus labios siendo mordidos y chupados, su cuerpo siendo tocando de cualquier manera posible. Y el gemía quedamente en respuesta, porque era lo único que podía hacer.

Su cabeza daba vueltas por el alcohol y el placer que estaba sintiendo, y era maravilloso, si pudiera quedarse en ese estado para toda la vida lo haría.

Todo lo que estaba pasando le hacía olvidar por completo que acababa de romper las tres reglas que su hermana había impuesto.

* * *

_Yo se que les gusta pensar que Magnus se folla a Alec. No mientan. _

_Bueno, dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz. _

_Trataré de actualizar pronto. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Era solo una noche

_Estuve apurada tratando de terminar la revisión de esta cosa entre toda la tarea que tengo pendiente. Oh, sí, los maestros no perdonan ni en vacaciones. _

_Como sea. _

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

_Basada ligeramente en la canción "Runaway baby" - Bruno Mars_

**_Advertencia: Lemon. _**

* * *

**Era solo una noche**

**.**

Lo primero que su cerebro registró fue la suavidad de las cobijas, acariciaban su piel delicadamente y se acoplaban casi perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si estuvieran hechas para abrazarlo. Lo segundo que percibió fue el olor que todo a su alrededor desprendía, era un olor dulce y a la vez fresco, como violetas recién cortadas que aún tenían el frescor característico de las flores; se embelesó de tal forma con el aroma que terminó pegando la nariz a la almohada y sorbiendo cada molécula que aún conservara el delicioso perfume.

Tal vez fue por eso que tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que nunca despertaba de esa forma, sus cobijas eran cálidas no suaves, su cama olía a el suavizante de telas que usaban para lavar la ropa, no a violetas recién cortadas; y él nunca había amanecido tan contento, escuchando ligeramente el canto de algunas aves cercanas.

Sus ojos se abrieron casi al instante que se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor era extraño, lo primero que registró fue un librero, el cual estaba casi lleno. Tragó saliva con pesadez y comenzó a registrar todo lo que había a su alrededor, el ventanal ligeramente tapado con las cortinas, los dos cuadros que adornaban la pared, la mesa llena de cosas que se situaba justo frente a la cama, las sabanas de color azul que lo cubrían, y por último, el brazo que se encontraba sobre su torso.

Recorrió el brazo con la mirada y terminó viendo a su dueño, estaba recostado de lado, con el rostro sobre la almohada y los cabellos sobre los ojos. Su mano derecha se estiró casi por reflejo, sus dedos apartaron las hebras de cabello de los ojos de su dueño, sus yemas se encargaron de acariciar con cuidado el arco que las cejas formaban.

El gruñido que su acompañante profirió lo dejaron congelado en su lugar, esperó por un momento su despertar pero eso no pasó, parecía no importarle que un extraño estuviera durmiendo a su lado. Se mordió los labios y empezó a analizar la situación; estaba desnudo, eso era bastante obvio por la forma en que las sabanas se sentían, no tenía idea de donde estaba, el lugar tenía un aspecto descuidado que parecía planeado; empezó a fijarse en pequeños detalles que se le habían pasado por alto.

El loft tenía un aspecto industrial, con las paredes desnudas, sin una pizca de pintura; un par de lámparas colgaban del techo, tenían un caparazón de color turquesa que, por muy difícil que pareciera, combinaban con el lugar; las cortinas, que ocultaban la ventana, eran largas, casi llegaban al suelo, y eran de color lila con figuras de flores en un tono más obscuro; la mesa frente a la cama que estaba pegada a la pared tenía demasiadas cosas encima, era un milagro que nada se cayera al suelo, había pedazos de tela, bolas de papel, lápices, ropa, reglas, tijeras, una caja enorme y de brillante color verde, un par de libretas, y unos cuantos libros. La cama estaba en el suelo, sobre un par de alfombras acolchonadas de colores obscuros; una pared falsa de madera tapaba su vista del resto del lugar.

Dio un ligero suspiro, quería levantarse de la cama, estuvo a punto de quitarse las sabanas de encima pero recordó en ese momento que no llevaba nada puesto. Paseó la mirada por el suelo en busca de su ropa pero no la encontró cerca, ni siquiera estaba la ropa del contrario.

–Está por la entrada.

Dio un respingó, su cuello giró bruscamente para ver a su acompañante.

Al parecer estaba despertando apenas. Se refregaba los ojos y estiraba su cuerpo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Sus manos jalaron un poco la sabana para tapar su pecho desnudo.

– ¿Qué está en la entrada?

–La ropa –contestó. Sus manos dejaron de fregar sus ojos.

– ¿La ropa?

Magnus le miró y sonrió de lado.

–No querías esperar a llegar a la cama y terminamos desnudos antes de avanzar siquiera tres metros.

Alexander bajó la vista al pensar en eso, sintió sus mejillas calentarse demasiado lo cual era una señal clara de que estaba sonrojado. Escuchó la risa que el otro profirió, masculló un insulto en respuesta.

– ¿La ropa se quedó en la entrada?

Sintió el colchón hundirse ligeramente a su lado, volteó a ver a su acompañante de reojo, estaba estirándose de nuevo. Sus ojos recorrieron cada musculo que se tensaba mientras se estiraba

–Puedes ir a comprobarlo si quieres.

Alexander se mordió los labios y bajó la vista a la sabana, sentía sus mejillas calientes y quería que eso se detuviera.

–Te creo –murmuró en respuesta. Su mente comenzó a trabajar en una forma decente de ir a recoger sus prendas sin exhibirse.

Magnus detuvo su tarea de estirarse, miró con detenimiento al chico a su lado, su mirada se encargó de analizar con detenimiento las pequeñas manchas moradas que se exhibían en la piel blanquecina. Los brazos de Magnus se movieron y se posaron sobre los hombros de Alec, obligando a éste a recostarse de nuevo sobre la cama. El menor miró a la persona sobre él con curiosidad, sus mejillas seguían igual de coloradas y su pulso comenzaba a descontrolarse, Magnus tenía una mirada felina desde el ángulo en que lo estaba viendo.

– ¿Qué haces?

Una sonrisa fue la respuesta que Alexander obtuvo.

El moreno se inclinó y dejó un beso sobre una de sus rojas mejillas, un par de segundos después sus labios fueron atacados. Alec ya no tenía alcohol en la sangre, por lo que su primera reacción fue empujar el cuerpo de Magnus, éste resistió el empujón, soltó un pequeño gruñido y su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios que estaba atacando.

Una de las manos de Magnus se volvió su apoyo para no dejarse caer sobre el pelinegro, mientras que su mano contraria trazó un suave y rápido recorrido desde el abdomen hasta la entrepierna, sus dedos tantearon la zona, como si se estuviera divirtiendo al hacer eso. Y Alexander no sabía si dejar de responder el beso y detener las caricias en su cuerpo, o dejarse llevar por las exquisitas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo; lo que hubiera dado por tener alcohol aún circulando por sus venas. Los dedos de Magnus abrazaron su miembro y lo jalaron con delicadeza, obligándolo a soltar un quejido y retorcerse sobre la cama.

–Anoche dijiste que te gustaba esto –murmuró Magnus. Su índice se encargó de trazar pequeños círculos sobre el glande–, te gustaba tanto que gemías cada cuarenta segundos.

Y como si quisiera recalcar el hecho de que lo que decía el moreno era verdad, un gemido ahogado escapó de la boca del pelinegro. Recibió un quejido de gusto que fácilmente pudo haberse confundido con un ronroneo.

–Justo así.

Las mejillas le ardían, al igual que las caricias en su entrepierna. Los dedos que le acariciaban parecía que hacían magia sobre su piel, porque cada lugar que tocaban lo dejaban ardiendo, y cualquier lugar donde se posaran era el lugar indicado donde todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se juntaban.

–Basta –dijo Alec.

Y sonó tan absurdo que ni siquiera él mismo creyó en sus palabras.

–Déjame escucharlos –murmuró Magnus mientras dejaba húmedos besos en el lugar exacto donde su lóbulo se unía a su cabeza–. Quiero escucharte gemir, justo como anoche.

Alexander obedeció, aunque no era como si pudiera oponerse, no cuando Magnus estaba acariciando con maestría su miembro. Dejó de apretar sus labios, gimió entrecortadamente, el dedo índice del mayor se encargó de acariciar con más fuerza mientras el resto de los dedos se movían al mismo tiempo, acariciando al mismo ritmo.

Recibió besos húmedos en su cuello. Magnus se encargó de acomodarse entre sus piernas sin dejar de lado sus tareas, sus dedos seguían moviéndose a un ritmo marcado y su boca seguía marcando el cuello del menor, parecía tener la suficiente experiencia como para llevar a cabo más de una tarea a la vez.

Los ojos de Alec trataron de observar algo más que la espalda de la persona sobre él, pero era imposible dado su actual posición. Sus manos se elevaron y comenzó a tocar la piel disponible del abdomen, su contrario mordió su cuello como si estuviera aprobando sus acciones, sus dedos marcaron un camino lento hasta llegar a la cadera, se lamió los labios y se animó a descender aún más. El miembro entre sus manos se sentía caliente y suave, no estaba duro, sus dedos recorrieron toda su longitud hasta la base para después enroscarse y comenzar a jalar con cuidado.

El gemido que salió de la boca de Magnus le subió el ánimo, estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

La mano que lo acariciaba dejó su trabajo, provocando un gruñido de insatisfacción. Magnus soltó una suave risa, sus manos se apoyaron en el colchón, justo a cada lado de la cabeza del menor, se elevó unos centímetros permitiendo que los ojos de Alexander pudieran posarse en otro lugar. La primera imagen que recibió lo hizo tragar saliva con pesadez, sus manos se movían sobre el miembro de Magnus, marcando un ritmo lento y firme.

Copió los movimientos que su contrario había ejercido sobre él, su dedo índice abandono a los otros y comenzó a trazar círculos en el glande, Magnus siseó y sus caderas se movieron tratando de buscar más contacto.

–Suéltame –ordenó el moreno.

Alexander obedeció, no porque quisiera, sino porque la voz ronca con que Magnus lo había ordenado lo había hecho temblar.

La mano izquierda de Magnus tomó la de Alexander, lo guió para que tomara ambos miembros y los mantuviera juntos. Él bajó la cadera un poco, casi automáticamente las piernas de Alec se posaron sobre sus muslos, recibió una sonrisa y un beso en los labios que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Fue en ese momento que la cadera del mayor se movió hacia adelante y la fricción que provocó fue tan placentera que ambos sisearon. Los labios de Alec fueron atacados nuevamente mientras recibía las estocadas de Magnus, el cual se bebió los gemidos que llegaban a escapársele.

–Mueve la mano.

Alexander asintió y rápidamente acató la orden, una nueva ráfaga de placer recorrió su cuerpo. En algún momento su cadera había empezado a moverse al compás, como si fuera atraída magnéticamente. Mantuvieron el ritmo lento hasta que su cuerpo les pidió más, les exigía que aumentaran la intensidad de sus movimientos.

El primero en correrse fue Magnus, cuando Alexander mordió su cuello y apretó su miembro con fuerza. Gimió y entrecortadamente soltó una maldición que funcionó como aviso antes de manchar el abdomen del menor.

Alec no tardó mucho en seguirlo, duró apenas un par de segundos más. No avisó, arqueó la espalda y se dejó ir.

Se mantuvieron separados para recuperar la respiración. Ambos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, el cabello se les pegaba a la cabeza, su respiración era rápida y corta, y tenían una sonrisa boba iluminando su rostro. La sonrisa de que el orgasmo que acababan de tener había sido excelente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pocas veces Jace despertaba de tan mala gana. Era el tipo de persona al que no se le dificultaba levantarse porque siempre encontraba algo que hacer.

Pero ese día lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Había llegado a su casa a las cuatro de la madrugada, no había conseguido conquistar a alguna chica esa noche, había tenido que regresar solo porque Isabelle se había quedado buscando a Alexander, y había tardado media hora en poder llegar a su habitación sin levantar las sospechas de sus padres. Había logrado dormirse hasta que el reloj marcó las cuatro.

Tres horas y cuarenta minutos después Isabelle lo estaba golpeando con una almohada para que despertara. Jace gruñó y le arrebató la almohada para después lanzarla lejos, pero eso no detuvo a Izzy, comenzó a golpearlo hasta que aceptó que no podría volver a dormir.

Ella le sonrió y lo jaló para levantarlo de la cama, y por mucho que Jace quisiera no podía negarle nada a esa chica. Salieron de la habitación y corrieron escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la cocina. Él se sentó en uno de los banquillos altos frente a la barra, dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y trató de dormitar un poco; Isabelle en cambio se dirigió al refrigerador y empezó a inspeccionar que alimentos había disponibles, su tradición era prepararse el desayuno, pero casi siempre era Alec el que terminaba cocinando, ellos no tenían talento culinario.

– ¿Qué tal un sándwich? –preguntó Isabelle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Vas a terminar incendiando mi casa –gruñó Jace en respuesta.

Izzy rodó los ojos, sacó la jarra de leche del refrigerador, tomó dos platos y se estiró para alcanzar la caja de cereal en una de las gavetas altas de la cocina. Se acercó a la barra, dejó las cosas y comenzó a servir cereal en ambos platos. Jace alzó la cabeza, se frotó los ojos y jaló uno de los platos llenos de cereal, sacó unas cuantas hojuelas del plato y se las metió a la boca.

– ¿Vas a decirme que haces en mi casa tan temprano?

La mirada que le dirigió Isabelle le informó que no le agradaba que hablara con la boca llena de hojuelas de maíz.

–Alec no llegó a la casa –dijo Izzy con tranquilidad. Se sirvió leche en su plato de cereal y se volteó para ir en busca de una cuchara.

Cuando consiguió la cuchara y se volteó para encarar a su amigo recibió una mirada de reprobación.

– ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? Tu hermano no llegó a la casa.

–Está vivo.

–Podría estar muerto en algún…

– ¡Está vivo!

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su cereal se estaba humedeciendo demasiado, Isabelle odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Empujó el plato con su mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha sacaba su celular de la bolsa de su chamarra, su dedo índice paseó por la pantalla hasta dar con lo que quería. Dejó el aparato en la tabla, frente al plato de Jace. En la pantalla aparecía un mapa y un punto azul.

–No apretó el botón de pánico, por lo tanto sigue vivo.

Jace frunció el ceño y tomó el celular entre sus manos. Se concentró en el punto azul que estaba en alguna calle desconocida para él, alzó la cabeza y miró a Izzy mientras enarcaba una ceja.

– ¿Descargaron está aplicación para saber donde están? ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Un par de amigas ancianitas con problemas de paranoia?

Isabelle le arrebató el celular de las manos y se lo guardó de nuevo en la bolsa de su chamarra.

–Alec lo instaló cuando le dio uno de sus ataques de: "Soy el hermano mayor y debo cuidarte como si fueras un perro que vale un millón de dólares".

Ambos sonrieron por el último comentario. Jace volvió a meterse un montón de hojuelas de maíz a la boca y observó a Isabelle detenidamente, era obvio que la chica había llegado a su casa más tarde de lo que él había llegado y aún así parecía que había dormido más que suficiente, tenía el maquillaje y el cabello en orden al igual que su ropa, la cual combinaba perfectamente. Mientras tanto el seguramente parecía recién arrollado por un camión de helados.

–Mis papás preguntaron por Alec y les dije que estaba contigo, pero era obvio que si te hablaban tú ibas a contestar una tontería por estar muriendo de sueño –informó Isabelle. Estaba mirando su cereal como si fuera un animal muerto–, así que decidí venir aquí y obligarte a ser la tapadera de mi hermano.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta. Jace solo podía pensar en dormir mientras Isabelle había planeado una forma perfecta en la que sus padres no se enterarían que su hermano estaba perdido en algún lugar de la ciudad.

–Pudiste haberme dicho eso por el teléfono.

Izzy negó con la cabeza, metió la cuchara en su plato y sacó una gran cantidad de cereales remojados en leche, torció los labios y se metió la comida a la boca. Jace tomó la jarra de leche y se sirvió en su plato, se levantó de su lugar y fue en busca de una cuchara, Isabelle seguía molesta porque su cereal estaba excesivamente remojado. Desayunaron en silencio, con el sonido de las cucharas golpeando el plato como único acompañante.

Alexander seguramente estaría dormido en ese momento, o buscando la manera más sencilla de llegar a casa. Lo más probable era que tomaría el metro.

– ¿Alguna conquista anoche? –preguntó Izzy. Estaba terminándose el cereal en ese momento.

Jace gruñó, se tragó la comida que había ese momento en su boca.

–Había una chica, la perdí.

La suave y burlona risa que Isabelle le regaló no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Quién lo diría?, aún hay chicas que pueden escapar de ti.

– ¿Y tú que obtuviste anoche?

Isabelle gruñó y Jace no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

–Había un chico muy lindo bailando cuando yo buscaba a Alec, pero un idiota lo tapó y no pude disfrutar la vista.

Soltaron una risa que se combinaba a la perfección con un suspiro, empujaron los platos, ahora vacios, hacia un lado y se recargaron en la barra.

–Alec llegará aquí, ¿Cierto?

Rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe al chico.

–Le envié un mensaje, tiene que venir si no quiere ser asesinado.

–En serio…

–Espera –le cortó Izzy. Miró alrededor como si buscara algo–. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Jace bufó y se revolvió el cabello.

–Haciendo lo que nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo.

– ¿Sexo?

El rostro del rubio se descompuso en una mueca de asco, su amiga empezó a reír como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

–Dormir, Isabelle. Dormir.

–Por favor –inquirió Izzy, se mordió la lengua para dejar de reír–, tu quieres tener sexo y no lo puedes negar.

Y era cierto, no había tenido suerte la noche anterior así que realmente no se negaría si tuviera la oportunidad en ese instante con alguna chica linda. Sacudió la cabeza, pero no estaba negando que ella tuviera razón, más bien estaba tratando de borrar las imágenes que se habían metido en su cabeza cuando se mencionó el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran teniendo sexo en el cuarto de arriba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alexander nunca imaginó que algún día se sentiría extremadamente avergonzado por culpa de un gato.

Pero la mascota de Magnus llevaba un par de minutos acostado en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, mirándolos como si fueran los culpables de un asesinato. Y él estaba seguro que ese gato había visto lo que su dueño había hecho hace unos minutos y que estaba juzgando a Alec, porque seguramente no tenía derecho de meterse en la cama del dueño sin antes haberse presentado formalmente con el felino.

Estaba divagando, pero todo era culpa de la mirada del gato.

–Deja de mirar a mi gato.

Alec frunció el ceño. Él no estaba mirando al gato, el gato lo estaba mirando a él.

–Me odia.

Ni siquiera estuvo consciente de sus palabras hasta que estas salieron de su boca. Magnus soltó una risa.

–Presidente no odia a nadie.

El felino pareció entender que acababan de pronunciar su nombre, se levantó, dio media vuelta, lanzó un maullido y con elegancia se fue caminando hacia el lado que cubría la pared falsa de madera.

–Me odia –confirmó Alec al ver la salida del gato.

Magnus volvió a reír, se revolvió el cabello y apartó las sabanas. Se levantó de la cama, soltando un bostezo en el proceso, y fue directo a la puerta principal. Alexander jaló las cobijas y trató de elegir si levantarse o esperar a que el otro volviera, no sabía cómo debía actuar en ese momento. Para su suerte Magnus volvió casi enseguida, ya no estaba desnudo dado que había decidido ponerse unos bóxers. Aventó la ropa a la cama y Alec la reconoció enseguida.

–Puedes usar el baño si quieres –dijo Magnus.

El gato volvió y se paseó entre los pies de su dueño, éste lo recogió del suelo y lo acomodó entre sus brazos.

Sintió la mirada del gato y de su dueño sobre él, se sentía observado, y odiaba sentirse observado. Tomó su ropa y rebuscó unos segundos antes de dar con su ropa interior, se la puso bajo las sabanas. Estaba demasiado atento a no dejar su anatomía a la vista de los presentes que no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa burlona que Magnus ocultó tras su gato. Cuando al menos tenía esa prenda cubriendo su desnudez se permitió alejar las sabanas y levantarse de la cama, terminó ligeramente encorvado, porque de un momento a otro el coxis le dolía, al igual que su trasero.

Soltó un gruñido y se sobó la parte baja de la espalda mientras trataba de enderezarse. Magnus soltó a su gato y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

–Eso es en parte culpa mía.

Alec le dirigió una mirada llena de odio que logró que su interlocutor comenzara a reír.

– ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?

–Hey, no es solo mi culpa –dijo Magnus sonriendo de lado–. Tú eras el que lo pedía más fuerte.

Las mejillas de Alec se volvieron rojas, agachó la vista y soltó un bufido.

– ¿Dónde está tu baño?

A pesar de que seguía sonriendo burlón y parecía solo querer avergonzar al menor, Magnus se acercó, tomó la ropa que había en la cama, y movió la cabeza ordenando que lo siguiera. Lo llevó al baño y dejó su ropa sobre una rejilla que tenía un par de toallas.

–Tomate tu tiempo.

Alexander le agradeció en silencio y Magnus salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando se encontró solo se permitió suspirar, sus manos volvieron a posarse en la parte baja de su espalda, sobó esa parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza. Dejó salir un quejido de dolor mientras se volvía a encorvar para después enderezarse, ese gesto logró liberar la tensión que se había concentrado en esa zona de su cuerpo. Logró relajarse, se acercó a la ducha y abrió la regadera, se quitó la ropa interior, la dejó junto a la demás y se metió a bañarse. El agua estaba tibia y acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, le encantó la sensación.

Permaneció bajo el chorro de agua sin moverse por unos minutos, porque le encantaba la sensación de alivio y tranquilidad que el agua le daba. Ni siquiera le importó que no fuera su casa, ni siquiera pensó en que hora era o si sus padres se habían dado cuenta que él no había llegado a dormir a la casa.

Magnus fue directo a la cocina, estaba muriéndose de hambre después de haber estado tan animado en la noche. Presidente parecía tener el mismo pensamiento que él, porque lo siguió y le maulló insistentemente hasta conseguir que le diera una lata de atún. Consiguió hacerse un emparedado y darle de comer a su gato en menos de tres minutos, desde donde estaba podía escuchar el sonido del agua correr en el baño, y eso provocó que sonriera como un idiota mientras le daba una mordida a su comida. Porque tenía que aceptar que la noche anterior con Alec bien podría convertirse en un bonito recuerdo.

Acabó su comida y fue al cuarto, rebuscó entre la ropa que había estado tirada cerca de la puerta y encontró su celular, cuando lo revisó se dio cuenta que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas y que, dada la hora, era obvio que ese día no se iba a presentar al trabajo. Era una suerte que realmente fuera bueno en lo que hacía o lo habrían despedido hace ya tiempo. Aventó el aparato a la cama, fue y abrió la puerta deslizante de su armario y buscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con una playera vieja, cuando terminó de ponérsela soltó un suave gritó al ver al chico frente a él.

Alexander arrugó la frente y juntó sus cejas, no entendía por qué el mayor había soltado ese grito, no es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, él estaba ahí desde la noche anterior.

No se dio cuenta de que Magnus lo analizaba con detenimiento, en especial la forma en que su cabello húmedo soltaba pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban suavemente por su piel. No se daba cuenta de lo tentador que se veía en ese momento.

–No quiero molestarte pero… –Alexander elevó el brazo y le mostró su suéter, el cual estaba hecho tirones–, no creo poder usar esto.

Una amplia sonrisa tomó lugar en el rostro de Magnus, se lamió los labios y le regaló una significativa mirada a Alexander haciéndolo sonrojar.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a buscar entre su ropa, tratando de encontrar algo que no le doliera regalarle y que combinara con él. En especial con esos lindos ojos que tenía. Encontró la camisa perfecta al fondo de su armario, era una camisa purpura, él solo la había usado una vez, en una exposición que había terminado mal. Sacó la prenda y se la extendió al pelinegro, éste la tomó y la observó por unos segundos, parecía no querer usarla pero tampoco quería rechazarla.

–Te la devolveré.

–Puedes quedártela –Magnus se encogió de hombros–. Ni siquiera la uso.

Alexander asintió y se la puso. Le quedaba bien, excesivamente bien. Combinaba con sus ojos, su piel, su cabello mojado y el resto de su ropa; combinaba con él.

–Te ves perfecto.

Y la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Alec le iluminó el rostro de tal forma que Magnus quiso aventarlo a la cama y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios.

Una melodía suave de violines inundó el lugar, Alexander palpó rápidamente las bolsas de su pantalón y extrajo su celular. Paseó sus dedos por la pantalla, parecía que acababa de llegarle un mensaje, frunció el ceño para después abrir los ojos como platos.

–Mierda –gruñó guardando su celular.

Miró a Magnus con la boca entreabierta, su vista se dirigió a la puerta y después a su celular.

–Tengo que irme, es tarde –dijo atragantándose con las palabras–. ¿Irás hoy al antro?

Magnus frunció el ceño, esa era la parte que le desagradaba de las personas que llevaban a estar en su cama por una noche, al día siguiente creían que una hermosa relación podía nacer entre ellos. Detestaba a las personas que eran de esa manera. Había pensado que ese chico entendería las cosas, una noche de sexo no significaba que podías ser pareja de alguien.

–Escucha… –comenzó Magnus con pesadez.

–Ve hoy –ordenó Alexander. Magnus frunció el ceño–. Te devolveré la camisa.

La vista del menor volvió a su celular y de nueva cuenta miró la salida. Magnus soltó una risa.

–Te dije que podías quedártela.

–Te la devolveré –informó sin dejar espacio a discusión alguna.

La situación era tan graciosa que lo único que Magnus hizo para responder a todas esas frases que parecían ordenes fue jalar al pelinegro por la camisa y besarlo con fuerza en los labios. Sus dientes chocaron contra la parte interior de sus labios, pero a su contrario pareció pasarle lo mismo, así que el beso fue igualitario. Las manos de Alexander sujetaron su cabello y lo jalaron para besarle con más fuerza y al momento siguiente le jaló para separarse.

–Vete de mi departamento.

Alexander soltó una risa estrangulada, asintió con la cabeza y se alejó un par de metros.

–Te devolveré la camisa –afirmó una última vez y echó a correr directo a la salida.

Generalmente Magnus encontraba incómodo despertar junto a un extraño después de una noche de borrachera. El sexo podía ser magnifico pero cuando despertaba las personas a su lado demandaban demasiadas cosas, y eso arruinaba todo, porque no entendían que lo que había pasado entre ellos era cosa de una sola noche, no de repetirlo y terminarse casando. Era una verdadera mierda tratar con personas así.

Pero Alec no había exigido algo, en realidad parecía querer irse del lugar en cuanto pudiera encontrar su ropa. Y fue divertido verlo avergonzarse y acusar a su gato de odio a su persona, y fue excitante ver su rostro cuando llegaba al orgasmo y su cuerpo responder ante su toque. Se había sacado la lotería en encuentros de una sola noche, y la mejor parte era que Alexander no lo había arruinado tratando de ser meloso o empezar a prometerle la luna y las estrellas si se seguían viendo.

Se dio cuenta en ese instante que el suéter roto y tironeado de Alexander estaba botado en el piso. Se agachó y lo recogió, parecía un animal muerto más que un suéter viejo. Aventó la prenda sobre su mesa de trabajo, la cual resistió el nuevo acompañante que era parte de ese enorme desorden.

Su gato maulló, pasó de él y fue a echarse en la cama. Magnus rodó los ojos y se dirigió al baño. Tenía que eliminar los restos de semen, saliva y sudor ajeno que estaban impregnados en su cuerpo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jace e Isabelle abrieron juntos la puerta. Alexander se llevó una mano a las sienes, sabía lo que le esperaba con esos dos interrogándolo, sin pedir permiso se adentró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Empieza a hablar –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Era increíble cómo podían reflejar una actitud de madurez cuando en realidad eran todo lo contrario. La persona responsable entre ellos era Alexander, el que los cuidaba cuando tomaban de más o se metían en problemas era la persona que sería interrogada en ese momento.

–Tengo hambre –informó Alec.

Acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina. Se conocían desde niños así que tenían la suficiente confianza para pasear por la casa ajena como si fuera la suya. Jace e Isabelle lo siguieron de cerca y lo miraron fijamente, aún cuando él solamente estaba untando con crema un pedazo de pan tostado.

Izzy fue la primera que se acercó y lo inspeccionó profundamente con la vista, para después jalarle el cuello de la camisa e inspeccionar el estado de su cuello. Las manchas moradas que habían provocado los dientes de Magnus seguían viviendo en su piel. Su hermana volvió al lado de su amigo rubio y le susurró un par de cosas en el oído. Alec rodó los ojos y le dio una mordida a su pan antes de hablar.

–Empiecen.

Ambos tomaron aire antes de empezar a preguntar.

– ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Con quién estuviste? ¿Por qué estuviste con él? –asaltó Jace con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

– ¿Quién te hizo esos moretones? ¿Por qué no nos diste ni una sola llamada? ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que mamá y papá no se dieran cuenta de tu desaparición?

Alexander suspiró. Se esperaba todas esas preguntas, y las recibió de buena gana, que las contestará o no era otra cuestión.

–Con una persona en su departamento, porque me invitó –contestó mirando a Jace–. No te importan las marcas en mi piel, Izzy. No pensé en llamarte y yo te cubro siempre que desapareces –agregó, esta vez dirigiéndose a su hermana.

–Queremos el nombre, Alec –dijo Jace mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados–. ¿Y porqué traes esa camisa?

Las mejillas de Alec se volvieron rojas al recordar la razón por la que estaba usando esa ropa. Tosió por un momento, tratando de aclararse la garganta de paso. Podría decirles lo que pasó la noche anterior, lo genial que había sido Magnus en básicamente todos los aspectos, pero Magnus era una de las estúpidas reglas que le habían impuesto y si lo decía recibiría un montón de regaños que no tenía ganas de tragarse.

–No se su nombre –mintió Alec–. Pero perdí mi suéter y me prestó esto.

Su hermana y su amigo lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos, no dijeron una sola palabra por varios segundos. Y en un momento el aspecto de su rostro cambió, sonrieron de oreja a oreja, se recargaron en la barra de la cocina y soltaron un par de silbidos.

–Así que tuviste una noche loca –dijo Izzy sonriendo como una demente.

–Y ni siquiera te preocupaste por saber su nombre, todo un rompecorazones –agregó Jace, copiando la sonrisa de Isabelle.

Alexander soltó un bufido y se dedicó a comer su pedazo de pan, soportando las burlas que su amigo y su hermana canturreaban en tonos alegres y burlones.

En algún momento, entre todas esas burlas, recordó que la camisa debía de ser devuelta a su dueño, esa misma noche. Sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a la barra, reposó las manos sobre ésta y se acercó a ellos.

–Tenemos que ir hoy de nuevo al antro.

Isabelle y Jace enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo. Si Alexander no estuviera hablando en serio probablemente hubiera soltado una suave risa.

– ¿Alguien especial que quieras ver? –preguntó Jace burlón.

–Tengo que devolver esta camisa.

El rubio estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando Isabelle golpeó la tabla con fuerza y se levantó del banco alto.

–Apoyo a Alec.

Alec alzó su puño, Isabelle le imitó y chocaron ambos puños, después miraron a Jace, y él detestaba cuando hacían eso, cuando se unían como hermanos para obligarlo a tomar una decisión. En su mayor parte lograban que el aceptara participar en cosas que no quería. Lo pensó por un segundo, lo peor que podía pasar era que esa noche tampoco tuviera suerte, viéndolo desde ese punto no parecía tan malo.

–De acuerdo –aceptó, soltando un suspiro–. Iremos hoy en la noche.

Y así de simple aceptó. Después de todo, si las cosas salían mal, podía golpear a Alec en el rostro por haberlos metido en eso.

* * *

_._

_Ahí está, lo revisé rápido, así que si hay algún error no duden en hacermelo saber. Creo que debería poner la historia en sección M, mneh._

_Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. Era normal

_Las escuelas de artes terminaran por matar a la raza humana. _

**_Por si quieren escuchar lo que deberían escuchar en la parte de sexo, busquen "Radioactive - Pentatonix"._**

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad en mera coincidencia. _

_Basada ligeramente en la canción: Runaway baby - Bruno Mars_

**_Advertencia: Temas adultos. (Lemon)_**

* * *

**Era normal**

**.**

Eran las nueve de la noche en punto. O al menos eso decía el reloj de su celular.

–Repasemos los hechos –dijo Catarina.

Su voz se escuchaba con esfuerzos, porque ella no elevaba su tono, en cambio la música del lugar ya se había elevado más de lo necesario. Sus dedos largos y delgados se pasearon por su cabello, quitándolo de sus hombros y echándolo hacia su espalda.

Magnus estaba abriendo los labios, para relatar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero fue detenido al instante. El dedo índice de Catarina colocándose sobre sus labios.

–Le hablaba a Ragnor, no a ti.

Su amigo frente a ellos, recargado del otro lado de la barra del bar, sonrió complacido por el acto de Catarina.

–Sigo sin creer que te ganaste una modelo anoche –siseó Magnus con veneno en sus palabras.

–Admítelo, Magnus, soy mucho más guapo que tú –Magnus bufó en respuesta–. Y no me escondo de mis conquistas al día siguiente.

Catarina soltó una risa, dándole al instante la razón a Ragnor.

–Tú haces lo mismo, Cat –dijo Ragnor, sonriendo en cuanto Catarina dejó de reírse de Magnus.

–Yo, a diferencia de ustedes par de cobardes, no me escondo de nadie al día siguiente.

Ragnor y Magnus la miraron sonriendo, sus sonrisas se extendían a lo largo de sus rostros, sacando los suaves hoyuelos que ambos poseían en sus mejillas, y combinando con el arco que sus cejas formaban.

– ¿Tenemos que recordarte esa vez en la playa? –preguntó Ragnor sonriente.

–Cuando fingiste ser mi esposa y le gritaste a todo el mundo que estábamos casados desde hace… –Magnus giró el rostro para ver a su amigo–, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Ocho años –completó Ragnor.

Los extremos de la boca de Catarina descendieron un par de milímetros. Tomó su vaso lleno de hielos y vodka, giró su cuello para dejar de verlos y alzó la barbilla para imponerse.

–Cierren la boca.

Ese era el problema de todos ellos, nunca cerraban la boca si sabían que estaban ganando una discusión. Pero al menos esta vez Magnus y Ragnor solo soltaron una par de risas de victoria y dejaron en paz a Catarina.

–Así que Ragnor se llevó a una modelo y Catarina se fue sola a casa.

–Es momento de contarnos tu historia con el niño –intervino Ragnor.

Rodó los ojos ante esa orden.

–No es un niño.

Su amiga soltó una risa y lo miró sonriendo.

–Cuéntanos todas tus penas.

Magnus deslizó su mano derecha en la superficie de la barra, tomando su pequeño vaso con bebida azul, la cual se bebió de un solo trago. El alcohol quemando su garganta le hizo sonreír.

–Fue genial, quiero decir, realmente genial. Es un chico genial.

Sus amigos lo miraron alzando las cejas, como si Magnus no fuera Magnus, sino un alíen que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo. Estaban a punto de hablar y reclamar por su amigo, porque era obvio que esa persona no era el amigo que habían tenido desde hace años, porque Magnus simplemente no encontraba _geniales_ a sus conquistas de una noche.

–Ahórrense los comentarios, el chico fue bueno en la cama y al día siguiente salió de mi casa lo más rápido que pudo. Justo la combinación que me gusta.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro y el vaso con alcohol cerca de sus labios. Su amigo rodó los ojos y murmuró algo sobre lo estúpido que Magnus era a veces. Él simplemente giró la cabeza y buscó una persona que le divirtiera esa noche; y la encontró, era alta, con curvas, cabello largo, y tacones altos. Giró hacia su amigo, el cual recibía órdenes del otro chico que estaba atendiendo a los clientes del antro.

–Oye, Ragnor –el aludido volteó ante su mención–. Préstame el pase para la parte de arriba.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros y señaló a Catarina. Cuando Magnus la miró ella le sonrió como un pedófilo le sonreiría a un niño.

–Hoy es mi turno de usarlo.

–Te conseguiré muestras gratis de la siguiente temporada.

Catarina volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa terrorífica, le hizo una seña a Ragnor y éste le entregó el pase para la parte reservada.

–Más te vale darme algo lindo –advirtió Catarina.

Magnus tomó el pase antes de que alguno de los dos se arrepintiera.

–Tengo un favor que pedirles –capturó la atención de sus amigos con esa simple frase, así que se apresuró a añadir–. Sí el chico genial de ayer viene a buscarme díganle que no vine hoy.

Ambos lo miraron escépticos para después soltar una risa.

–Ese es el Magnus que conocemos –canturreó Catarina.

Él sonrió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la planta alta, la parte privada donde estaba la chica que capturó su atención hace cinco minutos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isabelle tenía un don. Ella lo sabía, y también sabía cómo usarlo de la mejor forma.

Y esa noche no iba a ser la excepción, bastaron un par de sonrisas y miradas insinuantes al chico nuevo de seguridad y en menos de dos minutos ya estaban caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al interior del antro.

Su hermano y su amigo iban detrás de ella, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas que se encargaban de que ningún chico tratara de intentar algo con ella. Le encantaba ser tratada de esa forma, aunque a veces llegaba a fastidiarla. La música del lugar los recibió como un balde de agua fría al terminar de cruzar el pasillo.

Los ojos de Isabelle pasearon por el lugar, observando y analizando a los posibles candidatos para esa noche, tomó a sus, por ahora, guardaespaldas, y los jaló para llevarlos a la barra. Ellos se dejaron hacer, siguiendo a Isabelle hasta la barra, dejando que ella pidiera lo que ellos iban a tomar, porque a ella le gustaba hacerlo.

– ¿A quién buscamos? –preguntó Isabelle.

Ya se había apoderado del único asiento libre frente a la barra, y había volteado para encarar a Jace y Alec en lo que sus bebidas estaban listas.

– ¿De qué hablas? –exclamó Jace, mirando a Izzy como si ya estuviera borracha.

Ella rodó los ojos, regalándole a Jace una mirada que le decía sin palabras que era un idiota.

–Hablo de Alec y su conquista de anoche.

Alexander se sonrojó por un momento, carraspeó y con una de sus manos libres golpeó un poco su pecho. En la otra mano tenía una bolsa de plástico pequeña la cual tenía un logotipo enorme de una librería.

–Voy a ir a buscarlo para entregarle su camisa –exclamó Alec señalando la bolsa en su mano.

Jace le miró enarcando una ceja.

–Te acompaño.

Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–Puedo encontrarlo solo.

Su amigo iba a agregar algo pero Isabelle le jaló por el brazo, haciéndolo trastabillar y sostenerse de la barra para no caer al suelo. Isabelle y Alexander intercambiaron un par de miradas para después sonreírse mutuamente.

–Odio que hagan su cosa esa de gemelos –masculló Jace.

Sus bebidas fueron dejadas en la barra y Jace aprovechó para tomar una y darle un largo trago.

–No somos gemelos –dijo Izzy.

La mano de su amigo se elevó al nivel del rostro de ambos y empezó a manotear en el aire mientras él seguía ocupado bebiéndose su trago de alcohol.

Alexander rodó los ojos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar por el lugar tratando con poco éxito de evitar los cuerpos danzantes de la pista. Isabelle miró a su hermano y por un segundo le dieron ganas de ir por él, tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta el otro lado del antro, como si ella fuera la mayor entre los dos. Giró sobre su propio eje y tomó una de las bebidas que seguían sobre la barra del bar que les pertenecían. Jace estaba mirando hacia la planta alta del lugar, la zona exclusiva a la que pocos entraban.

Isabelle lo vio y sonrió, su lengua paseándose sobre sus labios remarcando la hermosa sonrisa que estaba regalándole.

– ¿Quieres ir? –preguntó atrayendo la atención del rubio–. Puedo hacer que entres.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una risa ahogada y una sonrisa de lado adornando el rostro de Jace.

– ¿Crees poder meternos?

Ella dejó su bebida en la barra, se levantó de su asiento estirando sus largas piernas hasta que pudo tocar el piso, rebuscó entre las cosas de su cartera y dejó un par de billetes junto a su vaso medio lleno de alcohol. Sus ojos se centraron en los dorados de su contrario.

–Tú eres guapo –dijo Isabelle sonriendo con seguridad–, pero yo tengo un don.

Jace sonrió, alargó su brazo apuntando hacia las escaleras para ingresar a la planta alta.

–Demuéstramelo.

Izzy apenas y dio una rápida mirada hacia el lugar por donde se había ido su hermano. Se acomodó el cabello y camino con seguridad hacia el punto de acceso a la zona privada, iba a dejar en ridículo a Jace.

Alexander tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado llegar al segundo bar del lugar, y estaba seguro que se le estaban formando un par de moretones por culpa de las personas que bailaban como si estuvieran poseídos. Tal vez si no hubiera estado pensando tanto en Magnus se hubiera protegido de los golpes.

La primera persona que encontró a la distancia no fue Magnus, lo cual era un poco decepcionante, en cambio encontró a Catarina, la chica ebria y divertida de la noche anterior. Esta vez llevaba un vestido azul que parecía tener brillo propio, y su cabello estaba recogido en una descuidada coleta. Alec tardó un par de segundos en decidirse para ir a saludarla. Catarina tardó muy poco en fijarse en Alec, y en cuanto estuvo segura de que era él lo saludó con alegría.

Había un chico frente a Catarina, que parecía haber estado realizando un avance para conquistar a la chica, pero fue despachado de inmediato en cuanto Alexander estuvo a su lado. Catarina era una persona sencilla, su personalidad parecía irradiar amabilidad, era por eso que podía hablar con las personas fácilmente y estas no se alejaban de ella.

– ¿A qué se debe el cambio de ropa? –preguntó Catarina sonriendo delicadamente.

Alexander bajó la cabeza instintivamente, observando la camiseta azul que llevaba puesta, le quedaba apenas un par de centímetros más grande, el pantalón negro de mezclilla, y los tenis negros con agujetas blancas. Lo divertido del asunto era que esa ropa no era suya, era de Jace, y la estaba usando porque su hermana dijo que no podía llevar un suéter a un antro, no de nuevo.

Y en lugar de explicar los aburridos detalles sobre su vestimenta, miró a Catarina y se encogió de hombros. Catarina entendió en ese momento porque Magnus había estado tan feliz por haber conquistado a ese chico.

– ¿Buscas a Magnus? –preguntó Ragnor, que en ese momento había aparecido detrás de la barra.

Alec asintió con la cabeza. Tratando de parecer decidido en lugar de un chico inocente.

Catarina sonrió. Ragnor sonrió. Y Alec solo pudo preguntarse por qué esos dos se sonreían de esa manera.

–Tengo que entregarle su camisa –explicó Alec.

La bolsa de la librería hizo su aparición, los amigos de Magnus miraron la bolsa por un momento.

– ¿Su camisa? –se atrevió a preguntar Ragnor, aunque era seguro que no quería escuchar la respuesta.

–Él me prestó… –la voz de Alec descendió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

–Está en la planta alta.

Ragnor se volteó a ver a Catarina sin estar seguro de porqué le dio la ubicación de su amigo, su vista se dirigió después al chico, éste parecida tener una expresión entre alegría y disgusto, mientras sus manos jugaban con la bolsa de la librería que contenía la camisa de su amigo. Se dio la vuelta, dejando a Catarina hablando con el chico, se agachó y rebuscó entre las botellas de licor hasta dar con un pedazo de papel forrado de plástico. Cuando apareció de nuevo ambos lo miraron esperando que hiciera algo.

–Esto te servirá.

Antes de terminar de hablar le lanzó el pedazo de papel al chico, sonriendo de lado por la forma rápida en que lo atrapó en el aire.

Catarina recargó su brazo en la barra.

–Deberías ir rápido o se va a ir –comentó Catarina, sonriendo con todos sus dientes.

Alexander apenas y agradeció en voz baja y les dio la espalda para dirigirse a la planta alta.

–Te vas a ir al infierno por esto –murmuró Catarina.

Ella estaba viendo hacia las personas que bailaban con alegría y se restregaban unas con otras, pero Ragnor sabía que le hablaba a él.

–Tal vez, pero tengo la seguridad de que tendré tu compañía –Ragnor se giró para ver si su compañero necesitaba ayuda.

–Sí sabes lo que nos hará Magnus si se entera de que ayudamos al chico, ¿cierto?

Ragnor suspiró.

–Probablemente se enoje, borre nuestro número de su lista de contactos y no nos invite a comer hasta dentro de dos semanas –Catarina asintió ante sus palabras–. Pero, no lo hará. Porque si lo hace perderá las bebidas gratis que tiene gracias a mi.

Su amiga lo pensó por un momento, asintió con la cabeza fervientemente y se levantó para ir a bailar mientras Ragnor se encargaba de hacer su trabajo y emborrachar a los clientes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El problema de Magnus con las mujeres era difícil de explicar.

Magnus adoraba a las mujeres, en especial a las que tenían en claro que solo querían algo de una noche, pero odiaba que se pudieran enganchar tanto a él que llegaban a ser demasiado empalagosas como para ser algo de una sola noche.

Y ese era su problema en ese momento. La chica que había estado observando y que ahora estaba casi sobre él por completo, era demasiado empalagosa. Desde que él dejó claros sus intentos de conquista ella simplemente se abalanzó sobre él y ahora no lo dejaba ir. Le contaba algo sobre su vida para después besarlo como si fuera el fin del mundo, se restregaba contra él como si estuviera muerta de frío.

Era demasiado.

Trató de alejarla por un momento y ella se levantó del asiento para después jalarlo, obligándolo a levantarse también. Y en un segundo los brazos de la chica estaban alrededor de su cuello y estampaba su boca, su lengua y sus dientes contra los labios cerrados de Magnus. El cuerpo de ella se restregó contra su entrepierna y de su boca salieron un par de gemidos. Y ahí supo que tal vez ella estaba drogada.

Alejó su cuerpo lo más que pudo y de esa forma pudo cortar el beso con éxito, en lo único que falló fue en tratar de enfocar los ojos de la chica para saber si realmente ella estaba drogada. No es como si tuviera una regla contra llevarse personas drogadas a la cama, es solo que sus experiencias con personas en ese estado no habían sido satisfactorias.

Un par habían vomitado en su cama, arruinado de esa forma sus sabanas. _Sabanas realmente costosas. _

La chica no entendía nada en ese momento así que sus manos seguían aferradas con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. La única opción que le quedaba en ese momento era aventarla lejos, era obvio que tenía más fuerza que ella, pero quedaría como un patán, y Magnus Bane no era un patán. Solo le gustaba el sexo fácil.

Y ella se dirigía de nuevo a sus labios, lenta y peligrosamente, su lengua remarcando sus dientes como si fuera a arrancarle un pedazo de piel de su rostro. Pero no llegó a pasar, le jalaron un poco por el hombro obligándola a voltearse. Ella se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso, y volteó para encarar a la persona que había osado interrumpirla, los ojos azules de Alexander la recibieron con timidez.

Los brazos de ella soltaron un poco el agarre, dándole la oportunidad a Magnus de escapar.

– ¿Qué quieres? –escupió ella, literalmente unas gotas de saliva viajaron por el aire sin llegar a tocar realmente a Alexander.

–Lo siento, pero estás con mi cita.

Magnus y ella estuvieron de acuerdo por primera vez y fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo sin entender que sucedía.

–Lárgate.

Alexander mordisqueó el interior de sus mejillas, la chica se había volteado y buscaba besar a Magnus de nuevo.

–En serio, es mi cita.

Ella bufó y se volteó para encarar por completo a Alec.

–Dije que te fueras.

Los ojos de Alec buscaron los de Magnus, pidiendo ayuda en una súplica silenciosa.

Y Magnus pudo haberlo ignorado, pudo haber dado media vuelta y alejarse de ese par de tontos para no volver a verlos nunca más, pero en lugar de eso rodeó el cuerpo de la chica tratando de no tocarla y se acercó a Alexander. Su brazo izquierdo se apoyó sobre los hombros del chico.

–Lo siento, linda. Mi cita llegó antes de lo planeado.

La chica lo miró abriendo los ojos como platos. Tratando de entender si le estaban jugando una broma pesada.

– ¡Estábamos besándonos!

Alexander enarcó una ceja a la vez que Magnus rodó los ojos. El brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alec se movió y aplicó fuerza a sus movimientos para jalar el cuerpo del menor, su mano contraria se elevó y acunó el rostro en su palma.

Los labios de Magnus llegaron sin ningún problema a los de Alec, oprimiendo la carne con delicadeza, moviendo apenas un poco los músculos para que no fuera un acto sin significado alguno. Era un beso y debía sentirse como tal. Y terminó en menos de veinte segundos.

–Y ahora lo besaré a él –dijo Magnus, mirando de reojo a la chica.

Lo primero que recibió Magnus de ella fue un quejido de sorpresa combinado con incredulidad. Lo segundo fue una cachetada, con más fuerza de la que una persona drogada debería tener. Ella dio media vuelta y se alejó, trastabillando y susurrando obscenidades a medias.

Magnus soltó una risa en cuanto la chica estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Sus manos abandonaron el cuerpo de Alec, alejándose también un par de centímetros.

–Fuiste un ángel.

Alec enarcó una ceja, porque no entendía realmente lo que estaba pasando. Magnus le sonrió como única respuesta.

–Te traje tu camisa –avisó Alec, elevando su mano izquierda para mostrarle la bolsa a Magnus–. La lavé.

Él miró la bolsa por un momento, tratando de recordar si el logo de la librería le resultaba familiar, un segundo después miró el rostro de Alexander, éste estaba mirando el suelo y frunciendo los labios con tanta fuerza que ya los tenía blancos.

Y en lugar de tomar la bolsa tomó la muñeca del menor se acercó rápidamente en un par de movimientos, como una pantera atrapando a su presa. Su boca se acercó a su oreja, mordiendo apenas un poco la carne del lóbulo, para después susurrarle sobre su oído.

–Sígueme.

Se separó, sin soltarle la muñeca, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Serpenteando entre los cuerpos del lugar que les impedían el paso.

Y tal vez si Alec hubiera prestado atención a su alrededor se habría dado cuenta que su hermana y su amigo estaban a unos metros de él, y lo miraban como si fuera un monstruo.

Magnus lo condujo hasta los baños. Su mano seguía apresando la muñeca ajena con fuerza. Alec lo vio fijarse si había más personas en el baño, y se dejó jalar hasta el último cubículo, Magnus entró primero para después jalarlo a él, dejándolo recargado en la pared mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta.

Lo último que su cerebro registro con rapidez fue que la bolsa en que llevaba la camisa resbaló de sus dedos, de ahí en adelante todo fue demasiado lento, o tal vez su cerebro simplemente se descompuso y no podía procesar toda la información tan rápido.

Los labios de Magnus atacaron primero sus labios, los presionaron con suavidad mientras sus manos comenzaban a trazar un camino suave por todo su cuerpo, empezando desde sus costillas hasta sus muslos, lo segundo que atacaron fue su cuello, ahí fue donde sintió la lengua húmeda comenzar a actuar, trazando un camino de la misma forma en que sus manos acariciaban su trasero.

Su cuerpo respondió temblando y buscando la fuente de las caricias con desesperación. Sentía las corrientes de placer atravesar su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta las hebras de su cabello. Sus manos, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido sobre los hombros de Magnus comenzaron a moverse, tal vez algún choque entre sus neuronas le había impulsado a comenzar a tocar el cuerpo a su disposición, a guardar la forma en que los tendones de su cuello sobresalían por la posición y los músculos que se tensaban en su espalda.

Los dientes de Magnus comenzaron a marcar, empezando por la parte blanda detrás de la oreja, lo que provocó un quejido entrecortado de parte de Alec. La siguiente parte de piel que tuvo entre sus dientes fue donde Alec ya tenía un moretón de la noche anterior, lo sostuvo entre sus dientes, lo jaló y aplicó presión para que ese pequeño punto morado volviera a ser rojo, para que volviera a atraer las miradas de las personas. Su boca descendió, dejando besos hasta llegar al borde del cuello de la camiseta, los dientes de Magnus trataron de jalar la tela de la prenda sin éxito y terminó mordiendo el hueso sobresaliente de la clavícula por sobre la ropa.

Alec soltó un suave quejido de dolor, sus dedos se enterraron en la carne de los hombros de Magnus, arrugando la tela de la camisa negra. Las manos de Magnus sujetaron la cadera de Alec con fuerza y lo guiaron con lentitud, mientras que su dueño buscaba la forma correcta de sentarse sobre la tapa de la taza del inodoro. La cabeza de Alec daba vueltas, apenas y entendió el mensaje que el moreno le estaba dando, caminó un par de pasos y se abrió de piernas para terminar sentado sobre el regazo del mayor, sus manos instintivamente terminaron sobre los botones de la camisa, jalándolos con la fuerza suficiente para desabrocharlos pero no para romperlos. Las manos de Magnus se ocuparon de desabrochar sus pantalones para después hacer lo mismo con la prenda del menor.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse y atacarse, sorbiendo la una de la otra la vida que se les escapaba entre gemidos ahogados. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron con parsimonia, grabando la textura y la forma en que la contraria bailaba, buscando la forma exacta para acoplarse. Los dientes de Magnus volvieron a hacer su aparición y mordieron traviesamente la lengua de Alec, haciéndolo sollozar de dolor por haber usado más fuerza de la requerida. Las manos de Magnus se colaron dentro de pantalón y la ropa interior de Alec, acariciaron la suave piel de sus nalgas, sus dedos buscaron divertirse por un momento y su dedo medio encontró la entrada del menor.

Alexander dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. Sus manos empezaron a pasearse por la piel descubierta del pecho de Magnus, sus uñas arañaron la piel como venganza por la forma en la que el dedo de Magnus se movía alrededor de su entrada, sus uñas dejando delgadas líneas rojas por todo el pecho. El moreno soltó un quejido dentro del beso que aún mantenían, sus manos emplearon más fuerza, obligando a Alexander a mover las caderas de tal forma que terminaba restregándose sobre su miembro.

Ambos escucharon que la puerta del baño se abría, y que una risa de alguien borracho inundaba el lugar, pero solo Alec alcanzó a escuchar la música que entraba de afuera antes de que la puerta se volviera a cerrar, y el hecho de que era una de sus canciones favoritas no tenía nada que ver con la forma en que gruñó mientras atacó los labios de Magnus, mordiéndolos con fuerza como si quisiera hacerlos sangrar.

La risa de la persona ebria seguía rompiendo la atmosfera que ellos dos tenían. Magnus dejó de besarlo para empezar a acariciar su cuello, usando la lengua, los dientes y sus labios. Alec dejó de rasguñarlo para bajar las manos hasta llegar al miembro de Magnus, jaló la ropa interior hacia abajo, liberando la erección y volviéndola a apresar, esta vez entre sus manos, acariciándola de arriba abajo mientras seguía moviendo las caderas al ritmo que le habían marcado antes. Magnus clavó los dientes en la piel de su hombro que su camisa dejaba a la vista.

Un par de golpes en su puerta los sacaron apenas por un momento de su concentración.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntó alguien con la voz rasposa.

Alexander tembló por un momento, agachó la cabeza y terminó por dejarla al lado de la de Magnus, como si quisiera esconder su rostro en su cuello pero por la posición no le era posible. Magnus escuchó los quejidos de Alec, sus manos volvieron a moverse para marcar el ritmo de sus caderas mientras que su dedo medio empezaba a tratar de penetrarle con lentitud.

– ¿Están follando?

Magnus frunció el ceño. Alexander soltó un gemido entrecortado en su oído.

– ¡Piérdete! –gritó Magnus.

La persona detrás de la puerta pareció entender el mensaje claramente, porque se escucharon sus pasos alejarse.

Las caderas del menor se movieron, sin dejar de restregarse sobre el miembro de Magnus. De la boca de Alec seguían saliendo suave quejidos y gemidos entrecortados, y en algún momento su boca lamió la extensión de la oreja para que después sus dientes mordieran el lóbulo.

Magnus soltó un gemido, más agudo de lo que le hubiera gustado. Obligó a Alec a mover las caderas con más fuerza para poder terminar de una buena vez. Su boca dejó nuevos besos en su cuello, la piel expuesta de su hombro y la parte visible de su clavícula, sus manos seguían masajeando la piel y su dedo seguía penetrando sutilmente la entrada del menor.

Parecía que Alec había entendido que el lóbulo de Magnus era una zona sensible en su cuerpo, porque seguía mordiendo y lamiendo ese lugar, como si fuera un dulce exquisito que nunca dejaría ir y del que nunca se cansaría.

Los dedos del moreno se enterraron en la piel que había estado masajeando, sus dientes mordieron extremadamente fuerte la piel entre ellos y soltó un gemido ronco mientras se corría. Su mano derecha rodeó el cuerpo del menor sin salir de la ropa interior y tomó el miembro, apresándolo entre sus largos dedos. Lo acarició con fuerza, jalándolo sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Estiró el cuello y logró atrapar la oreja de Alec, mordisqueándola como él hacía con la suya.

–Córrete para mí –gruñó con la voz quebrada.

Alexander tembló y sollozó en lugar de gemir, para después correrse en la mano de Magnus.

Magnus sonrió, satisfecho con su trabajo. Alexander se recargó en el cuerpo del moreno, disfrutando la sensación de relajación que el orgasmo le estaba otorgando.

Fue Magnus quien se encargó de cortar un pedazo de papel y limpiar los restos de semen que aún no manchaban la ropa, el semen que se había quedado adherido a su piel. Las manos limpias de Magnus se introdujeron bajo la camiseta de Alec y acariciaron la piel con delicadeza, sus dedos formaban círculos suaves en su espalda.

–Gracias –susurró Magnus.

Alec se separó de él y lo miró frunciendo el ceño, parecía ligeramente perdido.

– ¿De nada?

Magnus soltó una risa, sus manos tomaron la cadera de Alec y lo obligaron a pararse. Él se acomodó la ropa aún sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, mientras que el menor se la acomodaba frente a él.

Solo Magnus podría pensar que esa imagen era perfecta para un striptease.

Cuando ambos estuvieron presentables salieron del cubículo, Magnus se lavó las manos y Alec terminó por imitarlo. Se dirigieron un par de miradas y sonrisas tontas a través del espejo. Tardaron apenas un par de minutos, se quedaron parados uno frente a él otro sin decir una sola palabra, y fue ahí cuando Alexander lo arruinó, caminó el par de pasos que los separaba y trató de dejar un beso en los labios de Magnus, pero éste se alejó de él tan rápido como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal que fuera extremadamente contagiosa.

– ¿Qué crees que haces?

Alexander se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla antes de contestar.

–Besarte.

Magnus elevó una ceja a la vez que la otra se doblaba hacia abajo.

– ¿Y por qué harías eso?

Y él boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de buscar alguna frase o palabra que lo ayudara a expresarse correctamente.

–Nosotros…

–Alto ahí –cortó Magnus–. No hay un nosotros, tuvimos sexo y fue genial pero eso es todo, ¿entiendes?

Su mandíbula se tensó en cuanto Magnus terminó de decir eso.

–Si no querías nada, ¿entonces porqué se repitió?

Los hombros de Magnus se elevaron un par de centímetros para luego bajar a su posición de antes.

–Alejaste a mi conquista de hoy, no quería irme sin tener algo de diversión y tú estabas disponible.

Alec tenía un sabor agrio recorriendo su boca en ese instante, un sabor tan asquerosamente agrio que tenía ganas de vomitar.

–Pero… –la voz de Alexander murió en ese punto, porque no sabía que más decir.

–Escucha, –dijo Magnus. Soltando un suspiro en el proceso–. Eres… genial, pero no quiero nada serio, solo divertirme un rato. Pensé que lo tenías claro.

El ceño de Alexander se frunció tanto que sus cejas parecían solo una.

–Pues no, no lo tenía claro.

Magnus volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–No es mi problema.

Los músculos de sus manos se tensaron de tal manera que terminó apretando sus manos en puños, porque en ese instante tenía ganas de romperle la nariz a Magnus.

–De cualquier forma, –dijo Magnus con voz cantarina– Fue divertido.

La mano de Magnus se dirigía al cabello de Alec pero recibió un manotazo a mitad de camino que no lo dejó cumplir su objetivo. El moreno terminó rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro resignado, se dio media vuelta y salió del baño sin dar una sola mirada atrás.

Él solo pudo recargarse con ambas manos sobre el filo de los lavabos, dejó caer la cabeza y trató de empezar a respirar con normalidad. Le dolía la garganta y el sabor agrio en su boca solo se hacía más intenso, cerró los ojos esperando que de esa forma pudiera olvidarse de todo y empezar a relajarse. Tenía que tomar todo con calma.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y dejar pasar la música del exterior, pero no le tomó importancia, quien quiera que fuera, no tenía porque prestarle atención.

–Aquí estás, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que te hemos estado buscando?

Alexander abrió los ojos en ese instante. Esa era la voz de Jace.

– ¿Podrías hacerme caso?, sabes perfectamente que soy yo, así que deja de actuar como un idiota.

Alzó la mirada y le dirigió una mirada resentida a Jace, una mirada que no se merecía pero que era la única que tenía en ese instante. Su rubio amigo lo miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

–Déjame en paz.

– ¿Qué te pasó?

La respuesta que Jace recibió fue un gruñido de parte de Alec.

Él esquivó a su amigo y se dirigió a la salida, empujó la puerta de los baños con fuerza y salió al ruidoso exterior. Fue ahí cuando se encontró con su hermana, ella parecía realmente enojada, pero, en cuanto vio los ojos acuosos de su hermano, todo su cuerpo cambió y parecía severamente preocupada.

Alec soltó un nuevo bufido y se fue dando zancadas hacia la salida del lugar. Empujando en el proceso a las personas que estaban bailando.

Jace salió un momento después, lo primero que trató de enfocar fue a Alec y después se percató de que Isabelle seguía parada en el mismo lugar donde la dejó. Frunció los labios y se acercó a Izzy para poder hablarle y que ella le escuchara.

–Magnus.

Fue lo único que Jace dijo y lo único que Isabelle necesitó.

Izzy dirigió su mirada al lugar por donde su hermano se había ido. Y se culpó. Porque ella había llevado a su hermano a ese lugar y lo había dejado sólo. Porque su hermano no era bueno en ese tipo de ambientes y ella lo sabía. Porque a su hermano acababa de romperle el corazón un tipo que no valía la pena y todo porque ella no estaba para proteger a su hermano.

Se culpó porque ella debió haber tomado de la mano a su hermano y guiarlo aunque fuera solo por esta vez.

* * *

_._

_._

_Así que perdón por la tardanza. La vida de una estudiante._

_Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré muy feliz. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	4. Era su culpa

_Pues bueno, retrasada de nuevo. Estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo ahora mismo pero no sé si lo suba rápido. _

**_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _**

**_Basado ligeramente en la canción "Runaway baby" de Bruno Mars._**

* * *

**Era su culpa**

**.**

Había una sola cosa que a Jace nunca le había pasado, y se sentía afortunado por eso. Una chica nunca le había roto el corazón.

Claro, sus sentimientos se habían visto heridos algunas veces a lo largo de su vida. Como la vez en que su madre le dijo que no podría tener un caballo como regalo de cumpleaños porque vivían en la ciudad; o la vez que regresó de la escuela y no encontró al perro que le habían regalado hace solo tres semanas; y también estaba esa vez en la que su padre le dijo que lo llevaría a ver el partido al estadio, y terminó viéndolo en el cómodo y detestable sofá de la sala. Si lo ponía de esa forma Jace nunca había tenido el corazón roto.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no sabía realmente como hablar con Alec. Si nunca le había roto el corazón una chica, era obvio que mucho menos un chico.

Pero él quería ayudar, él siempre quería ayudar a sus amigos. Era como si tuviera algo en la sangre que lo obligara a actuar así. Por eso ideó un plan, un plan sencillo que era obvio que iba a funcionar, y lo mejor de todo era que solo tardaría cinco días en dar resultado.

Iba a sofocar a Alec por cinco días hasta que volviera a ser el mismo.

El primer día llegó a la casa Lightwood más temprano de lo que debería. Buscó entre las macetas de rosas casi secas que había en la entrada, ganándose un par de rasguños y la llave de la casa. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, pensando en lo bueno que era que la familia Lightwood decidiera mudarse a esa casa, porque no habría podido hacer eso en el departamento en el que antes vivían. Se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo y entró sigilosamente. Alec estaba dormido en su cama, en una de las poses raras en las que encontraba descanso. Jace tuvo que pisar con cuidado para no romper o ensuciar algo que estuviera tirado en el piso. Cuando llegó a la cama se subió lentamente, dejando cada pie al lado de los de su amigo, se inclinó y agarró con fuerza la ropa de su amigo para después empezar a zarandearlo.

Claro que nunca se esperó la respuesta que recibió. En su plan Alexander despertaba y ellos hablaban un momento para después decidir ver algún programa basura en la televisión y comer comida chatarra, como hacían cuando eran niños y no había escuela. Pero en la vida real su plan no salió de esa forma, Alec despertó violentamente, primero soltó un grito ronco para después batallar contra el cuerpo de Jace y terminar aventándolo al suelo bruscamente. Jace estuvo casi seguro de escuchar la forma en que algo en su cuerpo se rompía. Alec tomó el reloj digital de la mesa de noche y estuvo a punto de aventárselo a Jace en la cara, hasta que el rubio gritó pidiendo piedad. Para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta casi toda la familia estaba asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de Alec, su hermano Max llevaba un bate que apenas y podía sostener, su padre llevaba una vara de hierro que Jace no quiso saber de dónde sacó, y su madre llevaba un revólver entre las manos.

Jace explicó todo desde el suelo, porque le daba miedo levantarse y lograr estresar un poco más a la familia y que todos lo atacaran. Maryse, la madre de Alec, fue la primera en decidir retirarse, siempre había querido a Jace como si fuera su propio hijo, por lo tanto sabía de lo que era posible. Robert siguió a su esposa, bufando y susurrando cosas sobre lo mucho que deseaba dormir antes de tener que ir a trabajar. Max se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, con el bate recargado en el suelo, mirando alternadamente a Alec y Jace, soltó un bufido, dio media vuelta y se fue. Alexander suspiró y dejó el reloj de nuevo en la mesa de noche, se levantó y pateó a Jace, que aún seguía en el suelo, para después irse al baño. Y tal vez podía decirse que el primer día había salido mal, pero tenía otros cuatro para hacer que el plan funcionara.

El segundo día decidió ir a una hora más razonable. Llegó justo en el momento en que Isabelle abría la puerta y trataba de jalar a Alec para lograr que saliera también. Jace interrumpió la escena esperando una explicación y mientras Izzy le explicaba que quería sacarlo a comprar algo al centro comercial, Alexander aprovechó la oportunidad, volvió a meterse dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta.

– ¡¿Ves lo que provocas?! –le gritó Izzy, para después empezar a golpear la puerta de su casa.

Jace esperó sentado en la banqueta, escuchando los golpes y maldiciones de Izzy. Cinco minutos después se levantó, sacudió su ropa y se despidió de Isabelle. Aún le quedaban tres días. Su plan aún podía funcionar.

El tercer día llegó temprano de nuevo. Los padres de Alexander estaban saliendo de la casa y lo dejaron entrar, Maryse lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y Jace entendía que esa mirada era una amenaza. Esperó a Alec en la sala, la pequeña y cómoda sala que tenían. Encendió la televisión y se quedó acostado sobre el sofá. Tuvieron que pasar dos horas y media para que su amigo se despertara, y aún peor, Alec corrió de nuevo a su cuarto en cuanto lo vio.

Jace apagó la televisión y soltó un largo suspiro para después echar a correr tras Alexander. Llegó al cuarto unos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara. Y sí, tal vez en su plan no había contemplado la posibilidad de que Alec se encerrara en su cuarto, con suficiente provisiones como para sobrevivir un día ahí adentro. Pero es que el pelinegro no salió para nada, ni siquiera para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades.

Cuando se fue a su propia casa, ya entrada la noche, casi dio gracias a todos los dioses porque estuvieran de vacaciones escolares. Y que no tenía algún trabajo de medio tiempo que le quitara oportunidades. De cualquier forma, su plan aún podía funcionar en dos días.

El cuarto día las cosas salieron completamente mal.

Alexander, Jace e Isabelle prometieron nunca hablar de los sucesos que ocurrieron ese día. Harían como si nada hubiera pasado, y matarían a cualquiera que mencionara algo.

Y ahí estaba en ese momento, en el quinto día, sin ningún avance. Porque el hecho de que estuviera en la sala de la casa de los hermanos Lightwood, viendo una serie de televisión con Alexander refunfuñando a un lado, no era un avance, al menos no uno significativo. Subió el volumen a la televisión, porque los gruñidos de Alec no dejaban que se escucharan los diálogos de la serie.

–Oh, no, no esa serie de nuevo.

Jace giró la cabeza a su izquierda. Isabelle acababa de aparecer, con un tazón enorme lleno de palomitas, pateó los pies de su hermano para poder pasar, se sentó en el sofá, quedando en medio de los dos chicos.

– ¿Podrías poner otra cosa? –pidió Izzy, con el tono de voz que había heredado de su madre, ese que usaban antes con ellos cuando hacían una travesura.

–Lo siento, linda. El control está en mi poder.

Isabelle rodó los ojos, con una mano agarró un puñado de palomitas y se las llevó a la boca. Su boca se hinchó enseguida, y Jace pensó que se veía como un hámster enfadado, un hámster con labial rosa y pijama.

–Deberías poner algo que alegre a mi hermano.

Alexander gruñó, apoyando de esa forma a su hermana.

–Tú que sabes de lo que alegra a los hombres –señaló la televisión con el mando para después agregar– ¿Ves eso? Tripas, sangre, gritos, muertos, eso es lo que hace feliz a un hombre.

–Tal vez a un hombre feliz, pero estamos tratando con un hombre triste –gruñó Izzy en respuesta, y enseguida volvió a meterse un puño de palomitas a la boca.

–No lo entiendes, a los hombres nos quita la tristeza lo que nos hace feliz cuando estamos felices.

– ¿Puedo dar mi opinión? –preguntó Alexander, mirando a su hermana y a su amigo alternadamente. Lo único que él quería para ser feliz era un puñado de las palomitas que su hermana comía sola.

–Alexander quiere ver algo más alegre –Izzy sonaba tan segura y amenazante que Jace pensó que lo golpearía con el tazón de palomitas.

–Alexander quiere ver esto –dijo Jace. Volviendo a señalar la televisión con el mando.

En ese momento la serie mostraba tomas del cuerpo de un demonio quemándose, mientras el sujeto soltaba alaridos de dolor. Jace y Alec juntaron las cejas y fruncieron los labios, profiriendo al mismo tiempo un suave: "Oh". Isabelle en cambio abrió la boca y su rostro entero se deformó, una mueca de asco se apoderó de ella.

–Eso es asqueroso, ¿cómo es que eso alegría a Alec?

–Somos hombres, somos sencillos.

–Esto no tiene nada de bueno –Isabelle gruñó–. Es decir, solo es sangre y dramas familiares entre dos hermanos buenos para nada.

–Hey, no ofendas a los hermanos Winchester en mi presencia, mujer.

Izzy entrecerró los ojos, y enseguida atacó. Aventó el tazón de palomitas al regazo de Alec, se abalanzó al rubio y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para quitarle el control remoto. Su pelea se terminó en diez segundos, tal vez veinte. Jace tenía medio cuerpo fuera del sofá y el cabello revuelto. Isabelle era feliz, con el control entre sus manos, estiró el brazo y cambió el canal hasta dar con el programa que quería.

– ¿Es en serio, Izzy? ¡No voy a ver esa porquería!

Alexander era feliz, con el tazón de palomitas en su posesión no necesitaba nada más por el momento. Aparte de que Jace e Isabelle estaban peleándose entre ellos, al fin por un momento lo habían dejado en paz. Y no era como si no apreciara sus intentos para hacerlo olvidar lo que había pasado con Magnus, pero cada vez que intentaban hacerlo sentir mejor solo le recordaban lo estúpido que había sido. Estaba feliz, al menos por ese momento, pero eso no significaba que su hermana podía poner un programa de canto y baile que hacía que se volviera más homosexual de lo que ya era.

En la pantalla había una chica cantando y bailando. Vestida en un traje rojo carmín, con los labios pintados del mismo color, y el cabello suelto, ondulando al ritmo de sus movimientos. Cantaba una canción de desamor, su voz se elevaba a tonos altos que hacían que los oídos de Alec vibraran.

Alexander se levantó del sillón. Dejó el tazón de palomitas sobre la mesita de café frente al sofá. Jace e Isabelle dejaron de discutir por un momento para ponerle atención. Él sonrió tímidamente, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta rodear el sillón, dirigiéndoles una última mirada a su hermana y a su amigo. También miró la televisión, la canción que la chica había estado cantando había llegado a su fin, lo cual era una bendición para sus oídos.

–Voy a bañarme. –informó Alec. Dirigiéndose a las escaleras–. Cuando salga ustedes deberían estar listos para ir al centro comercial.

Su hermana y su amigo lo miraron sin decir nada por unos segundos, él esperó alguna reacción, pero casi enseguida se agotó su paciencia y empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a darse una ducha.

Izzy soltó un grito de alegría, se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia las escaleras. Rebasando a Alec rápidamente hasta que llegó a su propia habitación.

Jace se quedó sentado en el sofá. Mirando el programa en la televisión que Izzy había dejado. Se quedó callado por unos segundos; y entonces lo sintió, las ganas de gritar burbujeando en su garganta.

– ¡¿Un maldito capitulo de _Glee_ era todo lo que necesitabas para sentirte mejor?!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Magnus amaba su trabajo, enserio lo amaba. Siempre le había gustado la ropa, le gustaba combinarla, crear cosas nuevas, ver a las personas amar lo que él les aconsejaba usar, el olor de la tela, el sonido de las tijeras al cortar, le gustaba todo. Y siempre podía perderse por horas hablando maravillas de su trabajo. Pero había una sola cosa que odiaba, que se relacionaba con su trabajo, y era su jefa. La mujer que siempre lograba cerrarle cualquier oportunidad de avanzar.

Y seguramente su jefa también lo odiaba. Porque siempre lograba que su trabajo quedara rebajado por el de algún otro inepto, y siempre lograba verla sonreír cuando eso pasaba. Magnus tenía talento, él lo sabía, la mayoría de las personas en su trabajo lo sabían, incluso parecía que su jefa lo sabía, así que simplemente no entendía porque la mujer no lo dejaba avanzar.

–Tal vez esté molesta contigo.

Se mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla ante la idea. La espuma en su café estaba desapareciendo, y si seguía batiendo con su cucharilla era obvio que desaparecería aún más rápido. Dejó su café en paz, sacando la cucharilla y apoyándola sobre el platito que había debajo de la taza. Se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró a su acompañante, cuyas palabras seguían rebotando en su cabeza.

–No le hice nada para que estuviera molesta conmigo.

Su amiga suspiró. Esa clase de suspiro que soltaba cuando sabía que Magnus había hecho algo, aunque él no lo recordara.

– ¿Qué hay de esa vez en la cena de navidad?

Magnus agachó la cabeza, su mirada se dirigió al libro que había en la mesa, al lado del recipiente con bolsitas de azúcar.

– ¿Estás diciendo que me odia porque terminé en los baños con el chico de las fotocopias?

–Habías estado coqueteando con ella antes, ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Magnus rodaron a la par que sus labios se fruncían.

–Eso fue antes de saber que tenía novio.

Su amiga acercó el popote de su frappe a su boca, sorbiendo un poco de café. Pensando por un momento lo que iba a contestar.

–Tal vez no aceptó muy bien eso de que prefirieras a un hombre. –dijo. Llenando la punta de su popote de crema batida y llevándoselo a la boca–. Ya sabes, hay todo tipo de personas en este mundo.

–Parece tener sentido –gruñó Magnus–, y quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro, Tessa.

Ella rodó los ojos, acercó su dedo a la copa de café y crema batida frente a ella, tomó una gran cantidad de crema en su dedo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Magnus volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro. Era un libro pequeño de bolsillo, pero era tan grueso como si fuera una biblia. Justo el tipo de libros que a su amiga le encantaba leer.

–Platiqué con Catarina anoche –exclamó, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo–, me dijo que tenías novio, lo cual es obvio que es una mentira.

– ¿Cómo sabrías que es una mentira?

Tessa sonrió suavemente.

–Porque no veo meteoritos cayendo del cielo, ni el suelo partiéndose en dos, o los volcanes de todo el mundo haciendo erupción al mismo tiempo. Porque cuando tú tengas novio sería el fin del mundo, y no veo pruebas de ello.

Las manos de Magnus se movieron hasta llegar a su taza de café, llevándosela a los labios y dándole el primer trago. Su café estaba tibio, después de esperar tanto tiempo a ser consumido.

–No me hagas tirar mi café en tu libro, Tessa –advirtió Magnus.

–Ahora dime, ¿por qué Catarina dice que tienes novio?

– ¿Desde cuándo hablas con Catarina por las noches?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Hace poco fui al hospital y la encontré, terminamos platicando un rato. Pero no me cambies el tema, ¿qué hay del chico del que me habló?

Magnus se encogió de hombros, dejó su taza de café de nuevo sobre la mesa.

–No es nada, fue solo un chico.

Tessa le dirigió una mirada que él odiaba. Esa mirada que le daba cada que sabía que estaba mintiendo, y que no se iba a detener hasta saber la verdad. Y Tessa podía dar miedo cuando se decidía a conseguir algo, porque al final lo conseguía, sin que las consecuencias importaran demasiado.

Lo único que Magnus se atrevió a hacer en ese momento fue suspirar, y darle un largo trago a su café, el cual sabía horrible ahora que estaba casi frío.

–Lo único que le dije a Catarina fue que el chico había sido genial. –dijo Magnus. Dejando su taza de nuevo en la mesa–. Genial en la cama y en su actitud de largarse de mí casa en cuanto amaneció.

A veces, y solo a veces, a Tessa le desagradaba la manera tan simple en que Magnus hablaba de las personas con las que había compartido cama. A final de cuentas seguían siendo personas, con sentimientos, merecían un poco de tacto. Pero su amigo era un especialista en hacer menos a las personas, en especial a las que alguna vez había metido en su cama.

Catarina le había hablado del chico nuevo que Magnus había conquistado. Incluso le dijo que había visto al chico cuando salió del antro al que solían ir, con la ropa toda desarreglada y los ojos brillosos y rojos. Esa era la señal obvia de que Magnus acababa de romper las esperanzas que el chico había llegado a tener. Y ambas pensaron que tal vez era hora de que su amigo dejara de jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de las personas, pero el gran problema era que Magnus no iba a cambiar su forma de ser.

– ¿Por qué estas interesada en el chico?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, como si realmente no le interesada en absoluto la vida de los demás y solo preguntara por cortesía.

Pero Magnus no era estúpido, sabía que si Catarina y Tessa habían estado hablando sobre un chico con el que se había metido era por algo. El problema era si realmente quería esforzarse y saberlo, o simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Lo pensó por veinte segundos aproximadamente. Y decidió que no quería saberlo.

Tessa tomó el libro que había sobre la mesa, lo hojeó, buscando algo escondido entre las páginas, un par de minutos después se dio por vencida y dejó de nuevo el libro sobre la mesa. Su atención volvió a centrarse en la copa de café helado frente a ella.

–Catarina también me habló del antro, y de lo mucho que lo visitas.

Magnus rodó los ojos. No había forma de librarse del tema del antro y de Alec.

–No es un lugar tan malo, Ragnor trabaja ahí un par de noches a la semana.

Tessa lo miró, parpadeando un par de veces, un poco perdida por la nueva información.

– ¿Ragnor?

Él estaba casi seguro de que Tessa y Ragnor se habían visto alguna vez, probablemente solo habían intercambiado un casual saludo, pero eso era suficiente para poder hablarle sobre Ragnor.

–Está buscando más ingresos para alguna cosa que tiene en mente.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa, una suave y delicada que le decía lo gracioso que se le hacía la forma en que se refería a su amigo.

El mesero se hizo presente en ese instante, preguntando amablemente si necesitaban algo más. Magnus miró la hora en su celular, contando rápidamente en su cabeza el tiempo que aún le quedaba libre. Tenía que volver a su casa a terminar el trabajo que le había ordenado su terrible jefa. Tessa no pidió nada, estaba contenta con su café, en cambio Magnus pidió otro café y un par de galletas. El chico anotó mentalmente la orden, dio media vuelta y se fue.

–Entonces, sobre el chico que…

Magnus soltó un bufido, interrumpiendo la oración de Tessa. Él realmente quería dejar el tema en paz, olvidarse de que le había roto el corazón a una persona más, y seguir disfrutando de su momento de paz antes de volver al estrés de su trabajo. Aunque Tessa no pensaba lo mismo que él. Seguramente se había puesto de acuerdo con Catarina para molestarlo con ese tema.

–No me interrumpas con tus bufidos. –le gruñó Tessa.

El mesero volvió. Dejó un plato con un par de galletas, retiró la taza de café casi vacía de Magnus y dejó una nueva, llena de café humeante.

Tessa se vio obligada a dejar de hablar en lo que el mesero decidía volver a irse para dejarlos platicar a gusto. Magnus tomó una galleta y la mordisqueó, y su cerebro trabajo demasiado rápido en cuanto su lengua saboreó el dulce de la galleta.

– ¿Sabes? –Magnus se acercó a la mesa, por lo tanto también a Tessa–, deberías ir con nosotros al antro.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par, mirándole aterrada sobre la idea de que ella estuviera en un lugar donde no podías escuchar ni a tus propios pensamientos por el volumen de la música.

Él sonrió satisfecho, dándole una buena mordida a su galleta. Había ganado la discusión sobre Alec, y acababa de darle un buen susto a su amiga. Y si Tessa creía que era solo una broma pues estaba muy equivocada, la iba a obligar a ir al antro así fuera lo último que hiciera.

El trabajo y su horrible jefa podían esperar unas horas más. Él estaba regocijándose con su pequeña victoria.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No entendía como era que a las personas les encantaba usar ese tipo de ropa, ese estilo que le habían impuesto no era él. Detestaba esa ropa desde que se la había probado en la tienda, la siguió detestando cuando la vio ser introducida en una bolsa de plástico rígido, la detestó cuando la vio esparcida sobre su cama, y la detestó aún más cuando tuvo que ponérsela de nuevo y aguantar con ella hasta que su hermana estuviera lista para irse.

Detestaba la playera que llevaba, esa maldita playera negra de manga corta y cuello abierto, que dejaba a la vista la piel de su cuello y los huesos salidos de su clavícula, detestaba que fuera casi ceñida a su cuerpo, remarcando lo que él no quería que se remarcara.

Detestaba la chamarra, la forma en que su hermana le obligó a subir las mangas hasta sus codos, dejando arrugada y amontonada la tela; detestaba que fuera hecha de tela y que el diseñador hubiera decidido que la parte del pecho se vería bien con un poco de cuero, y esas malditas cadenas y aros que colgaban, eran poco pero a veces llegaban a tintinear y lo sacaban de quicio, le daban ganas de arrancarlos de una vez por todas.

También detestaba los pantalones, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su creador se estuviera retorciendo en el infierno. Porque detestaba la forma en que la tela se ceñía a sus piernas, también los agujeros que había justo en las rodillas, sus huesos ya se estaban quejando un poco por el viento frío que se colaba por esa abertura.

Su hermana le había permitido conservar sus tenis, los tenis que casi no usaba porque prefería mil veces usar sus botas negras, esas que Jace había intentado robarle un par de veces, era una de las pocas cosas que no le desagradaban. Pero su cabello, su maldito cabello que hasta ese punto no le había importado en lo más mínimo. Su hermana se había emocionado demasiado, le había puesto un par de cremas, que de no ser porque olían bien seguramente no hubiera dejado que tocaran su cabello. Y recibía regaños cada que, en algún descuido, se revolvía el cabello.

Odiaba con toda su alma la ropa que tenía que llevar puesta, lo suficiente como para querer tirarse a las vías del metro justo cuando éste estaba arribando.

Había sido la peor idea que su cerebro había creado en toda su vida. Aunque no era como si esperara demasiado, nada bueno podía salir de una idea creada gracias a un programa de música y baile, demasiado estúpido para su gusto. Y se quiso retractar, pero su hermana, su dulce y bella hermana, lo había obligado a continuar, porque el peor error de todos había sido contarle su idea con lujo de detalles. Su estúpida idea de cambiar su apariencia para hacer que Magnus se fijara en él, y terminar rechazándolo.

Era una pésima idea, una idea que parecía sacada de una novela romántica ochentera. No tenía idea de cómo fue que le pareció buena en algún momento.

Aunque eso ya no importaba en ese momento. Los habían dejado pasar al antro casi al instante, se suponía que Jace ya se encontraba adentro, su amigo que no había abierto la boca más que para burlarse de su apariencia en cuanto vio que su hermana le arreglaba el cabello. Su hermana se movía con experiencia entre todas las personas, él en cambio aún llegó a recibir un par de golpes de tipos a los que no les interesaba lo que hacía. La música ese día estaba tan alta que le dolían los oídos solo con la voz suave del intérprete.

Isabelle localizó a Jace en la barra. Tomó la muñeca de su hermano y lo jaló con fuerza para llegar con su amigo, el cual parecía extremadamente feliz, regocijándose viendo a alguien entre las personas que bailaban.

Jace se levantó del banquillo en el que había estado sentado y se lo ofreció a Izzy, la cual lo aceptó gustosa, mientras le pedía al chico que se le acercó detrás de la barra un par de bebidas. Alec volvió a revolverse el cabello, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su hermana y una sonrisa burlona de parte de su amigo. Realmente odiaba esa noche, y estaba rezando porque Magnus no se apareciera ese día. Su hermana le acercó un vaso lleno de algo transparente, que seguramente era vodka, se lo bebió en dos tragos.

–Tranquilo, tigre –dijo Jace. Sonriendo ladinamente, con su vaso casi lleno aún de alcohol.

Su hermana apenas y le había dado un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, dejando una pequeña marca de su lápiz labial en el borde del vaso.

–Deberíamos irnos –dijo, aunque tal vez gritó, solo para que su amigo y su hermana lo escucharan.

Alexander esperaba un regaño de parte de su hermana, sobre como echaría todo su trabajo a la basura, pero en realidad lo recibió de Jace.

–No iremos a ningún lado. Tú tienes que vengarte de ese idiota, y yo tengo a alguien en la mira y no pienso desaprovecharlo.

Isabelle parecía interesada, porque estiró su cuerpo y su cuello para conseguir ver a la chica en la que Jace estaba interesado. Había un par de chicas que estaban a la altura de su amigo, pero no parecía el tipo de chicas por las que el rubio se interesaba.

–La pelirroja –murmuró Jace cerca de la oreja de Izzy.

Ella tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para localizar a la chica. Era bajita, con el tipo de ropa que nadie usaría para ir a un antro a conquistar a alguien, pero su cabello parecía resplandecer y eso lograba que no se perdiera entre toda la gente que estaba bailando. Frente a la chica había un chico, cuya apariencia gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no pertenecía a ese lugar. El chico llevaba lentes, una playera con un logo raro, un pantalón desgastado que parecía estar a punto de morir, y se movía como si acabara de resucitar después de haber dormido por cuarenta años.

– ¿Esa cosita? –preguntó Isabelle extrañada–. Pero si es casi un pitufo.

Jace soltó una suave risa. Se acabó el líquido en su vaso de un solo trago y lo dejó sobre la barra.

–Con su permiso señoritas, iré a conseguir a una linda chica para esta noche.

Alec bufó y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a su amigo, Jace estaba a punto de irse, sin importarle en lo más mínimo dejar a los hermanos solos, pero Isabelle fue más rápida. Jaló al rubio de la ropa y lo hizo regresar un par de pasos atrás.

–Llévate a Alec –gritó su hermana por sobre la estridente música.

Su hermano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y la miró con horror, para luego mirar a su amigo y negar con la cabeza. Parecía un gatito asustado, aunque ya había visitado ese lugar un par de ocasiones antes.

–Y asegúrate de que mueva el trasero para atraer a alguien. –ordenó Izzy.

–No quiero ver si Alec mueve el trasero a no, es asqueroso el solo imaginarlo.

–Muchas gracias –gruñó Alec en respuesta.

Izzy los miró a ambos. Con esa terrible mirada que había heredado de su madre y que los obligaba a obedecer. Jace gruñó, se acercó a rodear los hombros de Isabelle, le dejó un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído.

–Más te vale que el control del televisor esté en mi posesión por las siguientes dos semanas.

Ella sonrió feliz, le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro, cerrando el trato de ese modo.

–Vámonos, guapa –dijo Jace, dirigiéndose a Alec mientras lo empujaba.

–No soy una chica –gruñó Alec en desacuerdo.

Isabelle no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían, porque ya se habían alejado lo suficiente y en un par de segundos ya se habían adentrado en la masa tambaleante que eran las personas bailando. Izzy soltó un suspiro, ahogado por la música del lugar. Siguió bebiendo a pequeños sorbos, recibiendo las miradas de los chicos que aún no se decidían a invitarla a bailar. Pero estaba bien, ella sabía esperar.

Sabía que no era fácil arriesgarse a invitar a alguien a salir, y esa noche no tenía muchas ganas de estar con alguien. Estaba en ese lugar casi exclusivamente por su hermano, para apoyarlo. Porque aún se sentía fatal, porque su hermano se había desmoronado por un tiempo, y la mayor parte de la culpa era de ella. Si ella no lo hubiera llevado a ese lugar, si hubiera aceptado que su hermano no quería ser parte de eso, entonces tal vez nada de esas cosas malas hubieran pasado. Tal vez el idiota de Magnus no hubiera destrozado los sentimientos que su hermano empezaba a tener.

Así que estaba bien por ese momento. Dando ligeras miradas hacia el lugar por donde Alec y Jace habían desaparecido. No encontraba a su hermano ni a su amigo, pero tal vez si seguía mirando de vez en cuando podrían aparecer en algún instante.

Se había quedado ensimismada, golpeando el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos con sus uñas. Y una persona a su lado estaba repitiendo la palabra: "disculpe", cada cinco segundos, y le estaba empezando a molestar. Miró a la persona a su lado, era el chico raro que había estado bailando frente a la chica pelirroja que ahora sería la presa de Jace. Se balanceó un poco en su asiento para mirar hacia donde debería de estar la pelirroja, pero no encontró nada, así que su atención se volvió a centrar en el chico, el cual no parecía poder conseguir la atención de las personas encargadas del bar.

Levantó la mano y soltó un pequeño grito por sobre la música, obtuvo la atención del barman casi enseguida. El chico a su lado la miró por un momento y gruñó alguna maldición por lo bajo. Seguramente enojado porque él no podía atraer la atención del tipo del bar de ninguna forma, y ella solo tuvo que gritar un poco.

– ¿Qué te doy? –preguntó el chico de la barra. Sonriéndole a Isabelle como si ya la tuviera ganada.

–Mi amigo quiere pedir algo.

Extendió apenas unos centímetros su brazo en dirección al chico nerd a su lado. Los involucrados miraron a Isabelle como si de pronto estuviera loca, y tal vez lo estaba, no era común en ella ayudar a tipos que se notaba a leguas que eran unos perdedores.

El barman miró al chico raro por unos segundos, pidiéndole de esa forma silenciosa que ordenara algo o se largara. El chico tartamudeó un par de incoherencias, para cuando Isabelle volvió a verlo el muchacho tenía los lentes desacomodados y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Faltaba poco para que el chico de la barra se diera media vuelta y no volviera, ni aunque Izzy se lo rogara. Así que ella decidió actuar.

–Dale una botella de agua –pidió Izzy.

El chico de la barra asintió, rodó los ojos y se volteó para buscar una botella de agua, la dejó en la barra y se dio media vuelta. Sin esperar siquiera a recibir el pago por el agua.

Isabelle le dio un largo trago a su bebida, bajando el líquido hasta casi un cuarto del vaso. El chico a su lado estaba peleando con la tapa de la botella, y por un momento a ella le dieron ganas de reír por lo debilucho que se veía. Cuando el chico al fin logró abrir la botella sus gafas ya estaban a punto de caerse de su nariz, fue ahí que ella dejó salir una suave risa. Él la miró de reojo sin atreverse realmente a voltear.

–Tienes que dejar el dinero en la barra, ¿si lo sabes?

Fue ahí que el chico se animó a verla. Abriendo y cerrando los ojos de la forma en que había estado haciéndolo con su boca cuando no sabía cómo hablar con el barman. Isabelle movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha suavemente, con una sonrisa adornando sus suaves labios.

– ¿Cuánto es?

Izzy se lo pensó por un momento, y luego respondió.

–No lo sé.

El chico sacó un par de billetes pequeños y los dejó sobre la barra. Isabelle terminó su bebida, puso el vaso sobre los billetes y lo acercó casi al extremo de la barra, donde se asomaban un par de las tapas de varias botellas de licor. Se levantó del banquillo con cuidado, pisando con suavidad el piso con la punta de sus botas de tacón. La playera ceñida se le subió un poco, así que se encargó de acomodarla con sus pulgares, lo más discreta posible.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó al chico, que ahora lucía un poco más bajo que ella. Debían de ser los tacones.

Él no le respondió enseguida. Primero giró la cabeza y se fijó si no había alguien detrás de él, esperando porque se quitara del camino para poder bailar con la chica guapa que tenía enfrente. Lo segundo fue regresar a mirar a la chica, con el rostro deformado en una extraña mueca que podía ser asco o miedo, porque una chica como esa nunca invitaría a bailar a un don nadie como él.

– ¿Te sientes bien?

– ¿Eso es un no?

Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se enderezó en cuanto se dio cuenta que ella volvía a hablarle.

–No… es decir, si, pero… tú no…

Ella le sonrió, como si fuera su perro que tenía desde hace varios años, y en ese mismo instante estuviera haciendo uno de sus mejores chistes. Después de regalarle esa sonrisa estiró su brazo, esperando que él estrechara su mano.

–Isabelle.

Él dudo por un momento.

–Simon –terminó respondiendo. Y junto su mano con la de ella.

Izzy lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló para adentrarse a la pista de baile. Seguramente podría encontrar a su hermano y vigilarlo de cerca, sin tener que torcerse el cuello. Casi le dio gracias a Dios porque ese chico raro llegara a pedir un poco de agua.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Podría amar mucho su trabajo, pero, al igual que las demás personas en el mundo, disfrutaba cuando podía quitarse algo de carga y pasársela a alguien más. Una pasante había sido la ganadora ese día de hacer el trabajo que a él le tocaba realizar, a fin de cuentas solo era organizar un poco los papeles de las ventas de la última colección. Cualquiera podría hacerlo sin quebrarse la cabeza, y era casi imposible equivocarse.

Ragnor a su lado izquierdo estaba engatusando a unas chicas, y lo tenía merecido, era su noche libre y aún así les había conseguido bebidas gratis. Tessa estaba de su lado izquierdo, y al lado de Tessa estaba Catarina. Magnus estaba casi seguro que Catarina había logrado salirse del turno de la noche solo para estar con Tessa y formar un dúo que lo molestaba por su falta de tacto con Alec. Ninguna de ellas sabía la historia con el reciente chico, pero era obvio que suponían muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas ciertas. Conocían a Magnus de mucho tiempo.

Tessa había estado molesta al principio, por la música estridente que le taladraba los oídos, y las personas maleducadas que empujaban a cualquiera que les estorbara. Pero Catarina la tranquilizó, desviando su atención al asunto con Magnus. Claro que los tragos gratis que Ragnor había conseguido también habían servido de mucho. Aún así Magnus prefería a la Tessa quejumbrosa que a la Tessa aliada con Catarina para molestarlo.

Y llevaban una hora ahí sentados, hace media hora que Ragnor se había dedicado a coquetear con las chicas que ahora tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, y hace diez minutos que Catarina y Tessa lo estaban ignorando, porque Catarina estaba demasiado ocupada hablándole a Tessa sobre lo hermoso que era hacer que un paciente casi muerto se recuperara. Él había estado buscando a alguien, pero no había nadie cercano disponible, y le daba pereza ir a bailar y encontrar a alguien que le divirtiera esa noche.

Tal vez fue por eso que cuando encontró al chico que estaba bailando le resultó exquisito, aunque estaba demasiado pegado a otro chico. Desde su lugar solo podía ver la parte trasera del sujeto, pero esos pantalones, y la manera en que la chamarra se le levantaba suavemente cuando el cuerpo del dueño se movía al ritmo de la música, eso logró embelesarlo. Así que se tomó el shot de tequila que quedaba en la barra y se levantó de su lugar.

Sus amigas intentaron llamarlo, pero a él ya le daba igual lo que tuvieran para decir. Iba a tener suerte esa noche, de eso estaba seguro.

Tuvo que zigzaguear entre los cuerpo de personas que estorban su camino, pero fueron apenas unos cuantos, y supo esquivarlos de buena manera. Para cuando estuvo frente a su objetivo una nueva canción estaba empezando, y las luces del lugar bajaron el brillo hasta estar casi apagadas. Su presa frente a él seguía bailando distraídamente, dejando que su acompañante guiara su cuerpo a su antojo, como si no tuviera idea de que debía de hacer.

Magnus aprovechó que las luces estaban casi apagadas, se acercó al chico, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo jaló para soltarse del tacto del que había sido su compañero de baile. Por un momento el chico siguió moviéndose, siguiendo la música, casi absorto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Él le siguió, moviendo su cuerpo junto al suyo, para después voltearlo y hacerlo quedar frente a él.

Y las luces volvieron a encenderse, cegándolos por un momento, al igual que la música que había comenzado a sonar aún más fuerte por ser el clímax de la canción. Magnus casi suelta una maldición, pero Alec se quedó quieto entre sus brazos, mirándolo como si se tratara de un fantasma en lugar de una persona que lo había separado de su pareja de baile. Se quedaron tan quietos que empezaban a molestar a las personas a su alrededor.

Pero el problema era que Magnus no podía creer que la persona entre sus brazos fuera Alexander. La última vez que había visto a Alec lo más decente que estaba usando era una playera que no le quedaba nada bien, y unos pantalones que parecían más de algún primo cercano que suyos. Pero esa noche Alexander lucía espectacular. La ropa que se ceñía a su cuerpo en las partes adecuadas, esa playera de cuello abierto que hacía que su cuello y su clavícula lucieran aún más apetitosas, el color absorbiéndolo por un momento, pero haciendo que su piel luciera aún más blanca, sus mejillas brillantes y rojas, la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su piel, y su cabello, ese cabello que estaba acomodado de tal forma que parecía que acababa de follar y que le había encantado.

Magnus quería olvidarse de todo y llevar a Alexander a los baños. Justo como la última vez.

– ¡Hey! –gritó la abandonada pareja de baile de Alec.

Lucía molesto porque Alexander estaba inmóvil de los brazos de alguien más, en lugar de estar restregándose contra su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Alec, que hasta ese momento habían estado fijos en los de Magnus, se fijaron en los del chico frente a ellos. Magnus no se había dado cuenta realmente que las manos de Alexander estaban extendidas sobre su pecho, hasta que pasaron de estar extendidas a formar puños.

Cuando obtuvo de nuevo la mirada de Alec éste le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Enseguida lo empujó, liberándose del agarre, y se acercó a su antigua pareja.

Vio la forma en que Alec le sonreía y enredaba los brazos en el cuello del chico desconocido. Para después volver lentamente a moverse, restregando su cuerpo al del contrario. Con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, como si quisiera ver a Magnus pero al mismo tiempo le diera igual. El chico sujetó a Alexander por la cintura, posando sus manos a cada lado a la vez que lo movía a su antojo.

Magnus tardó un momento en darse cuenta que acaba de ser rechazado por el chico que él había rechazado antes. Y que esos dos frente a él parecían divertirse a causa de su reacción.

Alexander giró un poco más la cabeza y miró a Magnus apenas por unos segundos. Unos segundos que a Magnus le parecieron muy pocos, porque los ojos azules de Alec eran hermosos desde ese ángulo y con la luz que había gracias a la canción. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta que seguía estorbando a las personas que realmente estaban bailando, y que terminaría aplastado si no se movía, pero el problema era que no quería irse con las manos vacías. Aunque parecía que Alec pensaba diferente, porque subió sus manos y obligó al chico a mover la cabeza para mirarle.

Era obvio que el chico no era bueno besando, porque en cuanto Alec se encargó de juntar sus labios él se encargó de abrir la boca y comerse la del contrario, sin importarle más que el placer propio. Aún así Alexander parecía satisfecho, dejándose besar por ese chico sin dejar de restregar su cuerpo contra el ajeno.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta que estaban jugando con él. Que Alexander lucía satisfecho porque le estaba demostrando que no lo necesitaba, y que, por mucho que él lo creyera, no había logrado herirlo ni un poco. Estaban jugando con él, y estaba cayendo en esa tonta trampa, como una polilla atraída por la llama de una vela. Y estaba bien, Alexander podía jugar con otros tipos frente a él todo lo que quisiera, porque estaba seguro que al final terminaría volviendo a él.

Porque él era Magnus Bane y no había nadie mejor en ese tipo de juegos que él.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ahí está, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas. Si dejan un review me harán muy feliz. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	5. Era un desastre

_Para todas las personas que han estado preguntando,** SI voy a terminar la historia**, nunca dejo historias incompletas, pero tengo clases seis días a la semana así que el tiempo que me queda lo uso para ser una buena estudiante, aun así voy a terminar esta historia, aunque puede que tarde en actualizar._

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

**_Advertencia: Temas adultos y palabras altisonantes. _**

**_La canción que se menciona en la parte de sexo es: I'm not the only one - Sam Smith _**

* * *

**Era un desastre**

**.**

— ¿Cómo comenzó todo? —preguntó Ragnor.

Catarina estaba a su lado, concentrada en partir un pedazo de lo que quedaba de tarta en su plato, lo cual parecía una tarea excesivamente difícil dado que el tenedor que tenía no parecía funcionar adecuadamente. Ragnor seguía mirándolo, con los brazos recargados sobre la mesa, sus dedos jugueteando con una servilleta. Él desvió la mirada, buscando a la mesera que los había estado atendiendo para pedirle un poco más de café, aunque realmente solo era una distracción para no tener que hablar de ese tema con sus amigos.

La mesera no apareció y al final tuvo que afrontar la realidad.

—Follamos.

—Y después él quería algo más —completó Catarina, como si Magnus fuera demasiado tonto para completar la frase él solo.

— ¿Y después? —insistió Ragnor.

Catarina tenía una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios rosas. Magnus masculló una maldición en lugar de responder adecuadamente.

— ¿Inventó rumores? ¿Empezó a llorar? ¿Te dijo que te amaba? ¿Decidió escribir canciones tristes sobre ti?

—Estamos hablando de un chico, no de Taylor Swift.

Catarina soltó su tenedor abruptamente. El sonido del metal contra la porcelana los alertó por un momento, pero entonces su amiga empezó a reír, sus brazos rodearon su estómago y se dobló ligeramente por la risa. Ragnor no había comprendido el chiste del comentario, se limitó a chasquear la lengua y dejar de prestarle atención a la risa de su amiga.

—De cualquier forma, no es como si importara. —masculló Ragnor, y por esa vez Magnus le dio la razón.

Aunque la verdad era que estaba muriéndose.

Dos semanas y media, no es que estuviera contando los días, pero estaba perdiendo el juego. Alexander no lo dejaba hacer ningún avance, todas las noches lo encontraba con ropa que lo hacía lucir tremendamente sensual y un chico bailando a su lado. Y nunca, en todas las noches que habían pasado, había dejado que Magnus se acercara más de un par de metros, o que le hablara siquiera.

Y no, no era como si de la noche a la mañana estuviera interesado en Alexander, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que realmente lo amaba. Lo que sucedía era que Alexander estaba golpeando su ego, repetidamente, sin un solo descanso, y el ego de Magnus era del tamaño del continente europeo. Así que no estaba interesado en Alexander, estaba interesado en hacerle ver a Alec, y a todos los demás, que nadie podía tratar de jugar con él y salirse con la suya.

Pero la verdad es que había fallado en todos los intentos de ganar el juego. Y estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—Acéptalo, Magnus —dijo Catarina. Al fin había logrado cortar un pedazo de su tarta—. El chico ya te ganó, está fuera de tu alcance.

Magnus frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —gruñó Magnus, ofendido por la forma en que su amiga parecía estar segura de lo que pasaría.

Catarina estaba mostrándole una de sus muecas especiales, las que usaba cuando estaba a punto de regañarlo y darle una extensa charla sobre la moral. Pero Ragnor se adelantó.

—Cincuenta a que no logras llevártelo de nuevo a la cama para el final de esta semana.

Su amiga volteó a ver a Ragnor, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta, entre ellos tres el más razonable siempre había sido Ragnor, y en ese momento estaba cayendo ante una apuesta tonta que Magnus acaba de proponer. Estaba decepcionada.

—Hecho —dijo Magnus.

Y sellaron el trato con una risa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alexander estaba harto de las personas a su alrededor, de las mujeres paseando de un lado a otro con un montón de cosas en las manos. Jace, por otro lado, estaba harto de la música y del olor del lugar. Isabelle, a diferencia de ellos dos, estaba excesivamente contenta, paseándose del probador al espejo frente a ellos una y otra, y otra vez. Ellos estaban muriéndose de aburrimiento.

—Vámonos de aquí, por favor. —imploró Alexander, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás viendo el techo.

—Eres gay, ¿no? —Alexander se sentó adecuadamente para ver a Jace—, se supone que a los gays les debe de gustar estas cosas.

Alec se quedó callado, observando a su amigo con indiferencia.

—Voy a ignorar lo terriblemente insultante que fue ese comentario, porque el hecho de que me gusten los hombres no quiere decir que me guste quedarme una hora en una maldita tienda de ropa.

Jace estiró el brazo y señaló las bolsas de plástico rígido al lado de los pies de su amigo, después habló.

— ¿Me vas a decir que eso no es tuyo? Pasamos la mitad de esta semana buscándote ropa nueva, Alec.

Las mejillas de su amigo se volvieron rosas.

—Eso es con fines…

— ¿Académicos? No me vengas con esas tonterías —le gruñó a Alexander—, desde el inicio yo no estuve de acuerdo con esta maldita idea. ¿Qué has logrado desde que la pusiste en marcha?, solo que un montón de extraños te manosearan.

—No veo porque te interesa —dijo Alec. Sin girarse a verlo—. No te interesó antes, no debería de interesarte ahora.

El rubio soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sillón de cuero donde se encontraban sentados. Por un momento se fijó en el espejo frente a ellos, donde Isabelle veía su atuendo cada que salía del probador, desde su lugar podía ver a Alexander sin tener que torcer el cuello.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Alec, pero esto que estás haciendo es una tontería. Deberías simplemente olvidar a Magnus.

Por el espejo vio que Alec agachaba la cabeza y se mordisqueaba el interior de las mejillas.

—Nadie te obliga a acompañarme al antro.

—Lo sé, pero voy porque…

—Porque no puedes quedarte un día sin ver a la pelirroja que te trae mal.

Jace se atragantó con sus palabras, tosió un par de veces para después enderezarse. Ni Alec ni Izzy habían mencionado alguna vez su más reciente obsesión con la chica pelirroja que había conocido en el antro hace unas semanas, y él pensó que simplemente no se habían dado cuenta. Ahora sabía que simplemente no habían querido comentarlo.

—No finjas que te importa lo que hago cuando estás más interesado en lo que una chica hace.

Iba a replicar, si era necesario iba a darle un golpe a Alec en la cabeza para que entrara en razón. No se trataba de él y la chica pelirroja, se trataba de Alec y su insana relación, si es que se podía llamar así, con Magnus. Se trataba de que Alec estaba cambiando, se estaba volviendo todo lo que antes odiaba, estaba copiando actitudes de Magnus que no le quedaban.

Izzy salió del probador en ese momento, llevaba unas botas con tacón, un vestido de mezclilla deslavado y una chaqueta de cuero. Se veía espectacular, aunque no parecía su estilo. Observó su reflejo en el espejo para después voltearse a ver a sus dos acompañantes.

— ¿Qué tal?

Alec fue el primero en responder, aunque solo fuera con un gruñido. Después se levantó, tomó las bolsas que habían estado junto a sus pies, dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda sin despedirse.

Isabelle y Jace lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que los maniquíes y la ropa se lo impidieron. Ella colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y miró a Jace reprobatoriamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Jace gruñó. Estaba a punto de copiar las acciones de Alec e ir en busca de éste, pero Isabelle no se lo permitiría.

—Contéstame algo, Izzy. —esperó hasta que ella asintió y después continuó—. ¿No crees que este asunto de Magnus se le está yendo de las manos?

Casi pudo ver una mueca de tristeza en el rostro de Isabelle, pero no sabía exactamente el porqué.

—No es… —pero se quedó callada, se sentó en el lugar que había estado ocupando Alexander—. En unos días se le pasará.

Él tuvo ganas de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla con fuerza para que despertara, para que se diera cuenta que todo podía terminar realmente mal si es que Alexander seguía con ese estúpido juego.

—Es mi culpa. —dijo Isabelle, interrumpiendo cualquier oración que el rubio quisiera decir—. Yo llevé a Alec a ese antro, yo lo dejé solo, y si no lo hubiera dejado solo no hubiera conocido a Magnus. No te pido que me entiendas, pero Alec es tu mejor amigo y…

—Esto saldrá mal.

—La mayoría de las cosas nos salen mal.

Jace asintió ante lo último dicho por Izzy, estiró su brazo y revolvió con suavidad el cabello de ella.

Al menos los dos estarían con Alexander cuando las cosas se salieran de control.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No estaba desesperado, solo estaba molesto. Estaba molesto con ese tipo que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de él. Ese chico con ropa de playa mal combinada en un antro de ciudad, con el cabello rubio y corto estilo militar, y ese maldito cuerpo bien formado que se notaba aún con la ropa holgada. Pero lo que más le sacaba de quicio era que ese tipo podía tener sus horrendas manos sobre el cuerpo de Alexander. Y Alexander se pegaba a él, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con sus caderas.

Era obvio que el chico tendría una erección en un par de minutos.

Mientras que Magnus no había podido acercarse menos de cinco metros, porque Alec lo había divisado y le había dirigido una mirada llena de odio. Así que él estaba ahí, como un idiota esperando por un chico que era obvio que no lo quería cerca. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la barra, tomó el primer banquillo libre que vio y se sentó rápidamente. Alec podría hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, a él ya le daba igual esa noche.

Y el hecho de que estuviera viendo de reojo al lugar donde estaba Alexander no tenía nada que ver.

—Quien lo diría, aún hay personas que saben mantenerse alejadas de un idiota como tú.

Magnus no tuvo que elevar la cabeza de inmediato para saber de quien se trataba. Solo había dos personas en el mundo que lo trataban como un idiota y que aparte le decían en la cara que era un idiota.

—Mí querido, Raphael. —Pronunció Magnus, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿A dónde fue tu novio?

Raphael le regaló una de sus típicas miradas desinteresadas, y ligeramente molestas.

—Ragnor —contestó Raphael, con un tono de voz como si estuviera a punto de morder a alguien—. Fue a la bodega porque se nos acabó el vodka. Él a diferencia de ti…

—Sí, sí, sí, Ragnor si es responsable, Ragnor es el amor de mi vida, desde que Ragnor entró a trabajar mi vida ahora es color de rosa. Ya me sé el sermón.

Le quitó pesó a las palabras de Raphael sacudiendo la mano frente a su cara, a cambio recibió un sonoro bufido.

— ¿El niño te rechazó? —Preguntó Raphael como si no fuera importante y todo el mundo dentro del antro supiera sobre su historia.

Pensó en reclamarle pero eso sería tonto, porque era obvio que Ragnor se lo había contado. En lugar de eso esperó a que el chico le sirviera un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica antes de empezar a relatar un poco su historia. Sabía que Raphael no tenía interés, que solo había preguntado para molestarlo, así que ahora usaría eso en su contra.

—Dime, ¿qué harías si un chico se va con otros chicos para llamar tu atención?

Raphael lo miró enarcando una ceja, parecía plantearse si debía responder o no, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ragnor apareció detrás de él, empujando la caja entre sus manos al cuerpo del otro para que lo ayudara con las botellas de licor. Él aprovechó y se hizo dueño del vaso de bebida sobre la barra. Se lo tomó en un solo trago, con el picor calentando y dañando su garganta. Se levantó del banquillo y se fue de ahí antes de que Raphael decidiera cobrarle la bebida, por el momento estaba muy ocupado ayudándole a Ragnor.

Volvió sobre sus pasos de hace unos minutos, pero Alexander ya no estaba bailando en el mismo lugar que cuando se había ido. Siguió caminando, casi hasta llegar a un extremo del lugar, tratando de reconocer a su objetivo entre todas las personas. Después de unos minutos se dio por vencido, iba a volver con Ragnor a robarle un par de tragos gratis y después se iría a casa a terminar el trabajo que tenía para la siguiente semana. Aunque no debió sorprenderse cuando logró divisar a Alexander, porque últimamente las cosas no salían como él deseaba. Y tampoco debió de haberle importado que el chico rubio jalara a Alec con fuerza hasta la salida de emergencia. Debió haberse ido a casa.

Y sí, tal vez Ragnor y Raphael tenían razón en que a veces era un verdadero idiota, pero simplemente no podía irse de esa forma. Viendo que Alec no parecía realmente contento de que un tipo extraño lo llevara a un lugar desconocido. Así que serpenteó entre las personas danzantes y los que caminaban rápidamente al igual que él. Y llegó hasta la salida de emergencia, preguntándose mentalmente una última vez si realmente quería hacer eso. Su cuerpo se encargó de contestar esa pregunta, jalando la palanca de la puerta para abrirla.

La puerta daba a la parte trasera del establecimiento, había un par de cajas de cartón con varias marcas de licores impresas, unos cuantos botes enormes de plástico cerrados donde debían de tirar la basura, y había panfletos del mismo antro desperdigados por el piso. Era un callejón sin salida, y no estaba tan sucio como él había esperado.

Dejó que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas y de inmediato apareció la imagen de Alexander pegado a la pared, con el sujeto rubio sobre él, acariciándolo por todas partes y sujetando con una sola de sus enormes manos las muñecas con fuerza sobre la pared. Alexander estaba correspondiendo los besos con torpeza y se removía incómodo en la pared. El otro chico no lo dejaba respirar en paz siquiera.

Y ese era el momento perfecto para irse, pero no lo hizo. Estaba seguro que debió haberse ido.

Caminó a paso lento y tranquilamente tomó el borde superior de la camisa con ambas manos y lo jaló con fuerza para despegar ambos cuerpos. Escuchó un suave: "pop", y la imagen siguiente que registraban sus ojos era el cuerpo del chico rubio golpear contra la pared contraria, cayendo sobre las cajas vacías que Magnus había visto primero.

— ¡Magnus! —le llamó Alexander a sus espaldas.

Pero él no volteó, observó la forma en que el chico rubio se iba levantando, con el rostro deformado por el enojo. Así que dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, volvió a tomarlo de la parte superior de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta llegar casi al final del callejón.

—Vete —ordenó, sin importarle que el chico podía levantarse y golpearle el rostro con facilidad.

Pero el chico miró detrás de él. Donde se suponía debería seguir Alexander, prosiguió a levantarse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y salió del callejón dirigiéndole miradas enojadas a Magnus.

Para cuando Magnus se volteó no esperaba recibir la imagen de Alexander, aún pegado a la pared, mirándolo con sorpresa. Así que se acercó rápidamente por si a Alec se le ocurría escapar de nuevo cuando recordara que estaba enojado con él. Su acompañante seguía un poco sonrojado, su respiración aún era errática, y no se había molestado en acomodarse la ropa.

— ¿Te forzó?

La respuesta que obtuvo de Alec fue una ligera sacudida de cabeza.

—Deberías ir a casa —dijo Magnus. Casi estaba seguro de que tal vez estaba en shock.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decidirlo?

Al principio no fue difícil para Magnus entender porque Alexander estaba molesto, pero las cosas habían llegado a su límite. Magnus ya no lo soportaba, y ver a Alec molestarse con él cuando mostraba un poco de preocupación, verlo dejarse llevar por otra persona solo para intentar molestarlo no le atraía, lo repudiaba.

— ¿En serio crees que va a funcionar? ¿Qué me vas a gustar solo porque te estás convirtiendo en la zorra del lugar?

Alexander reaccionó casi por instinto, empujando a Magnus con fuerza cuando lo insultó.

—Yo no soy la zorra de nadie.

—Pues eso pareces.

Alec se tragó sus palabras junto con las ganas de darle un golpe a Magnus en el rostro, porque todo era culpa de Magnus, si no lo hubiera conocido no estaría actuando de esa forma patética en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Qué esperas lograr, Alexander?

—Nada —contestó Alec, en un tono grave, dejándole en claro a Magnus que no quería ser molestado por eso de nuevo.

Le había hartado estar en ese lugar cuando el rubio lo había llevado y ahora que Magnus estaba ahí le seguía hartando aún más.

Se pegó de nuevo a la pared y después giro, para volver por donde había llegado, aunque no estaba seguro que esa puerta abriera desde afuera. Entonces sintió el tirón en su brazo, un contacto fuerte que lo obligó a apartarse de su objetivo y volver a estar contra la pared y el cuerpo de alguien más.

Magnus era caliente, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Alexander, el cuerpo de Magnus muchas veces parecía tener un calor propio estable, como si el entorno a su alrededor no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Y tenerlo de esa forma, pegado a su cuerpo, presionándolo contra la pared con firmeza sin llegar a ser rudo. A Alec le encantaba ser tratado de esa forma, se sentía mal y bien al mismo tiempo.

—Eres imposible —murmuró su contrario. Sacándolo de su pequeña burbuja de gusto—. Te aseguro que ni tú mismo sabes lo que quieres.

Alec iba a replicar, pero Magnus colocó ambas manos al lado de su rostro, recargándose en la pared y despegando su cuerpo del menor, Alec extrañó el calor del cuerpo ajeno enseguida.

—Olvídame, tienes que olvidarme ahora, o después será peor.

— ¿Por qué? —Alec no preguntó, ordenó una respuesta en ese mismo instante.

—Porque voy a destruirte.

El viento le despeinó el cabello, hebras negras y delgadas cayeron sobre sus ojos, nublando ligeramente su vista, pero aun así podía ver a Magnus. Los ojos grandes y claros del mayor, estaban estáticos, como si lo que quisiera estuviera frente a él y no tuviera que volver a mirar a ningún otro lado.

Entonces volvió el calor del cuerpo de Magnus al suyo, y el aliento caliente de Magnus calentó su oreja.

—Voy a destruirte de la forma más placentera que pueda existir. Voy a marcarte y lo vas a disfrutar tanto que rogarás que te dé un poco más, y mis besos serán como droga en tu boca, te harás adicto antes de saberlo y necesitarás cada vez más. Y cuando te tenga en la palma de mi mano, cuando creas que has llegado al final te vas a dar cuenta que apenas estoy empezando, porque me habré convertido en el pecado más placentero que alguna vez podrías llegar a experimentar.

Los dedos de Magnus se cernieron de su cabello, pegando su cabeza a la pared y obligándolo a levantar la vista para no apartar sus ojos azules de los claros del otro. Y Alexander estaría mintiendo si dijera que su cuerpo entero no tembló.

—Cuando al fin haya acabado contigo, cuando ya no puedas siquiera respirar si yo no te permito hacerlo, entonces te darás cuenta de lo mucho que te destruí. Seré como un huracán en tu vida, y así entenderás porqué los huracanes llevan el nombre de personas.

Magnus miró a Alec fijamente. Sabía que después de eso su contrario decidiría irse, al fin lo olvidaría y todo podría volver a la normalidad. Las cosas serían como debían de ser. Pero Alec no pareció captarlo, porque sus manos se elevaron hasta alcanzar la camisa de marca de Magnus, sus dedos se hundieron en la seda con fuerza, atrayéndolo para que ambos cuerpos permanecieran en contacto.

—Hazlo —susurró Alec.

Y Magnus no podía mentir. Porque ver a Alexander de esa forma, entregándose aún cuando sabía los riesgos, le provocaba un placer inexplicable.

Sus dedos aplicaron más fuerza, tirando de los mechones de cabello negro que había tenido desde hace unos momentos. Fue apenas un pequeño segundo el que se miraron, después Magnus unió sus labios con los de Alexander, con fuerza, deseoso de volver a probarlos, de sentir la lengua ajena restregarse contra la suya. Los brazos de Alec se enredaron en su cuello, profundizando el contacto al instante.

Sus dientes obligaron a los labios ajenos a abrirse, La lengua de Magnus entró con urgencia a la boca de Alec, saboreando rápidamente cada rincón de esa cavidad, maravillándose con el exquisito sabor que inundaba sus papilas. Y las maravillosas sensaciones que su cuerpo empezaba a tener, las ráfagas de placer que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Alexander cortó el beso para tener un poco de oxígeno en sus pulmones de nuevo. Magnus pegó sus labios de nuevo al instante, dejando suaves toques con sus labios, antes de desperdigarlos por la mandíbula hasta ascender y llegar a su oído. Usando sus dientes para tirar de la piel con delicadeza.

—Hazme rogar —murmuró Alexander en un suave quejido.

Y Magnus sonrió, porque era obvio que lo haría. Él podría ser el diablo siempre y cuando Alexander fuera el pecador.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A Isabelle le costó varios minutos encontrar a Jace. Y cuando lo vio sentado en la barra, junto a la chica pelirroja de la que estaba prendado desde hace unas semanas, casi se da un golpe en la cabeza por no revisar ahí primero.

La música a esa hora ya era casi insoportable, la mayoría de las personas estaban ebrias y no se daban cuenta del exceso en el volumen, pero Isabelle seguía en sus cinco sentidos y sus oídos resentían el volumen de la música. Estaba caminando directamente a donde Jace se encontraba sentado, dándole la espalda a ella, pero alguien la jaló hacia atrás, salvándola al instante de un montón de tipos musculosos que pasaban riendo de lo ebrios que estaban y chocaban contra todo.

Izzy se giró rápidamente para ver a su salvador. Era Simon, el cual aún mantenía su mano sobre la chaqueta de cuero de ella. Por un instante se había olvidado que él venía con ella, que habían estado platicando casi toda la noche y que él se había ofrecido para ayudar a buscar a su hermano. Le sonrió por un momento y después continuó con su camino.

Cuando llegó a donde Jace hablaba con la pelirroja, que casualmente también era amiga de Simon. Se paró entre ellos dos, dándole la espalda a la chica. Jace la miró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, porque acababa de interrumpirlo cuando seguramente ya había logrado algún avance con la chica, la chica que realmente no necesitaba ningún avance porque se notaba a leguas que estaba prendada del rubio.

—No encuentro a Alec.

—Llámale a su celular.

—No contesta, tampoco está el chico que había estado con él.

Jace rodó los ojos.

—Te dije que se saldría de sus manos, seguro está en el baño, o en…

— ¡Jace! —gritó Isabelle, sentía los ojos acuosos por la incertidumbre de no saber dónde se encontraba su hermano.

—Tranquila, —Jace se levantó de su asiento y dio un par de miradas al lugar— Deberíamos ir a preguntarle a Magnus y sus amigos si no lo han visto, ¿de acuerdo?

Izzy se mordisqueó la lengua para no replicar y asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo iré, quédate aquí mientras tanto.

Y antes de que Isabelle pudiera decir algo más dio media vuelta y empezó a zigzaguear entre los cuerpos que aún bailaban y la gente borracha y alegre que intentaba bailar, sin éxito alguno.

Para cuando pudo llegar al lugar, la canción ya había cambiado y las personas estaban bailando aún más. En la barra había pocas personas y solo un chico estaba atendiendo. Él no era amigo de Magnus pero sabía por Alexander que uno de los amigos de Magnus trabajaba en esa barra. Así que se acercó y llamó la atención del chico que atendía a un par de chicas, éste tenía una mueca en el rostro como si estuviera harto de su vida. Jace se encargó de cortarlo antes de que le preguntara que era lo que quería.

— ¿Eres Ragnor?

— ¿Quién pregunta?

Él no tenía mucha paciencia en ese momento, y mucho menos para estar hablando con acertijos mal hechos.

—Necesito encontrar a Magnus.

Entonces el chico mostró una sonrisa altanera, para después soltar una risa burlona.

—Él se fue hace más de media hora. Suerte con encontrarlo.

Después se dio la vuelta y empezó a atender a dos clientes nuevos.

Jace se quedó parado en el mismo lugar por un momento. Cuando reaccionó se sintió como un estúpido, giró sobre su propio eje y volvió a meterse entre la bola de personas que estaban bailando agresivamente. Todo para poder llegar a donde estaba Izzy lo más rápido posible.

Un chico cayó sobre él y lo empujó hasta chocar con una chica, la cual estaba demasiado entretenida con un chico como para darse cuenta.

—Mierda —murmuró para el mismo. Con la música opacando completamente su voz.

Y no maldecía por el hecho de que un par de personas siguieran apretujándolo, maldecía porque creía saber dónde se encontraba Alexander, y no era nada bueno.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando entraron al departamento Alexander se sintió ligeramente abrumado. Recordaba el lugar de otra manera, aunque la mayoría de sus recuerdos se centraban en la habitación. El lugar parecía haberse expandido, aunque tal vez él no había prestado suficiente atención la última vez.

No recordaba la sala, al lado izquierdo del lugar, con sillones de cuero negro y una pantalla plana, y un librero lleno de películas, discos y libros. Desde la puerta podía distinguirse todo perfectamente. Incluso vio el estéreo, detrás de los sillones de cuero, pegado a la pared. Se fijó mejor en la cocina, del lado derecho del recinto, la mesa era seguro que la habían cambiado, la última vez era de madera y ahora era de plástico blanco, las sillas también habían cambiado, ahora eran negras, haciendo juego con la mesa.

Escuchó las llaves caer en un pequeño plato de porcelana de color negro, un plato que estaba al lado de la puerta, sobre una pequeña mesa negra de madera, donde también había un ratón de juguete y un bote con algo brillante que parecía purpurina. Dejó de observar el lugar cuando una suave melodía traspasó sus oídos. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía la música. Magnus estaba recargado sobre el reproductor de música, desabrochándose la camisa lentamente.

— ¿Terminaste de chequear mi casa?

Alec enrojeció al instante. No había creído ser tan obvio en lo que hacía, pero ahí estaba la prueba de que se equivocaba. Magnus simplemente soltó una ligera risa, se enderezó y caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Alec. La voz del cantante hacia un suave y armonioso acompañamiento.

—No te culpo —dijo Magnus en voz baja—. La última vez estabas muy borracho como para recordar siquiera que subimos escaleras para llegar aquí.

Tal vez Magnus tenía razón y estaba muy borracho, pero creía tener vagos recuerdos de usar sus pies en algo difícil, así que había supuesto que eran las escaleras. No era tan estúpido.

—Sabía de las escaleras. —gruñó Alec en su defensa.

A cambio Magnus le regaló una sonrisa. Se agachó un poco, torció el cuello y atrapó los labios de Alexander con delicadeza.

Y las defensas de Alec, las que había estado construyendo esas dos semanas, se habían hecho trizas en unos segundos. Sus manos reaccionaron y se aferraron al cuello del mayor. Sus labios también tuvieron su reacción, se estamparon con fuerza contra los del contrario, profundizando el contacto rápidamente.

Pero antes de que el cuerpo de Alec pudiera seguir respondiendo Magnus se separó de él. Tomó las manos del menor y las alejó de su cuello, pero las mantuvo aferradas en sus manos. Los labios de Magnus acariciaron su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo, no hay porque ir rápido. —murmuró sobre su oído, con su aliento caliente acariciando su piel.

Alexander asintió suavemente, siguiendo las órdenes del contrario.

—Escucha la música —agregó Magnus. Sus labios empezaban a dejar suaves toques por la piel de Alec.

Y él obedeció, enfocó la mitad de su atención en la música. Mientras que la otra se esforzaba por no tratar de tocar a Magnus y obligarlo a ir más rápido. Así que intento enfocarse en la letra de la canción, y en lo irónico que era en ese momento ese pequeño complemento. Pero la voz del cantante combinada con la suave melodía de los instrumentos lo hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando. Hacía que los besos de Magnus se sintieran como morfina, y que sus manos, las cuales ahora exploraban bajo su camisa, se sintieran como algodón, tibio y suave sobre su piel.

La canción terminó mientras Magnus se encargaba de mordisquear con cuidado el pedazo de piel en su cuello donde las terminaciones de Alec se juntaban, obligándolo a jadear en respuesta. Y la misma canción volvió a comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que escogieras esa canción al azar? —murmuró Alec, metiendo sus manos entre la camisa abierta del moreno.

La letra de la canción, que específicamente hablaba de desamor, le hacía querer reír de la ironía. Pero Magnus se encargaba de borrar esos pensamientos con nuevas mordidas desperdigadas por la piel de su cuello, y suaves toques en su pecho y su espalda.

Magnus volvió a subir, desabrochando la camisa de Alec con delicadeza mientras tanto sus labios volvían a juntarse con los de su acompañante.

—Es solo sexo, Alexander. —Susurró Magnus, besándole de nueva cuenta—. Tienes que recordar eso.

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, y entre todas las sensaciones se encargó de grabar en su mente esa frase. Que lo que fuera a ocurrir entre ellos se basaba solamente en sexo, y no podía esperar nada más. Y se prometió que estaba de acuerdo con eso, aunque hasta él sabía que era una mentira.

Las manos del mayor dejaron de pasear por su torso, descendieron con desesperante lentitud hasta llegar a sus muslos, ahí tomaron la fuerza necesaria y se encargaron de elevar a Alexander hasta que sus piernas se aferraban con fuerza a la cintura del contrario. Entonces Magnus empezó a caminar en dirección a la que sería la habitación, fijándose en el suelo por si a su mascota se le ocurría interrumpir, mientras la boca del menor jugaba con su lóbulo, chupándolo y mordiéndolo.

Cuando sus pies golpearon la cama dio media vuelta y comenzó a descender lentamente, hasta que estaba seguro que la cama había quedado debajo de él. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sosteniendo a Alec aún por los muslos, y ambos terminaron sobre la cama. Enseguida sus manos se elevaron hasta las caderas del contrario, marcándole un ritmo a seguir, restregando ambos miembros los cuales aún estaban ocultos bajo la ropa. Alec gimió quedamente, siguiendo las instrucciones que le acababan de marcar, mientras sus manos paseaban por el pecho ligeramente tonificado de Magnus, memorizando cada línea al ritmo de la canción que aún sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Quítate la ropa.

Y volvió a seguir las órdenes de Magnus, porque había dicho que lo haría, que lo dejaría tomar el control hasta que lograra que olvidara que se llamaba Alexander. Sus manos dejaron de repasar el pecho del moreno y comenzaron a retirar la prenda de su torso, para después bajar y tratar de deshacerse de sus pantalones sin tantos movimientos. Apenas y logró la mitad sin ayuda de Magnus, mientras que el mayor también se despojaba de las prendas que aún llevaba encima. Arrojaron todo al suelo, a unos metros de la cama, sin importarles realmente lo que podría sucederle a la ropa, tenían cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Magnus lo arrojó a la cama cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, y él cerró las piernas, porque aún le daba vergüenza que Magnus lo viera desnudo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndose entre las sabanas. Las cuales estaban ahora realmente estaban desordenadas. El mayor observó al contrario, desnudo y expuesto en la cama mientras él se deshacía del resto de la ropa. Y la música, la maldita música que había elegido poner, lo estaba descontrolando, quería tomar a Alexander en ese instante, fuerte y rápido.

Logró controlarse y se deshizo completamente de su ropa. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y se acercó gateando a su objetivo. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron las piernas de Alec, para después escabullirse entre sus muslos y obligarle a enseñarle lo que sea que tuviera ganas de esconder. El miembro de Alec apenas y estaba empezando a endurecerse, y Magnus no podía permitir eso.

Alec no abrió los ojos, sabía que Magnus lo estaba viendo, completamente expuesto y abierto ante él. Y cuando sintió el aliento de Magnus en sus muslos, y sus labios dejar suave besos en esa parte sensible, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Aun así no pudo retener el gemido de placer que se escapó de sus labios en cuando la boca caliente y húmeda del moreno encerró su miembro.

Mantuvo sus manos quietas el mayor tiempo posible. Pero Magnus sabía hacer maravillas con su boca. Chupaba, lamía y succionaba de tal forma que Alexander veía estrellas al cerrar los ojos, estrellas blancas que bailaban tras sus parpados. Sus manos pronto estuvieron sobre el cabello de Magnus, enredándose en los mechones, antes perfectamente peinados, y tirando con fuerza pero sin excederse demasiado. Sus caderas trataban de moverse, de lograr estar aún más profundo pero las manos del contrario sobre los huesos de su cadera se lo impedían. Al final Magnus terminó sacándose el miembro erecto de la boca, y gateando de nuevo hacia arriba para tomar los labios de Alexander.

Y para cuando Alec se dio cuenta de que el sabor salado de la lengua de Magnus era su propio sabor ya era demasiado tarde. Magnus había rodado por la cama, sujetándolo por las caderas para que lo siguiera. Volviendo a besarse con gula en cuanto sus movimientos se detuvieron.

—Chúpamela.

Y no, Alec no estaba preparado para escuchar eso en cuanto el beso terminó. Él nunca había intimado con otra persona más que con Magnus, así que no tenía la menor idea de cómo usar su boca y si algo salía mal toda la noche estaría arruinada.

Sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas porque las sentía arder. Y porque Magnus estaba acariciándole con los dedos pulgares los círculos rojos en su rostro.

—No sé hacerlo. —reconoció Alec, su voz quebrada por la vergüenza.

—Yo te guiaré.

Alec asintió, se separó de Magnus y descendió lentamente, hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna. Tomó el miembro entre sus manos. A pesar de que ya había tomado el miembro de Magnus antes aún seguía sintiéndose extraño. Movió las manos con cuidado y lentitud. El mayor estiró la mano y acarició el cabello negro del menor.

—Lámete los labios.

Siguió la orden, se encargó de lubricar sus labios con su saliva y después imitó lo que Magnus había hecho con él.

Acercó sus labios a la cabeza del miembro y comenzó a deslizar el pene lentamente dentro de su boca, Magnus siseó, presa del placer que la boca de Alec le proporcionaba.

—No uses los dientes —gruñó Magnus en tono de advertencia—. Solo los labios y la lengua.

En lugar de asentir para acatar la orden, esta vez prefirió hacerlo, metió el miembro lo más profundo que pudo, lo cual no era mucho o las arcadas lo arruinarían todo. Su lengua se deslizó al mismo tiempo que sus labios, y su cabeza empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

—Usa las manos también.

De nueva cuenta acató la orden llevándola a cabo. Y Magnus soltó un gemido entrecortado, Alec sabía que estaba siendo observado, así que controló sus nervios y continuó con el trabajo que su boca ejercía sobre el miembro.

Al igual que hace unos minutos él había hecho, Magnus comenzó a jalarle el cabello y a mover las caderas, lentamente para no agobiarlo, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba haciéndolo. Pero Alec dejó que Magnus escogiera el ritmo que quería que su boca llevara. Y controló con toda su fuerza de voluntad las arcadas que tenía cada que el miembro entraba demasiado y llegaba a tocar su campanilla.

Fue por ese momento que recordó la plática que había escuchado una vez por accidente en casa. Había sido una charla que su hermana mantenía por teléfono, pero eso no significaba que él no podía comprobar en ese momento si era realmente cierto. Trató de mostrar iniciativa de nuevo e introdujo el pene hasta tocar su campanilla, y controló las arcadas antes de empezar. En ese momento ya se sabía ligeramente la letra de la canción que estaba sonando desde la sala, y empezó a tararearla, mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza.

Magnus sujetó con fuerza su cabello, gimió ásperamente y dejó que Alec siguiera experimentando. Después empleó un poco más de fuerza para obligarlo a elevar la cabeza y sacarse el miembro de la boca. Su pene rebotó contra la parte baja de su abdomen y él se enderezó para atrapar los labios del pelinegro.

Alec se sentía ligeramente mareado, tratando de prestar atención a la música repetitiva de su alrededor y al placer que lo estaba matando.

—Voltéate.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Alec al instante. Aún mareado por la reciente actividad.

—Porque si no yo te obligaré a voltearte.

Sabía que estaba mal pero no le importó dejar salir la frase de su boca.

—Hazlo.

El mayor le sonrió de una manera indescifrable para el poco tiempo que tuvo de apreciarla. Porque enseguida sintió el fuerte jalón en su brazo izquierdo, un movimiento tan fuerte y rápido que se vio boca abajo en la cama en un instante. Magnus aún sostenía su brazo izquierdo y jaló el derecho con fuerza, llevándolo detrás, a la altura de su trasero, así que él tuvo que acomodar la cabeza para evitar ser asfixiado por las sabanas.

Sus manos se vieron prontamente colocadas en cada glúteo, separándolos, abriéndose frente a Magnus.

Sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza, estaba totalmente abierto al otro. Con sus manos colocadas en el sitio correcto para enseñarle todo lo que quisiera. Pudo haberse negado, haber quitado las manos, pero había algo tan excitante dentro de eso que no pudo hacerlo, mantuvo la posición aun cuando sintió a Magnus levantarse detrás de él. Así que solo escuchó la música y aguardó hasta que el otro volviera. No tardó mucho, pero Alec empezaba a acalambrarse.

Entonces sintió el líquido frio caer sobre su trasero. Soltó un quejido de sorpresa, demasiado agudo para su gusto, y trató de alejar sus manos, pero ambas muñecas se vieron sujetadas para impedirlo y siguió la orden del mayor. Sintió un dedo hacer círculos alrededor de su entrada empujando lentamente, como si estuviera probando si realmente podía entrar. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido relaciones con Magnus así que el primer dedo entró fácilmente, sin mayor molestia, solo una leve incomodidad al sentirlo entrar y tantear dentro. El segundo dedo tampoco fue doloroso, era molesto, Alexander no recordaba esa parte de la primera vez que se habían acostado, y estaba aliviado de no tener ese recuerdo. Y el tercer dedo, Magnus lo introdujo con cuidado, pero aun así Alexander se removió incómodo y soltó un par de quejidos. No le dolía demasiado, pero había un pequeño dolor punzante en su entrada, y la aún existente incomodidad de tener esos dedos moviéndose dentro de él.

Magnus fue amable, esperó el tiempo suficiente antes de tratar de introducir su miembro, y cuando al fin estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo lubricó la entrada de Alec abundantemente para después penetrarlo con lentitud. Alexander sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados y solo podían ver puntos blanco y amarillos, sus brazos seguían hacia atrás, sosteniendo sus glúteos mientras Magnus lo penetraba. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que Magnus estaba completamente dentro de él. Y que se movía con cuidado hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Sentía la saliva volverse cada vez más espesa en su boca, chorreando por las comisuras. Y el cuello empezaba a dolerle por la posición incómoda en la que estaba siendo puesto. Magnus seguía moviendo con cuidado sus caderas, cuidando de no lastimarlo, y a Alec le parecía lo más considerado que podría haber hecho en ese momento.

—No puedo, Magnus —dijo Alec. Su voz amortiguada por las sabanas—, es incómodo… es…

Pero Magnus no lo dejó terminar, salió de su interior, tomó ambas muñecas con sus manos y lo obligó a enderezarse, después en un par de jalones más dejó las manos de Alec sobre la pared, y se posicionó detrás de él, dispuesto a penetrarle de nueva cuenta.

La lengua de Magnus se deslizó por su espalda, desde la base hasta llegar a su nuca. Sus manos quedando a cada lado de las caderas de Alec, posicionándolo de la forma adecuada. Y después lo penetró, no fue suave, ni delicado, fue rápido y fuerte, haciendo al otro gritar por un momento. El cuerpo de Alexander tembló, Magnus seguía dando estocadas profundas que lograban hacer que su vista se nublara, y en algún momento sus manos apoyadas sobre la pared no eran suficiente, se deslizó con cuidado hasta apoyar sus antebrazos mientras su mano izquierda se convertía en un puño y la otra trataba en vano de enterrar los dedos en el cemento.

Magnus se inclinó, pegando su pecho a la espalda del menor. Su boca buscando al instante algún pedazo de piel para morder, sus caderas moviéndose aún a un ritmo marcado, sus manos sujetando con fuerza las caderas contrarias, sus dedos dejando marcas rojas en la piel por la fuerza que empleaba.

—Escucha.

A Alec le dieron ganas de maldecirlo por ordenarle eso en ese preciso momento. ¿Qué tenía que escuchar?, había miles de cosas para escuchar. El ligero ruido de los autos en la calle, la música que aún invadía el lugar, el sonido húmedo del miembro de Magnus al penetrarle, su respiración errática, sus manos frotarse contra la pared, los gruñidos de Magnus a sus espaldas, las sabanas rozándose por la fricción. Había demasiadas cosas como para ponerle atención a una sola.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Alec. Quedándose sin aire por solo pronunciar esas dos palabras.

—_Escucha._

No quería escuchar, o tal vez no podía. Tal vez había demasiados sonidos y no sabía a cual tenía que prestarle atención, pero aun así lo hizo, se tomó el tiempo de escuchar, aunque su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, su respiración y sus suaves gemidos lo sacaban de quicio porque no podía poner verdadera atención en las demás cosas. Entonces Magnus dejó de sujetar su cadera con ambas manos, una pasó a acariciar su miembro sin parar su ritmo al penetrarle, incluso seguía el mismo ritmo.

—Maldito seas, Magnus.

Porque lo había descubierto, ya sabía que era lo que Magnus quería que él escuchara. Y le dieron ganas de maldecirlo hasta que sus descendientes estuvieran malditos también.

Magnus sacaba su miembro y volvía a introducirlo casi con precisión, golpeaba su próstata de vez en cuando al ir tan profundo, y su mano se movía al mismo ritmo, y ese ritmo era el maldito ritmo que llevaban los suaves golpes de la batería en la canción.

Magnus se lo estaba follando al ritmo de una canción.

Y ahora tenía el descaró de reírse a sus espaldas, de apretar con más fuerza su miembro, y de morder su oreja juguetonamente, haciéndolo gemir, gruñir, jadear y tratar de enterrar las manos en la dura pared. No, Magnus no tenía perdón en ese momento, no mientras siguiera moviendo sus caderas de esa forma.

El problema era que Alec estaba disfrutándolo demasiado, estaba extasiado. El placer inundando cada célula de su cuerpo, nublando su mente y su vista. Estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría esa canción.

Alexander gimió contra la pared, los dedos del mayor se estaban cerrando con más fuerza en torno a su pene, su entrada estaba siendo penetrada con más fuerza, la piel de su nuca estaba siendo mordida cada segundo, y Magnus soltaba gemidos sobre su piel. Alec podía sentir las vibraciones de la garganta de Magnus cuando un nuevo gemido salía de su boca, la cual tenía pegada a la piel del menor.

Fue cuando la canción empezó de nuevo que Alec se dio cuenta de que iba a terminar pronto, pero Magnus seguía manteniendo el ritmo lento de la música, lo hacía cada vez más fuerte, empujándolo aún más contra la pared, pero seguía haciéndolo lento, y el menor lo necesitaba más rápido, necesitaba acabar. Sus caderas se movieron tratando de acelerar el ritmo de Magnus había elegido, pero el moreno seguía teniendo el mayor control en las cosas y no le permitía interrumpir el ritmo, para cuando la canción iba a la mitad el menor se sentía desamparado.

De pronto Magnus golpeó de nuevo el punto especial en su interior, y el orgasmo lo golpeó. Lo golpeó como si fuera un camión a trescientos kilómetros por hora. Se quedó sin aire, por más que trataba de jalar oxigeno sus pulmones parecían no recibirlo, su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que pensaba que terminaría explotando, sus músculos se tensaron de tal forma que podía sentir sus venas hinchándose, sus ojos se nublaron perdiendo la imagen frente a él, y dejó de escuchar así que no se dio cuenta del gemido que salió de su boca.

Magnus sonrió ladinamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su frente se mantenía pegada a la espalda del pelinegro. El gemido de Alexander al llegar al clímax lo había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza, lo había hecho desear poder llegar también lo más rápido posible. Pero lo mejor del orgasmo de Alec era la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban, y la forma en que su entrada estaba aprisionando su miembro, era una sensación exquisita. Y cuando su contrario salió de su ensoñación el volvió a tomarle de las caderas con ambas manos y a penetrarlo con fuerza.

Alec se sentía como si acabara de correr como si el diablo lo hubiera perseguido, y Magnus seguía tomándolo, seguía enterrándose en sus entrañas con fuerza, buscando su propia liberación. Buscó un mejor ángulo de soporte y dejó que su contrario hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, se dejó penetrar con fuerza porque Magnus estaba soltando gemidos necesitados en la piel de su espalda y no sería justo que él se quedara sin el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Los dedos de Magnus se enterraron en su cabello y lo jalaron, Alec se separó de la pared con brusquedad, sintiendo enseguida el pecho caliente y sudoroso de Magnus, su cuello también tuvo que girar y los labios del moreno lo recibieron. Lo besó con fuerza. Y cuando el besó terminó recibió el gemido entrecortado sobre sus labios. Su entrada se sentía caliente, y Magnus estaba tenso, sujetándolo del cabello y por la cintura, había acabado y todo su cuerpo estaba absorbiendo las sensaciones del orgasmo.

Esperó a que los dedos del mayor dejaran de apresar su cabello y trató de dejarse caer en la cama, pero fue detenido. Magnus lo colocó en cuatro en la cama, para después sacar su miembro con cuidado, después se levantó de la cama. Alexander se dejó caer boca abajo sobre las sabanas, aún tenía la respiración descompuesta y su cabeza daba vueltas. Magnus volvió en unos minutos, se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, pasándole una botella pequeña de agua la cual aceptó y bebió al instante. No había notado lo reseca que se encontraba su garganta hasta ese momento.

Magnus miraba el techo atentamente, sin darle una sola mirada a Alec, y éste empezó a sentirse extraño, como si no fuera bienvenido en ese lugar y tuviera que irse en ese momento. Dejó de mirar al mayor y se giró para dejar la botella casi vacía sobre el suelo, seguramente ya era casi la una de la madrugada, a esa hora no podría volver a casa, porque era casi seguro que Magnus lo iba a echar enseguida.

La música seguía sonando, y era lo único que hacía que la atmosfera no se volviera totalmente asfixiante.

—Me gusta tu trasero —comentó Magnus detrás de él.

Alexander se sonrojó, rodó sobre sí mismo y encaró a Magnus, éste estaba sonriendo como si acabara de romper algo.

—Vaya, así que no estás dormido.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría? —preguntó Alec.

—Te das la vuelta y no mencionas ni una sola palabra. —contestó. Empezando a acercarse a Alexander hasta poder rodearle la cintura con sus brazos—. Aunque tal vez solo sea tu estrategia para enseñarme tu trasero.

Alec soltó una suave maldición. Magnus acarició su entrada con la yema de los dedos, haciéndolo saltar en la cama.

—Acabamos de hacerlo.

Magnus decidió ignorar la queja en el tono de voz de Alec. Su boca tomó posesión de la contraria, besándole con hambre, hasta hacerle perder el aire.

—Pero lo hicimos lento, esta vez te lo haré más rápido.

Y si el cuerpo enteró de Alec se estremeció y sintió un cosquilleo en toda su piel no tenía nada que ver con las palabras de Magnus. Lo negaría rotundamente.

El mayor volvió a besarlo, mordiendo sus labios, metiendo su húmeda y caliente lengua, sorbiéndole la vida a Alec con ese contacto. Besos deliciosos que lo estaban dejando sin pensamiento alguno.

Alexander decidió disfrutarlo, olvidarse de todo lo demás y dejar que Magnus lo utilizara, porque eso sería sexo, solo sexo. Decidió dejar de pensar y disfrutar las nuevas caricias que Magnus le regalaba. Y hasta la maldita canción que habían usado desde el principio le decía que él no sería el único, en la cama y en la vida del moreno, y hasta eso decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

_._

_Dudas, aclaraciones o simples felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré muy feliz. Tardaré un poco en actualizar. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	6. Era un problema

_Alguien no murió después de todo. Tardé milenios en actualizar, pueden echarle la culpa a mi bella universidad. _

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

* * *

**Era un problema**

**.**

La canción que lo despertó tenía un tono movido y alegre. Lo animaba a levantarse de la cama e ir a darse un baño rápido, esa era su estrategia, poner una canción lo suficientemente motivadora para poder salir de la cama por la mañana. Estiró la mano, buscando por las cobijas y en el suelo el aparato que emitía la alarma, pero no lo encontró. La alarma cesó, él entreabrió los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo, estiró sus extremidades con cuidado, evitando algún calambre que lo hiciera morderse los labios de dolor. Se sentó sobre la cama y talló sus ojos. La alarma volvió a sonar, el ruido venía de su mesa de trabajo.

A su lado Alec seguía durmiendo, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Seguramente tenía el sueño demasiado pesado como para darse cuenta de que una alarma estaba sonando.

Se quitó las cobijas del cuerpo y extendió los pies, apoyándolos sobre el suelo. Un tirón en la planta de sus pies lo recibió, esa mañana hacia más frío del esperado. Talló de nuevo sus ojos, dio una pequeña mirada al intruso en su cama, y se levantó. Buscó su celular en su ropa tirada a un lado de su mesa de trabajo. En cuanto encontró su celular apagó la alarma, dejó el aparato sobre la mesa y se dirigió al baño. Su gato también se encontraba dormido. Así que trató de no hacer demasiado ruido, solo se bañó rápidamente, deshaciéndose del sudor y los residuos de sexo que había en su cuerpo. Para cuando salió del baño seguía sin haber movimiento en su casa.

Se puso ropa interior y eligió la ropa que usaría ese día junto con las cosas que debía de llevarse para la reunión que tenía en el trabajo, después volteó a ver el cuerpo sobre su cama.

Alec estaba acostado sobre su estómago, con el rostro enterrado entre las almohadas y la espalda expuesta, mostrando los pequeños moretones que Magnus había hecho. Se acercó a la cama y se agachó para mover con cuidado el cuerpo del chico, tenía que despertarlo y correrlo de su casa antes de irse a trabajar. El menor gruñó, se revolvió unos segundos y enterró aún más la cara en la almohada, Magnus no estaba seguro de que eso fuera bueno, o si se iba a ahogar si lo dejaba así. Volvió a moverlo, con más fuerza esta vez, consiguiendo que reaccionara un poco.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Alec. Su voz pastosa y ronca por estar durmiendo.

—Tienes que irte.

Parecía que iba a recibir una respuesta, pero su contrario solo asintió con la cabeza, jaló las cobijas con las manos y se acurrucó dándole la espalda.

Y tal vez Magnus pensó que fue un acto extremadamente tierno, lo cual le hizo querer vomitar por el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban, pero él necesitaba ir a trabajar, y no iba a dejar su departamento a disposición de un extraño.

—Alexander, saca tu bien formado trasero de mi cama. —insistió, sin recibir alguna respuesta coherente.

Rodó los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro, aún le faltaba vestirse y desayunar y si no resolvía ese problema rápido iba a terminar llegando tarde.

Su mano izquierda acunó el rostro de Alexander, su mano derecha apresó su cuello, y su cuerpo se inclinó hasta que sus labios pudieron alcanzar los ajenos, presionándolos con delicadeza para después morderlos con gula. Magnus odiaba los besos de ese tipo, con personas somnolientas o recién levantadas, pero cuando Alec empezó a corresponderle tuvo la sensación de que no estaba tan mal, que podía soportarlo e incluso querer más. Otro pensamiento que lo hizo querer vomitar.

—Fuera de mi cama. —gruñó Magnus sobre los labios de Alec.

No estuvo seguro de si recibió una contestación, se conformó con ver que su contrario empezaba a moverse en la cama sin ganas de volver a acurrucarse.

— ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

Magnus estuvo a punto de negarse, porque si tardaba demasiado en la ducha se le haría tarde para irse al trabajo.

—Claro.

Y negaría por siempre que había aceptado por los ojos somnolientos e inocentes de Alec.

Cuando Alec desapareció en el baño él empezó a vestirse. El movimiento en su departamento al fin había logrado despertar a su gato, el cual, por más extraño que pareciera, estaba sentado frente a la puerta del baño. Cuando Magnus se acercó, vestido y listo para irse a trabajar, su mascota volteó a verlo, girando solamente el cuello. Parecía estarle reclamando o dejándole algo muy en claro.

—Ya lo sé —admitió Magnus muy a su pesar—, te prometo que no va a volver. Solo fue esta vez.

Se agachó para acariciarle las orejas a Presidente Miau y entonces se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

Su gato siguió frente a la puerta del baño, no parecía fiarse de las palabras de su amo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

Isabelle asintió con la cabeza. Cinco segundos después se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido eso, así que susurró una afirmación.

Por suerte Simon logró escuchar ese susurro.

—Seguro no tarda en volver.

Esta vez soltó un suspiro. Sabía que Alec iba a volver, confiaba en que su hermano iba a volver, pero el hecho de escuchar a alguien más decirlo no la liberaba ni un poco del estrés que tenía desde la noche anterior.

—Eso espero, tengo que colgar, ¿sí?

—Deberías dormir un poco.

—Lo haré, gracias. —y cortó la llamada antes de que Simon tuviera algo más que decir.

A su lado izquierdo estaba Jace, gruñendo entre sueños. A Izzy le pareció gracioso imaginar que estaba soñando con que era un perro persiguiendo autos. Subió el rostro, mirando por la ventana, hacía la calle. El lugar en donde vivían siempre permanecía tranquilo, de vez en cuando pasaban varios autos haciendo más ruido del necesario, pero fuera de eso siempre reinaba una atmosfera de paz. Entonces divisó a su hermano justo cuando daba la vuelta para entrar a la calle. Su cuerpo dio un suave respingo, estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama e ir corriendo escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta y recibirlo, después recordó la forma en que había desaparecido la noche anterior.

Se acomodó sobre la cama, evitando a toda costa mirar por la ventana, subió los brazos y los cruzó sobre su pecho. A su lado Jace seguía durmiendo sin importarle que Alec había regresado y que ella se debatía si debía ayudarlo a entrar a la casa sin levantar sospechas o si debía ignorarlo. Escuchó la puerta de entrada rechinar, apenas un sonido ligero que llegó a ella porque estaba prestando atención. Estiró la mano y atinó a darle un golpe a Jace en el estómago, él se despertó casi enseguida, parpadeando varias veces antes de enfocar su atención en Izzy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jace, gruñendo en lugar de hablar.

—Acaba de llegar.

Jace necesitó un segundo antes de entender de quien hablaba Isabelle. Soltó un largo suspiro, extrañando desde ese momento el estar dormido, se incorporó y dio un salto para salir de la cama. Izzy copió sus movimientos y en un par de segundos ambos estaban emprendiendo su camino hacia la puerta.

Para cuando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana se abrió Alec iba apenas subiendo las escaleras. Ambos, Jace e Isabelle, se acercaron hasta el final de las escaleras, esperando pacientemente a que Alec subiera para poder hablar con él. Pero el pelinegro en lugar de quedarse quieto en cuanto llegó al piso de arriba se encaminó a su cuarto, haciéndole una seña a su hermana y su amigo para que lo siguieran.

Su cuarto era un desastre. No recordaba realmente el último día en que lo había limpiado. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, una punzada de dolor recorrió sus caderas, decidió ignorarlo por el momento y se dejó caer en la cama. Sus piernas colgando fuera del colchón.

—Alec —llamó su amigo.

Estaba seguro que iban a darle un sermón, era obvio, pero en ese momento no tenía humor para soportarlo. Lo que quería hacer era quedarse en la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo, esperando a que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Pero eso era mucho pedir.

— ¿Soy un estúpido? —preguntó quedamente, aunque en el silencio de la casa se escuchaba perfectamente.

El colchón se hundió, su hermana se estaba recostando a su lado izquierdo y su amigo tomaba el lado derecho. Los tres quedaron recostados a lo ancho de la cama, mirando el techo en lugar de mirarse entre ellos.

— ¿Qué pasó, Alec?

Fue su hermana la que preguntó, él había esperado que fuera Jace el que empezara a hacer preguntas, pero su amigo, por primera vez en la vida, estaba callado.

Se pensó la respuesta por un buen rato, mirando el techo para tratar de acomodar sus pensamientos. No era como si pudiera decirles todo lo que pasó, no sentía que podía decirles que estaba ahogándose, que se sentía miserable después de salir del departamento de Magnus y que había sofocado las lágrimas que empezaron a escocer en sus ojos desde que había entrado en su casa.

—Creo que hice algo estúpido.

Isabelle y Jace miraron a Alec, ligeramente perturbados por su respuesta. Alec podía sentir sus miradas, incluso podría apostar a que entre ellos estaban mirándose para saber que decir a continuación.

Aunque Alec no quería preguntas en ese momento, quería cerrar los ojos y tratar de deshacerse de la sensación horrible que estaba asfixiándolo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Catarina esperó con Tessa al lado del taxi, pero Magnus seguía dentro del auto, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y su paciencia no aplicaba en esos casos.

—Magnus —le llamó. El aludido volteó a verla, girando el rostro lentamente—. Ya llegamos.

Vio a su amigo parpadear un par de veces, mirar por las ventanas del auto su alrededor y entonces moverse para bajar del taxi. Escuchó un par de maldiciones de parte del chofer antes de que Magnus cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tessa.

—Solo pensaba en algo del trabajo.

Magnus estiró el brazo, invitándolas a caminar hacia la puerta del restaurante. Catarina miró a Tessa por un momento, ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. El moreno las siguió y se mantuvo detrás de ellas hasta que entraron al restaurante, fue él el que le informó al camarero que buscaban a su amigo que había llegado antes, los condujeron a través de las mesas hasta dar con la que les correspondía. Tessa se adelantó por lo cual Catarina aprovechó para sujetar el brazo de Magnus.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Su amigo la miró de reojo, suspirando después de unos segundos.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez debería dejar de jugar con las personas como lo hago.

Catarina perdió el control de su cuerpo por un momento, tropezando con sus pies y salvándose de caer al suelo gracias a que estaba sujeta del brazo de Magnus.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó, su voz casi quebrada por la emoción que sentía.

Porque había esperado tanto tiempo para que su amigo decidiera eso, para que se diera cuenta que usar a las personas por unas noches no era bueno para nadie, que solo se lastimaba. Casi quería besarlo para felicitarlo por haber llegado a esa solución.

Cuando Magnus volteó a verla, mostrando una sonrisa extensa que iluminaba su rostro. Lo entendió enseguida, frunció el ceño y golpeó el brazo del moreno con fuerza.

—Eres un idiota —gruñó.

Magnus empezó a reír, y ella tuvo ganas de darle otro golpe, o de darle una patada en la rodilla.

—No puedo creer que cayeras. —Magnus apenas y podía hablar decentemente a causa de la risa que le invadía—. Pensaba en sí había cerrado con llave el departamento antes de salir, no te hagas ilusiones, Catarina.

Soltó un bufido mientras su amigo seguía riendo. Tessa había llegado a la mesa por lo cual ellos tuvieron que apresurarse para llegar a sus lugares. Magnus le ayudó a sentarse para después tomar su lugar y comenzar a pelear con Ragnor, y mientras le miraba soltó una pequeña risa, porque realmente había sido tonto pensar que Magnus podía cambiar su forma de ver las relaciones.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando su padre pronunció por tercera vez en la noche esa palabra le dieron ganas de vomitar. Siempre pasaba, desde que tenía memoria cada de que padre se expresaba de esa forma lo hacía sentir como un insecto, pequeño e insignificante. Y le dolía horrores imaginar que esos insultos saldrían de la boca de su padre y se dirigirían a él.

A su lado su hermano menor estaba más atento en el comic que tenía en el regazo que a las palabras de su padre o a la comida en su plato. A Alec le agradaba eso de Max, la forma en la que podía alejarse de las cosas, él no podía hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué Jace no se quedó a cenar? —preguntó su madre.

—Tiene una familia —contestó Alec de mala gana, mientras cortaba lo que quedaba del filete en su plato.

—Nosotros también somos su familia —exclamó su madre.

Alec estaba a punto de contestar, debido a su humor tenía la contestación perfecta, pero su padre habló primero.

—Tiene claras sus prioridades, deberías aprender de él, Alexander.

Por un momento detuvo los movimientos de sus manos sobre su comida mientras sentía que un amargo sabor invadía su boca. Siempre pasaba que cuando mencionaban a Jace él siempre quedaba por debajo, siempre iba a ser la sombra, eso nunca iba a cambiar, pero no quería decir que dejara de dolerle.

Se mordió la lengua y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que si abría la boca iba a terminar diciendo algo de lo que se podía arrepentir.

Para su suerte la conversación se desvió, dejándolo a él y a su incapacidad de superar a Jace de lado. Podía sobrevivir el resto de la cena si las cosas seguían así, no tenía necesidad de hablar y mucho menos de tragarse las cosas. El celular de su padre sonó justo en el momento en que él se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca.

— ¿Quién es? —le preguntó su madre a su padre, aunque no parecía realmente interesada en saberlo.

—El maricón de mi trabajo.

Alec dejó caer los cubiertos sobre su plato, estaba harto de los comentarios y no quería soportarlos el resto de la cena.

—Es homosexual, no maricón. —dijo, sin pensar realmente en lo que decía.

Su padre volteó a verlo, con el ceño fruncido mientras el celular seguía vibrando sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué?

—Que solo es gay, no hay porqué insultarlo…

—Escucha las tonterías que estás diciendo, Alexander.

—Robert —advirtió su madre. No le dirigió ninguna mirada a Alec.

— ¿Y si yo soy gay?

El celular de su padre dejó de vibrar, y nadie en la mesa habló. Su madre volteó a verlo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su hermana tenía la misma expresión que su madre, solo que parecía preocupada de que Alexander dijera algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —la voz de su padre era dura y gruesa, Alec odiaba eso, siempre lo hacía sentir pequeño.

—Dije… que si soy…

Su padre se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa al levantarse. Max dio un respingo y dejó de prestarle atención a su comic para mirar a su padre y después al resto de los presentes.

—Tú nunca serás eso, porque yo hice las cosas correctamente, nunca te críe para ser una asquerosidad como esos tipos.

—No digas eso ni en broma, Alexander. —intervino su madre.

Él estuvo a punto de decirlo, podía sentir las palabras cosquilleando en su lengua y escociendo en su garganta, quería gritarles todo lo que pudiera. Pero su hermana se le adelantó, empezó a toser, llevándose las manos a la garganta, sus padres de inmediato le prestaron atención y corrieron a ayudarle.

Sabía que era una farsa, que Izzy lo estaba fingiendo para que él evitara hacer alguna tontería. Lo entendió, volvió a tomar los cubiertos que había dejado hace un momento y retomó los movimientos para cortar la comida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—También tengo un barco —comentó el castaño enfrente suyo—, me gusta ir al mar cada que puedo, casi siempre tengo tiempo libre.

— ¿En serio?

—Oh, por supuesto, desde chico he tenido…

La música subió su volumen y Magnus se volteó para tomar el vaso que había dejado sobre la barra. Los hielos habían desaparecido casi por completo pero aun así el whisky tenía un sabor excelente.

— ¿Te gustaría ir?

Dejó el vaso en la barra de nuevo, volteándose para centrar su atención en el chico de nuevo.

— ¿Disculpa?

El chico soltó una pequeña risa, acercó su mano hasta tocar el muslo de Magnus, acariciándole sutilmente.

—A nadar conmigo algún día.

Y si no estuviera tan aburrido como para ir a encontrar a alguien mejor seguramente le hubiera dicho que no, que sabía desde el momento que se sentó en el banquillo al lado de él que estaba mintiendo, que seguramente no tenía ni un barco de juguete.

—Tal vez —respondió, sonriéndole al castaño.

Recibió una sonrisa, la mano en su muslo se deslizó hasta que un par de dedos rozaron su abdomen. Y le sonrió, solo porque ese chico sería lo único que tendría esa noche sin tener que esforzarse y no estaba tan mal. Solo le aburría la sarta de tonterías que se inventaba para conquistarlo.

Su compañero dijo algo nuevo pero él no le escuchó, los dedos que habían estado rozando su abdomen trazaron un camino hasta su cuello y después se posaron en su yugular. El chico iba a besarle y él no lo rechazaría, necesitaba un poco de diversión esa noche, se inclinó para acercarse al contrario, dispuesto a aceptar el beso que iba a recibir.

—O podríamos limitarnos a ir esta noche a mi casa —comentó Magnus, asegurándose de que su acompañante lo escuchara.

Los dedos acariciando su nuca fueron una respuesta suficiente. Entrecerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo, dispuesto a besarse con el chico de una buena vez.

Sintió un tirón en su nuca, seguido de un fuerte agarré en su mandíbula, después le llegó la sensación de un par de labios fríos sobre los suyos, besándole con más fuerza de la necesaria, obligándole a corresponder aunque no quisiera. Le gustaba eso, le gustaba cuando le besaban de tal forma que parecía que lo estaban doblegando y que no aceptarían una negativa. Le encantaba sentirse dominado por un simple beso. El problema era que el chico en cuestión no era el tipo de chico que besara de esa forma, tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, hasta que sus labios se vieron liberados y él pudo mirar a su alrededor.

El sujeto que lo estaba cortejando seguía sentado en su banquillo, pero no le miraba a él, y no lo culpaba, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, las cejas juntas y varias arrugas formándose en su frente. Frente a Magnus estaba la persona que capturaba la atención del chico, Alec le miraba directo a los ojos, la boca formando una línea recta, las cejas arqueadas y el puente de su nariz formando pequeñas y graciosas arrugas.

— ¿Alexander? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero de cualquier forma no la esperaba, sabía que su pregunta era un tanto estúpida.

— ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó el chico.

Magnus no volteó a verlo, seguía demasiado concentrado sosteniéndole la mirada al menos, pero al menos levanto una mano y movió su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha.

—No es mi novio.

Alexander seguía mirándolo de esa forma tan seria que hacía que el estómago de Magnus se encogiera. El chico que iba a ser su única distracción esa noche decidió rectificar su existencia, carraspeando audiblemente. Magnus sonrió ladinamente, tomó una de las manos de Alec, se dio por vencido desviando la mirada hacia su conquista.

—Pero tengo una idea —declaró cerca de los labios del castaño, presionando sus propios labios contra los de él.

Se levantó del banquillo, tomó su vaso y se tomó todo el líquido de un solo trago. Con su mano libre tomó la mano del chico castaño y le instó a levantarse. Cuando tuvo a ambos mirándole tomó el mando y los jaló para que le siguieran a través del antro, justo a la salida.

El aire frío se sentía bien, acariciando su piel y ayudándole a concentrarse. Siguió jalando a sus acompañantes, caminando hasta llegar a la avenida sin contestarle a ninguno cuando le llamaban, paró un taxi y metió al castaño para después entrar él, jalando de paso a Alec. Le dio la dirección al chofer y esperó a que el auto comenzara a andar. Tomó la mano del castaño y la colocó sobre su muslo mientras se acercaba para besarle fugazmente, enseguida se volteó y capturó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos para tomar posesión de sus labios. Después de todo iba a obtener verdadera diversión esa noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se escuchó un grito de alegría seguido de un par de golpes. Isabelle elevó el rostro, centrando su mirada en el techo en la parte exacta de donde provenían esos sonidos. Seguramente su hermano acababa de pasar otro nivel de su videojuego nuevo y estaba alegre. Dejó que una pequeña risa se escapara de su boca, sin importarle que tenía el celular pegado a la oreja y que la persona al otro lado de la línea le escuchaba.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—No es nada —contestó de inmediato—, solo mi hermano jugando.

Escuchó la pequeña exhalación de su interlocutor.

— ¿Qué juega?

—Algo de terror.

— ¿Es un juego reciente?

—Simon —comenzó Izzy con paciencia—, lo único que sé es que tiene un tipo que avienta bombas.

Simon empezó a reír ligeramente, Izzy podía decir que era forzadamente, lo sabía solo porque se escuchaba demasiado nervioso.

—Hay muchos juegos…

— ¿Te gustaría salir? —le cortó Isabelle.

Casi disfrutó de escuchar al chico atragantarse con su saliva.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Simon, con la voz entrecortada.

—Claro que ahora, ¿o tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—No, bueno… si pero no ahora —la risa de Simon acaparó la llamada—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé, ¿tienes alguna idea?

Simon dudó por un momento. Izzy le escuchó reír nerviosamente y después las teclas de la computadora.

Arriba de su cabeza se escuchaban más golpes, Max estaba disfrutando su juego más de lo que esperaba. Esperó pacientemente a que Simon volviera a hablar.

—Podemos ir a ver…

—Me encantaría ir a ver una película —contestó Izzy antes de que Simon pudiera siquiera terminar.

Sonrió aun cuando sabía que él no podía verla. Porque las cosas parecían empezar a arreglarse. Su hermano había salido esa noche con Jace para poder hablar sobre cosas de chicos, más que nada para alejarse de Magnus; así que ella podía salir con Simon sin preocuparse por Alec.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No había ingerido alcohol esa noche, ni una sola gota recorría su sistema, así que no entendía porque su cabeza daba vueltas, o porqué su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado. Lo que si entendía es que no le gustaba la forma en que las cosas se estaban desarrollando.

Magnus le había sonreído y besado todo el camino desde el antro hasta su casa, de la misma forma en la que también había estado sonriendo y besando al chico castaño que los acompañaba. No tardó mucho en entender lo que el mayor se proponía hacer, Alec no era estúpido, se dejó hacer porque creía que podía controlarlo y que incluso podría disfrutarlo, pero no fue así. Había estado bien cuando solo Magnus le besaba, pero cuando el chico desconocido empezó a besarle supo que estaba cometiendo un error.

No expresó su malestar al bajar del taxi y tener los labios del extraño sobre los suyos, no emitió ni una sola palabra cuando el castaño lo empujó contra el barandal de las escaleras y le tocó lascivamente, tampoco dijo nada cuando entraron al departamento del moreno y el sujeto extraño le besó de nueva cuenta. Pero se sentía mal. Cuando era Magnus quien le besaba las cosas no se sentían de esa forma, cuando Magnus le besaba sus manos cosquilleaban, su cuerpo se movía a voluntad propia, apenas y era capaz de percibir el mundo a su alrededor; pero cuando el castaño le besaba su garganta se cerraba, sentía su estómago hacerse pequeño, las puntas de los dedos de sus manos se enfriaban y le entraban ganas de correr.

Para cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero problema no tenía muchas oportunidades de escapar, Magnus le estaba besando el cuello y el chico castaño estaba tomando sus labios sin permiso alguno. Se sentía mal, parecía que alguien le estaba estrujando el estómago con fuerza, tenía dificultades para respirar cada que el chico se acercaba para besarse, sentía las uñas enterradas en sus palmas cada vez con más fuerza, las caricias del extraño eran horribles también, sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo, sintiéndose pesadas y frías. En algún momento había cerrado los ojos, negándose a ver lo que le estaban haciendo, y no quería abrirlos por nada del mundo, los mantenía cerrados con toda la fuerza posible que empezaba a sentir punzadas de dolor en las sienes.

El chico subió sus manos y las coló debajo de su ropa, ya ni siquiera sentía las caricias de Magnus, solo sentía la incomodidad y el rechazo que le producían las manos extrañas. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la capacidad para respirar, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, no le permitía pensar en alguna forma de librarse del castaño. Sintió la humedad de una lengua en su cuello, marcando la piel y dejándole con una asquerosa sensación, cerrar los ojos no le estaba ayudando a superar la situación.

—Estás temblado —le susurraron cerca de su oído.

Para cuando abrió los ojos la primera imagen que lo recibió fue la del chico castaño en el suelo, le miraba con desagrado. Fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o más bien de lo que había pasado, sus manos habían dejado de estar en puños y sus brazos estaban estirados por lo cual seguramente había empujado al chico para deshacerse de las sensaciones desagradables que le provocaba.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —escupió el castaño, levantándose del suelo y echándose sobre él al instante.

Despertó por completo en ese momento, se movió más por costumbre que por reacción propia, una de sus manos sujetaron la muñeca del chico que se estaba alzando por sobre su cara, la otra mano se apoyó en el sillón, dio una rápida vuelta sin soltar la muñeca del contrario y doblándola detrás de su espalda. Jaló la muñeca ajena y estiró el brazo en una posición que sabía que era dolorosa.

—Alexander, basta —dijo Magnus, en algún momento se había acercado para estar a su lado—. En serio, basta.

Dejó ir al chico y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Magnus se había colocado frente a él y había empujado al castaño de vuelta al sillón cuando parecía querer levantarse para atacarle.

—Tú también…

—Esto es lo que hacen, ¿cierto? —Le cortó el chico a Magnus—. Oh, seguro que sí. Calientan chicos y después los atacan cuando tienen la guardia baja.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?

El chico se levantó y empujó a Magnus con fuerza, el moreno perdió el equilibrio por un momento, Alec dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a ayudar pero el mayor volvió a controlar la situación de nuevo, había tomado al castaño por el brazo y lo había empujado hacia la puerta.

—Lárgate —escupió Magnus.

Alec recibió una mirada del sujeto y sabía que le estaba llamando de miles de formas insultantes en su cabeza.

—De acuerdo —gruñó en contestación, se dio la vuelta y se agachó para tomar su chamarra que en algún momento había acabado en el suelo—. Ojalá esa perrita temblorosa te haga las mamadas que necesitas.

Magnus elevó el brazo, señalando la puerta con insistencia. El chico se encaminó a la salida y azotó la puerta al salir.

Ambos se mantuvieron quietos por un buen rato después de que el chico se fuera. Fue el moreno quién se encargó de hacer el primer movimiento, Alec le escuchó suspirar y le vio echarse sobre el sillón con pesadez, Magnus se acarició las sienes con fuerza y miró a su otro invitado por un pequeño momento.

—Tú también vete.

—Yo no fui…

—Me da igual lo que hayas o no hayas sido—gruñó Magnus, no le dio tiempo para contestar de nuevo de cualquier forma.

Se levantó, rodeó el sillón y se dirigió a su cocina. Abrió uno de los gabinetes de la parte de arriba, sacó una botella negra de vidrio, buscó un vaso y se sirvió un poco del líquido ámbar que contenía la botella. Alexander sabía que se veía tonto parado en medio de la sala por lo cual siguió el mismo camino que el moreno pero fue detenido antes de lograr acercarse.

—Hablo en serio, Alec. —dijo Magnus. Le dio un trago a su vaso sin dirigirle la mirada—. Vete, no pienso joder con la persona que me arruinó la noche.

— ¿Estás molesto porque te quité a ese idiota de encima?

—Tal vez quería tener sexo con ese idiota, ¿sabes?

La nariz de Alec se arrugó, y aunque eso se veía realmente gracioso no quería decir que Magnus lo quería en su departamento.

—Si me estás echando por él…

—No te echo solo por él —le cortó Magnus, no tenía la paciencia, al menos no en ese momento—, te echo porque estoy harto, tú quieres a alguien con quien joder un rato, y está bien, pero…

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, se acabó la bebida en su vaso, se volteó para tomar la botella y se acercó a Alec, señalándole con la boquilla de la botella.

—Resulta que ya no quiero, son demasiados problemas. —acercó la botella a su vaso y se sirvió un poco más de alcohol—. Ya no me dan ganas de metértela, así que vete de mi casa.

No le dio más que una pequeña mirada, se encaminó hacia la sala y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el sillón.

La cabeza le estaba punzando de dolor, él sabía que no había ninguna sustancia extraña dentro de su organismo así que no había una razón concreta para sentirse como si se hubiera tomado una botella entera de tequila. Se mordió los labios, enterró las uñas en sus palmas, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del lugar sin siquiera asegurarse de que la puerta había vuelto a cerrarse después de él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los domingos eran una tradición en la familia Lightwood, casi siempre trataban de estar juntos ese día, sus padres no iban al trabajo ese día solo para poder pasarla junto a sus hijos. Cuando era pequeño Alexander amaba los domingos, eran los días en que le dejaban comer comida chatarra y ver las películas que más le gustaban, a veces Jace se unía a ellos ese día y eso solo lo mejoraba, cuando era pequeño a Alec le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus padres y sus hermanos, no entendía realmente cuando fue que dejó de sentirse así.

En algún punto de su vida había empezado a sentirse mal pasando tiempo con sus padres, pero le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermana y con su hermano, en especial le encantaba ver a su hermano sonreír todo el día por la expectativa de pasar tiempo en familia. Solo que ese día no parecía tener realmente ganas de hacer algo, toda la semana se la había pasado pensando en lo que había pasado con Magnus y el hecho de estarle dando vueltas al asunto no le hacía sentir mejor.

Su hermana seguía creyendo que estaba intentando superar todo el asunto de Magnus, el antro y su patético intento de cambiar su forma de ser, Izzy no sabía nada de su visita al antro, o de lo que había pasado con Magnus. Ni siquiera Jace sabía lo que había pasado. Y no sabía que era peor, tenerlos a su alrededor preocupándose por sus decisiones o la forma en que le daban su espacio últimamente, parecían realmente convencidos de que él había entendido que había estado haciendo mal las cosas y que a partir de ese día iba a empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

Pero todo estaba saliendo mal.

Su visita al departamento lo había dejado peor de lo que estaba, y las cosas con sus padres estaban tensas desde que había intentado decirles la verdad sobre su homosexualidad. Nada parecía ir de la manera correcta en su vida y estaba empezando a hartarse de sentirse de esa forma.

—Pon atención —gruñó su hermano dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Apenas y le prestó atención. No tenía ganas de mirar la película y el olor a la mantequilla de las palomitas lo estaba mareando. Recibió un nuevo codazo de parte de Max para que viera la película en lugar de mirar el techo fijamente.

Su mirada se dirigió a la pantalla, estaban viendo una película infantil, su mirada se vio atraída por la luz del celular de su madre, al parecer estaba revisando algún mensaje que le había llegado. Y si le preguntaban el por qué hizo su siguiente movimiento no sabría responder, porque solo fue la sensación que le provocó picazón en la garganta, realmente lo dijo sin pensar.

—Soy gay —dijo en voz alta.

No había dejado de mirar a su madre, y de paso donde también estaba su padre. Ambos saltaron sobre su asiento y giraron el cuello bruscamente, buscándolo en la penumbra de la sala.

La película dejó de reproducirse y su padre se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Soy gay —repitió, con la voz clara aunque sus manos temblaban un poco.

Escuchó que Izzy le llamaba en un susurro pero decidió ignorarlo, no era como si se pudiera arrepentir en ese momento.

Su madre se levantó, fue a prender la luz y después se paró junto a su esposo. A Alec siempre le había intimidado cuando sus padres se paraban uno al lado del otro, con la espalda totalmente recta y los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho.

—Vayan a su cuarto —ordenó Maryse.

Izzy sabía a quienes era dirigida esa orden. Se levantó de su lugar y jaló a Max para que le siguiera, él apenas y se resistió e Isabelle casi agradecía que no entendiera realmente lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Sus padres esperaron hasta escuchar la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos cerrarse, después miraron al mayor de sus hijos, manteniendo un largo e incómodo silencio. Alec seguía sentado en el sillón, en la misma posición que cuando estaban viendo la película, solo que esta vez en lugar de mirar el techo miraba a sus padres.

—Explícate, Alexander —pidió su madre.

—No creo que sea algo que deba explicarse.

—Con un demonio, por supuesto que debes explicar por qué acabas de decir que eres un… —su padre se atragantó con sus palabras. Alec quiso pensar que era porque realmente no quería insultarle.

—Me gustan los hombres, no es…

—No vuelvas a decir eso —gruñó su padre—. No te atrevas a decir de nuevo que eres una de esas aberraciones.

Se mordió los labios y agachó la cabeza. Había imaginado esa escena cientos de veces, pero dolía tener que vivirla en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué es tan malo? —preguntó, con la voz temblándole.

—Porque no es natural —dijo su madre. Su voz sonaba tan dura y fría.

—Ningún hijo mío es un desviado, ¿me escuchaste?

—Tal vez no soy tu hijo.

—No digas tonterías, Alexander —murmuró su madre.

—Te criamos de una buena manera —rebatió su padre.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en que me gusten los hombres?

—No es natural y no está bien. —Gruñó su padre, acercándose a él a zancadas—. No voy a dejar que un hijo mío vaya diciendo que es un asqueroso marica. No eres uno de esos anormales a los que les gusta chupar un pene.

—Tal vez me gustan los penes —exclamó Alec, levantándose de su lugar y caminando el par de pasos que lo separaban de su padre—. Tal vez me gusta chuparlos y que me los metan.

Nunca les había hablado de esa forma a sus padres, jamás se había atrevido a alzarle la voz a su padre o a faltarle al respeto, pero en ese instante le dio igual. No tenía control de sí mismo, y la garganta le ardía por reprimir las ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tan perdido en el mismo que seguramente fue por eso que no vio venir el golpe.

No lo había pensado nunca y no se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, que su padre poseía una fuerza asombrosa. El impacto del puño en su mandíbula lo obligó a cerrar la boca antes de poder expresar las palabras que le quemaban la lengua, y el dolor corrió a través de su cuerpo para luego concentrarse en la zona afectada. Escuchó a su madre gritar el nombre de su padre mientras sus pies se enredaban entre sí, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero en algún momento su madre había logrado acercársele y le había sujetado con fuerza para impedir la caída. La boca le sabía a sangre y cuando entreabrió los labios sintió la saliva y la sangre escaparse lentamente.

Ninguno de sus padres dijo una sola cosa. Su madre le seguía sujetando, y sabía que le revisaba el golpe con la mirada, lo único que él esperaba es que no luciera tan mal como se sentía. Su padre seguramente estaba viéndolo como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo.

—Vete a tu cuarto —ordenó su padre. Su voz se escuchaba quebrada y cansada.

Alec sintió la forma en que su madre le impulsó hacia atrás, instándole a ir hacia las escaleras y subir a su cuarto.

—No.

—Vete a tu cuarto, Alexander.

—No voy a ir —exclamó, sintiendo el dolor recorrerle por hablar—. El hecho de que no quieras afrontarlo no va a hacer que desaparezca.

—Alexander —le llamó su madre, dejando de sostenerlo y alejando los brazos de su cuerpo—, ve a tu cuarto, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar.

Negó con la cabeza ante la orden de su madre, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se enderezo para después volver a dirigir su mirada a su padre.

— ¿Ahora soy una abominación porque soy gay?

Su padre le miró con desagrado y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido al instante.

—Estás confundido —comenzó su madre—, las personas a tu edad…

— ¡No estoy confundido, sé lo que quiero!

—No eres un marica, ahora vete a tu cuarto —la voz de su padre había vuelto a ser dura.

— ¿O qué? —Escupió en respuesta— ¿Vas a golpearme hasta que se me quiten las ganas de estar con un hombre?

Los pasos de su padre eran tan pesados que resonaron por la habitación. Alexander no tenía ganas de bloquear algún golpe, por lo tanto se quedó quieto en su lugar, esperando recibir un golpe que nunca llegó. Su padre solamente se limitó a jalarle de la ropa y acercarlo con fuerza a él, Alec todavía era unos centímetros más bajo que él.

—No voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono o que sigas diciendo estupideces sobre que eres un anormal. Yo no tengo un hijo desviado.

—Robert, basta.

Alec se impulsó hacia atrás y logró deshacer el agarre que lo mantenía cautivo, dio media vuelta y a paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta. Escuchó a sus padres gritando su nombre a su espalda, uno lo gritaba con furia mientras que el otro parecía estar suplicando, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía cada grito.

Jaló su chamarra que estaba colgada en el perchero a un lado de la entrada, vio el mueble tambalearse por la forma brusca en que había tomado la prenda pero al escuchar los pasos de su padre se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salir de la casa. No miró hacia atrás, echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, no iba a dejar que su padre lograba meterlo de vuelta a la casa. Corrió hasta quedarse casi sin aire, pero continuó hasta llegar al lugar indicado.

La casa de Jace estaba en penumbras, apenas y se veía una pequeña y tenue luz venir del cuarto del rubio. Alec se palpó la ropa en busca del celular que sabía que tenía en el pantalón, lo extrajo de su ropa y marcó el número de su amigo, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando, pero no se había percatado de muchas cosas, la mitad de su rostro dolía, su boca aún sabía a sangre y los ojos le escocían. Estaba casi desesperado porque Jace no le contestaba.

—Alec…

—Necesito tu ayuda —le cortó al instante—. Paso algo…

—Ahora no puedo —le cortó de vuelta su amigo—, tengo a Clary aquí y es la única noche que no están mis padres en la casa.

— ¿Clary?

Escuchó el bufido de parte de Jace y casi podía jurar que había escuchado a alguien más susurrar.

—Ya sabes, pelirroja, bajita, ojos…

Dejó de escuchar la descripción cuando la imagen de la chica llegó a su memoria, la había visto un par de veces en el antro y con Jace, pero no se imaginaba que su relación hubiera llegado a ese punto.

—Jace, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

Miró hacia la ventana donde sabía que estaría su amigo, soltó un suspiro antes de responderle.

—Supongo que puede esperar —dijo antes de alejar el celular de su oído y cortar la llamada.

Dio media vuelta y cruzó la calle para empezar a caminar sin tener un rumbo fijo. No era el tipo de persona que tenía muchos amigos, y si Jace que era su mejor amigo le había rechazado no tenía idea de en donde podía refugiarse esa noche. Se sintió como un idiota por haber escapado de su casa de esa forma, en especial porque ya había obscurecido y no tenía un rumbo fijo.

Metió las manos a las bolsas de su chamarra esperando encontrar algo de dinero, había acompañado a su hermana al centro comercial el día anterior así que suponía que podía haber algo de dinero disponible en sus bolsillos. Logró encontrar un billete y varias monedas, tenía algo de dinero pero no lo suficiente para poder pasar la noche en algún lugar. Observó el dinero en sus manos por un buen rato hasta que se le ocurrió algo, era una opción casi tonta pero era la única que tenía en ese momento. Se metió el dinero en los bolsillos y echó a correr en la dirección adecuada.

Tardó hora y media en lograr encontrar el lugar, recordaba la dirección pero no recordaba la forma en la cual llegar, y no tenía el dinero disponible para poder pagar un taxi. Se detuvo en la entrada del lugar, casi inseguro de tocar el timbre dado que no sabía si sería bien recibido, tenía ganas de dar media vuelta pero ya había llegado hasta ahí, no podía simplemente irse cuando no tenía un lugar al cual ir. Su dedo se dirigió al primer timbre, una voz ligera llegó entrecortada por el altavoz.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién es?

Se quedó paralizado en su lugar, dejó de respirar por temor a ser escuchado, pero sabía que si no hablaba jamás iba a lograr pasar. Tartamudeó un par de cosas que ni para él tenían sentido, esperó una contestación pero nada llegó, estaba a punto de tratar de nuevo con un timbre distinto cuando la contestación le llego.

—Está maldita cosa… Sube.

Casi no podía creerlo, Un molesto timbre se escuchó y él se apresuró a empujar la puerta, sonrió inconscientemente cuando descubrió que la puerta se abría. Se preocupó por cerrarla y después comenzó a subir las escaleras, no sabía si era porque iba a paso lento o porque estaba preocupado pero las escaleras se le hicieron eternas. Cuando llegó al segundo piso sus pies se sentían extremadamente pesados, y para cuando llegó a la puerta indicada sus manos se sentían entumecidas.

Esperó un par de minutos frente a la puerta, sintiéndose como un idiota por quedarse parado sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento. Tragó la saliva que se estaba acumulando en su boca y se atrevió a golpear la puerta con fuerza un par de veces. La puerta no se abrió de inmediato, Alec llegó a escuchar una risa forzada y después de un momento la puerta al fin se abrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alec tartamudeó sin poder armar una frase completa. Magnus estaba frente a él usando solamente ropa interior, su pecho estaba lleno de marcas de besos hechos con pintalabios morado, tenía el cabello revuelto y le analizaba completamente con la mirada.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó en el rostro? —preguntó Magnus, harto de esperar una respuesta.

—No… no se tomaron bien que sea gay.

Sus ojos se centraron en los de Magnus, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Se sentía estúpido por estar en ese lugar.

— ¿Quién te golpeó?

Si Alec no fuera inteligente casi habría podido jurar que Magnus sonaba ligeramente preocupado.

—Escucha, no es que quiera molestar pero ahora mismo eres mi única opción. —exclamó Alec, y continuó antes de que Magnus respondiera—. Eres tú o pasar la noche en la calle.

El moreno se mantuvo callado, sus ojos volvieron a repasar a Alec desde la cabeza hasta los pies, poniendo especial atención en el golpe que seguramente en ese momento ya estaría volviéndose morado. Suspiró y miró hacia adentro de su departamento para después suspirar de nuevo y fijarse en Alec.

—Dios santo —exclamó Magnus. Dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta de su departamento.

Alexander tardó un momento en entender que ahora la opción que le quedaba era dormir en la calle.

* * *

_._

_._

_Moría por subir la continuación así que si hay algún error no duden en hacerlo notar para poder corregirlo. _

_Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré una persona feliz. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


	7. Era malo y sucio

_Nueva actualización. Cualquier lector nuevo debería saber que seguiré actualizando, solo que tengo poco tiempo libre y por eso tardo._

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

**Era malo y sucio**

**.**

Las escaleras parecían aún más extensas que cuando las había subido, no tenía ganas de dar el primer paso, sentía que iba a resbalar y terminaría cayendo. Aunque romperse el cuello en ese momento no sonaba totalmente mal.

— ¿A dónde vas?

La imagen que lo recibió era un poco absurda. Magnus estaba fuera del departamento, aún seguía en ropa interior pero ahora lo acompañaba una chica. Era morena, pequeña, con el cabello corto, un vestido rojo mal puesto y una clara mueca de enojo. Magnus tenía una mano sobre la espalda baja de la chica, y la empujó para apurar su camino hacia las escaleras, ella se dejó hacer pero movía los labios como si estuviera rezando en voz baja, Alec sabía que estaba maldiciendo.

—Tenemos que curarte esa cosa en la cara.

Alec sabía que Magnus estaba hablándole, a él, pero se le hacía difícil de creer cuando hace un momento le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

—Magnus —llamó la chica, ya había bajado un par de los escalones pero se había girado para mirar al moreno.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Mañana? —preguntó ella. Una sonrisa coqueta adornando su rostro.

—Me temo que no, esto no va a funcionar.

Ella entreabrió la boca y se quedó estática. Alec quería decirle que le entendía, que él también se había quedado así la primera vez que Magnus le había rechazado después de haber tenido sexo. Pero fue jalado y tuvo que ver hacia el frente para no chocar contra el mayor o tropezar con sus propios pies.

Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía, fue hasta que estuvo dentro del apartamento que notó que afuera la temperatura no era la adecuada para dormir en las calles.

El lugar había cambiado, según recordaba hace una semana la mesa de la cocina era café, ahora era verde. El sillón también había cambiado, era naranja ahora y más amplio que el anterior. La pared falsa que separaba la habitación del resto del lugar tenía un par de pinceladas de color azul. Se veía horrible.

—Siéntate, voy por el botiquín.

No le hizo caso porque se lo ordenara, sino porque realmente necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche y tenía que complacer a su anfitrión si no quería volver a la calle. El sillón nuevo era demasiado acolchado para su gusto, se sintió hundir en cuanto se apoyó, no necesitó pensarlo demasiado para saber que le gustaba mucho más el otro sillón. El gato de Magnus maulló y se acercó a él con cautela. Alec sabía que era una estupidez pero aun así alzó la mano y la movió a modo de saludo para el felino, el cual pareció aceptarlo, se subió al sillón y se acomodó en el otro extremo, había suficiente espacio entre ellos por lo que cuando Magnus regresó no tuvo que correr a su mascota.

El botiquín de Magnus era de color violeta y tenía un par de estampas de jeringas y vendas. Las cosas dentro estaban perfectamente organizadas y Alec terminó preguntándose si alguna vez su dueño se había lastimado, o si solo tenía el botiquín como puro adorno, pero las manos de Magnus se movieron rápidamente, sabiendo que tomar y en qué medida.

Se mantuvo quieto mientras el mayor le limpiaba el rostro. No le dolía mucho, por lo que pensó que no tendría ninguna herida de verdad, tal vez solo le dolía por el momento y a la mañana siguiente estaría como nuevo. El moreno apartó sus manos y rebuscó en el botiquín para después retomar su tarea, esta vez el ardor de la sustancia que estaba siendo aplicada le hizo echarse hacia atrás por un momento, enseguida volvió a acercarse, podía resistir un poco de dolor.

— ¿Quién fue? —Preguntó Magnus, con la mirada en las herramientas del botiquín—. ¿Quién te golpeó?

—Mi padre.

Magnus se detuvo, le miró de reojo un momento, volvió a sacar algo del botiquín y empezó a untarle una especie de crema.

— ¿Te golpeó en otra parte?

Soltó una pequeña risa estrangulada. No supo la verdadera razón, tal vez porque le parecía triste que la primera vez que su padre golpeara a alguien en la familia fuera a él.

—Eso hubiera querido —masculló, con la voz apagada—, estoy seguro que hubiera preferido matarme, así no tendría que lidiar con mis… gustos.

Alec hubiera jurado que escuchó a Magnus gruñir, pero cuando le miró de reojo solo lo vio recoger las cosas usadas y meterlas en el botiquín o en una bolsa que seguramente iría a la basura.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Magnus—. No te atrevas a pensar que es tu culpa.

De todas las cosas que hubiera esperado escuchar, de todas las personas que pensó que alguna vez lo apoyarían, nunca se imaginó que Magnus podría apoyarle, e incluso hacerle sentir mejor consigo mismo.

El mayor se levantó, se llevó el botiquín consigo y la bolsa con restos. El gato se levantó de su lugar, le miró, olisqueó el aire y se acercó a él, restregó su cabeza contra sus muslos y él terminó acariciándole las orejas. Magnus regresó con un par de cobijas y una almohada entre los brazos, los aventó sobre el sillón y miró la escena con detenimiento.

—Le agradas —murmuró Magnus, entre divertido y sorprendido.

Él miró las cobijas por unos segundos, posó su mirada sobre el mayor, el cual al notarlo soltó un bufido.

—No creas que te dejaré dormir en mi cama, podrás ser un desamparado pero esta sigue siendo mi casa. Yo mando.

Una risa ligera salió de su boca.

—Es solo que este sillón es un asco.

La boca del moreno se torció por un momento, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios y se dio media vuelta.

—Lo sé, ni siquiera me gustó cuando lo vi —aceptó, yendo en dirección a la cocina—. ¿Tienes hambre?

El felino se alejó de sus caricias, saltó al suelo, corriendo hacia la cocina y maullando para obtener comida. Alec se levantó y siguió a Magnus, sentía un vacío enorme en la boca del estómago, pero no sabía si era por hambre o por haberse enfrentado a su padre. Magnus no esperó a saber la respuesta, dejó un par de vegetales en la encimera junto a un cuchillo.

—Pica eso.

Asintió ante la orden, el gato de Magnus estaba maullando y siguiendo a su dueño, acosándolo hasta que decidiera darle algo de comer. Magnus siguió sacando cosas del refrigerador y empezó a revolver unas con otras. Alec lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, seguía semidesnudo y aún tenía manchas con forma de labios por el cuerpo, pero parecía no darse cuenta de su estado actual, o en realidad no le importaba.

—Lamento haber ahuyentado a tu cita.

—Me hiciste un favor, esa mujer está loca —contestó Magnus, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, demasiado ocupado en la preparación de la cena.

Alec sonrió, no supo el verdadero motivo.

— ¿Dónde dejo esto? —preguntó Alec.

Magnus estiró el brazo y él apenas dio un par de pasos para entregarle los vegetales picados cuando la mascota del moreno se enredó en sus pies. Trastabilló un poco terminando en los brazos del mayor, el cual sujetaba realmente la comida, pero había frenado su caída.

—Por el amor de dios. No te daré de comer, Presidente Miau, te pondrás gordo.

El gato huyó de la cocina con elegancia, al parecer bastante ofendido por las palabras de su dueño.

Alec se dio cuenta que Magnus casi podía hacerle olvidar el dolor de la herida que su padre había dejado en su rostro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Isabelle moría porque sus padres se fueran de una vez por todas. Había escuchado la puerta cerrarse por primera vez hace un buen rato, pero aún escuchaba los tacones de su madre, tenía que esperar un poco más y se moría por poder levantarse y salir de la casa para ir a buscar a Alec, el cual seguramente estaría refugiándose en la casa de Jace.

Max se revolvió entre sus brazos, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y le daba directo en el rostro. La noche anterior había terminado escondida con Max en su cuarto, no quería que él escuchara la pelea que sus padres mantenían con Alec. Cuando se dio cuenta había despertado con su hermano dormido entre sus brazos. Lo bueno de su hermano era que dormía profundamente, por lo cual no había ningún problema si ella se movía para ir a averiguar si sus padres ya se habían ido.

Su madre tardó un buen rato en irse al fin, parecía estar dando vueltas a la casa en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta e ir directamente a su trabajo. Esperó un par de minutos después de escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse por segunda vez, y cuando estuvo completamente segura saltó de la cama y fue corriendo a su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa.

No se había esperado que su hermano se levantara y la interceptara cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó su hermano. Le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

—Debo irme —contestó Izzy—, volveré rápido.

— ¿Vas a ir con Alec?

Soltó un ligero suspiro y se acercó a su hermano, le despeinó el cabello y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Regresaré rápido, necesito que te quedes en la casa.

Max frunció el ceño, pero asintió un par de veces.

—Dile que yo si le quiero en la casa.

Izzy le sonrió y después se apresuró para bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa. Era más fácil ir caminando tranquilamente que ir corriendo como si alguien le estuviera persiguiendo, pero quería saber cómo estaba su hermano, quería hacerle saber que ella estaba para él incluso aunque sus padres se opusieran. El camino a la casa de Jace nunca le parecía largo, pero ese día se le había vuelto eterno. Juraba que tardaba solo un par de minutos en llegar a la casa de su amigo, pero parecía que había pasado más de una hora y ella no lograba acercarse.

En cuanto divisó la puerta aceleró aún más su paso. Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía que había un timbre a un lado de la puerta. Siguió golpeando hasta que escuchó una maldición del otro lado, y después la manija siendo girada con brusquedad. Respiraba con pesadez y sentía los hombros tiesos y pesados, pero el ver a Jace casi le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Izzy?

—Necesito hablar con Alec.

No esperó una verdadera invitación, empujó al rubio y entró a la casa, sabía el camino al cuarto de Jace, cuando eran niños les gustaba jugar para saber quién podía llegar primero. Ella siempre perdía.

Jace le tomó por la muñeca y le jaló con fuerza para obligarla a verlo.

—Alec no está aquí.

Frunció el entrecejo, llevó sus manos a su cintura y dejó los brazos en jarras.

— ¿A dónde fue? ¿Hace cuánto?

— ¿Cómo pretendes que yo lo sepa? —Exclamó Jace, casi ofendido por las preguntas—. Él no ha venido aquí.

Casi podía sentir sus brazos volverse tan pesados como si se volvieran de plomo.

—Debió de haber venido aquí anoche.

—Me llamó en la noche, pero Clary estaba…

— ¿Lo cambiaste por Clary? —le cortó con brusquedad. Podía jurar que sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones.

Rodeó a su amigo y fue directo a la puerta, si su hermano no estaba con Jace no sabía en que otro lugar podría estar.

—Isabelle —le llamó Jace—, ¿qué pasó?

Afuera no había más que un perro callejero olfateando la basura de la casa vecina, y un chico pasó corriendo frente a ella, sin dirigirle alguna mirada. El mundo parecía algo tranquilo mientras ella sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque. Volteó para encontrarse a Jace, él no tenía la culpa pero realmente quería golpearlo en ese momento.

—Anoche Alec le dijo a mis padres que es gay.

Jace lo comprendió en ese momento. Sabía que los padres de sus amigos no veían bien la homosexualidad, y sabía que jamás aceptarían que algún hijo suyo fuera gay, lo sabía casi tan perfecto como que Alec era gay y que lo mantendría en secreto hasta que sus padres murieran.

Entender lo que había pasado la noche anterior le golpeó con fuerza en la boca del estómago, casi haciéndolo vomitar. Alec le había llamado porque necesitaba ayuda y él había rechazado a su mejor amigo por estar con Clary.

—Mi padre lo golpeó —dijo Izzy— Alec se fue, y hasta este momento estaba completamente segura de que estaba contigo. Tenía que estar contigo.

Saber eso solo le provocó a Jace unas ganas terribles de golpearse contra la pared. Izzy soltó un suave suspiro, Jace no podía siquiera mirarla, se sentía terriblemente culpable.

—Voy a llamarle —avisó Jace, entrando de nuevo a la casa.

Isabelle lo siguió, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier charla que Jace tuviera con Alec. Entonces se quedó estática, las ganas de gritar de alegría golpeaban su garganta.

— ¡Jace! —Gritó, atrayendo al instante la atención de su amigo y espantando al perro callejero— Mi celular, la aplicación de mi celular.

Jace no lo entendió enseguida, pero si entendió que Isabelle tenía algo en mente y había echado a correr. Él llevaba su pijama de franela y tenía puestos sus zapatos más viejos, y aun así echó a correr, cerrando la puerta de su casa con fuerza sin asegurarse de que estuviera bien cerrada. Porque sabía que Izzy solo corría así por una razón muy importante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían bastado un par horas para darse cuenta de un par de cosas interesantes que Magnus hacia por las mañanas. La primera era que su alarma sonaba cada cinco minutos, y era media hora después de la primera alarma que el moreno se levantaba. La segunda era que Magnus adoraba pasearse por su casa en poca ropa, y le importaba poco que alguien pudiera verlo a través del enorme ventanal que había en su cuarto. La tercera era que le gustaba escuchar música clásica mientras desayunaba, y que creía que Beethoven había sido un dios. La última era que le gustaba el café con poca leche y poca azúcar.

Le pareció divertido darse cuenta de eso con solo haberlo observado un buen rato antes de que el mayor se fuera al trabajo, no sin advertirle que no tocara nada en la casa. Era una buena condición y Alec podía respetarla sin esfuerzo, nunca le había gustado fisgonear, no estaba en él, y no tenía ganas de nada ese día. Sus padres le habían llamado al celular un par de veces, su madre fue la primera y la que más veces había intentado ponerse en contacto, su padre tardó mucho más tiempo y apenas y le marcó un par de veces. Incluso había recibido un par de llamadas de Jace, pero fue hasta que Izzy le llamó que decidió apagar el celular. No tenía cabeza para pensar en su siguiente movimiento, estaba seguro que si volvía a casa su padre seguiría enojado y volverían a discutir, pero en cuanto más se tardara en volver peor iba a ser para él.

Presidente llegó a tiempo para evitar un dolor de cabeza terrible. Se subió a su regazo y restregó su cabeza contra su abdomen hasta conseguir un par de mimos. No tenía un objetivo en ese momento, pero tenía un refugio por un tiempo, y Magnus no parecía molesto con ayudarle, y lo único que pedía era que él no fisgoneara entre sus cosas. Además era un lugar seguro, sus padres tal vez esperaban que se quedara con Jace e ir por él dentro de unas horas, estaba bien oculto por ahora.

Lo primero que pensó en hacer, después de hartarse de estar echado en el sillón, fue ver un poco de televisión, pero la idea murió de la misma forma que nació. Apartó al gato de su regazo y se levantó, el ventanal del cuarto seguía abierto por lo cual podía escuchar el sonido que provocaban los autos y las personas en la calle. Su mirada se concentró en la cocina, en la horrible mesa nueva por un segundo y después en la encimera y en el desorden que había entre los platos sucios. Magnus ya le había dado refugio sin pedir nada a cambio, lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarlo a mantener el departamento limpió. Aun cuando él odiaba con toda su alma hacer limpieza.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un día y medio, ese fue el tiempo que había pasado desde la pelea que había tenido con su hijo, y parecía una eternidad. Robert no había pronunciado demasiadas palabras desde ese día, y ella no quería hablar con él tampoco. Quería que Alec regresara, quería hablar con él y encontrarle solución al problema.

Pero las cosas iban de mal en peor. Alec no estaba con Jace, y si no estaba con Jace no sabía dónde podía estar, su círculo de amigos siempre había sido pequeño, y si no fuera porque Jace había entrado en su vida desde hace mucho tiempo probablemente no tendría un verdadero amigo. No conocía a ninguna otra persona que fuera cercana a su hijo, y no sabía si eso era malo, si no conocía a nadie más de la vida de Alec seguramente era porque no había prestado la suficiente atención, no porque fuera una mala madre.

Max no parecía darse cuenta realmente de lo que pasaba, había pasado sus días viendo la televisión en la sala y jugando con la consola en su habitación, lo cual era tranquilizador, Isabelle era la que parecía más retraída, apenas y había compartido un par de monosílabos con ella, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto.

No quería eso, no quería que su familia se desmoronara por un pequeño error que Alec estaba cometiendo. Fue por eso que dejó que Isabelle encontrara a su hermano y dejó que fuera sola en su búsqueda, porque si sabía el camino hacia Alec sería más fácil hacerlo regresar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Esta cosa es un verdadero asco —masculló Magnus, estirando los brazos hacia la televisión—. ¿Realmente creen que matando a su personaje principal la serie va a sobrevivir?

—Deberías dejar de verla entonces.

Magnus volteó a verlo, con el entrecejo y los labios fruncidos. Como si acabara de decir algo realmente insultante.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

Alec se encogió de hombros, se levantó del sillón mientras Magnus murmuraba un par de cosas sin sentido. Volvió unos segundos después con un vaso de agua y Presidente Miau enredándose en sus pies. Casi al mismo instante en que se sentó el programa en la televisión hizo una pausa y el timbre sonó. Magnus se levantó y fue corriendo para abrir la puerta de abajo, después regresó y se dejó caer al sillón para después caer sobre Alec, las manos del menor le sostuvieron casi al instante, sujetándolo fuertemente.

—No te emociones —susurró Magnus, su rostro excesivamente cerca—. Solo necesitaba mi billetera.

Le regaló una sonrisa y se impulsó para poder levantarse. Alec murmuró algo que no alcanzó a oír, se dirigió a la puerta mientras sacaba un par de billetes, abrió la puerta y se recargó en el umbral a la espera del repartidor de comida. Un chico y una chica subían las escaleras en ese momento, pero no había señal del repartidor, la chica lo miró por un buen rato antes de acercarse y plantarse frente a él.

—Tú no eres mi comida china.

La chica le miró por un momento, enarcando una ceja izquierda.

—Quiero ver a mi hermano —ordenó ella.

—Y yo quiero ver mi comida china —le respondió Magnus. Soltando un bufido mientras movía los billetes en su mano.

Ella parecía dispuesta a golpearlo en cualquier instante, y estaba seguro de que si volvía a decir algún comentario sobre su comida china iba a recibir un golpe del chico rubio detrás de la chica.

— ¿Izzy?

Magnus se volteó hacia Alec, en algún momento se había levantado del sillón y había llegado detrás de él sin hacer ruido, pero no le miraba, miraba a la chica, la cual dejó de fruncir el ceño para entrar al apartamento sin esperar una invitación y lanzarse al cuello de Alec.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Alec, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

—No gracias a ti —gruñó el rubio, que aún seguía fuera del departamento. Pero se limitó a darle una mirada despectiva a Magnus y entrar sin ser invitado—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Alec?

La chica dejó de abrazar a Alec mientras Magnus cerraba la puerta.

—Ya que no traen mi comida china al menos deberían traer algo más a cambio para poder invadir mi casa.

—Es mi hermana, Izzy, y mi amigo, Jace —dijo Alec, presentándolos para aminorar la invasión.

Magnus rodó los ojos y fue hacia la cocina.

—Tienes que volver a casa —ordenó Izzy.

Alec soltó un largo suspiro.

—Realmente tienes que volver, Alec. Tus padres han ido a buscarte a mi casa, lo siguiente que harán será ir a la policía.

—Soy mayor de edad —contestó Alec—, puedo irme de la casa si quiero.

—Estás haciendo lo mismo que papá, estás evitándolo —exclamó Isabelle.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga? —Le preguntó a su hermana—. Recibí un golpe la última vez que decidí enfrentarlo.

Fue en ese momento que Izzy y Jace parecieron darse cuenta del enorme moretón, que aunque estaba desvaneciéndose, cubría la mitad del rostro de Alec, y de su labio roto.

—No puedes ocultarte aquí por siempre, él no te va a tener aquí por siempre. —dijo Jace, señalando a Magnus.

Magnus estaba recargado en la encimera, bebiendo agua en silencio.

—A mí no me importa tenerlo aquí, es bueno limpiando.

Se ganó un par de miradas de enojo, pero casi siempre lo miraban de esa forma por lo que decidió ignorarlo y seguir bebiendo agua como si no se enterara de la discusión a unos metros.

—Todo esto es por su culpa, Alec. Tienes que volver, incluso Max se preocupa por ti.

Alec se tragó sus siguientes palabras, el problema era de él y sus padres, nunca había tratado de lastimar a sus hermanos. Y ahí estaba Isabelle, con los ojos acuosos mientras le pedía que regresara.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga?

—Regresar, si las cosas vuelven a estar mal puedes ir con Jace, pero no puedes ocultarte por siempre, tienes que enfrentar las cosas con papá.

Vio a Jace asentir con la cabeza varias veces.

—Además, —exclamó su amigo— ¿Qué se supone que haces con el idiota que te lastimó? Estás volviendo a cometer las tonterías que dijiste ya no ibas a hacer.

Mordió su lengua, era un pequeño acto reflejo cuando se avergonzaba, pero hace mucho que no lo hacía.

—Por favor, Alec, vuelve.

—No.

Su hermana se mordió los labios.

— ¡Alec! —gritó su hermana, casi ofendida.

—No lo haré, Izzy, no ahora.

Isabelle se tragó sus palabras, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, ni siquiera esperó a Jace, salió del departamento sin pronunciar otra palabra. Su amigo se quedó, le miró por unos segundos sin decir nada para después hablar.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Alec. No tienes que pasar por esto solo, o en este lugar.

—Como la última vez —exclamó. Realmente no pensó en sus palabras, pero parecieron ser un golpe duro para Jace.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su amigo también se había ido y el departamento había quedado de nuevo como había estado las últimas horas. Con Magnus y él. Solo ellos dos. Al menos Jace había cerrado la puerta cuando había decidido irse, Isabelle parecía haberla dejado abierta a propósito para que él pensara en ir tras ella, pero Jace la había cerrado como si hubiera cortado esa oportunidad.

Magnus salió de la cocina y se dirigió al sillón, sentándose y volviéndole a poner atención al programa como si nada hubiera pasado. Alec le imitó y terminó sentado en el extremo contrario del sillón, mirando la televisión sin prestar atención.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ellos —musitó Magnus—, creo que deberías enfrentarlo.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, no quería seguir hablando del tema, porque si seguía pensándolo iba a terminar enojado y con dolor de cabeza.

—Pero no creo que debas de enfrentarlo justo ahora.

—No entiendo tu punto de vista.

Escuchó un suspiro escaparse de la boca de Magnus. Ninguno veía a su contrario, se limitaban a ver hacia la televisión.

—-No pareces entender siquiera lo que quieres, Alexander. Si no entiendes que quieres no creo que sea bueno enfrentar a tus padres, los cuales sí saben lo que quieren, quieren que dejes de ser gay y ambos sabemos que eso no es posible.

— ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? —murmuró Alec, aunque sonaba casi a un ruego.

—Deberías tener en claro que es lo que quieres, si realmente quieres enfrentarlo por ti o porque algo más te está empujando a hacerlo.

El programa seguía siendo transmitido, por lo cual Magnus fijó su atención en la pantalla, había acabado de dar su opinión y eso era todo lo que iba a decir. Alec se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al ventanal en la habitación, ahí había un pequeño balcón, abrió el ventanal y salió, lo recibió el fresco de la tarde y el ruido de un par de coches, se recargó en la barda de ladrillos y se asomó, esperaba ver a Izzy y a Jace, pero en lugar de eso vio a varias personas caminar por la calle, nadie se detenía para alzar la vista y verlo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, y por un momento creyó que lo más fácil sería saltar desde ahí, era una buena caída, fácilmente eran 5 metros, y si saltaba con suficiente fuerza podría acabar en la carretera, así estaría seguro que si la caída no lo mataba un coche si lo iba a hacer, tal vez de esa forma dejaría de causarle problemas a las personas que apreciaba. Pero no lo hizo, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Miró a las personas pasar por la calle, a los coches siguiendo su trayecto, y el cielo oscureciéndose. Miró todas las cosas que pasaban frente a sus ojos, tratando de encontrar algo que lo ayudara a decidir, que le ayudara a tener en claro que era lo que quería hacer en ese momento. No quería regresar a su casa porque tenía miedo, de que su madre lo rechazara y que su padre lo golpeara; No quería irse de ese refugio temporal porque era cómodo, era bastante sencillo quedarse ahí y fingir que no había pasado nada, pero tarde o temprano eso también se iría.

Estuvo tanto tiempo apoyado en la barda de ladrillos del balcón, que para cuando realmente se detuvo a pensar en el presente se dio cuenta de que había estado ido por un buen rato. El cielo estaba casi oscuro, apenas y se podía apreciar una escasa y tenue luz, había menos personas paseando por la calle y la mayoría de los autos que transitaban eran taxis. Tal vez esa sería la última noche en la que no tendría que pensar que era lo que quería.

No se había dado cuenta realmente de que la temperatura había disminuido, lo notó solo cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación y un agradable cosquilleo le invadió. Los dedos de sus manos estaban fríos y le costó un poco cerrar el ventanal, su cuerpo parecía entumecido por el tiempo que había pasado en una sola posición, sentía el hormigueo tratar de despertar todos sus músculos. Salió de la habitación en busca de Magnus, Presidente Miau estaba durmiendo en el sillón y su dueño estaba hojeando una revista en la cocina mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Magnus había cambiado su ropa, tenía solo ropa interior negra de lycra y una enorme camiseta de los colores del arcoíris. Mientras hablaba por teléfono paseaba las hojas de la revista, soltaba un par de improperios y después anotaba algo en los extremos de las páginas de la revista. Un par de minutos después terminó la llamada, aventó el celular y volvió a escribir algo en la revista para después llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó sin darse cuenta.

—Errores en el trabajo —masculló Magnus

El moreno se volteó y caminó hasta el refrigerador para buscar algo que beber. Alec se acercó, llegando hasta él cuando había logrado extraer el cartón de leche del electrodoméstico, Magnus dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía del contrario, pero el menor le tomó por los brazos y lo obligó a pegarse al refrigerador, el mueble se balanceó mientras Alec curveaba el cuello y lograba capturar los labios de Magnus. El cartón de leche acabó cayendo al suelo, un ruido seco que les avisó que el envase se había mantenido estable en su caída.

Los brazos del mayor lucharon por apartar el cuerpo de Alec lejos del suyo, y sus labios permanecieron cerrados aunque las mordidas le instaban a abrirlos. El ataque a sus labios fue cortó, y creyó verse liberado pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su oreja estaba siendo atacada por la lengua y los dientes del menor.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gruñó en busca de una explicación.

—Tal vez no sé lo que quiero realmente de mi vida, pero sé lo que quiero hacerte —masculló Alec, mientras le tomaba las muñecas y las pegaba al refrigerador a la altura de su cabeza—. Quiero lastimarte.

Magnus le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco por todo el rato que había pasado en el balcón. Los labios ajenos volvieron a pegarse a sus labios, con fuerza le obligaron a aceptar el beso, las pequeñas mordidas al fin lograron hacer que separara sus labios y la lengua ajena aprovechó el momento para colarse y registrar el interior de su boca, pasearse descaradamente en busca de su respuesta que al final obtuvo a la fuerza. Alec terminó el beso abruptamente, buscando aire con el cual llenar sus pulmones.

—Quiero hacértelo.

Sus ojos revolotearon y buscaron con desesperación los azules. Los ojos de Alec le recibieron, asegurándole que lo que acababa de escuchar era verdad. Sintió un aliento cálido ascender por su cuello hasta su oído.

—Quiero hacértelo con fuerza —exclamó, con su aliento quemando la oreja de Magnus—. No sabes cuánto quiero hacerte rogar.

Jadeó involuntariamente, producto del escalofrío que recorrió su columna. Alec mordió su oreja, mordió su cuello y mordió su clavícula, reclamó cada pedazo de piel con sus dientes antes de soltarle las muñecas y colar sus manos en su ropa interior, obligándolo a dar un respingo que le hizo golpearse la cabeza en el refrigerador.

Los dedos de Alec estaban fríos y le sostenían con fuerza, se paseaban por su pene como si estuvieran seguros de lo que debían hacer y de los puntos donde debían presionar para hacerle despertar. Las manos del moreno temblaban, buscaban desesperadas un lugar en el cual sostenerse, uno que no fuera la resbaladiza superficie del refrigerador, lo encontraron en los costados del torso del menor. La piel pálida era suave y caliente, las manos de Magnus se vieron atraídas al instante, buscando deshacerse de la playera que le impedía seguir explorando.

Las manos de Alec salieron de la ropa interior de Magnus y alejó su cuerpo, se quitó la playera y la dejó en el suelo, enseguida se apoderó de la camisa del mayor y terminó en el mismo lugar que la suya. Las manos ajenas se pasearon por sus costados y atacaron la hebilla de su cinturón, peleando por desabrochar su pantalón, lo cual lograron rápidamente, su pantalón terminó en sus muslos para después deslizarse por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Sus manos volvieron a tomar el control, tomando las ajenas y apartándolas de su cuerpo. Magnus se revolvió en su lugar, ansioso por volver a tocar.

—Obedece —exclamó Alec, volviendo a apartar las manos ajenas de su cuerpo.

Tomó los labios del mayor, los mordió, los abrió y los saboreó con fuerza, su lengua volvió a beberse el adictivo sabor que había en la boca de Magnus. Su boca se desvió, dejando marcas por la barbilla y bajando por el cuello, sus dientes mordisquearon justo en la yugular, su lengua saboreó el pulso alocado y marcó el nuevo camino hacia el pecho, sus dientes volvieron a reclamar el terreno, dejando marcas rojas en forma de óvalos. El abdomen del mayor se contrajo al sentir los besos húmedos y cortos que se esparcían por ese pedazo de piel. Alec se colocó en cuclillas, sus manos apoyándose en los huesos de la cadera del contrario, su lengua seguía explorando, apreciando el sabor salado que se intensificaba en la piel morena.

Las manos temblorosas de Magnus se apoyaron ligeramente en los hombros del menor, no sabía de qué otra forma permanecer en pie, su piel parecía extremadamente sensible a las atenciones de Alec. Sentía su piel quemándose lentamente, su garganta secándose sin poder darle alivio alguno, su vista nublada por las lágrimas que se amontonaban lentamente tras sus parpados. Alec seguía explorando su cuerpo, buscando los puntos más sensibles, los que le hicieran tener el control, no quería mirarlo, no quería darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de tomar el control por completo. Sintió la humedad de la lengua del menor recorrer su miembro por encima de la ropa interior y continuar por la piel de su abdomen, entonces los dientes mordiendo por debajo de su ombligo, en un punto que no sabía que podía ser así de sensible. Su cuerpo se volvió líquido y antes de poder evitarlo había resbalado hasta quedar en el suelo.

Alec le besó con tranquilidad, seguro de que sus labios ya habían sido marcados lo suficiente, su lengua acariciándole con delicadeza, sin la rudeza que había tenido hace un rato, después cortó el beso y se levantó. Empezó a quitarse la ropa interior y él lo ayudó a deshacerse del resto de la ropa, el pantalón, los calcetines, la ropa interior y tenis quedaron hechos una bola junto al resto de la ropa que ellos habían traído puesta. Sintió las manos tironear su cabello y obligarle a mirar hacia arriba, el pene de Alec estaba frente a él, apenas despierto y rogando por entrar en su boca. Sonrió y alejó la mirada para enfocarse en los ojos del menor, quien aún mantenía sus manos sujetas a su cabello.

— ¿Quieres que lo chupe? —preguntó Magnus, su voz ensombrecida por un poco de malvada diversión.

—Quiero que te lo metas a la boca —ordenó Alec—, y que lo chupes como si fuera tu postre favorito.

Tal vez fue porque era la primera vez que veía a Alexander ordenarle hacer cosas de esa manera, con seguridad, como si tuviera el control por completo de él, pero no puso más trabas. Se lamió los labios, sostuvo el miembro entre sus manos y se lo metió a la boca, los gemidos de Alec siempre le parecían preciosos, le instaron a chupar con fuerza. Sacó el miembro de su boca, su lengua lo recorrió desde la punta hasta la base, sus manos se concentraron en acariciarle los testículos y su boca se centró en lamer y succionar todo lo que pudiera. Las manos en su cabello jalaban cada vez que llegaba a un punto excesivamente sensible, fue cuando había encontrado la forma de chupar que más placer le provocaba al menor que se vio separado. Alec se arrodilló frente a él, ganándose una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa de su parte.

—Creí que querías que lo chupara como si fuera mi postre favorito.

Alexander lamió sus labios en respuesta, acariciándole el miembro por sobre la ropa.

—Sí, pero también quiero hacerte suplicar.

Magnus movió las caderas con suavidad, restregándose contra la mano en su entrepierna, buscando un poco de atención que no llegaba. Alec le sujetó por el brazo y le impulsó hacia adelante, posicionándolo en cuatro sobre el suelo. Sintió las manos del menor repasar su cuerpo, acariciando cada pliegue en su piel con dureza, después vino la boca humedeciendo y probando la piel de su espalda. Alec lo estaba tratando de doblegar con rudas atenciones dispersas por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento solo quedaba una prenda entre ellos, que el menor se encargó de removerla en un par de instantes, y sus cuerpos chocaron con fiereza, sensaciones increíblemente placenteras inundando su ser. Las caderas de Alexander se movían lentamente, simulando estocadas que nunca llegaban a volverse realidad. Un dedo se paseó por su entrada y él se dio la vuelta con rapidez, como si ese toque hubiera accionado las pocas neuronas que aún funcionaban de forma correcta, su espalda chocó contra el frío suelo, haciéndolo jadear y expulsar el aire de sus pulmones, aire que no sabía que había estado guardando con tanto recelo.

—Aquí no —masculló Magnus—, hay una cama a un par de metros.

— ¿Y?

Alec aprovechó la nueva posición que habían adquirido, bajó las caderas y volvió a impulsarse para generar fricción entre ambos miembros.

—Ahí hay condones y lubricante.

Los ojos azules siempre le habían parecido sorprendentes, siempre había tenido una preferencia cuando se trataba de pelinegros con ojos azules, pero era Alec el único chico que había conocido hasta el momento que lograba hacerlo retener el aire cuando recibía una mirada.

—De acuerdo —fue todo lo que Alexander dijo.

Se levantó y tomó las manos del moreno para ayudarlo a levantarse. Y un par de pasos después sus bocas se buscaron casi por inercia. Alec le sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, bajando las manos hasta poder acariciarle el trasero con suavidad. Magnus paseó sus uñas por los brazos del pelinegro, dejando apenas finos hilos de color rojo en la piel pálida, después logró afianzarse del cuello para buscar estabilidad.

—Hacerlo aquí es sucio.

Las palabras acariciaron los labios de Alec, como si realmente no fuera una queja. Magnus medía un par de centímetros más que Alexander y no dudo un momento en aprovechar eso para instarle a caminar hacia la habitación. Tal vez lo más seguro no era echar a correr hacia la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos estaba realmente interesado en la seguridad.

Recibió un nuevo ataque en cuanto la distancia entre la cama y ellos era realmente escasa, las manos del menor acariciaron su cuerpo con fuerza y por momentos con delicadeza, como si no supiera si quería tocarle por necesidad o por odio. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones en cuanto su contrario le empujó hacia la cama, sus brazos se estiraron buscando algo de que aferrarse pero solo terminó cayendo en la mullida superficie, su cuerpo rebotando por escasos segundos, Alec le miraba desde lo alto, casi como si estuviera juzgándolo. Le vio llevarse una mano a la cabeza para revolverse el cabello y después encaminarse hacia su mesa de trabajo.

El problema con su mesa de trabajo era que solo Magnus podía entender de qué forma estaba acomodada y que cosas se podían mover y cuales no debías de intentar ni soplarles, por eso fue que su excitación disminuyó al ver al contrario acercarse con seguridad y tomar la pequeña caja negra donde guardaba sus provisiones. Alec regresó con el botín entre sus manos, se arrodilló en la cama mientras abría la caja y extraía una pequeña botella de lubricante y un condón.

—Nadie puede tomar cosas de mi mesa —inquirió Magnus, sin darse cuenta de que sonaba como un niño caprichoso.

—Acabo de hacerlo —contestó Alec, la seguridad cayendo por montones de su boca.

Abrió las piernas casi en cuanto Alexander había vuelto a acercarse. Los dedos del menor se acercaron a su entrada, cubiertos de lubricante, acariciando los pliegues de su piel en esa parte, haciéndolo morder sus labios, hacia demasiado tiempo ya desde la última vez que había tomado ese rol. Se vio enfrentado por la mirada azul al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos en su ano, siseó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sentía su interior arder mientras la piel era estirada al antojo del contrario.

—Podrías ser… cuidadoso —gruñó, revolviéndose sobre las cobijas.

A modo de respuesta Alec introdujo un tercer dedo, haciéndolo jadear y tratar de alejarse apoyando los tobillos en los costados del otro, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Alexander le sujetaba con fuerza por la cadera y sus dedos se movían con seguridad, expandiendo la piel, obligando a Magnus a adaptarse y esperar lo que estaba a punto venir. Los dedos siguieron con su trabajo, adentrándose con seguridad y fuerza, sin llegar a ser realmente brusco, simplemente buscando apurar las cosas, Magnus sabía que probablemente esa impaciencia le provocaría problemas al día siguiente, problemas que no querría tener que explicar.

Alec sacó sus dedos, tomando enseguida la botella de lubricante y untando su miembro y la entrada del mayor, el mayor instintivamente alzó las piernas, su pierna izquierda siendo sujetaba por el menor a la altura de su hombro mientras se encargaba de guiar su miembro para penetrarle. Magnus aguantó la respiración, sintiendo la penetración invadirle lentamente, alargando la sensación que casi había olvidado después de tanto tiempo. Ambos bajaron la mirada al punto donde se conectaban, donde el pene de Alec se perdía en las entrañas de Magnus, la sensación de morbo invadiéndoles e instándoles a continuar, a eliminar por completo la necesidad que tenían.

Las primeras embestidas fueron delicadas, apenas haciéndolos jadear, las siguientes fueron duras y lentas, creando un quejido de parte de Magnus cada que el miembro golpeaba su próstata; hasta que Alec logró encontrar el ritmo que necesitaba, rápido y fuerte, haciendo que sus muslos ardieran por el continuo esfuerzo, pero las olas de placer que se iniciaban en su entrepierna le obligaban a seguir sin ningún descanso. Inundaron la habitación con jadeos y quejidos, sus respiraciones erráticas chocando entre ellos cada que trataban de iniciar algún beso y las embestidas lo hacían imposible.

—Tranquilo —jadeó Magnus, las manos contra el pecho del otro, empujando para que le hiciera caso.

Alec paró y con ello también el placer y la pronta liberación que buscaba, las manos le picaban por las ansías de sujetarse a la cadera del mayor y continuar, pero los músculos en sus piernas parecían agradecidos por el descanso.

— ¿Estás bien?

Magnus le regaló una sonrisa entre sus exhalaciones.

—Hace mucho que no…

Su frase quedó a medias, Alec había vuelto a ondear sus caderas para embestir.

— ¡Maldita sea, Alexander!

El aludido soltó una risa burlona, pinchando el orgullo de Magnus.

—Necesitaba hacerlo —dijo en su defensa, embistiendo casi sin fuerza de nuevo.

—Siéntate —exclamó, ganándose una mirada extrañada del menor—. Te cansarás menos si voy arriba.

A Magnus le gustaba el cuerpo de Alec, los músculos marcados de su abdomen, sus manos fuertes, la manzana de adán en su cuello, sus piernas largas y su capacidad para soportar la intensa actividad física; pero más que todo eso le gustaba su forma de reír, las pequeñas arrugas al lado de su boca que apenas y se marcaban y el vibrar grave de su risa, seguramente fue la risa que Alec dejó escapar mientras se acomodaba en la nueva posición lo que le hizo sonreír.

Alexander le ayudó a subirse en su regazo mientras le besaba, fuerte y decidido, como las veces anteriores, sus manos repasando su cuerpo mientras él encontraba el ángulo correcto para poder penetrarse, sintió el aliento caliente del contrario contras sus labios cuando al fin había logrado introducir el pene en su entrada, mordió sus labios, dejando un beso forzado en los labios de Alec antes de empezar a moverse. Balanceaba su cadera cada que se llenaba por completo y los quejidos del menor le informaban que era una buena estrategia.

El menor le sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura, ayudándole en cada penetración, sosteniéndolo en lugar de guiarle, por el contrario Magnus simplemente apoyaba la cabeza contra el hombro del contrario mientras sus manos se encargaban de su erección. Podía sentir el cosquilleo y la frustración de tener el orgasmo cerca y no poder alcanzarlo, solo necesitaba un par de embestidas más que tocaran su próstata y seguro llegaría. Alec pareció entender su desesperación, porque dejó de sujetarle y empezó a guiarlo, alzando la cadera para no terminar saliendo por completo y haciéndole bajar hasta penetrarlo por completo, sus testículos golpeándole el trasero.

—Si… si paras —jadeó Magnus en amenaza, con la mano izquierda sosteniéndose de Alec y la derecha subiendo y bajando con rapidez en su miembro.

Sintió la presión dentro de Magnus mientras éste jadeaba y soltaba gemidos rotos contra su hombro, su cuerpo temblando por el impacto del orgasmo. En cambio él todavía luchaba por alcanzar su propio orgasmo, enterró los dedos en el trasero del mayor y le instó a seguirse moviendo, penetrándolo con fuerza, desesperado por no poder llegar al final. Magnus le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, besándole con dureza, dejando que usara su cuerpo a su antojo para poder llegar.

Atrapó el labio del mayor y hundió sus dientes en la carne, el interior de Magnus volvió a apretarle y el orgasmo le llegó. Su vista se nubló al igual que su mente, era consciente de los gemidos graves que soltaba contra la boca del mayor, el cual los recibía sin dejar de mover su cadera, buscando que su orgasmo llegara realmente hasta el final.

Fue momentos después que su consciencia volvió, su boca estaba seca y sus dedos aún estaban enterrados en la piel del moreno. Buscó los labios contrarios, besándole por primera vez con extrema delicadeza y separándose casi al instante a causa de su respiración descompuesta. Magnus se sostuvo en sus rodillas, elevándose lo suficiente para sacar el miembro de su interior, volviendo después a sentarse sobre el regazo de Alec.

—La ventana está abierta —exclamó Alec.

Magnus giró el rostro para dirigir su mirada al ventanal. Desde ese ángulo se alcanzaban a ver las ventanas del edificio de enfrente, las luces en todo ese edificio estaban encendidas y las cortinas estaban levantadas.

—Me parece que acabamos de dar un espectáculo.

Alexander bajó la mirada avergonzado. Magnus en cambio soltó una risa escandalosa, su cuerpo temblando entre los brazos de Alec.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Debiste insistirle más.

Jace frunció el ceño, volteando al instante a ver a la pelirroja. Ella le regresaba la mirada decidida, confiando completamente en lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿De qué lado estás, Clary?

—Estoy diciendo que es tu mejor amigo, el cual necesita ayuda y tú solo estás indignado porque él te echó en cara tu error.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose por accidente con la cabecera de la cama. Clary soltó un suspiro y se acercó para apartarle un par de mechones que caían en sus ojos y dejar un beso pequeño en sus labios.

—Es obvio que te está afectando no poder ayudarlo.

—Nueve días —exclamó con cansancio—. Prefirió pasar nueve días en casa de un completo extraño que en la de su mejor amigo.

—Creo que fue una buena decisión —dijo, y se apresuró a continuar antes de que Jace pudiera decir algo—, sus padres sabían que vendría aquí. Seguramente lo habrían llevado de vuelta a su casa a la fuerza.

Jace soltó un suspiro pesado, se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó con fuerza. Incluso soltó un pequeño grito. Toda la situación con Alec le estaba afectando de tal manera que empezaba a tener dolores de cabeza regularmente.

—Todo es culpa de ese tipo, yo podría ayudarlo más. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños.

—Entonces debiste haberle insistido más en lugar de irte.

Él se enderezó, volteando a ver a la pelirroja que seguía recostada contra la cabecera. Ella le miraba seriamente, casi sin expresión.

— ¿De qué lado estás? —le preguntó. Aunque sonaba más como reclamo que como pregunta.

Clary rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Convencer a Jace le tomaría mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que tenía disponible ese día, debía de ir a comer con su madre dentro de dos horas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Magnus no lo había despertado, pero le dejó una nota en el espejo del baño informándole que su desayuno estaba en el microondas. De cierta forma lo sentía más fácil así. Se dio una ducha, puso la ropa que Magnus le había estado prestando en el canasto para lavar y se vistió con la ropa con la que había llegado. Se comió el desayuno que el mayor le había guardado y lavó los trastes. Se aseguró de dejar todo ordenado y por un instante, cuando Presidente Miau lo observó fijamente desde el sillón, le dieron ganas de esperar, de seguir pensando sus opciones hasta que hubiera una mejor.

Pero nunca había sido bueno para esperar, dio media vuelta y salió del departamento. Afuera había un chico que estaba subiendo los últimos peldaños de la escalera, llevaba una canasta azul de plástico con ropa doblada, él cerró la puerta del departamento y se encaminó a la escalera, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza al chico, el cual le miraba con algo de duda.

—Soy James, vivo al lado —dijo el chico, reteniendo la huida de Alec.

Debió de darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de Alexander porque se apresuró a continuar.

—Mira, te he visto varias veces ya por aquí, así que supongo que vas a ser regular.

A Alexander le invadió una ligera vergüenza que le hizo tartamudear.

—Sé que no es mi asunto pero estoy estudiando leyes y realmente necesito algo de calma para poder estudiar, y con ruidos como los de ayer por la noche es imposible para mí concentrarme. No estoy diciendo que dejen de… ya sabes… ¿Pero podrían bajar el volumen un poco? Realmente te lo agradecería.

Las mejillas de Alec se sentían tremendamente calientes, la voz se le había ido a algún lugar desconocido así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y aceptar el agradecimiento del chico antes de verlo seguir su camino hacia su departamento. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, tan rápido que casi se cayó un par de veces antes de poder llegar a tierra firme.

La vergüenza le acompañó casi todo el camino, fue solo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa que toda emoción que le había acompañado se esfumó, en su lugar quedó el miedo, invadiéndolo y haciéndolo dudar una vez más sobre si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Pudo controlarlo hasta estar frente a la puerta de su casa, sabía que tenían una llave de reserva en las macetas pero terminó tocando el timbre un par de veces. Sus dedos temblaban, todo él estaba temblando. Parecieron eternos los minutos que tuvo que esperar hasta que la puerta se abriera. Su hermana apareció apenas la puerta se abrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Volviste —murmuró, soltando una risa estrangulada.

Su hermana siempre había sido fuerte, desde que la habían inscrito a gimnasia unos años después de que aprendiera a caminar, por lo cual el agarre que mantenía alrededor de su cuello lo dejaba sin aire de a poco. Isabelle pareció notarlo, porque lo soltó pero no le dio tiempo de tomar aire, lo jaló con fuerza para meterlo a la casa.

El lugar se veía diferente aunque todo seguía igual, tal vez era solo cosa suya al haber estado fuera tanto tiempo, se sentía extraño. Izzy le jaló hasta que ambos estuvieron subiendo las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de su hermana. Incluso ese lugar se sentía extraño, como si fuera la primera vez que pisaba esa casa, se sentía ajeno.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Izzy, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—No podía evadirlo por siempre —contestó con pesadez—, además Magnus…

— ¿Qué hizo? —le cortó su hermana, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Me ayudo a decidirme.

Isabelle pareció pensárselo, debatiéndose si podía ser posible que Magnus le hubiera ayudado. Al final nunca pudo decir lo que pensaba, Max entró corriendo a la habitación con el objetivo fijo de abrazar a su hermano mayor.

—Hola, Max.

Su hermano menor sonreía de oreja a oreja, mostrando su felicidad por todos sus poros.

—Ahora que volviste podrás enseñarme a andar en bicicleta —exclamó con su felicidad desbordándose.

—No tienes bicicleta, Max.

—Le acaban de comprar una —informó Izzy cruzando los brazos.

—Debes de enseñarme, Alec —ordenó Max. Jalándole por los brazos para hacer que se levantara.

Alexander soltó una risa ligera, pero no se opuso a que su hermano le levantara y segundos después lo llevara a su cuarto. Isabelle les siguió luego de un rato, sonriendo como no lo había hecho en todos esos días, como si realmente las cosas en casa no hubieran cambiado.

Ambos se refugiaron en el cuarto de Max, escuchando con atención lo que el menor se había guardado todos esos días para que solo su hermano mayor escuchara. Incluso Izzy tenía cosas guardadas para decirle. Era como si estuvieran tratando de compensar el tiempo que no habían estado juntos y darle apoyo, algo que iba a necesitar en cuanto tuviera que enfrentarse a sus padres. Lo cual, muy a su pesar, no tardó en ocurrir.

Sus padres llegaron a la casa cuando empezaba a obscurecer. Su madre subió a avisarles que era hora de cenar, encontrándose con todos en la habitación, sentados en el suelo jugando con la consola de Max. Alexander pensó que iba a abrazarlo, que le preguntaría como había estado o que por lo menos se acercaría para fijarse que el moretón en su rostro estuviera desapareciendo de manera adecuada, pero nada de eso pasó.

—Laven sus manos y bajen a cenar —dijo con voz dura, dio media vuelta y se alejó del cuarto. Segundos después escucharon sus pasos al bajar las escaleras.

Isabelle miró a Alec y después se levantó seguida por Max para bajar a cenar. Alexander se mantuvo en el suelo, su mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor donde mostraba que el juego había sido pausado, soltó una risa estrangulada y se levantó para seguir a sus hermanos.

La reacción de su padre fue básicamente la misma, le miró por un instante y después se giró para acomodarse en su lugar en la mesa. Sus padres preguntaron qué tal había ido el día, pero en ningún momento se molestaron en hablarle directamente, ni en tocar algún tema que pudiera llevar a la discusión que habían tenido. Alec ingirió la comida, manteniéndose en silencio y soportando las náuseas que le provocaba la situación. Izzy ayudó a su madre a recoger los platos mientras Alec y Max iban a la sala para ver la televisión un rato. Casi parecía un día normal, de esos que tenían antes de la discusión.

Unos minutos después, cuando Max al fin había dejado un canal, su padre entró a la sala, parándose frente al televisor y mirando a sus hijos alternadamente.

—Max, ve a tu cuarto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy tu padre y te lo estoy ordenando.

Max refunfuñó un par de cosas sobre ser mayor pero terminó levantándose del sillón e ir a las escaleras para subirlas corriendo.

Su padre siguió frente a él, mirándole con ese tipo de mirada que Alec aprendió a temer y respetar a corta edad.

— ¿En dónde estuviste?

Sabía que no podía decirle que había estado en la casa de un chico, eso haría que su padre se enojara al imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado o el por qué un chico le dio refugio.

—En casa de una amiga, Izzy la conoce.

Le vio asentir con la cabeza, pero aun así mantenía la cabeza erguida, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la postura casi militar.

—La universidad tiene un costo —comenzó su padre, mirándole duramente—, uno que debe pagarse cada semestre, además de los materiales que necesitas, ¿qué tanto quieres tu carrera, Alexander?

Su corazón bombeaba lentamente pero con fuerza, tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en su garganta, junto con el nudo que se apretaba en su estómago. Sabía lo que su padre trataba de decir pero no quería creerlo.

—Si vuelvo a escucharte decir que eres un desviado, o me llega algún rumor de que te vieron con un marica, voy a dejar de pagar la universidad y te irás de esta casa, ¿escuchaste?

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que le acaban de solicitar una respuesta, pero el nudo en su estómago había logrado subir hasta su garganta y sabía que no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se limitó a asentir una sola vez con la cabeza.

—Y no olvides que todo lo que tienes es gracias a mi dinero, si te vas todo se queda aquí. ¿Entendido?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, una sola vez más. Su padre se fue, sin decir ni una palabra, dejándolo solo en la sala.

Entendía lo que acababa de pasar y entendía que él acababa de aceptarlo. Sus manos dolían por lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños, su garganta picaba y en su pecho estaba creciendo un inmenso vacío, entonces sintió las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. Realmente se había equivocado al volver.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Tal vez tiene algún error, cada que termino muero por subir así que si ven algo mal háganlo saber. _

_Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán feliz. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	8. Era tomarlo todo

_Y volví. Una disculpa para todos los que esperaron por la continuación. Espero poder subir la continuación rápido. _

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

* * *

**Era tomarlo todo**

**.**

—Siempre me he preguntado…

— ¿Crees que me importa?

Magnus volteó a ver a su amigo de mala gana. Ragnor le devolvió la mirada, casi retándolo a decir algo para reclamarle su mala contestación.

—Como decía…

—Vuelvo a recalcar que no me importa —exclamó Ragnor. Soltando un suspiro y empezando a caminar rápidamente.

—Mi querido y amargo amigo, ¿puedo preguntar por qué estás de mal humor?

—Vas a empezar a hablar del niño que te abandonó sin dejar una nota…

—No me abandonó —interrumpió Magnus.

—El chico se fue un día sin dejar rastro y no ha vuelto a aparecerse en el antro. Eso fue hace dos semanas, deberías superarlo —Ragnor recibió un bufido de parte de su amigo—. ¿O es que te enamoraste de él?

El moreno detuvo su andar y volteó a ver a su amigo como si de pronto le hubieran salido cuernos y su piel se hubiera vuelto verde. Ragnor se detuvo también, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando aburrido a Magnus pero totalmente interesado en su respuesta.

—Sabes que no es eso —inquirió Magnus cuando encontró su voz—, pero la última vez que lo vi su padre lo había golpeado, si regresó a su casa…

—Tienes miedo de que lo estén golpeando hasta hacerlo decir que es totalmente heterosexual.

Los labios de Magnus se fruncieron en una mueca que parecía un berrinche, Ragnor había sido su amigo por demasiados años por lo que sabía lo que significaba ese gesto. Magnus se preocupaba por las personas aunque no lo dejara ver mucho, y esa forma suya de ser le había causado que en el pasado varias personas se aprovecharan de él, porque cuando Magnus se preocupaba por alguien no descansaba hasta saber que estaba cien por ciento seguro de cualquier peligro. En el pasado Magnus no era tan cínico y descarado como lo era ahora.

Ragnor siempre se preguntó si se había vuelto así de cínico a causa de las personas que lo habían decepcionado.

—No puedes salvar a todos, Magnus.

—Eso ya lo sé —exclamó con disgusto.

Fue el moreno quien volvió a retomar el camino, metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta de cuero. Ragnor le siguió y se quedó callado en lugar de seguir hablando sobre ese tema, porque sabía que Magnus no estaba preparado para hablar de lo mucho que se había encariñado con el chico de ojos azules y lo mucho que le afectaba saber que después de haberle dado toda su ayuda el menor solo se había marchado sin agradecer la hospitalidad. Y Ragnor sospechaba que tal vez le dolía, le dolía porque hace mucho tiempo que no le ofrecía ayuda a alguien y la primera vez que lo hacía recibía ese abandono como agradecimiento.

—Deja de analizarlo —gruñó Magnus. Sabiendo que su amigo estaba dándole más vueltas al asunto de lo que él mismo lo hacía.

Ragnor se encogió de hombros, divisó la entrada del restaurante y se apresuró a llegar. Magnus le imitó y cuando llegaron al lugar abrió la puerta de mala gana. Adentró la luz era cálida, al igual que el tono de las paredes y los accesorios del restaurante. A primera vista se veían varias familias dispersas en distintas mesas, disfrutando de la cena mientras intercambiaban varias palabras alegres.

— ¿Catarina eligió este lugar? —preguntó Ragnor, con la duda bailando en sus palabras.

—Dijo que quería cambiar de estilo —contestó Magnus igual de dudoso.

Un mesero los vio y se acercó a ellos. Ragnor levantó la mano, cortando el discurso que el chico estaba a punto de decir para darles la bienvenida.

—Nuestros amigos ya están aquí, la reservación…

—De hecho —interrumpió Magnus—, nuestra amiga está allá.

Señaló el punto en donde Catarina estiraba su brazo y les hacia señas para que se acercaran.

El mesero asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar. Ragnor y Magnus comenzaron a caminar, serpenteando entre las mesas para acercarse a donde estaban sus amigos, en una mesa junto al ventanal que daba hacia la calle. En la mesa Catarina los recibió con una mirada molesta y los brazos cruzados.

—Media hora —exclamó casi ofendida— Media hora hemos tenido que esperarlos, me muero de hambre.

Magnus rodó los ojos y tomó asiento entre ella y Tessa, esta última lo saludó tratando de ocultar una ligera risa.

Ragnor pasó de ellos y fue a sentarse al lado de Raphael.

— ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? —preguntó Raphael mirando a Magnus, echándole directamente la culpa.

—No te enojes, ya traje a tu novio sano y salvo —contestó Magnus logrando que ambos, Ragnor y Raphael, rodaran los ojos.

—Peleas para después de haber pedido la comida —ordenó Catarina mirando el menú, aunque Magnus sabía que seguramente hace tiempo ya había decidido que iba a pedir.

El mesero que los recibió en la entrada les tomó la orden rápidamente y después se fue, no sin antes renovar la canasta de pan para aminorar la expresión de hambre en Catarina. Magnus recibió un manotazo de ambas chicas a su lado cuando trató de tomar un pedazo de pan.

—Y bien —murmuró Magnus sobando el dorso de su mano—, ¿sus novios no quisieron venir?

Tessa y Catarina suspiraron al unísono y le dieron un mordisco a su pedazo de pan, por debajo de la mesa alguien se encargó de darle un golpe en la rodilla. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Ragnor, la mirada especial que usaba cuando quería que se callara.

— ¿Y qué hay del niño y tú? —exclamó Raphael. Recargado contra el respaldo de su silla, pareciendo totalmente sensual en lugar de desparramado sobre el asiento.

Catarina, Tessa y Ragnor miraron a Raphael para después mirar a Magnus, sus miradas pesadas obligándolo a responder. Él bufó y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Citando un poco a Catarina, peleas para después de la comida.

Se rieron de él. Pero Magnus notaba sus risas ligeras, más como lástima que como burla. A veces llegaba a odiar un poco a sus amigos.

Catarina captó la atención de los demás al hablar sobre una operación que había realizado la noche anterior, Raphael y Tessa siempre se mostraban abiertos a escuchar las historias del hospital y los pacientes de Cata; por otro lado Ragnor y Magnus se habían acostumbrado a sus historias desde hace mucho tiempo.

El mesero dejó las bebidas de todos y avisó que pronto traería la comida para después irse. Magnus dejó de prestar atención en ese instante, se fijó en la calle, en las pocas personas que transitaban a esa hora, la mayoría acompañadas de su familia o sus parejas. Enfrente del restaurante había una panadería que usaba como publicidad una gallina anunciando flan, le pareció tan gracioso que soltó una ligera risa y su vista se perdió en el cristal del ventanal, en el cual se reflejaban los comensales a sus espaldas. Se centró en el chico que comía dos mesas apartadas de la suya, su cuello crujió cuando volteó para verle de verdad en lugar de sólo su reflejo.

Alec estaba sentado, picando la comida en su plato sin llevársela a la boca y centrando su mirada en el mantel de la mesa, como si el color blanco fuera demasiado importante para él. Después de dos semanas el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarlo era en un restaurante familiar. A su lado derecho había una chica hablando con la mujer mayor que tenía enfrente y a su lado izquierdo había un niño, comiendo con un tenedor y los dedos, supuso al instante que eran sus hermanos y que el hombre sentado enfrente de Alec era su padre. Sus manos picaron con la necesidad de estampar un golpe en el rostro del sujeto.

Por debajo de la mesa volvió a recibir un golpe en la pierna, justo en la rodilla, dejó salir un grito de dolor y volteó a ver a sus amigos. Ragnor le miraba con el ceño fruncido, amenazando con la mirada que volvería a patearlo de ser necesario. Los demás guardaron silencio en la mesa.

—No —declaró Ragnor.

Usaba ese tono de voz que a veces lograba dar miedo.

No necesitó ser más específico sobre que le prohibía, a Ragnor nunca se le escapaba nada, lo cual era terrorífico. Bajó las manos y se sobó la parte lastimada de su pierna. Catarina soltó un suspiro y volvió a su relato sobre la vez en que un chico atacó a un doctor con un par de gasas, Tessa y Raphael volvieron a prestarle atención pero Ragnor seguía viéndolo.

Magnus gruñó. A veces realmente odiaba un poco a sus amigos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un pequeño golpe en sus costillas lo sacó de su letargo, volteó a su lado izquierdo, su hermano menor miraba su plato casi con impaciencia.

— ¿Me regalas tus papas?

Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Alzó su plato y estaba a punto de pasarle la comida a su hermano cuando su padre alzó la voz.

—No, Alexander —gruñó su padre. Su voz sonaba tan irritante para Alec los últimos días que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no gritar.

—Solo quiero papas —dijo Max, sus voz sonaba triste.

—Puedes pedir más, pero no toques la comida de tu hermano.

Max asintió casi sonriendo y buscando por todos lados al mesero para poder pedir un nuevo plato.

Alec mordió su lengua y después apretó los dientes, volvió a dejar su plato sobre la mesa. Alzó la cabeza por un momento para ver a su padre pero éste no le dirigía la mirada, estaba atento en la plática que su madre e Izzy llevaban, odiaba su actitud. Desde las últimas semanas se había dedicado a tratarlo como si tuviera un virus, no dejaba que se acercara demasiado a los demás y había visto la forma en que protegía a Max, no dejaba siquiera que se sentara muy cerca o que le compartiera comida o un abrazo, incluso le había dado instrucciones a la niñera de mantener al menor alejado de él.

Era como si estuviera sucio y cualquiera que lo tocara se iba a contaminar. Y lo detestaba. Creía que había sido suficiente con la amenaza de dejarlo sin escuela y sin techo, pero al parecer también era necesario recordarle que sus preferencias eran asquerosas.

Volvió a picar la comida en su plato, comiendo pequeños bocados cada par de minutos para no hacer enojar a su madre. Aunque últimamente era como si ella lo ignorara, sabía que compartía el punto de vista de su padre de despreciar sus gustos pero no sabía que tan involucrada estaba en las amenazas o la seguridad excesiva con la que lo trataban. Ella solo lo trataba como si de pronto hubiera dejado de tener valor, como si nunca hubiera tenido un hijo mayor. Era como un desconocido en su hogar.

Un sabor agrio se había instalado en su boca desde el día en que regresó a su casa. A veces se iba un poco cuando Isabelle se colaba por la noche en su habitación y le platicaba de cosas sin sentido que había hecho a lo largo del día, a veces Jace le llamaba por las noches para hacer lo mismo que hacia Izzy. Y a veces, cuando estaba seguro que su hermana no se colaría esa noche a su cuarto, se quedaba aplastando una almohada contra su rostro y llorando. A veces se preguntaba cuando tiempo iba a durar el odio de sus padres, y si él podría soportarlo por más tiempo. Y una vez llegó a pensar en el arma que había escondida en el cuarto de sus padres.

A su lado su hermano empezó a saltar de alegría en su silla cuando el mesero llegó y dejó un pato lleno de papas fritas frente al menor. Max le sonrió al mesero y después se volteó para verlo y dedicarle la misma sonrisa. El nudo en la garganta que aparecía constantemente se hizo más fuerte al ver la sonrisa de su hermano, él seguía tratándole como su hermano mayor, seguía pensando que hacia magia cuando cambiaba el canal de la televisión con una aplicación de su celular y que su arco era la cosa más genial que existía en su cuarto. Seguía compartiendo su comida y abrazándolo sin miedo a ensuciarse.

—Voy al baño —anunció levantándose de su asiento.

No miró a nadie, acomodó la silla y serpenteó entre un montón de mesas y meseros. Su familia había comido en ese restaurante desde hace varios años, y aun así se vio ligeramente abrumado de no poder llegar lo suficientemente rápido al baño. Cuando llegó empujó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, dentro solo había un chico de unos quince años lavándose las manos, apenas y le dirigió una mirada. El baño era pequeño, apenas tres cubículos y tres lavabos pero era lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que se sintiera a salvo.

El chico se fue y él soltó un suspiro ahogado, se mojó las manos para tratar de calmarse lo más posible. Había música en el baño, siempre le había parecido gracioso que hubiera música en un baño, hasta ese momento, la música le daba algo en que pensar en lugar de su patética vida.

La puerta rechinó, soltó un nuevo suspiro esperando que no fuera su padre el que había entrado, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder volver a enfrentarse a su familia. Escuchó un par de pasos que pararon cerca de donde él estaba. Alzó la cabeza y miró a través del espejo, su cabeza dio vueltas por un instante para después voltear a ver a la persona a su lado. Magnus simplemente estaba recargado contra los lavabos, mirándole como si esperara que dijera algo interesante, tal vez una nueva teoría sobre física. Pero lo único que podía pensar era en la mala suerte que tenía de encontrarse a Magnus en ese lugar.

—Vaya —inquirió Magnus—, te doy asilo, te vas sin dar las gracias y cuando vuelvo a verte no dices nada. Mi presencia realmente debe de ser arrolladora.

Alec frunció el ceño por un segundo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él realmente no esperaba que sonara tan golpeado como había salido de su boca pero no era como si pudiera disculparse de estar atento a lo que su padre podía ver y malinterpretar.

—Soy un ser humano, tengo la necesidad de comer y resulta que este es un restaurante, ¿y qué hay en los restaurantes? ¡Comida!

El sarcasmo goteaba venenosamente de las palabras de Magnus, y Alec lo encontró merecido, después de todo no había dado las gracias por el apoyo que el moreno le había ofrecido.

—Sobre eso… —murmuró Alec— Gracias por darme un lugar donde dormir.

Magnus miró a Alec por un buen rato, casi al punto de hacerlo sentir incómodo. Magnus casi pudo imaginar a Ragnor canturreando sobre lo equivocado que había estado al pensar que Alec tenía problemas.

Se sentía casi estúpido, así que comenzó a reír.

—Sorprendente.

— ¿Qué es sorprendente?

—Que tus problemas paternales desaparecieron.

Alec le miró con molestia. No tenía intención de discutir con Magnus, iba a secarse las manos e irse, pero en su lugar se encontró acercándose a él y empezar a casi gritarle.

—Mis problemas paternales ni siquiera han empezado por completo, mi padre me trata como si fuera una escoria o un leproso, mi madre me trata como si fuera un extraño en su casa, y por si necesitas más he estado pensando en que es más rápido si cortarme las venas o tomar todas las pastillas del botiquín —relató Alec, con la voz haciéndose cada vez más delgada debido a su falta de aire.

Magnus había empezado a fruncir cada vez más el ceño.

— ¿Volvió a golpearte? —Alec enarcó una ceja, demasiado ido con su descarga de emociones como para poder prestar real atención—. Tu padre, ¿te golpeó de nuevo?

—No, no me ha golpeado de nuevo, ¿eso que tiene que ver?

—Necesitaba asegurarme para saber qué hacer.

— ¿Ibas a ir a la mesa a golpearlo? —Bromeó Alec con un poco de sarcasmo, pero Magnus le miraba alzando las cejas, completamente seguro de ir a golpear a su padre de ser necesario—. Es más grande que tú.

Magnus rio por lo que Alec dijo. Sin embargo estaba seguro que le daba igual, su propio padre había sido mucho más grande que él la primera vez que se defendió. Y detestaba que se aprovecharan de una persona o se creyeran con el derecho de tratarla como basura solo porque no estaban de acuerdo en un aspecto de su vida.

—Te dije que debías de saber que querías antes de regresar con tus padres.

Alec suspiró y se recargó contra los lavabos, dándole la espalda al espejo y fijando la mirada en una de las puertas de los cubículos.

—Quería estar con mis hermanos, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que pasa con mis padres y solo los estaba afectando —susurró con pesadez—. Además, no era como si pudiera quedarme en tu departamento para siempre.

No podía discutir contra eso, aunque estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Alec no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo vivir para siempre en su departamento, no importaba lo maravilloso que fuera en la limpieza o en la cama. Pero sabía lo que una persona era capaz de hacer por rechazo a la homosexualidad, y no quería despertar un día pensando en que pudo haberle ayudado y no lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Alec. Su voz sonaba tan baja que la tenue música del lugar la opacaba un poco.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Decírselo a tus padres.

Hace mucho tiempo que Magnus no pensaba en la forma en que se había enfrentado a su padre, o lo desamparado que había estado por un buen tiempo, porque pensar en eso hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

—Para cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor para saber cuáles eran mis gustos solo tuve que enfrentarme a mi padre, el cual me golpeó hasta dejarme casi inconsciente y me echó a la calle.

Para Alec era casi imposible de creer que Magnus estuviera diciendo eso con una sonrisa rota y las palabras fluyendo con sencillez. Siempre creyó que alguien como Magnus había sido maleducado por demasiadas atenciones y que por eso era un idiota con los sentimientos de las personas, siempre creyó que para Magnus todo había sido fácil.

Tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el espejo.

—Claro que después volví, todas mis cosas estaban ahí y necesitaba, mínimo, un cambio de ropa. Supongo que eso debió de hacerlo enojar aún más porque trató de matarme, ¿sabes lo fácil que es matar a alguien con una corbata y un poco de agua?

Alec le regaló una mirada consternada.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Es un aspecto de mi vida al que prefiero no darle importancia, si le diera importancia sería dejarlo ganar. En cambio busqué un trabajo, salí de la ruina y llegué a la universidad.

Magnus se quedó callado en ese instante, preguntándose porqué le contaba eso a Alec. La única relación que tenía con él era sobre haber sido su pareja en la cama por un par de ocasiones, y aun así le contaba sobre su padre. Siempre había detestado esa parte de sí mismo, donde no podía evitar darle ayuda y apoyo a alguien que lo necesitaba. Hace tiempo que creía que esa parte de él ya estaba muerta.

Pero ambos se quedaron callados, era casi un milagro que nadie decidiera entrar al baño en ese instante, estaban solos, con una canción de Queen, que estaba a punto de acabar, sonando suavemente.

—No puedes dejar que te convenza de que lo que sientes está mal. No está mal querer a un hombre, Alexander. No estás enfermo ni sucio por eso —Magnus se acercó, invadiendo el espacio personal de Alec y le tomó firmemente por el mentón—. ¿Escuchaste?

Alec asintió con la cabeza y Magnus se dio por satisfecho. Iba a dejar ir a Alec, iba a dar media vuelta, salir del baño y volver a comer con sus amigos para después ir a algún bar y llevarse alguna chica linda a casa, porque no tenía trabajo pendiente y necesitaba relajarse. Pero en su lugar se quedó prendado de los ojos azules de Alec, el cual desvió la vista por un segundo hasta sus labios, y él no era de las personas que rechazaban una invitación así de clara.

Ladeó el rostro y se agachó ligeramente para atrapar los labios del menor, el cual le recibió con ganas, se sintió presa de los brazos de Alec alrededor de su cuello y no pudo negarse. Se apoyó en el lavamanos y después se afianzó a la cadera de Alec. Le jaló para evitar que se separara y lo pegó a su pecho, besándole profundamente, mordiendo sus labios y lamiéndolos para luego inspeccionar su boca, su lengua moviéndose contra la del menor, la cual era cálida y suave y fuerte contra la suya.

Recibió un empujón y se separó, cortando el beso al instante y extrañando los suaves labios. Alec le miraba algo enojado, como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo en el rostro, lo cual era imposible porque aún estaba rodeándole el cuello con fuerza.

—Me gusta esa canción —comentó Magnus, dándose cuenta de la música y empezando a tararear.

Alec bufó, miró por detrás de él y lo empujó con fuerza hasta hacerlo chocar contra la puerta de uno de los baños y metiéndolo al cubículo sin soltarle el cuello. Dentro se separó para poder cerrar la puerta y después se abalanzó a besar de nuevo al moreno, pegando sus labios a los del otro y volviéndose más activo en el beso.

Magnus sentía la impaciencia de Alec marcar cada parte en su boca, sus besos eran como agua para un náufrago, le aliviaban pero le hacían desear más. Sus lenguas se acariciaban y jugaban con la contraria hasta que uno de ellos perdía y terminaba por succionar con cuidado, terminando con mordiscos rudos y volviendo a comenzar un beso lento que se tornaba apasionado. Para Magnus besar siempre había sido una forma de hacer desear a su pareja, hacer que le buscaran y le rogaran por más, aunque al principio no hubiera sido esa su primera opción, pero besar a Alec, tratar de hacerlo rogar sin lograrlo, era querer más y recibirlo y no molestarse en lo absoluto porque los papeles se invirtieran.

Besar a Alec era una explosión. Un incendio que le carcomía y derretía hasta sus huesos.

Cambió las posiciones, dejando a Alec contra la pared y metiendo las manos debajo de su ropa, delineando la piel y rasguñando, queriendo dejar una marca y un poco de dolor mientras lo curaba con besos en su boca, sus mejillas y su cuello. Alec le sujetó por la cadera y lo pegó a él, ondeando su cuerpo para restregarse. Se sentía como estarse ahogando en fuego pero no querer salvarse, quería quedarse así por un buen rato más. No escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse y realmente no les importaba, estaban demasiado ocupados en otros asuntos.

— ¿Alec? —resonó una voz gruesa por el lugar.

Al instante Alec se paralizó, Magnus lo sintió en sus manos y en su boca, el cuerpo poniéndose tan rígido como si estuviera muerto. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del menor, su mueca de puro y verdadero horror fue todo lo que necesitó para saber de quien se trataba. Alec casi reaccionó por pura inercia, puso las manos sobre la boca de Magnus y miró hacia la puerta del baño con nerviosismo.

—Aquí estoy —exclamó con la voz entrecortada por un segundo.

— ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?

—Me… —la voz de Alec tembló por un momento al igual que sus manos sobre el rostro de Magnus—. Creo que algo me hizo daño.

No recibió respuesta de su padre y a Magnus se le empezaba a dificultar respirar.

—No tardes, ya estamos pagando.

Dicho eso se escucharon los pasos del padre de Alec resonar y la puerta chirriar antes de que se fuera por completo. El pelinegro dejó de apretar la boca de Magnus y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared pero soltando un suspiro de alivio. Alec se quitó a Magnus de encima y se acomodó la ropa para después salir del cubículo sin mirar hacia atrás. Cuando Magnus salió Alec se estaba echando agua en el rostro.

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó.

Alec lo miró a través del espejo, asintió con la cabeza y se secó las manos en el pantalón. Realmente esperaba que Magnus creyera esa mentira. Tragó saliva, tomó aire y se encaminó para salir del baño sin darle otra mirada al mayor. Las cosas de por sí ya estaban mal como para tener que arruinarlas de nuevo metiéndose con Magnus en el baño mientras su familia esperaba por él en la mesa.

Afuera divisó rápidamente a Max junto a Izzy que esperaban a que sus padres terminaran de pagar la cuenta, y por un momento se imaginó como hubiera sido si él nunca hubiera cometido tantos errores, si se hubiera quedado callado y ocultado sus gustos por más tiempo. Tal vez su padre no le miraría enojado todo el tiempo y su madre le seguiría dando un beso de buenas noches aunque fuera demasiado mayor. Tal vez si se hubiera mantenido alejado del antro no tendría la necesidad de volver y besar a Magnus una vez más, hasta realmente quedar sin respiración.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Te veo mañana?

Magnus soltó un enorme y sonoro bostezo. Enseguida sintió la mirada fría y penetrante de Raphael sobre él, pero se volteó a verlo por si las dudas, no quería quedarse con el pensamiento toda la noche.

Raphael estaba en el asiento delantero del Taxi y Ragnor estaba en el trasero junto con Magnus. Raphael se había volteado para ver a Ragnor y despedirse de él, y por supuesto para matar con la mirada a Magnus.

—Iré por ti en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Avísame cuando llegues.

— ¿Necesitan un momento para besarse? —interrumpió Magnus.

—Que tú te acuestes con todo lo que se mueva no quiere decir que todo el mundo lo haga —gruñó Raphael.

—Oh, muérdeme —exclamó Magnus cansado.

—Si no me diera rabia.

—Apuesto a que tiene algo más fuerte que eso.

Raphael sonrió por un segundo a favor del comentario de Ragnor y después salió del auto. Ragnor esperó por un momento hasta verlo entrar al edificio donde vivía. El edificio que, según la opinión de Magnus, daba miedo de solo verlo. El taxista volvió a encender el motor y avanzó por la calle desierta mientras Ragnor le daba la dirección. Tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos en llegar al lugar deseado, Ragnor sacaba billetes y se los tendía al taxista mientras Magnus se despedía solo para ver como su amigo también se bajaba del taxi junto con él.

—Hey, sé que el amor te tiene todo ido pero esta es mi casa, la tuya queda a varios kilómetros.

—Deja de ser tan estúpido por un momento, Magnus.

Rodó los ojos y se apresuró a abrir el portón, con Ragnor detrás de él, siguiéndolo hasta su departamento. No es que a Magnus le importara que Ragnor se quedara un rato más con él, era que tenía ganas de tomarse un vaso de whisky e irse a dormir para después lidiar con su odiosa jefa.

Claro que a su mejor amigo nunca le importaba lo que Magnus quería, simplemente hacia lo que creía mejor. Como entrar a su departamento y mirar con desaprobación los muebles.

—Creí que te desharías de ese patético sillón naranja.

Magnus suspiró, dándole la razón pero encogiéndose de hombros. Que Ragnor no supiera que estaba de acuerdo con él o iba a terminar burlándose.

—Aún no he tenido tiempo de sacarlo y el nuevo llega hasta pasado mañana.

Ragnor gruñó. Era obvio que no quería pero al final terminó tomando asiento en el sillón naranja, revolviéndose como un pez fuera del agua hasta encontrar una posición cómoda para después retomar su tarea de juzgar la decoración del lugar. Aunque en opinión de Magnus no tenía derecho a hacerlo, el departamento de Ragnor con suerte y tenía más de diez platos en la alacena.

Pero había pasado suficiente tiempo siendo amigo del mayor como para saber que no se iría hasta dar por terminado el asunto que creía tener. Se fue dando zancadas hasta la habitación, quitándose la ropa y buscando un pantalón de dormir. Su gato estaba tomando una siesta cómodamente sobre la cama y apenas y movió las orejas dándole a entender que podía notarlo andar en el lugar. Regresó a la sala, sin camisa pero con el pantalón de dormir y se sentó al lado de Ragnor, desparramándose en el molesto y excesivamente acolchado sillón.

—Dilo

Ragnor rodó los ojos.

—Esa mancha de pintura que hay en la separación de tu habitación es horrible, el sillón apesta, y huele como a viejo.

—Es lavanda —exclamó Magnus en su defensa—. ¿Qué tienes en contra de la lavanda?

—Apesta como anciano.

— ¿Invadiste mi casa solo para criticar mi decoración? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Se levantó del sillón, impulsándose con las piernas y danzando hasta la cocina para sacar una botella de licor y tomar dos vasos de la alacena. Sirvió el licor en los recipientes mientras caminaba de vuelta al sillón. Ragnor tomó uno de los vasos y le dio un pequeño trago, en cambio él le dio un trago tan largo que lo dejó casi vacío.

—Fuiste con el niño hoy, y no te atrevas a decir que simplemente te tardaste media hora en el baño porque querías apreciar tu reflejo.

—Estás en todo, Ragnor.

De vez en cuando le molestaba la actitud que Magnus había adquirido, dando todo por hecho y dejándolo ser, como si realmente ya no le importara lo que pasara con la vida de los demás.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial para que estés actuando como cuando tenías quince años?

—Cuando tenía quince años actuaba como un vagabundo, ¿estás diciendo que parezco un vagabundo? Porque esta noche me arreglé mucho para la cena.

Magnus seguía frente a él, dándole la espalda mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida. Ragnor paseó su mirada por la espalda del moreno, aunque no era necesario, él sabía dónde buscar. Por debajo de la axila, casi escondido por su brazo había una ligera cicatriz, dos líneas que se conectaban y después se desviaban en un ángulo casi recto.

El padre de Magnus era un borracho y golpeador, cuando eran menores Magnus casi siempre se la pasaba quejándose de dolores en el cuerpo, Ragnor nunca entendía porque le dolía tanto hasta que una vez por accidente lo vio sin camisa y vio su abdomen y espalda lleno de moretones. Podía ser un borracho idiota pero su padre sabía dónde golpearlo para no levantar sospechas. Excepto la vez que quiso matarlo, ese día se olvidó de ser precavido y le dejó una marca horrible alrededor del cuello y moretones en el rostro.

A su amigo no le gustaba hablar de eso, y él lo entendía. ¿Para qué hablar del abusador que se la pasó golpeándote por casi una década? Y cuando llegaba a hablar de eso lo hacía como si no importara en lo más mínimo, como si fuera una anécdota muy divertida que casi nunca contaba. A veces le sorprendía a Ragnor lo fuerte que Magnus podía ser.

—No te estás reflejando en ese chico, ¿o sí?

El moreno volteó a verlo, sosteniendo el vaso cerca de su boca y viendo a su amigo con curiosidad.

Ragnor tenía ojos negros, tan penetrantes que una mirada bastaba para que Magnus se sintiera intimidado. Aparte del rostro que podía quedarse totalmente inexpresivo si lo necesitaba para sacarle la verdad a alguien.

—Por supuesto que no.

La ceja sin definir de Ragnor se alzó, formando un arco y arrugando su frente.

—Magnus…

—Oh, no empieces —gruñó casi enojado—. No me veo reflejado en Alexander. No veo a mi padre en su padre, me preocupé por él un momento porque sé lo que es no tener alguien en quien apoyarte cuando tu mundo se derrumba.

—Nos tenías —le cortó Ragnor, una ligera nota de disgusto en su voz—. A Catarina y a mí.

—No, no los tenía.

El rostro del moreno se transformó. Una mueca triste y herida que pocas veces lograba aflorar en él.

—No los juzgo, lo sabes —explicó Magnus. Le dio un trago a su vaso antes de continuar—. Tú acababas de entrar a la universidad y Catarina estaba estudiando para conseguir una beca, no podía ir a molestarlos y decirles que mi padre había explotado.

—Viviste en la calle.

Magnus se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto. Volvió a llenar su vaso y se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Son esas cosas las que te forjan el carácter, ¿no?

No podía contestar eso. Ragnor no sabía lo que era que tus padres te rechazaran, sus padres siempre le habían dejado claro que estaban orgullosos de él, que podía tener sus fallas y que era adoptado pero aun así lo amaban tanto como podían. Ragnor jamás tuvo que vivir en la calle, vivía en un apartamento extremadamente pequeño cerca de la universidad pero nunca se había quedado completamente abandonado, o hambriento.

A veces ese tema salía a flote entre Catarina y él. La vez que Magnus prefirió vivir en la calle que molestarlos cuando estaban construyendo los sueños de su vida. Siempre se habían culpado, Catarina un poco más que él. Ella seguía viviendo cerca de Magnus, no en otro estado como Ragnor, y aun así no se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de su amigo hasta varios meses después. Cuando hablaban de ese tema siempre terminaban sintiéndose como los peores amigos del mundo, pero Magnus nunca los culpó ni les guardó rencor, Magnus siempre pensó en ellos primero, en el esfuerzo que tenían que poner para continuar con sus estudios.

Magnus prefirió vivir en la calle, pasar hambre y luchar por su vida todas las noches antes que ir a molestarlos e interrumpir sus estudios para la universidad. Era un idiota, pero era el tipo de idiota que siempre iba a poner a las personas que amaba primero. Cuando Ragnor se ponía a pensar en eso le daba la sensación de que no merecía un amigo como Magnus, le daba la sensación de que nadie iba a merecer nunca a su mejor amigo.

—Quería saber que su padre no lo había golpeado más, pero ya me ha quedado claro. Él estará bien y esa historia terminó para mí. Mañana iré a conseguir una linda chica que acepte venir a mi casa por una sola noche y después iré a mi trabajo a lidiar con mi odiosa jefa.

— ¿Solo piensas en sexo?

—No, a veces pienso si dejé la ventana abierta antes de salir de casa o si Presidente Miau tiene una doble vida como espía.

Una de las cosas características de Magnus era que desviaba rápidamente cualquier asunto que abordara su vida privada y sus sentimientos con comentarios sarcásticos o mordaces. Ragnor se terminó su trago.

Hace tiempo, muchos años atrás, Magnus creía que todos tenían un alma gemela, que todos podían ser felices si encontraban a la persona adecuada, y estaba dispuesto a encontrar a esa persona a toda costa. Pero Magnus era confiado y amable, tanto que muchos se habían aprovechado de eso. En algún punto Magnus dejó de creer en eso, en algún punto se enfocó solo en su placer en lugar de algo duradero.

— ¿No vas a ofrecerme la cama para dormir esta noche?

—Tú quisiste venir aquí sin ser invitado, por mí puedes aplastar tu trasero en este horrible sillón. A menos que quieras compartir cama conmigo, lo cual provocaría que Raphael se pusiera extremadamente celoso.

Bufó y rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba y dejaba su vaso vacío en la mesilla frente al sillón.

—No puedes ahorrarte esos comentarios estúpidos ni siquiera un minuto, ¿verdad?

—Ya me conoces —contestó Magnus, levantándose y encaminándose hacia su cuarto—. Nunca dejo pasar una oportunidad de oro para molestar a mi pareja gruñona favorita.

Soltó una risa sarcástica en ese momento, no esperaba una contestación de Magnus, el cual seguramente había ido a conseguirle unas cobijas para pasar la noche. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el terrible sillón. Ragnor tenía una teoría sobre porque Magnus se la pasaba cambiando el aspecto del departamento, pero nunca la había dicho en voz alta, porque se trataba de tocar temas sentimentales y el abandono que varias personas le habían regalado a su amigo.

Ragnor odiaba pensar en eso, porque le daban ganas de regalarle su felicidad a Magnus. Porque Magnus merecía la felicidad, aunque no se creyera digno de ésta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Necesito salir está noche.

—Por última vez, Isabelle. Necesitamos que te quedes a cuidar a tu hermano, no discutas.

Izzy se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, empezó a refunfuñar pero sus padres decidieron ignorarla. Alec estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua pero había escuchado la discusión que su hermana llevaba con sus padres en el comedor. Pudo haberse ofrecido, decirles que él cuidaría de Max y así Izzy podría salir, pero sabía lo que pasaría si hacia eso. Su madre le iba a mirar por un largo rato, dudando y después mirando a su esposo, el cual iba a mirar a Alec como si acabara de decir que había un león en el patio trasero.

Era obvio que no dejarían a su hijo menor con el desviado de su hijo mayor.

Así que tomó su vaso de agua, cruzó el comedor sin ver a nadie y se fue a la sala, donde había estado viendo una película hace unos minutos. Una de las pocas distracciones que se podía permitir últimamente.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana se fuera a sentar a su lado, poniendo atención en la película un rato para después centrarse en enviar mensajes por su celular. Alec no le prestó atención, porque sabía lo que estaba tramando, había vivido toda su vida con ella, no era difícil saber que estaba tanteando el terreno para pedirle que él cuidara de Max esa noche mientras ella se escapaba para divertirse un rato.

—Alec… —empezó ella.

—No, Izzy —contestó él al instante. Cortando cualquier trato que estuviera a punto de ofrecerle.

—Por favor, es el único día libre de Simon e íbamos a ir a ver una película.

—Aunque conociera a Simon y me agradara mi respuesta seguiría siendo no.

Su hermana refunfuñó y se hizo un ovillo sobre el sofá. Volteó la cabeza para mirar detrás de ella, Alec pudo escuchar pasos de tacones y después la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Supuso que su madre ya había ido al auto en espera de que su padre la alcanzara pronto.

Unos minutos después, mientras Izzy seguía echada sobre el sillón y él seguía viendo la película se escucharon pasos detrás de ellos. Su padre les habló como siempre, con voz clara y dura.

—Regresaremos tarde, todos deben de estar acostados antes de que volvamos.

Alec asintió con la cabeza, un movimiento exagerado para que su padre comprendiera que le había puesto atención. Su padre se acercó para revolver el cabello de su hermana y después salir por la puerta al igual que su madre había hecho hace unos minutos. Antes su madre hacia algo así con él, cuando iba a salir se despedía de él acariciándole el cabello y dejándole un beso en la coronilla. Claro que ahora ni siquiera se despedía de él.

—Alec…

—Izzy, ¿por qué crees que te lo pidieron?

Ella se quedó callada, era obvio que lo sabía. Sus padres seguían queriendo alejarlo de su hermano menor para que no sucediera nada raro de nuevo en la familia. El enfermo de su hijo mayor no debía contaminar a los demás.

—Ellos no…

—Quieren que tú lo cuides, si me ven cuidándolo van a enojarse. Por una vez sigue sus órdenes.

No espero una respuesta. Seguramente Isabelle comenzaría a discutir de nuevo y él no tenía ganas de eso. Tomó el mando de la televisión y la apagó para después levantarse e ir en dirección a las escaleras. Iba por la mitad cuando su hermanito lo detuvo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el casco de la bicicleta entre sus manos.

—Dijiste que me enseñarías a andar en bicicleta. ¡Hoy es un día perfecto!

Alec le sonrió y le acarició el cabello con cuidado. Max a veces odiaba eso porque lo hacía sentir pequeño.

—Está a punto de llover y me duele la cabeza, lo haremos luego, ¿sí?

Rodeó a su hermano y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Tal vez una de las cosas que más odiaba desde que sus padres lo trataban como a un enfermo contagioso, era que se lo había llegado a creer, de vez en cuando se alejaba de Max por temor a pegarle lo que él era. No quería que su hermano menor tuviera que lidiar con algo como el odio de sus padres.

Llegó a su cuarto y se encerró. Poniéndose los audífonos y encendiendo la música en su celular. Un par de horas después se despertó, con los audífonos enredados en su cabello, la boca abierta y sin recordar en qué punto se había quedado dormido. Al revisar su celular se encontró con dos llamadas perdidas de Jace, decidió ignorarlo, concentrándose en mirar el techo de su habitación. Los últimos días había logrado encontrar algo reconfortante en eso, mirar el techo de su habitación le ayudaba a aliviar la presión que vivía últimamente. Le ayudaba a dejar de pensar en las cosas que podía hacer con las pastillas del botiquín.

Entonces lo golpeó una idea, como si de repente alguien le hubiera estrellado un jarrón en la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama como si hubiera arañas en ella, fue corriendo hacia su armario y tomó un poco de ropa, eligiéndola con cuidado pero rápidamente y se metió al baño. Se dio una ducha corta y rápida y después se apresuró a vestirse. Odiaba esa ropa nueva que había comprado con Izzy hace tiempo pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Volvió a su cuarto, tomó su celular y suficiente dinero y salió de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y saliendo de su casa sin mirar atrás. No podía dejar que su hermana se enterara.

Fue corriendo hasta que llegó a la estación del metro, no se sintió seguro hasta que estuvo dentro del vagón y éste empezó a moverse. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza y sentía sus manos frías y tiesas en comparación con el ardor de sus piernas. Era una idea estúpida, pero era lo mejor que había pensado en los últimos días. Detestaba el trato que estaba recibiendo, le revolvía el estómago las miradas que sus padres le dirigían, y estaba seguro de que si seguía en esa casa un minuto más iba a terminar por buscar la pistola en el cuarto de sus padres y darse un tiro en la sien.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La chica frente a él lo estaba desnudando con la mirada. Magnus lo entendía, sabía que era atractivo y sabía cómo usarlo en ventaja, y esa linda chica acababa de caer. Un par de minutos más y la tendría en su cama gimoteando su nombre, justo lo que necesitaba una noche antes de la junta que tendría con su jefa.

Miró el vaso en su mano, lo removió con cuidado, haciendo al whisky bailar un momento para después terminarse la bebida y dejar el vaso en la barra. Se tomó un momento antes de dirigir su vista a la chica. Se acercó a ella, tomándole el rostro con delicadeza e inclinándose para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Estoy embelesado con tus ojos color whisky.

La chica soltó una risa tímida y pegó su cuerpo al de Magnus. La tenía totalmente en sus manos esa noche.

Ella se volteó para tomar su bolso de la barra, le dio una significativa mirada a Magnus y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Él le siguió, sonriendo socarronamente hasta lograr alcanzarla una vez afuera del lugar, ella le sonreía y seguía desnudándolo con la mirada. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se dirigieron a la avenida para tomar un taxi. Apenas y esperaron un par de minutos, ella levantó el bolso y un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos.

Magnus estaba inclinándose para abrir la puerta cuando alguien le sostuvo por el brazo contrario. Se obligó a girar y a encarar al desconocido. Encontrándose con el rostro descompuesto de Alec, casi podía jurar que la mano que le sostenía el brazo estaba temblando. Se veía como un perro recién abandonado en la calle y de alguna forma eso hizo que los intestinos de Magnus se encogieran. Se miraron por no más de diez segundos, lo suficiente para tomar una decisión.

—Debo ser un idiota para dejar que me arruines una cita de nuevo —declaró Magnus. Encargándose de abrir la puerta del auto y hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

Alexander se adentró de inmediato, él se volteó, dándole una disculpa a la chica y entrando al auto antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo. Le dio la dirección al conductor y éste pareció entender que debía de irse lo más rápido posible.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Magnus se aclaró la garganta y volteó a ver a Alec, esperando una explicación.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Alec se mordió el interior de las mejillas antes de contestar.

—Iba a darme un tiro… mis padres tienen una pistola en su habitación, iba a ir por ella y darme un tiro en la sien.

Magnus se mantuvo callado, las palabras del menor, crudas y sinceras, le habían encontrado con la guardia baja.

—No quiero morir —murmuró Alec en un suspiro—, pero tampoco quiero seguir aguantando eso.

Hubo un momento en que el menor le miró directo a los ojos, con una expresión de miedo que Magnus no supo responder. En su lugar le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza, deseando que ese pequeño gesto sirviera de algo. Al parecer sirvió, ambos dejaron de mirarse para concentrarse en el mundo fuera del taxi. Esperando hasta llegar a su destino.

Pagaron y llegaron al departamento del mayor con lentitud, como si no estuvieran de acuerdo en forzar las cosas. Una vez dentro Alec no le dejó siquiera prender las luces, le acercó a su cuerpo y le besó de lleno en la boca, jadeando en busca de más. Magnus lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo guio lentamente hacia la habitación. El cuerpo del menor chocando un par de veces contra los muebles antes de lograr acabar en la cama, con el moreno mirándole entre las sombras un buen rato antes de arrodillarse sobre la cama.

Alec se movió, su cuerpo casi respondiendo como si estuviera acostumbrado a estar en esa cama. Magnus le siguió, gateando y acariciándole las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. El siguiente beso que se dieron fue totalmente diferente, el mayor paseó sus labios sobre los ajenos con lentitud, acariciándole con cuidado y pidiendo una señal que le dijera que estaba bien besarlo. Alexander le acarició los brazos, repasando la piel morena y ligeramente definida, hasta que sus manos llegaron al rostro del contrario y le sujetó con poca fuerza para hacer que bajara el rostro y se besaran de una buena vez.

Había luces de colores bailando tras los parpados de Alec cuando cerró los ojos y Magnus le besaba. Había algo escondido en su garganta y su pecho, algo que le hacía daño y le hacía tener ganas de gritar, y solo disminuía si Magnus continuaba besándolo.

Magnus se alejó, dejándole un nuevo beso en la comisura de los labios, como prometiéndole que volvería a sus labios dentro de poco. Sus manos se pasearon por el abdomen cubierto del menor y jalaron de la ropa, subiéndola y terminando por quitársela, después fueron a su propio cuerpo, deshaciéndose en un segundo de su camisa y volviendo a inclinarse y capturar los labios del contrario. Sus dedos pasearon sobre la piel del contrario, tan lentamente que Alec no podía ignorarlos, los sentía acariciar con tanta delicadeza que parecía que estaba a punto de traspasar su piel y llegar a los huesos.

Cortó el beso y hundió la cabeza en las almohadas, Magnus le miraba desde arriba, con los ojos brillando debido a la luz que entraba por el ventanal y el maquillaje dorado que los rodeaba. Y aún había un nudo inquietante en su garganta, algo que no se iba. Magnus siguió tocándolo, repasando sus músculos con lentitud hasta llegar a su cintura, rodeándolo y sujetándolo con fuerza para después empujarle con su cintura. El nudo en su garganta pareció liberarse mientras el gimoteaba al sentir el miembro del moreno.

Los labios de ambos se buscaron, casi rogando por el contacto del que se habían privado por unos minutos.

En un segundo Magnus le abrazó por la cadera mientras él le regresaba el abrazó enroscando los brazos en su cuello. Dejó la boca abierta, el nudo en su garganta desapareció después de un par de gemidos y el único sentimiento que lo embargó fue la impaciencia por poder acabar de una buena vez. Se sentía libre por primera vez en semanas, lejos de los oscuros pensamientos que le habían invadido los últimos días. Los dedos del moreno lograron colarse un par de centímetros dentro de su ropa interior, guiándole lentamente para poder guiarle en el ritmo que necesitaba.

Alec sintió el tirón en su vientre bajo, mordió sus labios un momento antes de volver a gimotear. Escuchó un gimoteó de parte de Magnus antes que él gimiera ronca y quebradamente, se dejó ir sin importarle nada más. Temblando por el orgasmo mientras el moreno le sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Está bien —murmuró Magnus sobre su sien.

Una de las manos del moreno llegó hasta su rostro, limpiándole lágrimas que no sabía cuándo habían aparecido. Después le dejó besos suaves en la mejilla.

—Todo está bien —aseguró una vez más su contrario.

La otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el costado. Los dedos de ambas manos paseando por su piel con delicadeza y provocando alivio en Alec, como si lo estuviera arreglando. Como si estuvieran agregando color a su ser.

Esta vez sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y después escaparse por sus mejillas. Magnus le beso con suavidad, en los labios, las mejillas y los ojos. Le aseguró que todo estaba bien y Alexander le creyó. Por primera vez se sentía bien, en comparación con lo que había pasado se sentía como en el paraíso. Y en serio le creyó a Magnus la última vez que le aseguró que todo estaba bien.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando salió de su cuarto toda la casa estaba en silencio. Era algo obvio, había visto a su hermano salir corriendo de la casa y después a su hermana escabullirse hasta la puerta trasera. Básicamente estaba solo. Al principio no le dio importancia, tenía la casa entera para él, podía hacer lo que se le antojara por unas horas, pero después él enojo se apoderó de él. Isabelle y Alec se habían negado a enseñarle a andar en bicicleta hasta ese momento por miles de excusas pero en cuanto sus padres se iban ellos huían de la casa.

Tomó la bicicleta que había estado observando por tanto tiempo en su habitación y bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Llevaba puesto el casco en la cabeza y las coderas bajo el brazo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta y sacar la bicicleta al mismo tiempo. Tardó un momento pero al final lo logró, dejó la bicicleta afuera junto con las coderas y se metió a la casa, buscando las llaves de la puerta que había colgadas en la cocina. Una vez con las llaves en las bolsas del pantalón salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y poniéndose las coderas.

La calle estaba apenas iluminada por un par de lámparas públicas, hace ya unas horas que el sol se había ocultado y esa luz artificial era lo único que Max tenía para poder ver el camino por delante.

Había visto a su hermano Alec y a Jace andar en bicicleta varias veces y se veía fácil. No parecía una gran ciencia. Por lo cual se desesperó al no poder dominarlo después de veinte minutos, siempre terminaba perdiendo el equilibrio y no le gustaba demasiado la sensación de no tocar el piso con los pies. Después de media hora no tuvo gran avance, y seguía cerca de la puerta de su casa, en cada intento apenas y avanzaba un metro como máximo. Así que se decidió a avanzar más que eso. Colocó la bicicleta a un lado de la banqueta y se fijó que no pasara ningún auto por la calle.

Logró avanzar más de un metro en el primer intento y en los siguientes ya no le daba miedo tener los pies lejos del suelo. Unos minutos después ya podía mantenerse más estable por momentos, quedándose a media calle de vez en cuando y volviendo enseguida a retomar el trayecto. Era tan fácil que le daba casi pena saber que no había querido empezar hasta que alguien más le estuviera enseñando. Se quedó ensimismado en su bicicleta, tratando de dominarla, sin fijarse en su alrededor, no quería saber nada que no tuviera que ver con su nueva habilidad.

El golpe le llegó desde detrás, lo único que sus ojos lograron registrar fue la sombra que su bicicleta reflejaba en el piso debido a las luces detrás de él. Escuchó un grito que tardó en entender que venía de su boca, sintió el dolor en su costado y después en su cuello y su cabeza. Sintió que giraba y después no sintió nada más. Todo a su alrededor se apagó, como si se hubiera quedado dormido de un momento a otro, pero estaba bien, no entendía lo que había pasado pero realmente no quería saber.

* * *

_._

_._

_Eso es todo por ahora, me parece que es el capitulo más cursi que he escrito, y tal vez profundicé mucho en la historia de Magnus pero quería que se supiera porque él es así en ese momento.  
Como dije antes espero subir la continuación pronto, coffvacacionescoff_

_Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré muy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


	9. Era su corazón rompiéndose

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

* * *

**Era su corazón rompiéndose**

.

Debía de haber alguna ley en algún lugar del mundo que prohibiera que una persona luciera terriblemente atractiva con un traje a las seis de la mañana. Magnus se paseaba frente a él, con la camisa desabrochada, la corbata colgada en el cuello y los pantalones con el botón desabrochado, y aun así se veía como si estuviera perfecto para una cena de gala. Era totalmente injusto desde el punto de vista de Alec.

— ¿Vas a verme todo el tiempo? —preguntó Magnus, dándose la vuelta para abrocharse la camisa.

Alec sintió las mejillas calientes, giró el rostro hacia la ventana y después respondió.

— ¿Algún problema con eso?

No lo vio, pero escuchó la risa Magnus llenando el lugar, ligera y feliz. Le hacía sentir de la misma forma. Olvidando el nudo en su garganta que lo había ahogado hace varias horas.

Magnus salió del cuarto y él se levantó. En algún momento en la noche había terminado sin pantalones, conservando la playera y su ropa interior solamente. Fue directo al baño, sentía su abdomen tieso por los restos de semen que habían quedado en su cuerpo por la noche, tomó un poco de papel y lo remojó en el lavabo para después empezar a limpiar su abdomen. No tenía el tiempo suficiente para darse un baño y eso debería servir por un rato.

La música llegó a sus oídos en el mismo momento en que algo se frotaba contra sus piernas. Bajó la vista encontrándose con la mascota de Magnus, el gato se restregaba con insistencia, terminando por ganar lo que quería, Alec lo recogió y lo acomodó entre sus brazos, rascándole las orejas con cuidado. Los ronroneos de Presidente Miau lo acompañaron todo el camino hasta la cocina, encontrándose con Magnus bebiendo café y observando un par de papeles entre sus manos.

Había algo con esa imagen que lo hacía sentirse asfixiado pero era algo agradable, era como estar totalmente de acuerdo con que alguien pusiera una soga en su cuello y apretara, aumentando la fuerza gradualmente.

—Se encariñó contigo —murmuró Magnus sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Supongo —dijo Alec, ahogando un bostezo.

Por el ventanal aún podía verse el día ligeramente obscurecido, era demasiado temprano para su gusto pero Magnus se había levantado en cuanto la alarma había sonado, despertando a Alec casi al instante. Aunque el mayor se veía completamente alegre, incluso estaba tarareando en ese momento.

—Deberías dormir un poco más.

Alexander asintió ante la sugerencia de Magnus. Se agachó para dejar al gato en el suelo, el cual corrió hacia la habitación, seguramente para apoderarse de la cama. Escuchó los pasos del mayor y al levantar la vista lo encontró a unos pasos suyos, Magnus se encargó de jalarlo por los codos y atraerlo con lentitud a su cuerpo, con delicadeza le tomó por la nuca, rodeó la cintura y le beso en los labios firmemente. Podía sentir su boca tratar de responder el beso y sonreír al mismo tiempo, una avalancha de emociones abriéndose paso por su garganta y encontrando la salida en un suspiro, lleno de gusto por el contacto entre ambos.

—Debo irme —murmuró Magnus sobre sus labios, apartándose en seguida y luciendo ligeramente afectado.

— ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, sin importarle si hablaba sobre quedarse unas horas o unos días. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a acomodarse la corbata.

Él dio media vuelta y volvió al cuarto, encontrando a Presidente Miau sobre la almohada de su dueño, un gesto que tomó como permiso para poder dormir del otro lado. Se echó sobre el colchón, metiéndose entre las cobijas y volteando hacia el lado del gato, acariciándole las orejas un momento antes de cerrar los ojos. Por unos minutos escuchó los ruidos de Magnus en la cocina y la música que provenía de la sala pero después se perdió, quedando inconsciente sin llegar a escuchar el momento en que el mayor se iba, de cualquier forma no había nada malo en dormir por más tiempo, no era como si alguien se estuviera muriendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su cuerpo entero dolía, había empezado a correr desde hace tiempo y el miedo inundándola estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Había escuchado a personas reclamarle por correr en ese lugar pero no les hizo caso, corrió hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba. Su madre fue la primera en verla, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y levantándose del asiento en que se encontraba casi tendida.

Su padre se levantó de su asiento un segundo después, adelantándose para detenerla, sosteniéndola por los antebrazos. Su boca se movía pero Isabelle no llegaba a entender lo que decía, todo sonaban como pequeños murmullos opacados por intensos pitidos. Vio a su madre acercarse lentamente y guiándola para sentarse donde ellos habían estado hace un rato. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmar su respiración, bastaron unos segundos para que el pitido en sus oídos disminuyera y pudiera reconocer la voz de sus padres.

—Max… ¿dónde está Max?

Su padre se quedó callado y escuchó un sollozo ahogado de parte de su madre.

Su corazón y su estómago se encogieron de tal forma que dolía.

—Está en cirugía.

Volteó a ver a su madre, ella le sonrió ligeramente. Una sonrisa rota y que se notaba que le pesaba demasiado en ese momento.

— ¿En qué estado?

—Isabelle, no —ordenó su madre, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo.

Izzy se encogió en sí misma, poniendo las manos sobre su rostro y echándose hacia adelante, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos reteniendo las lágrimas. Había sido tan estúpida y egoísta, dejando a Max solo por un momento de diversión, si su hermano menor moría en ese lugar jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La única razón por la que despertó fue que Presidente Miau había estado mordiéndole la mano con insistencia. Para cuando había recuperado la conciencia ya era demasiado tarde, su mano estaba roja a causa de los mordiscos, estaba seguro que dolería después.

Ya no se escuchaba música ni movimientos en la cocina, dedujo que Magnus se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Se levantó de la cama, alejando al felino de su cuerpo y yendo rápidamente a ponerse los pantalones que había dejado hace unas horas en el suelo. Comenzó a buscar su celular, encontrándolo cerca de donde había dejado su ropa, en cuanto lo desbloqueó se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas de sus padres y su hermana, provocando que gruñera. Sabía que seguramente se había ganado un castigo enorme pero no le importaba en ese momento.

Marcó el número de su hermana y se pegó el celular a la oreja para después ir a la cocina por un poco de agua. Su hermana contestó cuando él había logrado tener un vaso, había demasiado ruido del otro lado que no lo dejaba entender lo que pasaba. Fue cuando escuchó los sollozos.

— ¿Isabelle?

Del otro lado de la línea su hermana ahogó su nombre en varios sollozos.

—Izzy, cálmate. ¿Qué pasa?

—_Es Max… está en el hospital. _

Su vista se nubló un instante, escuchó el vaso crujir al dejarlo caer en la encimera, su cuerpo buscando apoyo por un momento.

—Dime dónde.

Apenas su hermana susurró el lugar él colgó el teléfono, terminó de recoger sus pertenencias en apenas un minuto y salió corriendo del departamento. Una vez afuera no se dio el tiempo para detener un taxi, echó a correr hacia la estación de metro más cercana. Su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte y tan rápido que era probable que él también terminara en el hospital. No se detuvo para tomar aire ni ante los gestos de disgusto que la gente profería cuando se cruzaban en su camino y él no encontraba otra solución más que empujarlos.

Entró al vagón casi con desesperación, alcanzándolo un segundo antes de que cerraran las puertas, tomando consciencia de sí mismo en ese momento. Su cuerpo tembloroso, sus ojos húmedos y su respiración errática. Se sentía como si fuera el peor ser humano del mundo, había estado tranquilo en el apartamento de Magnus sin importarle nada mientras que su hermano había terminado de alguna forma en el hospital.

Para cuando logró controlar su respiración había llegado a su destino y volvió a perderse. Corriendo tan rápido como podía, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era llegar al hospital y poder saber que pasaba con su hermano. Esquivó a la gente en la puerta del hospital, a los guardias que le gritaban para que disminuyera la velocidad y a los empleados del mismo lugar. Siguió las indicaciones de su hermana, yendo al tercer piso y buscando a su familia en cuando llegó, encontrándolos amontonados en un rincón de la sala de espera.

Inhaló aire con fuerza y se detuvo, ya no temblaba, pero su pecho subía y baja una y otra vez, sus pulmones desesperados, punzadas de dolor en lado derecho de su abdomen y sus piernas entumecidas. Sus padres lo miraron con sorpresa, Alec casi se había olvidado del odio que le habían dado esas semanas pero entonces el recuerdo le golpeó, sintiéndose mareado por no saber si iba a ser bien recibido, tal vez sus padres no lo querrían cerca. Su hermana levantó la vista, sosteniéndose de la silla un momento para correr en su dirección, llegando a abrazarlo con fuerza y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Él la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar a sus padres. Su madre parecía rendida, con los ojos rojos y el cabello desordenado. Su padre le miró un buen rato para después bajar la vista. Y lo entendió, daba igual lo que hubiera pasado hace semanas, los gustos que él tenía o las amenazas de su padre, daba igual porque los cuatro ahí estaban sufriendo. Max era lo único que importaba en ese momento, así que podían dejar de pensar en ellos mismo y empezar a pensar un poco en el menor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era como si pudiera oler las intenciones de esa chica. Había estado rondándolo un buen rato, lanzándole miradas llenas de significado, totalmente segura de sí misma. Era algo refrescante ver a una chica actuar de esa forma sin ofrecerse totalmente, una invitación que él estaría más que dispuesto a aceptar. Excepto ese día, en realidad no había ido para conseguir algo de diversión en la noche, solo estaba ahí porque Catarina se lo había ordenado. Claro que si Ragnor tardaba más en salir iba a terminar por conseguir a la chica e irse a su casa.

Catarina se encargó de darle un golpe en el antebrazo, para cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella lo primero que llegó a su cabeza era una rotunda negación. Tenían que esperar a Ragnor, que por alguna razón tardaba demasiado cambiándose el uniforme del trabajo, y de ahí irían a un concierto. Llevaba toda la semana negando que le gustara la banda, aunque en realidad estaba empezando a desesperarse, realmente quería escucharlos en vivo, además de que era una buena opción para no pensar en Alec y su nuevo abandono después del apoyo que le había ofrecido.

Se rindió luego de unos minutos, había logrado pedir una bebida, que su amiga terminó por apropiarse. Un rato después pudo divisar a Ragnor hablando con Raphael; llamó a Catarina y se levantó, dispuesto a ir por su amigo.

Un peso se instaló en su pecho en cuanto se levantó, por un segundo creyó que sería Catarina, pero el rostro que le miraba unos centímetros por debajo de él era totalmente diferente al de su amiga. La había visto antes, con el maquillaje perfecto y la actitud de superioridad, pero en ese momento no se parecía en nada a su recuerdo. Tenía los ojos rojos, el delineador corrido, los labios agrietados, ojeras extensas debajo de sus ojos y el cabello enmarañado; despedía un olor terrible a alcohol y lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo.

—Este es —dijo ella, sarcasmo escurriendo de sus palabras—. El magnífico, grandioso y perfecto Magnus Bane.

Las manos de Magnus se encargaron de sujetar a la hermana de Alec, alejándola de su cuerpo pero ayudándola a quedarse parada. La chica daba pequeños traspiés aunque estuviera parada en un solo lugar.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, dudando si debía seguir sujetándola o dejarla valerse por sí misma—. ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?

Ella comenzó a reírse, como si de verdad le diera gracia pero dejando notar su sarcasmo. Volteó a mirar a Catarina, ella también miraba a la chica con preocupación.

—No entiendo que tienes, el mundo sería un mejor lugar sin ti —exclamó ella mientras le golpeaba el pecho con su dedo índice—. ¿Sabes lo que le hiciste a mi hermano? ¿Acaso te importa? ¡Por supuesto que no te importa!

Magnus se alejó de ella en cuanto gritó, soltándola al instante y evitando las miradas curiosas. Ella comenzó a gritar varios insultos, el siguiente peor que el anterior y se acercaba a él con la firme intención de golpearlo. La gente a su alrededor empezaba a interesarse en ellos y si Magnus llegaba a tocarla todo se iría al infierno, creerían que él la había estado atacando.

Catarina se interpuso entre ellos, arrojando su bebida al rostro de la chica, logrando desconcentrarla por un segundo. Justo en ese momento aprovechó para rodearla con los brazos y jalarla hacia la salida de emergencia. Magnus las siguió, agachando la mirada por un momento y adelantándose para poder abrirles espacio y la puerta. El aire afuera del recinto era frío, la música quedó opacada e Isabelle comenzó a gritar insultos de nuevos. Catarina la obligó a sentarse sobre un montón de cajas de cervezas, apiladas unas contra otras.

En cuanto ella se sentó miró a Magnus con detenimiento, el rencor iluminando sus ojos, como si esa fuera la única razón por la que seguía con vida. Un segundo después bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la cara, comenzando a llorar con fuerza. La visión era horrible, esa chica hermosa y orgullosa de sí misma estaba desmoronándose frente a ellos, sin importarle los sonidos llenos de angustia y los lamentos en voz baja.

—Mi hermano… —susurró Isabelle, su voz ahogada en lágrimas y dolor.

Magnus sólo tenía ojos para ella, sus sentidos se centraban en su sufrimiento, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del instante en que Ragnor decidió aparecer, con un vaso lleno de hielos y agua. Catarina trató de tranquilizarla, ofreciéndole el agua y apartándole el cabello del rostro para evitar que se ahogara.

El olor era horrible, ella apestaba a alcohol, lo emanaba de su ser como si fuera un perfume caro, eso se juntaba con la pestilencia de la basura del local y producía arcadas en cualquiera. Claro que a Magnus no le importaba, su mente se había centrado en los sollozos de Isabelle, buscando palabras coherentes que le dieran más pistas. Lo único que podía pensar era en Alec, sufriendo algo que no debía, algo tan horrible que había logrado que su hermana se derrumbara por completo.

—Max —fue el último sollozo coherente que pudo decir antes de llorar de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que llamemos a Max? —preguntó Ragnor por detrás de Magnus.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Atropellaron a mi hermano —murmuró con pesadez, cualquiera podría haber sentido el dolor en esas palabras.

El cuerpo de Magnus se paralizó por un segundo, la imagen de Alec en una cama de hospital apoderándose de su cabeza como una maldición.

Sólo cambió con las siguientes palabras de la hermana de Alexander.

—Mi hermano Max… fue mi culpa… lo atropellaron por mi culpa.

Las manos de Isabelle soltaron el vaso de agua, éste se quebró en cuanto tocó el piso, al igual que ella. Los sollozos volvieron, podía ver las gotas de lágrimas cayendo sobre el charco de agua que había dejado el vaso.

No podía sentir alivió al saber que no había sido Alec el afectado, era la imagen de un Alexander sufriendo que se apoderaba de él, llenándolo de angustia que no se supone que debería de sentir. Era como las lágrimas de Isabelle, cayendo sobre un charco de agua, perdiéndose y uniéndose, era la angustia volviéndose pequeña al saber que el menor estaba a salvo, pero volviéndose una plasta enorme al saber sobre el accidente de su hermano. Era dolor cayendo sobre más dolor.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Sé que es excesivamente corto pero lo quiero de esa forma porque el siguiente será enorme. Como un puñetazo a mi vida académica, por lo cual no sé que tanto tarde. Sólo prometo que será largo. _

_Dudas, aclaraciones, o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review seré feliz. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	10. Era una despedida

_He vuelto, después de un largo rato. Muchas gracias por saber esperar y comprender que la universidad es la madre de los lugares de tortura legales. _

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

* * *

**Era una despedida**

**.**

Había algo en los hospitales que lograba repeler a Magnus. Tal vez era el olor, o los alaridos que podían escuchar, o podría ser que recordaba aquella vez en que los médicos trataron de salvar a su madre, sin ningún éxito. Podía ser que simplemente los odiaba, aun cuando había pasado suficiente tiempo andando con Catarina en el hospital en el que trabajaba. No lograba hacerse a la idea de que era adecuado estar en ese tipo de lugar, de un blanco tan puro que le daba nauseas.

Sólo tenía que terminar con el asunto principal que lo había llevado a ese lugar y sería libre, podría irse y respirar el aire de afuera, el que no estaba lleno de enfermedad y muerte.

La recepcionista vestía de blanco, tenía gafas gruesas de pasta, el cabello recogido en una coleta que se veía demasiado perfecta, y su brillo labial rosa resaltaba con fuerza. Estaba ordenando papeles y tecleando en la computadora frente a ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Magnus permanecía parado frente a ella. Sus manos recargadas casi con timidez en el borde del mostrador. La recepcionista le miró de la cabeza hasta el torso, seguramente buscando heridas.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Magnus podía notar en su tono de voz que esperaba que le dijera que no y la dejara seguir trabajando.

—Vengo a buscar… ver a alguien.

—Nombre del paciente —pidió la mujer. Sus dedos moviéndose al instante sobre el teclado que había usado hace unos segundos.

—Max —dijo Magnus, su voz más baja de lo que normalmente era.

Ella lo miró con cuidado, sus cejas adoptando una posición que la hacía lucir hastiada.

—Apellido.

Magnus dudó un momento, pero fue suficiente para que ella lo notara.

— ¿Eres familiar del paciente? Sólo se permiten…

—Soy un familiar —se apresuró a cortarla, sentía que acababa de perder sin siquiera empezar— Vengo a dejar algo, sólo eso.

—No puedes pasar —declaró ella. Y lo miró con seguridad, retándolo a que intentara entrar y seguramente llamaría a seguridad para que lo sacaran a rastras.

Asintió con la cabeza, dando media vuelta y yendo de nuevo a la salida, no era como si pudiera empezar a pelear con la recepcionista, además ya lo había intentado, podía irse. Era extraño que afuera el aire el causara más nauseas de las que había tenido adentro. Quería irse, pero su cuerpo se quedó tenso y quieto en su lugar, sus manos picaban y sus dedos se sentían fríos. Había varias personas entrando y saliendo a su lado y ni siquiera lo pensó cuando entro junto a un grupo pequeño de chicas con flores. La recepción se vio saturada en un instante por arreglos florales y chicas hablando al mismo tiempo.

Tampoco lo pensó cuando se separó del grupo y se desvió hacia un pasillo solitario. Sabía cómo funcionaban los hospitales, había tenido experiencia gracias a Catarina y los cientos de veces que tuvo que ir a recogerla al trabajo. Sabía guiarse gracias a los carteles y sabía que en caso de que preguntaran podría actuar consternado y decir que se había perdido buscando algún baño, generalmente funcionaba de esa forma.

Subió y bajó escaleras un par de veces antes de llegar al área infantil en el tercer piso. Asomó la cabeza por varias puertas entreabiertas, paseó por recintos que no estaban permitidos y se ganó un par de miradas desaprobatorias. Seguro se veía como un extraño que buscaba dañar a los niños del hospital, o tal vez las náuseas realmente lograban que luciera consternado y por eso no tuvo a los guardias de seguridad arrastrándolo hasta la salida. Había paseado por casi todo el recinto más de lo que hubiera esperado y estaba a punto de irse cuando logró encontrar lo que buscaba desde el inicio.

Era en una habitación casi al final de un pasillo, la puerta estaba cerrada pero la ventana que dejaba ver el interior tenía las persianas abiertas. Se podía ver perfectamente lo que pasaba adentro. Era una habitación realmente pequeña y había un niño sobre la única cama que había ahí, tenía una cosa enorme de plástico en la cara, algo que lo ayudaba a respirar, también tenía moretones en el rostro que se veían horribles, y tenía los ojos cerrados pero no parecía dormido, su respiración era tan lenta y débil que parecía muerto.

Magnus tuvo que apartar la vista un segundo, presa de una fuerte opresión en la garganta, le daba miedo volver a mirar. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con que alguien lo miraba. Alec estaba sentado a un lado de la cama del niño, tenía un par de libros en el regazo y ojeras intensas rodeando sus ojos, lucía tan demacrado que incomodaba compararlo con la imagen que presentaba hace unas semanas.

Alec no dejó de mirarlo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue mover la cabeza y señalar hacia un lado, esperando que captara el mensaje y lo siguiera mientras se dirigía al final del pasillo.

Unos minutos después Alec salió de la habitación. Magnus estaba apoyado sobre la pared, mirando hacia él. No se hablaron, se miraron un segundo y fue Alec quien tomó la iniciativa de caminar, Magnus lo siguió porque no tenía idea de a donde podían ir para hablar. Además, la imagen que recibió al tener al menor tan cerca no le gustaba ni un poco. El color pálido y cenizo que su piel tenía, lo apagados que se veían sus ojos y sus labios magullados y secos.

Se alejó de sus pensamientos cuando Alec entró por una abertura en un pasillo, la luz ahí era baja y cálida, a diferencia de la luz blanca de afuera, era un pasillo más pequeño que los principales y la luz se volvía cada vez más baja hasta que volvía a tener intensidad al dar vuelta en el pasillo y entrar por completo al lugar. Era una capilla, que parecía ligeramente improvisada. Tenía seis bancas, de color café obscuro, distribuidas de tres en tres de cada lado, formando un pasillo hacia el altar en el otro extremo.

Había una cruz enorme colgada en el centro de la pared, dos luces cálidas y bajas que apenas y la alumbraban, pero había una mesa larga que tenía muchas velas, eso le daba casi toda la iluminación al lugar. Alec caminó hacia adelante y de cerca Magnus pudo notar que varias velas tenían una etiqueta pegada con un nombre. También había listones con nombres escritos y un par de juguetes. Era un ambiente silencioso y triste, así que no se sorprendió cuando se sintió asfixiado de nuevo. Detestaba los hospitales, pero aún más las capillas como esas en un hospital.

—Es impresionante, casi nunca veo a nadie por aquí pero cada día hay velas y listones nuevos —exclamó Alec. Su voz era ronca y baja, Magnus tembló al instante.

— ¿Vienes aquí todos los días?

Alec no contestó por un buen rato, su mirada estaba clavada en las velas, en la llama que bailaba débilmente.

—Sólo cuando ya no puedo seguir en la habitación —contestó un rato después—. O cuando no puedo concentrarme.

Magnus asintió. Observando las luces siniestras que se formaban en el rostro del menor gracias a las velas, y por un momento eso bastó para tranquilizarlo.

Hasta que Alexander decidió voltear y mirarlo sin dudar a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada y manteniéndose tan quieto y silencioso que asustaba.

— ¿Cómo supiste?

Y no hubo necesidad de especificar, Magnus simplemente lo dedujo.

—Tú hermana estaba muy borracha, incluso me golpeó, pero después de un rato de tranquilizarla y que llorara lo suficiente empezó a vomitar palabras tras palabra —Alec dejó de mirarlo en ese momento— La llevamos a la dirección que nos dio cuando la borrachera había bajado y ahí volvió a contarnos más cosas.

Los dedos de Alec paseaban por el filo de la mesa mientras escuchaba a Magnus, asintió una sola vez a sus palabras, justo cuando había terminado de explicar. Era como si estuviera ido.

—No tienen mucha esperanza… creo que ni mis padres la tienen —comentó en un susurro—. Y todo porque fui a verte esa noche.

Sus últimas palabras las dijo mirando de reojo a Magnus, con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios.

—No es tu culpa —se apresuró a decir pero Alec lo miró como si supiera que mentía.

—Lo es, Magnus. Quise culparte al inicio, convencerme de que eres la causa de todas las desgracias que están pasando en mi vida pero eso no me satisfacía, porque yo sabía desde el principio que eras malo, sabía que eras la peor elección que alguien podía hacer y aun así fui detrás de ti —su voz era dura pero bajaba y subía a instantes, hacía que pareciera que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento— Te quise tan desesperadamente que no me di cuenta de los daños colaterales. Eres como una explosión y no me importó si salía lastimado en el proceso, quería seguirte, quería que me notaras.

Cada palabra era un golpe para Magnus, su garganta cerrándose al escuchar un poco más cada vez. Sabía que Alec solamente estaba desahogándose y que lo merecía de cierta forma pero sus palabras eran tan crudas que dolían.

—Yo sabía que Izzy se iba a ir, lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que aprovecharía cualquier momento para escaparse pero aun sabiéndolo corrí hacia ti, porque estaba tan desesperado, sólo pensaba en ti y en lo bien que me harías sentir. Y por mi culpa Max ahora está en esa maldita cama con… con una posibilidad ridículamente baja de sobrevivir.

Magnus no lo notó al instante, le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de las lágrimas en el rostro de Alec. Pero no le tomó más que un instante acercarse y rodearlo con los brazos. Alexander lo recibió, abrazándolo de vuelta y hundiendo el rostro en su hombro. Le sostuvo tan fuerte como podía dejándolo llorar, sintiendo su ropa volviéndose húmeda a cada segundo que Alec permanecía en esa posición.

—No fue tu culpa —susurró Magnus.

Pero Alec no quería escuchar eso, no quería que le dijeran que no era su culpa porque sabía que lo era. Él había empezado con esa ola de desgracia en su hogar y todo por culpa de un chico que desde el inició le habían advertido que era peor que el demonio. Lo tenía grabado en el cerebro como una marca hecha con hierro caliente.

Se alejó del cuerpo ajeno, sorbiendo su nariz, sus manos despegándose de la cintura de Magnus para cernirse en su rostro. Se acercó ladeando el rostro y besándolo en los labios de una sola vez. Era un beso frío y salado, los labios de Magnus eran tan suaves y cálidos en comparación con los suyos, sus labios magullados y secos. Seguramente era un beso terriblemente desastroso.

En lugar de alejarlo Magnus lo acercó un poco más, su pecho pegándose al suyo, sintiéndose tan caliente y reconfortante. Las manos ajenas sosteniéndolo con fuerza por la cintura. Y en un solo momento ya no importaba nada más, ni estar en una capilla a la vista de cualquiera que entraran, en ese momento sólo era Magnus, sus manos, sus labios y su cuerpo. Tan cálidos y reconfortantes, como una cobija en un día helado. Quería perderse, besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar de nuevo, tener su boca pegada a la suya hasta que pudiera olvidar que su hermano estaba muriendo a unos metros de distancia.

Magnus lo besó, lamió sus labios destrozados, mordió su lengua y bebió de su boca. Acarició su espalda y lo sujetó como si fuera el tesoro más precioso que alguien pudiera poseer. No habló, se limitó a seguir los besos, a darle lo que pedía y un largo rato después a dejar besos suaves en los caminos de lágrimas, y Alec lo dejó porque era lo más cercano que tenía a una liberación.

—Estamos besándonos en una capilla —murmuró Alec, sus ojos cerrados mientras Magnus le limpiaba los restos de lágrimas.

— ¿Es eso importante?

— ¿No es descarado cometer un pecado en una capilla?

Magnus rio, una risa vergonzosa y graciosa que hizo que Alec sonriera también.

—De cualquier forma iremos al infierno —dijo Magnus. Esta vez sólo sus manos permanecían en el cuerpo del menor.

Luego de unos segundos de quedarse quietos y sosteniéndose el uno al otro, Alec decidió empezar a alejarse.

—Deberías irte —dijo con tranquilidad. Como si a Magnus se le estuviera haciendo tarde.

Pero Magnus sabía lo que significaba. Sabía que esa sería la última vez que siquiera volverían a verse o hablarse. Y saberlo le pesaba como cincuenta kilos de plomo, no estaba totalmente preparado para eso, aun cuando por tanto tiempo dijo que Alec no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Tú hermano va a reponerse, te lo aseguro —declaró Magnus, con una convicción tan fuerte que Alec sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Gracias, Magnus.

Magnus asintió una última vez, tragó saliva y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de irse se giró por un momento.

—Adiós, Alexander.

Alec no le contestó, asintió con la cabeza y se quedó quieto hasta ver que Magnus daba vuelta en el pasillo y desaparecía de su vista.

No se suponía que debía de sentirse vacío, se suponía que tendría por fin la aceptación de que Magnus sólo le causaba daño y era mucho mejor tenerlo apartado. Pero esa sensación no llegaba, en su lugar se vio abrazándose a sí mismo y mirando hacía las velas, con ganas de ir tras el mayor. Prefirió quedarse, abrazándose hasta que escuchó ruidos de nuevo y vio a una mujer mayor llegar y sentarse en una de las bancas de hasta el frente. Lucía peor que él.

Se quedó un momento más viendo las velas, terminando por dejar los brazos laxos a los lados y yendo a la salida un rato después. Volviendo con paso lento a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hermano, a veces hacía eso. Se detenía cada par de segundos para hacer más largo el camino.

Claro que cada vez se le hacía más corto.

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con la mirada de su madre, seguramente había despertado mientras él estaba con Magnus. Daba igual, seguramente no sospechaba nada, lo más seguro era que pensara que fue por un café o a tomar algo de aire.

Le parecía un poco gracioso el hecho de que hace semanas sus padres no le dirigían la palabra por ser homosexual y ahora no le dirigían la palabra porque realmente no tenían ganas de hablar. Con esfuerzos y hablaban entre ellos, era como si Max se hubiera llevado toda la alegría que quedaba entre ellos. Tal vez lo único rescatable de la situación era que su madre había vuelto a tocarlo, había noches en que se despedía de él besándole la coronilla, como hacía antes de saber sus preferencias.

— ¿Fuiste por comida? —preguntó su madre. Haciéndolo saltar en su silla.

—Algo así.

Su madre asintió y él volvió a tomar los libros que había dejado a un lado cuando Magnus llegó. Se ocupó en buscar la página adecuada.

— ¿Tienes examen mañana?

—No, sólo estudio.

Su madre volvió a asentir, acomodándose de nuevo en la silla en la que había estado dormida. Seguramente estaba incomoda de dormir ahí desde hace tiempo.

—A Max le hubiera gustado ser médico también.

Alec sintió un nudo en el estómago, odiaba cuando su madre llegaba a expresarse de esa forma, como si Max ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra en lugar de estar en una cama a dos metros de ella. Se concentró en el libro de anatomía en su regazo, pero no pudo concentrarse en las palabras, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que su hermanito estuviera despierto para renegar que él no quería estudiar medicina, que quería ser policía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Odiaba lidiar con ese tipo de cosas sola, cuando estaba acompañada podía llegar a ser divertido pero no en ese momento, no, Magnus parecía que había optado por llegar tarde en el peor momento. Y le molestaba aún más que fue Magnus el que había sugerido comer juntos.

Soltó un suspiró tan largo que una chica en la mesa de al lado volteó a verla, ella se encargó de sólo tomar su vaso con té helado y darle un largo trago, le dio una mirada a sus acompañantes. Ragnor y Raphael acababan de pelear, se notaba a cientos de kilómetros, aunque siempre parecían enojados esta vez era diferente. Era como si estuvieran realmente ignorándose el uno al otro.

— ¿Y qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó ella, esperando poder terminar con el silencio incómodo.

—Anoche una chica se emborrachó y se metió a la bodega.

—Y Ragnor amablemente la llevó a su departamento —cortó Raphael, con un tono de voz de diversión pero su rostro dejaba ver que realmente no le causaba ni un poco de gracia.

Ragnor miró a Raphael casi indignado, refunfuñando tomó el vaso con su jugo de pera y se enfocó en tomar pequeños tragos e ignorar al menor. Raphael en cambió volteó la cabeza y susurró un insulto en español que Catarina no entendió muy bien pero que sabía que debía ser algo realmente malo.

Volvió a concentrarse en su té helado, divisando un momento después a Magnus, el cual se deslizo en la silla al lado de ella, él saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla y examinando al instante el menú en la mesa, apenas se molestó en saludar a los otros dos en la mesa.

— ¿Hay algo bueno en el menú? ¿Ya pidieron algo?

Ella se encargó de golpear a su amigo en las costillas y dirigir la mirada a los otros dos chicos en la mesa. Magnus entendió y dirigió su atención a ese punto, frunciendo el ceño al ver a los otros molestos.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tuvieron una pelea marital? —preguntó Magnus con diversión.

Ragnor bufó antes de contestar.

—Ni siquiera somos una pareja, Magnus. Deja de tener alucinaciones.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —murmuró Magnus.

Esta vez fue el turno de Raphael para bufar, se levantó del asiento y se fue sin siquiera despedirse o dar alguna explicación. Ragnor lo miró desde su asiento y soltó una ligera maldición.

— ¿Qué pasó, Ragnor? —preguntó Catarina, con cuidado tratando de no presionar.

—Nada que importe —respondió, pero se veía como si realmente importara—. Ahora vuelvo.

Dicho eso se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó directo a la salida, Magnus le dijo algo pero decidió no prestar atención, en su lugar salió del restaurante y miró hacía ambos lados de la calle. Divisó a Raphael a punto de dar vuelta en la siguiente calle. Volvió a maldecir y echó a correr en esa dirección, no gritó el nombre del otro, sabía que si lo escuchaba iba a echar a andar más rápido.

Esperó sólo a estar lo suficientemente cerca y le llamó por su nombre mientras lo sostenía por la muñeca. Raphael se volteó y trató de zafarse un par de veces pero se resignó al ver que no era útil, lo cambió por ver a Ragnor de la manera en que mirarías algo que odias con toda tu alma.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Vas a comportarte de esta forma? —preguntó Ragnor con fastidio.

—Puedo comportarme de la manera en que crea más adecuada, Ragnor.

Esta vez cuando Raphael jaló su muñeca pudo soltarse de un solo intento y echó a andar de nuevo.

Ragnor bufó de nuevo, volviendo a ir detrás de él y jalándolo para alejarlo del camino y pegarlo a la pared de un edificio, cubiertos al menos hasta la cintura por un par de arbustos.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Raphael? —en lugar de sonar como una petición sonó como una queja.

Raphael no contestó, se limitó a desviar la mirada y en un segundo apresar el cuello del mayor mientras se paraba de puntas y lograba tomar los labios en un beso duro y posesivo. Ragnor correspondió casi enseguida, pegando el cuerpo de Raphael a la pared a base de empujarlo con su propio cuerpo, aplastándolo hasta hacerlo gemir, y fue el gemido lo que logró sacarlo del ensueño.

Ragnor lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó como si quemara, su rostro reconfigurándose en una mueca de terror y asco. Raphael lo vio y se sintió pequeño e inútil, con la ira naciendo en el fondo de su estómago.

—Te lo dije, Raphael, no soy un mari…

—Lo sé —cortó al instante, no queriendo escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir—, no tienes que repetirlo.

El menor se impulsó usando sus propios pies, cuidando de no tocar a su contrario, optando por rodearlo mientras se alejaba un par de pasos.

Tal vez el punto clave en todo eso era que Ragnor detestaba ser catalogado como homosexual, pero no parecían desagradarle los besos que había llegado a darse con Raphael en la bodega, y tal vez eso debió haber sido la señal más obvia, que la única forma en que Ragnor parecía corresponderlo era cuando se encontraban en lo más recóndito de la obscura y solitaria bodega, debió de haberse dado cuenta desde el principio y seguramente no se sentiría como un idiota.

—Ve con tus amigos, sería una desgracia arruinar su reunión por mi culpa, ¿no?

Ragnor casi podía saborear el veneno en esas palabras, pero no dijo nada ni lo negó, dejó que Raphael diera media vuelta y se fuera aún más enojado de lo que ya estaba.

Un minuto después lo imitó, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al restaurante. Estaba enojado con Raphael, por atreverse a hacer ese tipo de contactos en público, pero estaba aún más enojado consigo mismo por no haberlo detenido desde el inicio. Para cuando llegó al restaurante Magnus y Catarina ya habían ordenado y estaban comiendo mientras discutían sobre las horas extra que Catarina había tomado en el hospital.

—El gruñón mayor ha vuelto —exclamó Magnus casi como si fuera una victoria.

Catarina rio por la broma pero Ragnor gruñó.

—Me alegra ver que me esperaron.

—La comida es primero —declaró Catarina—. Y no sabíamos si ibas a tardar.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba el menú. Magnus le miró sólo un segundo para concentrar su atención en su amiga.

—Cat, ¿recuerdas el doctor con el que saliste alguna vez?

—Trabajo en un hospital, querido, deberías de ser más específico.

Magnus dudó un momento, mirando su plato de comida.

—El que era pediatra, tenía ojos bonitos.

—Malcolm —dijo Catarina al instante—. Lo recuerdo, ¿qué pasa con él?

En ese momento Ragnor estuvo interesado, dejó el menú sobre la mesa y se apoyó con los codos.

— ¿Es sobre el hermano de la chica del otro día?

La mirada que Magnus le dirigió a Ragnor sólo confirmó sus sospechas.

—Creí que ya ibas a dejarlo —inquirió Catarina en acuerdo con Ragnor.

—Lo hice, lo dejé pero… Es un niño, no debe de tener más de once años y parece no haber ninguna esperanza para él.

Catarina se calló cualquier objeción, después de todo trabajaba en un hospital por algo, tenía un alma compasiva, en especial con niños.

—No debiste ir —gruñó Ragnor, a él no se le convencía tan fácil.

—Da igual —contestó Magnus—. Lo vi y en cuanto lo vi me sentí involucrado y si no hago lo posible por ayudar a ese niño voy a despertarme todos los días sintiendo que soy una basura de persona.

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando sus palabras un momento, parecía que había perdido el apetito.

—Pero si ya eres una basura de persona —dijo Ragnor con sorna.

Catarina le dirigió una mirada amenazante y después tomó la mano de Magnus.

—Voy a llamar a Malcolm, intentaré que ayudé al pequeño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó con Raphael? —preguntó Magnus con la voz rasposa. El alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

Por ese momento a Ragnor le dieron ganas de haberse ido en el momento en que Catarina decidió irse, pero Magnus tenía whisky y un nuevo sillón horrible de color verde en la sala, no podía negarse a un poco de diversión. El arrepentimiento vino cuando Magnus, con el valor que sólo el alcohol puede dar, empezó a preguntar acerca de Raphael. No había tomado el suficiente alcohol para lidiar con eso.

—También es tu amigo, ve a preguntarle a él.

Su amigo moreno gruñó, balanceando el caballito de tequila entre sus manos, con demasiada agilidad para alguien que ya tenía la voz rasposa.

A veces, en momentos como ese se preguntaba donde había adquirido Magnus su aguante con el alcohol.

—Pero es tu novio, no el mío.

—No es mi novio —contestó Ragnor, con más fuerza e ira de la que había planeado.

Y seguramente Magnus se había dado cuenta porque había dejado de balancear su bebida, tomándosela de un trago y dejando el recipiente sobre el sofá. Ragnor se sintió observado por un buen rato.

Magnus era ese tipo de amigo que podías considerar el idiota más grande del mundo cuando en realidad es que era la persona más perspicaz que podrías conocer. Él sabía cosas que a veces ni uno mismo sospechaba y podía atacar cabos en un par de segundos. Ragnor odiaba esa parte de su mejor amigo.

—Raphael y tú… —comenzó Magnus, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno.

Él se llevó la mano a la boca y se limpió con la palma. Magnus seguía observándolo, con detenimientos como si fuera una presa. Un segundo después abrió la boca e inhaló con fuerza.

—Raphael y tú —dijo esta vez con convicción, afirmando algo que no había necesidad de explicar.

—Cállate, Magnus.

Pero sabía que no iba a funcionar, Magnus no se callaba cuando encontraba un descubrimiento como ese.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ragnor se mantuvo callado, con la firme sentencia de que no hablaría.

Pero debió esperar que su amigo no se quedaría cruzado de brazos. De un saltó se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia su cuarto, volviendo un rato después, agitando el celular en alto mientras se subía a la mesita de centro frente al sofá.

— ¡Voy a llamarlo si no me lo dices!

No supo de donde vino pero en un segundo había tratado de taclear a Magnus para arrebatarle el celular, algo en lo que no tuvo éxito, su moreno amigo era terriblemente escurridizo, era más fácil que se rompiera la nariz a que lograra quitarle el celular.

—Te lo diré.

Magnus tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Él le siguió, sentándose a su lado mientras daba un trago al tequila.

—De alguna forma hace unas semanas terminamos en la bodega, estábamos buscando cerveza, sólo eso, pero terminamos besándonos, en realidad no sé siquiera como pasó…

Por un momento se quedó callado, por un momento le dieron ganas de escupir el alcohol que había tomado.

—Pero volvió a pasar y creo que Raphael estaba empezando a creer algo que no era, así que traté de dejarle las cosas en claro, saliendo con una chica ayer pero… no creo que fuera…

—Fue un pésimo movimiento, ¿en serio te atreves a llamarme idiota cuando tú haces estas cosas? —interrumpió Magnus.

— ¡Yo no siquiera lo quería! —explotó Ragnor, más fuerte de lo que esperaba—. Yo no fui quien lo besó, él lo hizo, yo no quiero ser eso.

Magnus miró a su amigo como si acabara de recibir un golpe.

— ¿Eso? —la voz de Magnus era temblorosa.

—Ya sabes, eso que ustedes son. No estoy interesado de esa forma en los hombres… Nací de esta forma y no quiero que alguien venga y diga que puedo cambiar, no quiero ser un… —la palabra picaba en la lengua de Ragnor.

Pero Magnus parecía como si acabara de recibir escupitajos de parte de su mejor amigo.

—Dilo, Ragnor. Lo he escuchado antes de parte de mejores personas.

—No puedes culparme, yo no…

—Oh, no trates de defenderte cuando estás dejando claro lo que piensas de personas como nosotros —escupió Magnus en defensa.

—Sabes que yo te apoyo, Magnus. Pero le dejé en claro a Raphael que no quería nada con él.

—Saliendo con alguien más justo en sus narices.

Si Magnus lo decía de esa forma a Ragnor le parecía que era un idiota, pero no es que fuera un idiota, era sólo que él no quería tener que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

—Le dije que yo no quería involucrarme con él porque yo no era uno de… esos.

Magnus rio, una risa tan fuerte que a Ragnor lo descolocó. Era como si hubiera perdido la esperanza o estuviera demasiado enojado como para hablar.

—Eres un verdadero idiota, Ragnor —murmuró un minuto después—. Si me hubieras dicho eso hubiera estampado mi puño en tu cara, pero en cambio Raphael está tan enganchado de ti que ni siquiera te dejó una marca.

Ragnor miró con desconfianza a su amigo, recordando el momento en que le dijo eso a Raphael, en que le dijo que no lo quería de esa forma, y la manera en que Raphael actuó, como si estuviera bien, como si lo mereciera.

—No es mi culpa.

—Por supuesto, no es tu culpa —rebatió Magnus—. Nunca es culpa del homofóbico.

— ¿Ahora es culpa mía por no querer ser un marica? —escupió Ragnor sin siquiera pensarlo.

El rostro de Magnus, de su mejor amigo, se desfiguró. Ragnor lo había visto antes afrontar cosas que dolían y siempre tenía esa expresión, de desconfianza, dolor y miedo. Fue como si lo dejaran caer en un barranco cuando se dio cuenta que él lo había provocado, que sus palabras estaban llenas de odio.

—Al menos dejaste claro lo que piensas —la voz de Magnus era pesada y venenosa—. Tengo una junta a la que asistir mañana temprano, así que sería mejor que te fueras.

Se miraron una sola vez antes de que Ragnor se levantara del sofá y se dirigiera a la puerta, cerrándola tras el de un portazo. Magnus saltó sobre su lugar al escucharlo, tomando el vaso en el que había estado tomando y aventándolo con fuerza a la pared.

Hacer el vaso trizas no ayudaba, pero era algo obvio, romper cosas no iba a ayudarlo esta vez. Porque de todas las personas que pensó que alguna vez lo iban a herir Ragnor ni siquiera estaba contemplado, y escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan despectiva era un golpe tremendo, le recordara a su padre y lo sucio que lo hacía sentir mientras lo golpeaba y lo insultaba.

Subió las piernas el sofá y las rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco formado. Hace años que no adoptaba esa posición y mucho menos se sentía tan sucio, con ganas de rasgarse la piel para poder quitar todo lo malo desde dentro. Solo que esta vez no tenía como combatirlo, esta vez no tenía a su mejor amigo para apoyarlo, porque había sido su mejor amigo el que lo había hecho sentir enfermo, justo como su padre había hecho tantos años atrás.

* * *

_._

_._

_Por favor no odien a Ragnor, es sólo un ejote confundido._

_Aquí llegamos. Debo decir que no revise exhaustivamente antes de publicarlo por lo cual si encuentran un error está bien decirlo, está muy bien.  
Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz. (En especial porque ya hay más de cien, yehii)_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	11. Era demasiado tarde

_Una nueva actualización, una nueva esperanza~_

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

* * *

**Era demasiado tarde**

**.**

Le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta de algo horrible. Si prestaba suficiente atención la máquina que marcaba los signos vitales de su hermano se complementaba con la música que estaba escuchando. Juntos, los signos vitales y la música que escuchaba, lograban que le dieran nauseas con su ritmo. En cuanto lo descubrió fue casi inmediato el momento en que decidió jalar los audífonos fuera de sus oídos. Aventó todo en su regazo, mirando el teléfono celular con desagrado por un rato, antes de decidir tomar los aparatos y aventarlos dentro de la mochila que llevaba ese día consigo.

Acababa de llegar al hospital, no tenía más de diez minutos desde que había despertado a su madre, convenciéndola de ir por un café mientras él tomaba el asiento que había estado ocupando. Su padre no tardaría mucho en llegar, martes y jueves lograba hacer un espacio en su agenda y se quedaba en el hospital a cuidar de Max. Tenía tiempo suficiente para ayudar a aliviar la opresión en el pecho antes de que su padre llegara y él tuviera que irse.

Estaba sacando su libro de anatomía de la mochila cuando alguien entró. Sus pasos se escucharon seguros mientras se adentraba a la habitación, por lo tanto, no era nadie de su familia, la cual había empezado a tener el habito de hacer el menor ruido posible dentro de la habitación. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con la mirada de un doctor, uno que no había visto en todo ese tiempo.

El sujeto era alto y delgado, de cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos de color azul obscuro que por un momento le llegaron a parecer violetas. Llevaba puesta una bata cerrada sin un gafete o su nombre bordado sobre ésta. Le dirigió una mirada que parecía pedirle permiso para checar al niño sobre la cama, Alec se mantuvo quieto, haciendo un ligero ademán con la cabeza que podía ser tomado como un asentimiento, pero siguiéndolo con los ojos conforme se acercaba a la cama.

— ¿Notaron algún cambio estas últimas semanas? —fue lo primero que le escuchó decir al doctor desconocido.

Se voz era grave y a la vez tenía un tono delicado. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a usarlo en familiares de pacientes que no tienen mucha esperanza.

—No que yo sepa.

El contrario asintió, revisando la papeleta que mostraba las anotaciones de otros doctores.

Alec dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó cuando su madre estaba entrando por la puerta. Ella le dirigió una mirada de duda a su hijo para después mirar curiosa al doctor. Ambos, madre e hijo, se encargaron de posar sus miradas duras sobre el desconocido.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó su madre, la voz temblándole. Seguramente esperaba lo peor.

—No pasa nada, ese es el problema —respondió el doctor. Dejó la papeleta y se alejó de la cama, sonaba casi enojado al terminar de leer—. Antes que nada, debería de presentarme. Mi nombre es Malcolm Fade, soy especialista en…

— ¿Mi hijo empeoró? —cortó su madre antes de que el doctor pudiera decir algo más.

Alec vio al contrario negar con la cabeza, le dirigió una mirada casi lastimera a su madre y la condujo fuera de la habitación. Les escuchó susurrar un par de palabras antes de poder ver sus figuras a través de la ventana que la habitación poseía. Suspiró, en lugar de ir tras ellos se acercó a la cama, llegando hasta la pequeña y sencilla mesita, había una maceta ahí. Era una planta de menta, con abundantes hojas, pero lo suficiente sencilla para poder estar ahí.

A Max le daban miedo los ratones cuando era muy pequeño, así que le consiguieron esa planta que se supone podría alejar a los roedores, con el tiempo aseguró dejar de tenerles miedo a los ratones, pero nunca dejó que se llevaran la planta. Alec lo recordó un día que volvía del hospital y no pudo soportar la idea de que su hermano viviera en un hospital sin tener la planta a su lado, podría haber algún ratón por ahí.

—Alec —llamó su madre.

Él volteó, encontrándola con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Ella se acercó a él sin decir nada más, lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello, soltando un par de sollozos.

—Van a salvarlo.

Abrazó a su madre por la cintura mientras seguía llorando, con cuidado volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana. El doctor de hace un rato seguía ahí, pero en lugar de estar platicando con su madre ahora se encargaba de hablar con su padre. En algún momento de la conversación pudo ver a su padre llevarse las manos a la cara y después tomar la mano del doctor y estrecharla entre las suyas. Seguramente le estaba dando las gracias pero era un gesto tan dócil que jamás creyó que su padre fuera capaz de eso.

Alexander no lo entendió cuando su madre se lo explicó la primera vez. Tal vez era porque estaba viendo a su hermano muy fijamente y casi absorto, su madre le estaba relatando lo que había pasado, pero él sólo podía concentrarse en los moretones que casi empezaban a desaparecer de la piel de su hermano, ahora sólo eran manchas con tonos verdes y amarillos.

Fue la segunda vez que escuchó la explicación que al fin pudo entenderla. Estaban en el comedor, en su casa. Su madre no le estaba explicando los acontecimientos a él, más bien sus palabras eran dirigidas a Isabelle. Ella tenía una mirada llena de esperanza conforme su madre continuaba hablando, era como si el milagro que habían estado esperando al fin llegara. Al parecer Malcolm Fade podía ser considerado como el doctor milagro en el área de pediatría.

—Acaba de regresar de una estancia en un hospital en Londres y al parecer el primer caso que se le ha asignado es el de tu hermano —la voz de su madre estaba ahogada en felicidad—. Ya tiene un plan para hacer que tu hermano despierte y sólo ha ido a presentarse y pedir nuestro apoyo.

Su hermana lo miró por un instante, yendo a abalanzarse y abrazar a su madre con fuerza.

Él quería hacer lo mismo, quería ir y abrazar a su madre y prometerle que eso era todo lo que necesitaban, que seguramente después de la aparición de ese doctor Max iba a despertar como si nada hubiera pasado, pidiendo un plato de papas a la francesa. El problema radicaba en que no podía, algo le impedía pensar que Max iba a estar bien, porque su mente siempre regresaba a las estadísticas que aparecían en sus libros de medicina.

Se levantó de la mesa sin pronunciar una palabra y se dirigió a su cuarto. Subió las escaleras con pesadez y una vez en su cuarto cerró la puerta y se echó sobre la cama. Se escurrió entre las cobijas y consiguió su almohada, enterró el rostro con tanta fuerza que por un momento se le dificultó respirar. Su mente seguía repasando las probabilidades que Max tenía de sobrevivir, sus clases en la universidad siempre decían lo mismo, que era improbable.

Entonces soltó un gemido y comenzó a llorar, ahogando los sollozos y lágrimas en la almohada.

Realmente quería que Max se salvara. Era el único en su familia que había mantenido esperanzas todo ese tiempo y cuando se las daban no podía realmente creerlo. Sentía que iba a despertar y vería a su hermano de nuevo en la cama del hospital. Quería desesperadamente creer que Malcolm Fade podía salvar a su hermano, tanto que le aterrorizaba la idea de que no pudiera lograrlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tenía una junta en veinte minutos y una de las chicas que hacían pasantía ahí acababa de caerse de las escaleras. En cualquier otro día eso no hubiera sido un problema, podrían darle incapacidad por un par de días y ella aprendería a andar decentemente con tacones de aguja por las escaleras, pero ese día esa junta era importante, estaban presentando una nueva campaña, no podían iniciar el día pidiendo perdón por el retraso porque una chica casi se mataba en las escaleras.

Un papel de color azul con un par de letras garabateadas llegó a sus manos. El chico que se lo había dado se había ido corriendo en cuanto vio que lo tenía en sus manos, era un aviso de que la junta se adelantaba diez minutos. Soltó una maldición y golpeó la mesa con el talón. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en la bolsa de sus pantalones, maldijo cinco veces más antes de contestar la llamada.

—_Tendrás que amarme. _

Magnus pudo reconocer al instante el tono de voz de Catarina, pero en ese momento no tenía la paciencia para descubrir sus palabras así que soltó un bufido como contestación.

—_Logré que Malcolm fuera a ver al niño. Va a tratarlo. _

En ese momento le dejó de importar los quejidos de la chica que se había caído, el ruido del teléfono que el chico no atendía y la música de fondo que sólo lograba estresarlo.

— ¿Te dijo algo sobre su estado o cuánto tardará?

—_Ya no debes preocuparte por esto, Malcolm se va a hacer cargo. Es bueno en su trabajo. _

Podía imaginarse perfectamente la imagen de Catarina, sonriendo delicadamente y acariciándole el antebrazo izquierdo, era la forma que ella tenía para demostrar su apoyo y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Gracias, Catarina. Te hablaré después de mi junta.

Su amiga lanzó un quejido como contestación y terminó la llamada. Magnus volvió a meter el celular en el bolso de su pantalón, se recargó sobre su escritorio y miró alrededor. Había un caos, todo el mundo estaba corriendo para tratar de tener todo en orden para la junta, pero era obvio que con el cambio de horario iban a explotar aún más en estrés.

Magnus sólo podía pensar en las palabras de Catarina. En lo afortunado que había sido de tenerla como amiga y que conociera Malcolm. En medio del caos su mente se centraba sólo en una imagen, el hermano de Alec al fin despertando, y el propio Alexander sonriendo de nuevo, lejos de ese aspecto demacrado que tenía la última vez que lo vio en el hospital.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba pensando en el examen que había presentado hace una hora cuando encontró a su madre llorando. Su mirada se posó al instante en los signos vitales de su hermano, los cuales eran constantes y lentos, no había una razón para empezar a llorar, pero su madre no paraba de sollozar mientras veía a su hermano y le sostenía la mano con fuerza.

—Mamá… —comenzó Alec, pero no pudo terminar, su madre volteó a verlo murmurando cosas a las que no les encontraba el sentido.

—Me apretó la mano —logró decir su madre entre sollozos—. Alexander, me apretó la mano.

Alec volvió a centrarse en su hermano. En la venda que le rodeaba la cabeza y la mascarilla enorme que lo ayudaba a respirar. Los moretones en su cuerpo se habían degradado hasta volverse manchas amarillas o verdosas, sus labios seguían secos y partidos, pero su aspecto se veía más saludable que antes, incluso parecía que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

—Iré por una enfermera —anunció, recibiendo de su madre apenas un asentimiento.

Salió a paso lento, volteando a todos lados hasta poder dar con alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, no regresó enseguida de conseguir ayuda, se mantuvo un momento parado en medio de un pasillo, a unos metros de la habitación de su hermano.

Hace dos semanas que había empezado el nuevo tratamiento de Max, y sólo habían pasado dos días desde la última cirugía, les habían dicho que tendrían que esperar antes de recibir alguna señal, tal vez una semana, no un par de días. Alec quería creerle a su madre, quería creer que Max había dado una señal, pero había estado tan escéptico, tratando de no alimentarse de falsas esperanzas, que le costaba demasiado emocionarse por algo así.

Dio media vuelta para volver al cuarto, de nuevo con los pies pesando y su marcha lenta. Cuando entró su madre aún tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas, y sostenía la mano de su hermano como si su vida dependiera de eso. Alec sólo se mantuvo quieto. Unos segundos después Malcolm Fade entró por la puerta, sin saludar se dirigió al lado de la cama contrario al que ocupaba su madre, checó los signos vitales y pidió información sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Su madre hizo ver como si hubiera sido un milagro, que la mano de su hijo menor había apretado sus dedos mientras ella tarareaba la canción que solía cantarle por las noches, como si Max tratara de dar una señal de que podía escucharla y quería que continuara.

—Es una respuesta favorable —dijo Malcolm, sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo de Max— El tratamiento parece funcionar. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, pero es posible que su hijo despierte dentro de poco.

—Oh, dios…—exclamó su madre, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Alec sabía que iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo, así que salió silenciosamente de la habitación, alejándose un par de metros de la habitación y quedándose recargado en la pared.

Tenía un pequeño nudo en su garganta, los ojos le ardían, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía una sensación molesta de que no tenía control de sí mismo, que en cualquier momento las piernas iban a fallarle, que sus ojos se iban a llenar de lágrimas, seguramente sería tomado como un demente. Claro que nada de eso pasó, sabía controlarse desde hace tiempo, respiró profundamente varias veces, centrando su mirada en sus zapatos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Alzó la mirada lentamente, al mismo tiempo que procesaba la pregunta y se le ocurría una respuesta. Pero nada salió de sus labios, el doctor de Max estaba frente a él, mirándolo como si sospechara lo que sentía.

—Tú hermano va a estar bien, sólo necesita unos días más.

Asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, Malcolm pareció tomárselo bien porque asintió también y empezó a dirigirse hacia otro lado.

—Gracias —exclamó Alec, su voz ronca y entrecortada.

Malcolm detuvo su caminar, volteando a ver al menor. Sonrió de forma cálida.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que agradecer.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Alec con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada —contestó el contrario, sin dejar de sonreír mientras volvía a retomar su camino. Sin darle tiempo a Alec de agregar algo.

Pudo ir tras él, podía preguntar a qué se refería exactamente, pero no era tiempo para eso, se había prometido centrarse solamente en su familia, dejar todo lo demás de lado. Y eso era lo que haría hasta que Max despertara.

Llevó sus propios pasos a la habitación de su hermano. Acompañó a su madre mientras terminaba sus pendientes de la escuela, ella había movido la silla en la que descansaba hasta el lado de la cama de Max, él decidió alejarse de todo eso, de las esperanzas vacía que fluían de parte de todos. Se dedicó a mantenerse en silencio hasta que llegó su hora de irse, cuando su padre se presentó. Salió del hospital sin sentirse totalmente completo, como si estuviera durmiendo o flotando sin destino.

Por pura costumbre logró llegar a su casa, sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, dejando que sus recuerdos y su cuerpo respondieran en lugar de analizarlo, siguió su rutina, sin pensar en nada. Con la certeza de que hacía algo, pero no queriendo saber que era, no fue hasta que se encontró en su habitación hasta que comenzó a darse cuenta, había alguien diciendo su nombre, con un tono bajo y dubitativo, mientras él estaba sentado en su cama, mirando los zapatos hechos montón en un extremo de la habitación.

Giró el rostro hasta encontrarse con la figura de Jace, en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada centrada en su amigo, por un momento a Alec le pareció que lucía asustado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Alec, como si siempre hubiera estado en esa posición y Jace hubiera llegado hace unos segundos.

—Parecías un muerto cuando llegaste.

— ¿Estabas aquí cuando llegué?

Jace frunció el ceño aún más. Una arruga interesante se formó en su frente, parecía una flecha mal hecha.

—Alec… ¿Estás bien?

Alexander asintió varias veces, repitiendo una afirmación varias veces hasta que su vista volvió a posarse en los zapatos desordenados en un extremo de su habitación.

—Max mostró una señal de mejoría —murmuró, sonando como si fuera algo tan poco importante que se le había olvidado por completo.

—Eso es algo muy bueno —dijo Jace, que en algún momento había logrado tomar un lugar al lado de Alec en su cama.

El pelinegro asintió lentamente, llevándose una mano a la boca y tallándose como si acabara de ensuciarse los labios. Se sentía incorrecto hablar de algo que no estaba seguro que hubiera pasado. Su madre tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en el nuevo tratamiento, probablemente pudo haber imaginado el movimiento.

—No estoy seguro de que sea cierto —soltó, sabiendo que con Jace podía hablar de lo que pensaba—. Mamá pudo imaginarlo, no ha dormido bien y come mal, pudo haber sido…

—O pudo haber sido real —le cortó el rubio.

De la boca de Alec salió un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

—Max va a despertar pronto, sólo tenemos que esperar.

— ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que alguien puede esperar para ver resultados? —preguntó Alec, con un tono rayando en la molestia.

—Alec…

—Esta es la última esperanza de mis padres. Los he escuchado.

— ¿Los has escuchado? —pregunto Jace, su voz temblaba imaginando a lo que se refería.

—Si este tratamiento no funciona van a dejar de intentar, sólo… van a dejar que Max muera.

Escuchó una inhalación extraña de parte de Jace, una especie de sonido ante la realización de sus palabras.

—Ellos no harían eso —declaró su amigo, tan seguro de sus palabras que Alec sintió envidia por no poder sentirse así—. Sabes que lo intentarían todo para hacer que Max despierte.

—Esto es todo —se apresuró a contestar antes de que Jace añadiera algo—. Este tratamiento es lo último.

—No va a pasar.

Jace realmente no sabía que decir, no tenía experiencia en palabras de aliento para alguien cuyo familiar corría el riesgo de muerte. Lo único que le quedaba era tomar el hombro de Alec y asegurarle que pasara lo que pasara él iba a estar ahí, por algo era su mejor amigo, no iba a cometer de nuevo la equivocación de alejarlo cuando necesitaba ayuda.

Aguantaron en un tenso silencio un buen rato, Alec tenía la vista clavada en un extremo de la habitación y Jace sólo podía fijar su mirada en sus manos, no teniendo una idea concreta de cómo ayudar en esa situación. Fue hasta que el pelinegro suspiró largamente que pudieron cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Alec, su voz sonaba menos pesada que hace unos minutos.

—Hace poco, Izzy está abajo intentando hacer la cena, Clary y Simon son sus conejillos de indias.

— ¿Vas a dejar que Izzy envenene a tu novia?

Jace se encogió de brazos como si no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

—También va a envenenar a su novio, supongo que es justo —contestó Jace, con una pose dramática mientras hablaba.

—Vamos —ordenó Alec, estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando paró por un momento, volteando a ver a su amigo—. No le digas nada a Izzy, ¿de acuerdo?

Jace asintió, llevándose después dos dedos a la boca y haciendo un ademán como si tuviera un cierre en la boca y cerrándolo. Hacían eso cuando eran pequeños y guardaban algo entre ellos, habían pasado años desde que Alec lo había visto hacer eso.

Salieron de la habitación casi al mismo tiempo, había risas y murmullos viniendo de la parte de abajo, justo de la cocina. Cuando Alec entró atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes, Jace entró un segundo después, golpeándole el hombro por un momento y después yendo a invadir su refrigerador.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo perdido en el hospital y encerrado en la preocupación que le provocaba la situación de su hermano. Casi no reconocía a Clary y a Simon, los había visto antes deambular por su casa, en especial desde el accidente de Max, sobre todo a Simon, lo veía acompañar a Isabelle cada vez que él regresaba del hospital. E Izzy parecía realmente aliviada cuando Simon estaba cerca.

—Estoy haciendo la cena —anunció su hermana, provocando que todos los presentes hicieran una mueca de inconformidad—. Está bien, si alguien vuelve a hacer esa cara voy a correrlos a todos.

—Hay pizza congelada en el refrigerador —dijo Alec como escapatoria.

Jace, que se había alejado del refrigerador para ir en busca de Clary, alzó los brazos y soltó un pequeño grito de alegría.

— ¡Santo Alexander, patrono de los desamparados, nos has salvado! —gritó su mejor amigo, provocando que Clary soltara una risa y le golpeara en las costillas.

Isabelle bufó, pero se quitó el mandil, dejó de mover lo que sea que hubiera en la cacerola y se alejó de la estufa, y hacer que su hermana se alejara de la estufa era toda la victoria que necesitaba.

Jace y Alec sacaron la pizza del refrigerador y la calentaron en menos de quince minutos. Comieron todos juntos en la cocina, en un pequeño silencio cómodo que se cortaba cuando a Jace o a Simon les daba ganas de lanzar algún comentario o pelearse entre ellos. Ninguno le hizo preguntas sobre Max, lo cual agradeció en silencio, estaba harto de que todo en su vida siempre llevara al mismo punto, en especial cuando las personas lo miraban con lastima, como si dieran por hecho que Max jamás iba a despertar.

Dos horas después Jace decidió acompañar a Clary a casa, y Simon decidió acompañarlos, alegando que debía de ayudar a preservar el honor de su mejor amiga el mayor tiempo posible. Clary soltó una risa pero no discutió, en cambio Jace siguió gruñendo comentarios sarcásticos hasta que hubieron salido por la puerta principal.

Izzy lo jaló antes de que pudiera volver a su habitación, lo llevó a la sala y lo tiró al sofá antes de que pudiera oponerse. Tomó el control de la televisión y eligió el programa musical que Jace y Alec consideraban basura, pero que a ella le entretenía lo suficiente. Izzy sólo se quedó a su lado, apoyándose en su costado mientras veía la televisión, soltando risas ligeras o exclamaciones cada par de minutos, y por alguna razón que no tenía clara Alec decidió quedarse, apoyando la cabeza sobre la de su hermana.

— ¿Hubo algo nuevo hoy? —preguntó ella después de un rato.

La casa estaba tan silenciosa que su pregunta logró sonar mucho más alto que el ruido que emitía la televisión.

Había dos respuestas luchando por salir de su garganta, una más que otra, provocándole cosquillas desagradables en la lengua. Cambió su posición, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana y pegándola completamente a su costado. Al final eligió la respuesta que menos le agradaba.

—Max ha mostrado avances, le ha apretado la mano a mamá, así que es posible que despierte muy pronto.

Su hermana se movió, empujándolo por un momento y volteándolo a ver, Alec alcanzó a capturar su mirada, tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos de una forma que la hacían parecer un conejo asustadizo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Lo viste cuando pasó?

Asintió lentamente, sabiendo que si abría la boca no iba a poder mentir.

Izzy se echó sobre él, abrazando su torso con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

—Va a despertar —murmuró Isabelle, segundos antes de manchar la camisa de su hermano con lágrimas.

Alec sabía que lloraba de alivió, y por primera vez en todo el día quiso tener esperanzas. Hizo a un lado su actitud desafiante, que cuestionaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hermano, y en su lugar permitió que la esperanza lo invadiera. Sostuvo a su hermana en brazos mientras se mentía a sí mismo y juraba que Max despertaría en unos cuantos días.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Lamento tardar —dijo a modo de saludo, echándose sobre la silla vacía que tenía más cerca.

Catarina y Malcolm ocupaban las dos sillas de enfrente, al otro lado de la mesa. Parecían tan cómodos entre ellos que seguramente se habían olvidado que se trataba de una cena entre varios amigos.

—No te preocupes, Ragnor aún no llega —comentó Catarina, con una sonrisa delicada.

—Y no va a llegar —comentó al aire.

Sabía lo que su amigo prefería hacer, iba a evadirlo tanto como fuera posible, hasta que Magnus tuviera ganas de hablar sobre la discusión que habían tenido, pero la verdad era que Magnus no quería hablarlo, seguía doliendo como si la pelea hubiera sido hace unas horas.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Catarina.

Pero Magnus estiró la mano, ofreciéndosela a Malcolm como saludo.

—Catarina me ha hablado mucho de ti, Malcolm.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo —dijo en respuesta, con un tono cálido y amable—, pero hace mucho que no nos poníamos en contacto.

Se miraron entre ellos, dejando a Magnus fuera de su burbuja por un momento.

Malcolm tenía el tipo de voz que a cualquier persona le gustaría escuchar, seguramente era bastante útil cuando se trataba de dar malas noticias en su trabajo. Y tenía el tipo de rostro que cualquier persona quisiera ver por mucho tiempo, con los ángulos jugando a su favor y una sonrisa que provocaba arrugas atractivas en su rostro.

Al verlo tan detenidamente Magnus podía entender por qué Catarina se comportaba de manera coqueta.

—Así que… —comenzó Magnus, sacándolos de su mundo—, sobre el niño.

Malcolm asintió, adoptando una pose que lograba sacar lo mejor de él, luciendo totalmente profesional y atractivo. Si no fuera porque sabía las intenciones de Catarina, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en tratar de llevárselo a casa.

—Ha estado avanzando muy bien, el tratamiento que hemos seguido por el momento consta de…

Magnus alzó una mano, sacudiéndola en el aire para cortar el relato.

—Ella —dijo, señalando a Catarina—. Es a la que le gusta escuchar todas las cosas técnicas, yo me conformo con saber el estado.

Catarina rodó los ojos pero terminó por reír, una risa lenta que atrapó la atención de Malcolm. Tomó un momento volver a tener la atención de ambos.

—El muchacho va a despertar dentro de poco, puedo casi asegurarlo —dijo Malcolm como resumen.

Esas palabras lograron quitarle todo el peso que lo obligaba a quedarse erguido todo el tiempo, se echó descuidado en la silla, sonriendo mientras miraba el borde de la mesa.

—Te dije que Malcolm era excelente en su trabajo —comentó Catarina.

Él rodó los ojos, fingiendo por un momento que le molestaba esa actitud de parte de su mejor amiga, pero en realidad la adoraba. Magnus nunca iba a dejar de adorar a Catarina y ella sólo le daba aún más razones para hacerlo. Por un momento deseó que esos siguieran siendo sus sentimientos respecto a Ragnor. En ese momento no estaba muy seguro de si incluso su amistad podía sobrevivir al problema de hace tiempo.

El celular en su bolsillo sonó por un momento, miró a sus acompañantes con una mueca de disculpa y lo atendió. Era apenas un mensaje sobre el aviso de otra junta al día siguiente.

—Es importante, hay una crisis en el trabajo —mintió mientras se guardaba el celular en el pantalón—. ¿Les importa si me voy?

Vio los ojos de Catarina brillar al escuchar su anuncio, reprimió la risa que ese acto le provocó. Realmente le gustaba verla feliz.

Ambos le desearon suerte en el trabajo y él se despidió con un ademán de mano y un par de palabras. Mientras se alejaba se sintió tan libre como no se había sentido en tanto tiempo, sentía que su deber con el hermano de Alec estaba saldado. Así que se dirigió a un bar cercano y buscó alguien con quien celebrarlo.

Encontró a un chico, con ojos grandes de color miel, piel pálida y pecas por doquier, se llamaba David y tenía un acento en el que marcaba demasiado las erres. Lo besó tres veces camino al departamento del chico, por ese día no tenía gusto de ir a casa. Vivía en un edificio lujoso en el piso veintinueve, y para cuando llegaron al departamento Magnus ya tenía la playera casi fuera de su cabeza. David tenía una piel tan suave que daban ganas de morderla, y soltaba sonidos deliciosos cada que Magnus lo tocaba en los puntos correctos.

El chico era una maravilla en la cama y aun así Magnus se encontró pensando en diversos momentos en otra persona. La primera vez fue mientras sentía la boca de David alrededor de su miembro, a su cabeza llegó la imagen de Alec, se mordió los labios para no soltar el nombre de otro. Lo hicieron dos veces y cada vez que Magnus alcanzaba su orgasmo sólo podía pensar en Alexander, en sus ojos azules y sus manos temblorosas al llegar al clímax. Se fue del departamento mientras el otro se encontraba dándose una ducha, no se despidió ni dejó una nota, sólo tomó sus cosas y salió tan rápido como pudo del edificio.

Caminó dos calles antes de poder tomar un taxi para poder dirigirse a su propio departamento. Sentía que su aspecto era terrible, con la ropa desacomodada y el maquillaje y el cabello arruinados después de haber tenido sexo, pero el chofer no hizo ningún comentario en todo el viaje, o tal vez estaba tan ocupado tratando de descifrar porque los recuerdos de Alexander lo atacaban que ni siquiera escuchó algo. Una vez en su hogar le tendió un billete al conductor y se bajó sin esperar el cambio. Alexander seguía en su mente mientras subía las escaleras.

Entró a su hogar aventando todo lo que traía consigo para después recargarse en la puerta. Su mascota llegó un momento después, maullando mientras se dirigía hacia él pero deteniéndose a un metro de distancia, lo miraba como si estuviera preguntándose si realmente era su dueño o una copia.

Debía tener un aspecto realmente horrible si incluso su gato lo miraba de esa forma, o tal vez sólo se veía como un lunático que acababa de escapar de algún lugar. Se dejó caer lentamente, deslizándose hasta que su trasero dio con el suelo, aún con la nueva postura nada cambió. Miró a su único acompañante, preguntándose si podía empezar a contarle lo que había pasado, pero no creía que pudiera decirle a Presidente Miau que empezaba a volverse loco porque la imagen de Alexander se apoderaba de su cabeza mientras estaba teniendo sexo con otro sujeto. Seguramente ese tipo de pláticas no eran aptas para gatos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mentirse era más fácil que preocuparse, había llegado a esa conclusión luego de varios días. Era más fácil quedarse con su madre ahora que podía fingir que pensaba igual que ella, que Max iba a despertar en cualquier momento, aunque no hubiera dado señales desde hace semana y media.

—Deberás enseñarle como andar en bicicleta correctamente —dijo su madre, después de varios minutos de mantenerse en silencio.

Si fuera por Alec jamás dejaría que Max se acercara a una bicicleta de nuevo.

—Y tendremos que ponerle reglas sobre la seguridad.

La voz de su madre logró atraer la atención del doctor, que checaba rutinariamente a Max. La mirada que le dirigió a su madre estaba cargada de tristeza y lástima, Alec quiso golpearlo en ese mismo segundo.

Pero no se levantó y golpeó al doctor, bajó la cabeza y puso atención en el libro en su regazo, tenía que concentrarse en la lectura o iba a reprobar toda una materia al día siguiente. Su madre se levantó y fue a susurrarle un par de preguntas al doctor, preguntas que Alexander se esforzó por no escuchar, no quería que las dudas lo invadieran de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que si se volvía dejar llevar sería mucho más difícil mentirle a Isabelle sobre el estado de Max.

—Su hijo está cada día más saludable, va a despertar —era la promesa que Malcolm Fade le daba a su madre todos los días.

Eso parecía calmarla, era como la palabra mágica que siempre había estado esperando.

Estaba logrando concentrarse cuando su madre comenzó a tararear, era la canción que siempre les cantaba para dormir, la había usado con él, con Izzy y con Max. Era la canción especial, cuando trataba de hacer que dejaran de tener miedo o estaban obstinados con quedarse despiertos hasta tarde. Alexander no pudo con eso.

Cerró el libro y salió de la habitación calmado, pero sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, caminó un par de metros hasta decidir recargarse en la pared. Podía controlarlo si se quedaba un momento sólo, simplemente necesitaba un segundo para volver a acomodar sus ideas. El doctor llegó un momento después, parándose frente a él como la primera vez que le preguntó por su estado.

—Estoy bien —aseguró antes de que la pregunta saliera de los labios del doctor.

— ¿Seguro?

El rostro de Malcolm era demasiado amable para Alec, su estómago se contraía en desagrado.

— ¿Realmente cree que va a despertar?

Se notaba que la pregunta de Alec lo había tomado desprevenido, pero no tardó más que unos segundos en componerse.

—Estoy aquí solamente para asegurarme de eso.

—Está aquí porque fue transferido, es su trabajo —rebatió Alec de mala gana, sabía que estaba siendo rudo y grosero pero no podía detenerse.

—No realmente —contestó con seguridad— Vine sólo por tu hermano.

Está vez se alejó antes de que Alec pudiera regalarle otro comentario mordaz, caminó sin mirar atrás, sin saber que sus palabras acababan de provocar una duda terrible dentro del menor.

Le tomó varios segundos pero después encontró la suficiente motivación para despegarse de la pared y seguir a Malcolm, pero se detuvo luego de unos metros. Malcolm estaba sosteniendo a una chica por la cintura mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla, ella sonreía mientras se apoyaba en el contrario. Alexander la conocía, era la amiga de Magnus.

Fue como una epifanía o un golpe atravesando su estómago, había sido Magnus quien consiguió a Malcolm. Y aunque parecía tal no podía ser una coincidencia, estaba seguro de que todo eso se relacionaba con Magnus de una u otra forma. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, viéndolos intercambiar palabras que los hacían sonreír. Se había prometido no volver a Magnus.

Sus pies caminaron en contra de su voluntad, porque muy dentro de él había un sentimiento tan fuerte que no podía negarlo, quería saber la verdad, pero más que todo deseaba realmente no equivocarse.

— ¡Doctor Fade!

Escuchó el llamado detrás de él. Vio al aludido voltear, pasar por alto a todos menos a la mujer que lo llamaba desde lejos.

Por un momento creyó que los ojos de la amiga de Magnus se centraban en él por lo cual sus pies siguieron andando hacia adelante.

—El paciente de la 325.

Paró su andar en ese momento, estático y tan tenso que creyó haber olvidado como respirar. Sabía a la perfección de que paciente hablaban.

—El chico despertó.

En ese momento su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

_._

_Eso es todo por ahora, si encuentran un error no duden en hacerlo notar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero poder contestarlos pronto pero con toda mi vida tal vez tarde un poco, aunque sin duda aprecio mucho que los dejen. _

_Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas. Si dejan un review seré muy feliz. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	12. Era esperanza

_He vuelto, después de milenios y esperando de nueva cuenta no tardar mucho en actualizar, y agradeciendo a todos los que aún siguen esta historia, la cual está a punto de concluir. _

_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

* * *

**Era esperanza**

**.**

Había un zumbido molesto flotando por el lugar, seguramente provenía de los focos en el techo, o de alguna habitación cercana, los primeros minutos había sido molesto pero después empezó a convertirse en algo normal, casi como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Por sobre ese zumbido llegó un quejido, seco y corto, que se repitió unos segundos después, esta vez más alto y necesitado.

Alec se levantó de la silla y casi corrió hasta la cama de su hermano. Max estaba entreabriendo la boca, los quejidos saliendo de su boca y disminuyendo su tono.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alec, con una aprensión en el pecho, no había un doctor cerca por si algo iba mal.

—Comida —gimió Max con esfuerzo.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia la mesita al lado de la cama, en ésta reposaba la comida que las enfermeras habían llevado hace unas horas, tomó el plato con papilla y una cuchara para después inclinarse hacia el menor. En las últimas semanas Max había tenido bastantes avances, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y le resultaba difícil hilar palabras a la vez que sus movimientos eran lentos, pero su apetito había vuelto y cada día intercambiaba varias palabras con sus padres y sus hermanos, era un avance enorme aunque no fueran más de diez palabras por día.

—Más —murmuró Max después de la primera cucharada.

Alexander asintió, limpiando los restos de papilla con la cuchara y dándole de nuevo de comer. Max comía lentamente, haciendo un desastre la mayor parte de las veces pero intentándolo de cualquier forma. Un par de cucharadas después Max dejó la boca cerrada y su vista se perdió en la silla que su hermano mayor había estado ocupando.

— ¿No quieres más? —preguntó Alec, esperando un rato antes de dejar la papilla en la bandeja y acercándose para limpiar la boca de su hermano.

Max seguía con la mirada perdida, pero era algo que hacía desde que había despertado. Los doctores les habían explicado que sería algo normal, que el cuerpo de su hermano tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a trabajar en lugar de solamente permanecer dormido, tenía que recuperar todas las habilidades que había ido desarrollando a lo largo de los años y que tal vez se le habían olvidado debido a su estado, pero era un proceso lento, pasarían años antes de que Max pudiera estar completamente recuperado.

Perderse en su cabeza mientras miraba al infinito era algo que hacía por intervalos de un par de segundos, al principio podía llegar a dar miedo pero al final era algo que Max daba por terminado después de unos segundos, sus ojos volvían a enfocar e intentaba volver a la plática que había dejado inconclusa. Esta vez su hermano volvió la vista hacia él unos minutos después.

— ¿Necesitas otra cosa? —preguntó lentamente.

Su hermano movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha tres veces, tan lento que costaba creer que era una negación. Cuando la mirada del menor estuvo de nuevo sobre los ojos del mayor había una sensación de desconcierto y al siguiente segundo Max se había ido de nuevo. Su mirada perdida sobre el rostro de Alec, el cual esperó, levantando la mano y acariciándole un par de mechones de su cabello.

—Alec —murmuró su hermano con la voz quebrada, había salido de sus pensamientos más rápido que las últimas veces—. Te quiero.

Alec sintió su garganta cerrarse y su estomago encogerse al escucharlo, con todo el esfuerzo que Max debió haber utilizado para decir eso. Por suerte la madre de ambos entró en ese momento, si no hubiera sido por eso Alec se hubiera echado a llorar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su padre no era el tipo de persona que dejaba que sus sentimientos lo dominaran, en realidad era bastante difícil lograr saber que era lo que tenía en mente o si algo realmente lograba afectarlo, a Isabelle eso nunca la había afectado porque sabía que su padre daba pequeñas muestras de que las cosas le importaban o le afectaban. Lo sabía gracias a los toques que dejaba en las cabezas de sus hijos cada que tenía que alejarse de casa por un tiempo extenso, cuando los dejaba comer golosinas incluso si su madre se los había prohibido, cuando fingía que no se daba cuenta de las veces que llegaban después de su toque de queda, incluso cuando les daba una palmada en la espalda.

Eran cosas pequeñas, a veces imperceptibles para la mayoría, pero ahí estaban, existían y se volvían recurrentes con cada uno de ellos. Isabelle sabía que a veces esos gestos pequeños se concentraban aún más en ella, porque su madre siempre había mostrado una obvia preferencia hacia sus hijos, pero nada de eso le molestaba, no le molestaban las preferencias de su padre o de su madre, o la forma en que su padre mostrara su amor a sus hijos.

Podría parecer cerrado pero su padre era igual que los demás, sentía y no podía evitarlo. Fue por eso que no le sorprendió ni un poco verlo llorando en la sala de su casa. El aspecto cansado que había tenido las últimas semanas cambió, en la sala de su casa no estaba un hombre cansado, solamente había un hombre desgarbado sollozando, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, ahogando cualquier gemido que se le pudiera escapar, era sólo un hombre dejando que todo el peso que cargaba en su espalda le venciera, aunque fuera solamente por unos minutos.

Isabelle sabía que su padre necesitaba eso, por lo cual subió un par de peldaños de las escaleras lentamente, cuidándose de no ser escuchada, esperó por un par de minutos, escuchando los sollozos de su padre por un rato, decidiéndose a bajar solamente cuando escuchó que el llanto se desvanecía. Provocó un sonido agudo, deslizando el tacón de su bota contra la madera de las escaleras, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y empezó a bajar la escalera ruidosamente, fingiendo ir ocupada poniéndose la chaqueta.

—Ten cuidado, Isabelle.

La voz de su padre vino desde la sala, sonaba fuerte y segura y cuando Izzy volteó a verlo solamente pudo atraparlo poniéndose un abrigo. Se veía de nuevo compuesto, cuando se giró para salir de la sala y dirigirse a la puerta lo único que su rostro revelaba eran unas ojeras inmensas que no hacían más que darle un aspecto casi atemorizante.

—Yo siempre tengo cuidado —exclamó Izzy, con la voz aguda por soltarlo tan rápido sin siquiera pensarlo.

Lo único que buscaba era que su padre volteara a verla, lo cual logro casi sin esfuerzo. Los ojos de su padre la miraron por un rato, examinando si había algo mal, pero al no encontrarlo solamente asintió y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de la casa. Isabelle creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, algo casi imposible de asegurar. Corrió para salir antes que él, afuera hacía frío y el sol estaba ocultándose lentamente, la puerta hizo un crujido detrás de ella mientras era cerrada.

—Ve al carro —dijo su padre.

Izzy se acercó al carro negro frente a la puerta de su casa, subiendo al asiento del copiloto sin ningún problema. La calle se encontraba prácticamente desierta, había una pareja de perros callejeros olisqueando una bolsa de basura abandonada al lado de un árbol, la mirada de Isabelle se mantuvo quieta sobre ellos, esperando el momento en que ambos animales decidieran llevarse la bolsa o dejarla atrás.

A su lado la puerta del piloto se abrió, su mirada se despegó de los perros para lograr captar como su padre entraba al auto y se aseguraba de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y revisar su celular antes de encender el motor. Al no encontrar algo nuevo en su padre decidió volver la vista al entretenimiento de antes pero una nueva adición a la imagen de la calle la distrajo, había dos mujeres mayores del otro lado de la calle, estaban hablando entre ellas mientras miraban con lastima hacía el auto.

Las manos de Isabelle se convirtieron en puños al mismo tiempo que el auto empezaba a moverse, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en las mujeres en la calle, por un momento deseando con todas sus fuerzas que algo terrible les ocurriera, solamente para que experimentaran lo horrible que era recibir ese tipo de miradas llenas de lástima. No tenían el derecho de mirarlos así.

Tuvo náuseas por casi todo el tiempo que duró el viaje, la cabeza dándole vueltas cada que pasaba un minuto más compañía con su padre en ese ambiente cerrado y silencioso. Para cuando llegaron al hospital las náuseas se habían ido, siendo remplazadas por el entumecimiento de su cuerpo y el frío en la punta de sus dedos. Bajó del auto en cuanto éste estuvo aparcado correctamente, esperando por su padre y echando andar en cuanto lo vio salir del vehículo. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a ver a su hermano que le daba igual dejar a su padre rezagado.

Caminó a paso lento, esperando hasta que la figura de su padre estuviera a su lado para empezar a caminar más rápido. Los dedos de su mano izquierda retorciéndose cada que daba un nuevo paso, era su forma de controlar los nervios. Adentro del hospital el olor a desinfectante era abrumador, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que los ánimos de Izzy bajaran, siguió caminando más rápido de lo que su padre lo hacía, llegando al elevador en el momento exacto para poder evitar que las puertas se cerraran.

Sacó la mano al ver que las puertas se abrían para ella y se deslizó dentro del cubículo de metal buscando con la mirada el botón que correspondía al piso donde se encontraba su hermano, el cual tenía una luz roja a su lado. Su padre llegó a su lado sólo unos segundos después, pasando la mirada de ella hacía los otros ocupantes del elevador, los cuales Isabelle había pasado por alto hasta ese momento.

—Señor Lightwood —saludó el doctor.

Isabelle había visto a Malcolm Fade contadas veces, en especial porque era su hermano el que se la pasaba en el hospital, ella solamente esperaba noticias en casa y de vez en cuando se le permitía acompañar a su padre.

—Doctor —exclamó su padre a su lado.

Izzy le dio una larga mirada al doctor, concentrándose en su rostro y su semblante al intercambiar un par de palabras con su padre, sin embargo su atención se vio atraída por la persona al lado de Malcolm. La chica, con cabello recogido en un chongo apretado, con vestido azul y que miraba a Isabelle con amabilidad, la misma amabilidad que le regaló el día que decidió beberse el bar entero y enfrentar, o al menos maldecir en persona, a Magnus Bane.

Antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca un pitido emanó de las bocinas del elevador y las puertas se abrieron. Su padre le dio un toque en el hombro lo que la hizo reaccionar y seguirlo fuera del elevador, dio una mirada hacia atrás para descubrir que Malcolm y Catarina los seguían.

—Ahora mismo iba a ver a su hijo —exclamó Malcolm, dirigiéndose completamente al padre de Isabelle.

— ¿Cree encontrar algo positivo?

—Eso planeo descubrir.

La charla entre ambos hombres quedó relegada para Isabelle después de eso, volvió a mirar a Catarina, la cual le regaló una sonrisa pequeña, dando un cabeceo hacía el lado contrario mientras comenzaba a girarse.

—Papá —exclamó Isabelle en seguida—. En un momento te alcanzo.

Robert miró a su hija con detenimiento, tomándose unos segundos antes de asentir ligeramente. Ambos tomaron caminos separados en ese momento, Isabelle se apresuró a seguir a Catarina, la cual parecía cómoda con recorrer los pasillos del hospital.

— ¿Trabajas aquí? —comenzó Izzy, sin tratar siquiera de esperar a que Catarina hablara.

—No, pero conozco el lugar.

Catarina tenía un andar ligero, sonriendo a las personas que pasaban a su lado, era como ver a alguien en su ambiente natural, segura de sí misma y de lo que podía hacer sin necesidad de levantar sospecha alguna, como si realmente perteneciera a ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

—Está mejorando, pero asumo que eso lo sabías —contestó Izzy, ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de Catarina—. Estabas con el doctor y se veían amigables entre ustedes.

La sonrisa de Catarina era como la de un niño que sabe algo pero no tiene deseos de contárselo a alguien.

—Malcolm y yo no hablamos todo el tiempo de sus casos.

Isabelle no le creía, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entraron a un pasillo casi solitario, donde había batas amontonadas sobre una camilla vieja, Catarina siguió andando hasta llegar a una máquina expendedora, Izzy no tenía claro como volver y no quería irse en ese momento por lo que siguió a la otra, deteniéndose ambas frente a la máquina.

—No te he agradecido por esa vez en el club —dijo Izzy, miraba el reflejo de Catarina en el vidrio de la máquina, pero ésta parecía demasiado concentrada en mirar un jugo de moras.

—Me agradeciste varias veces.

Catarina sacó un par de monedas del bolsillo en su vestido, las introdujo en la máquina, oprimió un par de botones y un jugo sabor mandarina comenzó a moverse hasta caer en el cajón para que pudiera ser recogido.

—No paraste de agradecer después de que terminaste de llorar, supongo que no lo recuerdas muy bien —declaró Catarina mientras sacaba el jugo de la expendedora y lo abría para darle un trago.

Las memorias de esa noche, en que el alcohol entró a su sistema como nunca lo había hecho, aún estaban borrosas. Izzy siempre se había enorgullecido de saber controlar su consumo de alcohol, nunca demasiado como para no saber en dónde podría acabar, pero esa noche simplemente se le había ido de las manos. El dolor era algo que no podía hablar con alguien, encapsulado en su interior para no dejar que los demás notaran lo débil que podía ser en esa situación.

Pero su hermano menor estaba muriendo en una cama de hospital y la culpa era directamente suya, si no hubiera preferido a un chico por esa noche los eventos no habrían terminado de esa forma, así que cuando tuvo el alcohol en sus manos vio una escapatoria. La forma perfecta para aliviar la culpa y tener el suficiente valor para afrontar las consecuencias. Aunque de lo poco que recordaba lo único que había logrado fue hacer un espectáculo patético de rabia hacia Magnus Bane.

—No tenías que ayudarme, quiero decir, ataqué a tu amigo.

Una risa ligera y suave provino de Catarina, la cual alzó una mano en un movimiento fluido y despreocupado.

—Las personas siempre están tratando de atacar a Magnus por alguna razón —empezó Catarina, volviendo a caminar por donde habían llegado, recargándose en la vieja camilla—. Tú lucías como si necesitaras más ayuda de lo que Magnus pudo haber requerido.

— ¿Es costumbre de él provocar a las personas? —exclamó Isabelle, sintiendo el veneno resbalar por su lengua mientras hablaba.

Catarina se encogió de hombros.

—Desde hace algún tiempo no hace más que provocar problemas, mi tonto y descuidado amigo.

Isabelle asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco desubicada pero concentrándose en no mostrarlo mientras igualaba la postura de la otra, apoyándose en la camilla.

—Pero es una buena persona y siempre trata de arreglarlo —exclamó Catarina.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron, Catarina tenía una mirada dura si era necesario, el tipo de mirada que te haría agachar la cabeza, pero Isabelle tenía demasiada experiencia en eso como para dejarse vencer.

—Magnus realmente trató de ayudar a tu hermano.

Isabelle enarcó los ojos, tomándose un segundo para hablar.

— ¿Cuál de los dos?

Catarina le sonrió, como si estuviera orgullosa de su forma tan rápida para captar las cosas. Dejó de mirarla para negar con la cabeza, dando un trago largo a su bebida.

—No soy el tipo de persona que ventila los secretos de otros —dijo Catarina, tan segura de sí misma que no pareció dudar cuando se alejó de la camilla—. Espero que tu hermano se recupere rápidamente, fue un placer hablar contigo.

Izzy casi saltó para atrapar el brazo de su contraria, tomándole con poca fuerza, como si estuviera rogando que no se fuera.

—Necesito saberlo, si Magnus ayudó a Max —su voz descendió al nombrar a su hermano, como si doliera—. No puedo odiar a alguien que le ha dado ayuda a mi hermano.

Hubo un silencio sofocante, Catarina se alejó del toque de Isabelle pero no se fue, parecía debatirse, moviendo su mirada de su acompañante a la salida del pasillo. Por un momento Izzy pensó que realmente no obtendría nada.

—Magnus no es un mal sujeto, solamente es demasiado testarudo y desconfiado. No es tan egoísta como todos piensan que es —la voz de Catarina era suave, como si ya hubiera explicado eso millones de veces. Miró con curiosidad a Isabelle antes de continuar—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es traer a un doctor como Malcolm a este lugar? Se necesitan de muchos contactos y una muy buena razón, las transferencias a hospitales no son tan fáciles como parecen.

Izzy lo comprendió pero se mantuvo callada, con las ideas atascadas en su cabeza. Catarina le sonrió mientras hacia un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida.

No era como si pudiera cambiar todas sus ideas de forma tan golpeada y esperar una respuesta inmediata, para cuando se dio cuenta que se había mantenido callada demasiado tiempo, Catarina ya estaba a punto de salir de ese pasillo cuando Isabelle le gritó.

— ¡Catarina! —su voz se elevó tanto que sonó demasiado aguda. Tragó saliva dolorosamente antes de volver a hablar—. Dile a Magnus que se lo agradezco mucho, por favor.

Catarina tenía el cuerpo ligeramente torcido, solamente sus hombros y su cabeza se habían vuelto hacia Isabelle, se mantuvo quieta, soltando una risa suave cuando estuvo dispuesta a responder.

—No puedo decirle eso, sabría que conté su secreto y dejaría de hablarme por meses —dijo Catarina, con su voz como si fuera un bálsamo—. Y realmente ya ha sido demasiado drama por este año.

Isabelle soltó una risa estrangulada, Catarina volvió a enderezarse, dio vuelta en el pasillo y se perdió. Le tomó más de unos minutos a Izzy controlarse de nuevo, sin importarle realmente mostrarse riendo mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse, porque era un pasillo solitario y tenía tantas ganas de simplemente dejarse ir. Había cierto alivio extendiéndose en su pecho y era tan reconfortante que no quería suprimirlo, quería sentirse invadida.

Para cuando decidió volver a la habitación con su familia su madre estaba afuera platicando con su padre y ella decidió pasarse de largo. En el cuarto Alec estaba junto a Max, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad como si temiera lastimarlo, Max le sonreía a su hermano mayor, una sonrisa chueca y ligera pero era más de lo que podían pedir, después de semanas viendo su rostro inexpresivo esa sonrisa era como un regalo adelantado de navidad.

Se colocó al lado de su hermano y Alec no tardó más que un momento en rodearla con su brazo libre, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y dejándole un beso en la cabeza, justo en el nacimiento de su cabello. En ese momento, con sus hermanos a su lado, ambos despiertos y sanos, Isabelle tenía todo lo que podía pedir, no le hacía falta nada más.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por primera vez desde que había estado frecuentando el lugar la música le resultaba tan molesta que estaba dispuesto a irse en seguida. Revisó su celular de nuevo, algo que casi nunca hacía si estaba en el antro, siempre estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar alguien que valiera la pena para empezar a coquetear, pero esta vez incluso la pantalla de su teléfono celular era una mejor distracción.

El vaso en su mano izquierda se sentía húmedo y frío, las yemas de sus dedos se paseaban con lentitud por el vidrio, limpiando las gotas de humedad que eran provocadas por los hielos dentro del vaso, los cuales estaban a punto de desaparecer. Su whisky se había diluido por completo con el agua, apenas le había dado un par de tragos, incluso el hecho de tener que mover la mano y llevar el vaso a su boca le provocaba pereza, una pereza extrema que no conseguía quitarse, y lo había intentado, desde hace ya tiempo que no podía simplemente animarse.

Soltó un suspiro, tan largo que parecía que lo había contenido por días, miró alrededor, había una chica tres asientos apartada de él, lo miraba con detenimiento, como si estuviera pensando en que momento sería mejor acercarse. Debía haber algo realmente malo en él si ni siquiera eso le animaba a despabilarse y decidir hacer algo. Sus dedos volvieron a acariciar la superficie de vidrio, rechinando por la humedad, con el sonido siendo opacado por la música.

Iba a llevarse el vaso a los labios para acabarse el whisky y poder irse del lugar, pero la boquilla de una botella se acercó a su vaso, llenándolo de licor sin que él lo hubiera pedido. Alzó la cabeza, mirando al intruso, sonriendo en cuanto lo reconoció, lo cual no le tomó más que unos segundos.

—Raphael, querido —dijo con voz melosa, no lo suficientemente alto como para se escuchara correctamente por sobre la música pero el rostro de Raphael se volvió una mueca de disgusto, lo que le aseguraba que lo había escuchado—. Eres mi salvador.

Raphael se encogió de hombros, bajando la botella y acomodándola en algún lugar detrás de la barra, lejos del alcance de algún cliente.

—Espantas a los clientes —gruñó Raphael, tomándose la molestia de verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Eso es un insulto totalmente innecesario —bufó Magnus en respuesta.

Raphael rodó los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado y chasqueando la lengua.

—Tienes esta actitud de chico dolido que hace que todos se alejen de ti.

Magnus lo sabía, no había necesidad de que alguien más se lo dijera. Sabía que su aspecto y actitud habían bajado de nivel, aunque no era como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito.

—Debe de ser por la temporada, siempre me da gripa por esta época y me baja los ánimos.

Raphael bufó, algo que hacia constantemente cuando Magnus se encontraba cerca, y Magnus encontraba una extraña satisfacción en hacerlo enojar.

—A veces me pregunto…

— ¿Si algún día los gatos van a conquistar a la raza humana? —interrumpió Magnus, fingiendo estar realmente interesado en la pregunta.

Raphael volvió a bufar, mirándolo como si acabara de matar toda la paciencia en su ser, pero no toda su paciencia estaba muerta, siendo eso una sorpresa para Magnus. Su vaso estaba tan húmedo que al llevarlo a su boca casi se le resbala de los dedos.

—Deberías ir en busca del niño —dijo Raphael, como quien acaba de decir que el cielo está nublado—. Así tal vez dejes de lucir tan demacrado.

El alcohol se atoró en la garganta de Magnus, provocándole toser agresivamente, golpeándose el pecho con fuerza para evitar morir. En ese momento Raphael consideró que había hecho suficiente, dio media vuelta y se apresuró a atender a un par de chicas con vestidos azules que pedían a gritos una bebida.

La garganta de Magnus ardía, sentía el alcohol molesto en su nariz y le costaba respirar, al menos por un momento. Miró el vaso casi lleno de whisky, tal vez si lo miraba con la suficiente intensidad iba a encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas, lamentablemente eso no pasó, por más intenso que mirara el vaso éste no le daba respuestas. Así que cambió de táctica, miró directamente a Raphael, el cual parecía ignorarlo tan fácil como revolvía licores y los servía en vasos de cristal.

No desistió de su propósito, su mirada siguió con insistencia la figura del menor, sin despegarla ni un solo segundo. Después de unos minutos al fin pareció dar frutos, Raphael volvió a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de extremo disgusto, se acercó de nuevo solamente después de atender a otro par de clientes.

—Hablo en serio, ahuyentas a la clientela.

Magnus rodó los ojos, tomando un trago pequeño de su licor.

— ¿Porqué dijiste eso? —preguntó, tratando de que sonara como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Qué?

A veces Magnus podía mirar a Raphael de la misma forma que éste siempre lo miraba, como si no estuviera seguro de si su cerebro había sido succionado con una pajilla.

— ¿Lo del chico? —preguntó Raphael con duda. Magnus asintió—. Porque es algo totalmente obvio.

Estaba seguro de que su rostro era algo digno de una fotografía. En especial por la forma en que Raphael soltó una risa, Raphael soltaba risas con Magnus solamente cuando se burlaba de él o cuando le sorprendía tremendamente lo idiota que podía ser.

Pero ese día en especial Magnus no estaba de humor, tal vez no había estado de humor toda la semana, pero ese día era diferente, podía tomar su vaso y estrellarlo contra la cabeza más cercana, y su moreno amigo estaba muy cerca.

—Explícate —ordenó Magnus.

Raphael negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado y tamborileando sus dedos sobre la barra.

—Hace semanas que no te veo irte acompañado —comenzó el menor, recargando sus manos en la barra para inclinarse hacia Magnus—, generalmente vienes, pides una bebida que nunca pagas, encuentras una víctima y te vas. Nunca tardas más de una hora y siempre te vas acompañado.

Magnus se sintió ligeramente ofendido de esa explicación, como si su ser fuera algo tan fácil de describir que no hacía falta más que un par de oraciones.

—No han sido semanas.

— ¿Esa es la respuesta más creativa que se te ha ocurrido? –se burló Raphael.

El ceño de Magnus se frunció tan fuerte que podía sentir sus cejas tocándose.

—He tenido mucho trabajo —se excusó Magnus, sonando como un niño mimado al que le habían pisoteado el orgullo.

—Te he visto aquí por mucho tiempo, sé que vienes más seguido cuando tienes exceso de algo, Ragnor me lo ha contado también.

—Ese traidor —murmuró Magnus entre dientes.

Raphael se impulsó hacia atrás, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

—Tienes una forma de actuar, nunca te he visto cambiar hasta ahora, debe de haberte pasado algo lo suficientemente importante como para hacerte cambiar tus costumbres.

La mirada de Magnus se perdió en su bebida, sus manos rodeando el vaso y sus uñas golpeando el cristal repetidamente, en un ritmo lento que iba conforme con sus pensamientos.

—Hasta donde sé lo único que te ha hecho salir de tus límites últimamente ha sido ese chico de ojos azules, y puedo suponer que te ha pegado tan fuerte que cambiaste totalmente. Esas chicas al extremo de la barra llevan toda la noche mirándote como si un mendigo mirara un millón de dólares y tú ni siquiera las has notado, eso no pasaba antes.

Magnus ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada y verificar si lo que decía era cierto. Se tomó un largo momento, rumiando las palabras de Raphael en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que poder descartarlas. No encontró nada, su cabeza punzaba cada que trataba de pensar en algo útil.

Para cuando alzó la cabeza lo único que lo sorprendió fue ver que Raphael seguía parado frente a él, como si le importara saber si estaba bien. Como si no acabara de destruirlo un poco con sus palabras.

—Podría decirse que sabes de lo que hablas.

Raphael le regaló un bufido y una mirada de molestia.

—Estoy aquí por la paga, no porque no tenga estudios —exclamó Raphael con tono molesto.

Seguramente estaba ofendido por el hecho de que Magnus diera a pensar que era un bueno para nada que había conseguido ese trabajo por falta de educación.

—Lamento lo que te pasó —exclamó Magnus, sintiéndose un poco idiota por decirlo de esa forma en ese lugar—. Con Ragnor.

El cuerpo de Raphael dio un respingo tan fuerte que incluso Magnus lo notó, el chico parecía dispuesto a escupirle, romperle una botella en la cara y después irse sin importarle nada, por lo cual Magnus tuve que apresurarse a explicarse, si es que quería mantener su rostro intacto.

—A veces Ragnor puede ser lento e hiriente sin realmente tener el deseo de serlo, lamento que las cosas terminaran mal entre ustedes, pero deberías darle una oportunidad de remediar las cosas.

Raphael lo miró con detenimiento, Magnus le sostuvo la mirada, orando en su cabeza porque no le estrellara algo de vidrio en el rostro. Se miraron por un buen rato, el menor rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Arregla las cosas o no vengas a dar lástima, odio que la gente me pida ayuda para llamar tu atención.

Dicho eso Raphael dio media vuelta y se dirigió a hacer su trabajo. Magnus sabía que eso era todo lo que podía hacer, Raphael no era el tipo de persona que hablara de sus sentimientos o que reaccionara bien al ser presionado para hablar de lo que le disgustaba.

Se tomó todo el whisky en su vaso de un solo trago y sin pensarlo más se levantó de su lugar, dio media vuelta sin mirar a nadie y se dirigió a la salida del lugar. Después de todo, hace mucho que no tenía humor para llevarse a alguien a casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hace un buen rato que sus padres se habían ido, platicando entre ellos sobre el estado de Max y la forma en que lo cuidarían una vez que lo dieran de alta. El doctor había recomendado tenerlo por un rato más en observación, al menos hasta que estuviera más estable, pero sus padres habían insistido en llevarlo a casa, contratar una enfermera y todo el material médico que fuera necesario. Al final habían accedido a tenerlo en el hospital por dos semanas más.

A veces se preguntaba si con eso las cosas al fin podrían estabilizarse, si una vez que Max estuviera en casa todo podría volver a la normalidad, como si realmente nunca hubiera existido el accidente o los problemas por los que habían pasado.

Isabelle estaba dándole de comer gelatina a Max, con una cuchara diminuta mientras le contaba sobre la última película que había visto en televisión. Max respondía cada vez más rápido a las acciones de las personas a su alrededor, pero seguía siendo difícil para él mantener la atención, moverse y sostener cosas, hasta el momento era como un bebé volviendo a aprender todo.

—Y al final el chico decide que es mejor dejar a la chica ir, porque la ama lo suficiente para que sea feliz con alguien más —relató Izzy lentamente, siendo paciente con Max.

Su hermanito arrugó la nariz y miró con pesadez a su hermana. Max siempre había odiado las películas románticas que Isabelle veía, y seguramente no era divertido escucharla hablar de una mientras era alimentado.

Alexander se dirigió al extremo vacío de la cama de Max, se acercó para despeinar con cariño el cabello del menor. Max le sonrió desastrosamente, seguro estaba feliz de que hubiera llegado para rescatarlo de la horrible tortura que Izzy estaba ejecutando.

— ¿Isabelle está molestándote?

Max tardó un momento en reconocer la pregunta, pero terminó asintiendo tres veces. Izzy soltó un gemido de indignación y alejó la gelatina, llevándola a su pecho como si estuviera teniendo un rehén.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, yo lo estaba alimentando y entreteniendo!

Alec sonrió, acariciando aún el cabello de su hermano. Isabelle fingió un bufido y seguir indignada pero continuó alimentando a Max, dándole pequeñas cucharadas de la gelatina. Max sonreía mientras comía, tal vez realmente no le molestaba lo que Isabelle estaba contando. Seguramente su hermano estaba feliz de poder verlos, de tenerlo cerca cuidándolo en cuanto pudieran, o al menos así lo pensaba Alec.

Izzy también sonreía mientras lo alimentaba, el simple hecho de estar ahí, con su hermano menor consciente era suficiente para hacerla sonreír, no buscaba nada más que eso.

Su madre entró unos minutos después, cuando la gelatina ya se había acabado y Max empezaba a dormirse. Pasó al lado de Izzy, tocándole la espalda con delicadeza y después se concentró en su hijo menor, acariciándole el cabello con ternura y excesiva delicadeza, empezó a tararear una canción de cuna, y para cuando su padre entró a la habitación Max estaba completamente dormido.

Maryse y Robert se dirigieron una mirada fugaz, después se ignoraron, Robert tomó la silla que Isabelle acababa de dejar libre y la llevó al rincón de la habitación, después tomó asiento y observó sin expresión la forma en que su esposa dormía a su hijo. Alec cabeceó discretamente en dirección a la puerta y después salió sin decir una palabra, Izzy lo siguió sin tratar de ser discreta, prefería vagar por cualquier lado que estar en esa habitación con tanta tensión entre sus padres.

Alec estaba recargado en una pared a unos metros de la habitación de Max, cuando Izzy llegó a su lado él empezó a andar.

— ¿Crees que las cosas se solucionen? —preguntó Izzy, tratando de no sonar enojada.

—Ni siquiera sé si algo está mal entre ellos —contestó Alec, evadiendo la mirada Isabelle antes de continuar—. O si están tan mal que tengan que solucionar algo.

A veces, para Izzy, las respuestas que su hermano daba eran totalmente inservibles, aportaba más si se quedaba en silencio.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, realmente sin saber a dónde ir, simplemente sabiendo que no querían regresar a la habitación en un buen rato, no hasta que la tensión se alejara casi por completo. Dieron vueltas por varios pasillos, pasaron por un par de maquinas dispensadoras de comida sin siquiera detenerse, hasta llegar a la sala de espera, casi a la salida del hospital, tomaron asiento y se quedaron quietos y callados.

—Al menos podremos volver a la normalidad en unos días —exclamó Isabelle.

Alec soltó una risa estrangulada, parecido al sonido que un auto descompuesto haría, mirando a su hermana con un poco de asombro.

— ¿En serio lo crees? ¿Qué Max volverá a casa y todo podrá volver a funcionar como lo hacía hace meses?

— ¿Tú no lo crees?

La última pregunta hecha por su hermana lo obligó a bajar la cabeza, encorvándose mientras se tallaba el rostro con ambas manos. No es que creyera que jamás podrían volver a ser la familia que solían ser, él quería que las cosas volvieran a su lugar, que su madre volviera a mirarlo y dirigirle la mirada como antes lo hacía, que su padre dejara de dudar de él cada que hablaba con una persona desconocida, quería con desesperación volver a los tiempos en que lo más difícil para él era pasar el examen de anatomía que tenía todos los jueves, pero algo así jamás podría pasar.

—No sé si se puede volver a lo que éramos antes —murmuró Alec, tratando de no mirar a su hermana para que no notara la decepción en su rostro.

— ¿Tú quieres volver a como eras antes?

Podía notar el significado escondido en la pregunta de Isabelle, todo en esa frase delataba el verdadero cuestionamiento, realmente no sabía si quería ser ese tipo de persona que tenía que esconder lo que verdaderamente era.

—No he cambiado —contestó con un poco de duda en su voz, en realidad no era como si fuera mentira—. Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

Cuando volteó a ver a su hermana ella estaba sonriendo ligeramente. Sintió los dedos de Izzy en su cabello, tratando de despeinarlo más de lo que ya estaba, lo cual era prácticamente imposible.

En realidad no había cambiado en esos días, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre a excepción de haberse abierto sobre su sexualidad, no era como si no hubiera reflexionado sobre la pregunta que su hermana acababa de hacer. Él no había cambiado en nada, pero tal vez era necesario que ocultara un par de cosas de nuevo, lo había hecho antes y podría hacerlo ahora, si eso significaba que la normalidad podría volver a su casa.

La cabeza de Isabelle tocó su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos lentamente. Había varias personas en la sala de espera, la mayoría parecía estar en tranquilidad, a excepción de una mujer de edad avanzada, sujetando un vaso de plástico con tanta fuerza que parecía que se rompería.

—Todo va a estar bien, Alec —exclamó Isabelle en voz calmada. De cierta forma parecía estar diciéndolo para creérselo ella misma.

La verdad era que su vida podría volver a cambiar en cualquier momento, pero no iba a decirle eso a Isabelle, no quería que dejara de tener esas pocas esperanzas que aún albergaba. Asintió con la cabeza y gruñó una afirmación en voz baja, era una mentira pequeña comparada con todas las mentiras que tendría que volver a decir de ahora en adelante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su departamento estaba casi completamente a obscuras cuando entró y prefirió dejarlo así. Tiró las llaves hacia el mueble junto a la puerta, las escuchó tintinear contra la madera y después volver a sonar cuando tocaron el suelo, ni siquiera así prendió la luz, decidió ir directo a la sala en medio de la obscuridad. Escuchó crujidos viniendo de su habitación, yendo de un lado a otro antes de escucharlos cerca de él, vio una tenue sombra y después sintió un peso pequeño en sus piernas.

Presidente Miau soltó un largo maullido y se acurrucó en el regazo de su dueño, echando la cabeza hacia su brazo para conseguir un par de mimos. Magnus terminó cediendo luego de un tiempo, acercando sus largos dedos a la cabeza del felino y empezando a acariciarle bajo la barbilla.

Se escuchaban un par de ruidos provenientes de la calle, seguro no había cerrado completamente el ventanal de su habitación antes de irse ese día. Podía ir y cerrar adecuadamente el ventanal, prender la luz y preparar algo para cenar, su estomago gruñía pidiendo un poco de alimento, pero su cuerpo no se movía, prefería mantenerse en esa posición y dejar que la noche pasara con su gato en su regazo.

— ¿Debería hacer algo por ahora? —Murmuró Magnus, insistiendo con los dedos en la barbilla de Presidente Miau—. Maúlla dos veces si crees que debería moverme.

Presidente Miau no se movía, el único sonido que produjo fue el suave ronroneo producto de las atenciones por parte de su dueño. Magnus lo tomó como una respuesta a medias. No encendió la luz o se levantó para cerrar la ventana en su habitación, tampoco hizo caso al ruido gracioso producto de su estómago, en su lugar levantó la cadera con cuidado de no molestar a su gato y extrajo su teléfono celular de los bolsillos del pantalón.

La luz del teléfono le lastimó por unos segundos, su vista ya acostumbrada a la obscuridad resintió la intensidad de la luz, pero no le tomó más que un momento poder volver a ver la pantalla sin dolor alguno. Paseó con pereza entre sus aplicaciones hasta dar con los contactos guardados, siguió paseando sus dedos lentamente, deteniéndose solamente cuando encontró el contacto deseado. Oprimió el nombre una vez y después se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Un pitido sonó cuatro veces antes de que respondieran del otro lado de la línea, Magnus tomó aire y después habló tan rápido como pudo para ser el primero en decir algo.

—Debes de casarte con Raphael —exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

Del otro lado de la línea Ragnor se mantuvo callado, esperando un momento antes de hablar.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ragnor, pareciendo realmente interesado en saber las razones.

No habían hablado desde la noche en que Magnus se sintió tan herido que decidió echarlo de su casa, ni una sola palabra, mensaje o llamada. Y aún así estaban hablando como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, como si las heridas provocadas no fueran lo suficientemente profundas. Era por ese tipo de razones que Magnus apreciaba con toda su alma que Ragnor fuera su amigo.

—El chico es un verdadero genio —inquirió Magnus.

—Está haciendo una maestría, tiene que serlo para hacer eso a su edad.

Magnus trató de pensarlo seriamente por un buen rato pero tenía tantas ganas de hablar con su mejor amigo que no pensaba por mucho tiempo.

—No me refiero a su nivel académico, pero de cualquier forma deberías de casarte con él. Podríamos organizar desde ahora una linda boda para abril en Venecia.

La llamada se mantuvo en silencio después de eso, cuando Ragnor volvió a hablar lo hizo con voz pesada.

—No me gusta Venecia.

—Siempre podemos cambiar el lugar, Francia también tiene sus épocas agradables —Magnus se quedó callado un momento, escuchando un bufido de parte de su amigo—, pero juro que si no te casas voy a matarte.

—No creo poder siquiera acercarme a él en este momento —exclamó Ragnor—. Lamento arruinar tus planes de casamentero.

Presidente Miau se removió en su regazo, buscando las caricias que en algún momento había dejado de recibir.

—Si no lo haces vas a arrepentirte.

Ragnor gruñó algo pero Magnus no dejó que continuara, se apresuró a hablar antes de que las palabras se perdieran en su cabeza.

—Él de alguna forma sigue queriéndote, no sé porqué pero es algo que hace, y tú lo quieres, si no lo quisieras no estarías pensando en él, no habrías cambiado tu forma de ser o estarías deprimido sin una explicación clara. Lo quieres, y si no haces algo ahora vas a arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida —al acabar de hablar se tomó una profunda inhalación, no recordaba haber soltado tanto aire.

Del otro lado su mejor amigo se quedó callado, un momento después se escuchó un suspiro.

—Aún no es tarde para ti.

—No estamos hablando de mí —rebatió Magnus casi molesto.

—A mi parecer si lo estamos, no tienes que mortificarte toda tu vida por los fracasos que tuviste antes, si él es algo que quieres tienes que ir por ello.

Magnus dejó caer su cabeza, apoyándola contra el respaldo del sofá. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el pelaje de su gato, Presidente Miau lo encontró lo suficientemente molesto como para maullar y dar un salto fuera de su regazo.

—No lo quiero —pero esas palabras ni siquiera el mismo las creía—, no quiero tenerlo.

—No quieres…

—Ya es demasiado tarde —interrumpió Magnus, sentía la garganta increíblemente seca en ese momento—. He hecho demasiado en mi contra.

—Y aun con todo eso él sigue apareciendo.

Ragnor tenía un punto, uno tan fuerte que podía cambiar su vida así que decidió ignorarlo, Era lo que hacía que su vida funcionara, cambiar las cosas que no podían traer nada bueno.

—Raphael te quiere —murmuró Magnus, su garganta seca provocando que su voz se hiciera delgada—. No veo razón para huir de eso.

—No es algo que yo quiera —gruñó Ragnor.

— ¿Entonces porqué tratarlo como si lo quisieras y al siguiente momento rechazarlo con tanto asco? Entre los dos yo soy al que siempre llaman idiota, pero parece que tratas de robarme el titulo.

Por ese momento el silencio de Ragnor se extendió por tanto tiempo que Magnus creyó que la llamada se había cortado por accidente, pero cuando lo checaba en su pantalla la llamada seguía apareciendo en curso.

—No trataba de involucrarme de esa forma, simplemente sucedió, aunque no es algo que yo quiera, es… —la voz de Ragnor se cortó, como si estuviera a punto de decir una mala palabra pero recordando que no podía decirla—. No soy como tú.

— ¿Marica? —la palabra en su boca quemaba, y los recuerdos de escucharla de parte de su mejor amigo aún dolían.

—No es eso lo que pienso de ti.

—Es lo que dijiste.

—Estaba enojado —Magnus decidió quedarse callado después de eso, esperando una explicación que sabía que merecía—. Me educaron para pensar de una sola forma, que hay sólo una forma correcta de llevar las cosas, no creo que tu forma de vivir sea errónea pero aun me cuesta creer que es correcta.

De parte de Ragnor eso era una disculpa, una mucho mejor que la de cualquier otra persona.

—Podrías arriesgarte, es mejor darle una oportunidad a algo que podría hacerte feliz en lugar de rechazarlo porque eso fue lo que te enseñaron.

—No soy como tú, Magnus.

Esta vez, esa frase sonó más como un cumplido que como un insulto.

—No tienes que ser como yo, si lo fueras estoy seguro de que Raphael jamás te habría besado.

Ragnor soltó una risa larga, Magnus sentía un nudo en su garganta, con tantas emociones concentradas ahí que podían estallar en cualquier momento. Era agradable, después de las semanas que había pasado, volver a tener a una de las personas que amaba.

—Tampoco es tarde para ti, Magnus. Puedes hacer que funcione si así lo quieres.

Magnus soltó un suspiro, uno largo y tranquilo, manteniendo las emociones en su garganta, sabiendo que ya estaban a punto de explotar.

—Siempre ha sido tarde para mí.

No hubo una contestación del otro lado de la línea, Magnus prefería que la llamada se hubiera cortado por error, de esa forma Ragnor no tendría que lidiar con escuchar el llanto silencioso de su amigo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cinco veces tuvo que tocar la puerta antes de que alguien al fin abriera. Del otro lado apareció su hermano, con una colcha enorme bajo un brazo, mirándola como si no fuera normal verla ese día ahí, en la casa en la que ambos vivían.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperando a que por algún milagro me dejes entrar a la casa —dijo mientras empujaba a su hermano hacia un lado para poder pasar.

Tenía las manos lo suficientemente ocupadas con cosas medicas que no podían tocar el piso sucio, y había estado tanto tiempo esperando que la puerta se abriera que los brazos empezaban a hormiguearle.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de su hermano detrás, mientras que ella estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano, rogando por poder llegar antes de que sus brazos estuvieran tan cansados que no tendría otra opción más que dejar todo en el suelo.

— ¿Porqué corres? —se quejó Alec detrás de ella.

Izzy prefirió no contestarle, cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermanito dejó las cosas sobre la cama y después se volteó para darle un golpe a su hermano mayor en el hombro.

Estaban limpiando el cuarto de Max, haciendo un trabajo tan exhaustivo como sus padres lo habían pedido. Habían limpiado hasta la más remota parte de la habitación con desinfectante, sus padres habían comprado suplementos médicos como para atender a un pueblo entero, además de mantas y cobijas nuevas totalmente libres de bacterias. Ahora el cuarto de Max desprendía un olor a desinfectante y medicinas, justo como en el hospital.

—Sigo creyendo que están exagerando al comprar tantas cosas.

Alec estaba acomodando las cosas que Izzy había traído, dándoles un orden aleatorio para después empezar a poner la colcha en la cama.

—Solamente están preocupados, no hay nada de malo con eso.

Isabelle rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama tan pronto como esta estuvo hecha.

—Su preocupación llega a ser preocupante —Alec no encontró la gracia en el comentario—. De cualquier forma, deberíamos salir después de que Max se reponga por completo.

—Dudo que podamos llevarlo a un lugar luego de lo que pasó.

—No, me refiero a salir solamente entre nosotros, tú y yo —Isabelle sonrió feliz luego de eso, pero Alec sólo la miró con duda.

— ¿A dónde?

—A algún bar, podemos invitar a Jace si es que tiene tiempo para alejarse de su novia, y con suerte podríamos encontrarte un lindo chico.

—Yo no salgó con chicos —declaró Alec, muy seguro mientras recogía el plástico en el que venía envuelta la colcha y decidía salir del cuarto.

Izzy se levantó tan rápido de la cama que su espalda dolió por un momento, pero eso no le impidió seguir a su hermano e interceptarlo antes de que comenzara a bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Qué trataste de decir con eso?

Su hermano suspiró, mirándola con un poco de culpa, se mordió los labios antes de contestar.

—Después de todo lo que pasó no creo que salir con chicos sea bueno.

De alguna forma Alec logró evadir a Isabelle, teniendo el suficiente espacio para pasar hacia las escaleras y bajarlas tan rápido como podía, pero su hermana no se daba por vencida tan fácil.

— ¿Entonces piensas darte por vencido para siempre por culpa de Magnus? ¿Solamente porque un chico te dejó? Esa es la excusa más patética que he escuchado, y créeme que he escuchado muchas…

— ¡No es eso! —Alec se detuvo antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, volteando hacia su hermana—. ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado? No es sólo lo que ha pasado con Magnus, todo se ha ido a la mierda desde que decidí ser gay, así que no va a pasar, no más.

Dicho eso Alexander decidió saltar los últimos tres escalones para poder dar por terminada la conversación, pero Izzy se apresuró, saltó y lo tomó con tanta fuerza por el brazo que casi le hizo tirar las bolsas de plástico.

— ¿Decidir ser gay? Alec, eso no es algo que puedes devolver como un par de zapatos que no te quedaron.

—Yo lo estoy haciendo.

Isabelle bufó, conteniendo las ganas de darle un golpe a su hermano.

—No puedes, ¿te dijeron algo? No puedes hacerles caso a nuestros padres en esto, puede que aún no lo acepten pero no tienes que vivir tu vida negando lo que sientes y quieres.

Alec miró a su hermana, con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación, quería que dejara de tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya sabía que eso era lo correcto y cualquier cosa que le dijera no lo haría cambiar. Prefería mantener todo lo que sentía oculto de nuevo, antes de que alguien más sufriera un accidente por su culpa, por haber provocado tantas cosas en su casa.

—Sólo déjalo, sabes que nada salió bien desde que dije que soy gay —el resto de las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, doliendo antes de decirlas—. Viste lo que pasó con Magnus, sólo fue una persona egoísta que no me provocó más que errores, no necesito eso, no quiero que Max vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa.

En ese momento Isabelle se sintió como si estuviera mirando a un extraño, alguien que era todo menos su hermano.

—Tú no provocaste el accidente de Max —murmuró, sintiendo que la culpa volvía a subir por su estómago hasta su garganta—. Y Magnus… no es tan malo.

—Ambos sabemos que esas son mentiras —soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—. Me aseguré de alejar a Magnus y los problemas que trae consigo, así como me aseguraré ahora de alejar cualquier problema que ponga en riesgo a la gente que amo.

Dio por terminada la conversación, sonriéndole con un poco de sencillez a ella, dando media vuelta y volviendo a retomar su camino para guardar las cosas entre sus manos.

—Magnus ha estado tratando de ayudar —exclamó Isabelle, mirando el suelo para controlar la culpa al decir un secreto que no se supone que Alec debería saber—. Ayudó a Max, por él es que Max sobrevivió.

Alec se tomó un momento antes de voltear a ver a su hermana, el aspecto de su rostro daba casi a entender que acababa de ver a un fantasma.

— ¿Qué?

—Él consiguió a Malcolm Fade, es gracias a él que Max está despierto. Sé que piensas que es la peor persona del mundo pero realmente intentó ayudar y eso cuenta mucho.

En algún momento dejó de escuchar lo que su hermana decía, su mirada se perdió en el suelo y su garganta se cerró. Después de tantas semanas de dirigir su odio hacia Magnus ahora se sentía sucio al descubrir lo que había hecho para ayudar a su hermano. Estaba tan seguro de que sólo había traído desgracias, que su vida estaría mejor si reiniciaba todo desde antes de conocer a Magnus, era un golpe tan fuerte que incluso podía sentir sus pulmones vaciarse de aire.

Había estado tan equivocado, tan cegado por hacerle caso a las palabras que su padre le había dicho y con tanto miedo de volver a ser herido. Se había negado la oportunidad de ser el mismo, tratando de encontrar repugnante la idea de desear a otro hombre, y aun así terminando por caer en lo mismo, una y otra vez volviendo al inicio.

Una y otra vez sin poder negar lo enamorado que estaba de Magnus Bane.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ahí está, no pude revisarlo exhaustivamente así que si ven un error tremendo no duden en hacerlo notar. _

_Dudas, aclaraciones o simples felicitaciones son bien recibidas, espero sigan leyendo aunque tarde milenios. _

**_(he tratado de responder los review pero fanfiction parece odiar mis ganas y no me deja responder cada uno personalmente, espero poder responder todos pronto) _**

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
